


Wanderlust

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 112,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: FBI Special Agent, Niklaus Mikaelson is sent to the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to investigate a series of murders. When a serial killer’s most recent victim, Caroline Forbes, saves herself from a horrible fate, Klaus cannot help but begin to feel drawn to her.However, it seems that he is not the only one.WINNER: KC Award category: Best AU human multi-chapter 2020
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 535
Kudos: 414





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud of this. It's shaping up to be one of my favorite stories I've written thus far and I'm not completely done with it yet. The prologue is short but the rest of the chapters do have some length to them. I will post even Wednesday morning (East Coast time).
> 
> However, today-we will be getting chapter one this afternoon...since the Prologue is so short.

“Caroline!” Sheriff Liz Forbes shouted as she walked through the woods that surrounded Mystic Falls. She held her flashlight up, allowing it to glow in the shadows. Her eyes darted in the darkness for any sign that Caroline was still alive. Her deputies followed and spread out; searching. There was a search party scheduled for the following day, but Liz could not wait. She needed to be out in the woods; searching.

Caroline was her daughter and she had been missing for a week. The mere thought of her daughter gone ate at her and she needed to find her. She was no fool. Scoring the woods meant that the town expected to find a body; not someone alive, but she could not accept that. Liz could not believe that her daughter was dead. Caroline was a fighter and whatever happened to her, she would find a way to save herself. Liz had faith in that. She raised her daughter to fight and not sit down and accept her fate. Caroline always had a choice. 

“Caroline!” Liz heard one of the deputies’ yell. They continued to walk through the woods, hearing the breaking of the twigs beneath their feet and the rustle of leaves and the slight summer breeze flowed overhead. Mud, a byproduct of the massive storm that rolled through hours earlier, splashed on her boots as she pushed on. A thousand thoughts were running through Liz’s mind about her daughter. She had known something was wrong five days ago when Caroline did not show for their weekly lunch at the Grill. 

Liz contacted Caroline’s employment in Richmond, and they reported that she had not been there in two days. She went to her daughter’s house, noticing that nothing was out of place. Her car was in the driveway and her purse still sitting on the front seat. Caroline’s dog had not been fed or outside. Caroline had no children, but that dog Liz had bought her when she first moved into that house was the closest thing to a child she had. Caroline would not abandon it by simply not coming home. 

Something was wrong. 

The entire town searched but came up with nothing. No one had seen or heard from Caroline. It was as though she had vanished without a trace and that struck a fear inside Liz that she never felt before. It caused her to do something she had not done since she was a little girl, being forced to attend church by her overly religious parents. 

She prayed. 

They walked farther and farther into the woods, shouting Caroline’s name in hopes that it would stir something. It was fruitless. Liz knew that. She knew that her deputies were humoring her, placating her because she needed to do something. She could no longer sit back and wait as the hours ticked by and her daughter was out there somewhere. Caroline was alive and she could feel it. If her daughter was dead, she would know. She would have to know. 

“Caroline!” Liz shouted again, her voice echoing off the trees and into the dark voice. The sound of rushing water reached her. They were getting close to the Falls and Liz knew that with the storm that passed through earlier, the rapids would be harsh. They would have to double back, knowing that they would not safely be able to cross at this time of night. She closed her eyes and sighed; accepting that they were not going to find anything and that it was time for them to pack it in for the night.

“Sheriff! We found something!” At the sound of one of her deputies, Liz took off like a bat out of hell. She ran towards the shouting, not caring that it was dark or that she could potentially hurt herself. This was Caroline. It was all about Caroline. When she reached a small clearing right beside the falls, she saw several of her deputies surrounding something; blocking something from her view. When a flashlight hit the right angles, all she saw was a hand and wisps of blonde hair. 

“No! No no no no! Please no!” Liz cried, her knees giving out. Matt Donovan, a deputy who had been on the force for almost three years caught her. He held her close; pulling her to her feet but would not let her run to the body.

“It’s not her. Caroline is not here!” Matt’s voice reasoned with her. Liz turned to look at him, his voice pulling her from her despair. She was confused and looked back at the body. One of the deputies shined the flashlight directly on the face of the woman and to Liz’s relief, it wasn’t Caroline. 

“Sheriff, there are more.” Matt added.

“What?”

“There are four bodies.” Liz pulled herself from Matt’s arms and went to look at the fresh body. Her eyes moved along the side of the falls and realized that this body wasn’t the only one unearthed. Four bodies in total, all in different stages of decomposition had been unearthed by the raging storm earlier in the day. 

Liz realized in that moment a few things. The first was that Caroline was not among the bodies. The second was that whatever was happening in Mystic Falls went far beyond a simple case of a missing woman. The third realization was that she was not going to be able to solve this on her own. If she wanted Caroline back alive, she was going to need help.

A day and half later and one-hundred miles away, a picture of Caroline hung on a cork board in the middle of the FBI headquarters in Washington D.C. Her bright blue eyes and dancing smile mocked the two agents who started at it. 

“Pack a bag. We’re going to Mystic Falls.”


	2. Chapter One

FBI Special Agent Niklaus, Klaus, Mikaelson surveyed the room. It was tidy and neat; not a single thing out of place with the exception of dog toys that lingered on the floor. He bent down and picked up a plush toy pig that had seen better days before tossing it into a basket by a brick fireplace that held an assortment of other toys. He took in the decor. It was modern but cozy. She had a small grey couch, yellow pillows and a soft blue blanket that lounged on the back. Her curtains were a soft blue, contrasting against the white walls.

A pair of used trainers were placed by the door, telling Klaus that she was a runner and by the state of her shoes, an avid one. By the fact that there was not a speck of dust or hint of dog hair lingering in the home, he could conclude that she was neat and very tidy. Given the array of cleaning supplies he found in the cabinet under the kitchen sink, he could conclude that she had some OCD tendencies. That and her closet was color coded, as was the mail that was neatly organized on her desk in her spare room that she had turned into a home office. Her MacBook remained untouched and shut; a notebook she clearly used for work lingering at its side. This was not a robbery, for valuable items still remained in their place.

Her bedroom was much of the same as the rest of the house. Neat and orderly. Her clothes were all folded, and her bathroom cabinets all held some organization system that made Klaus chuckle slightly. Her bed was freshly made and given the rest of the house; he was not surprised. Her comforter was white, but a plush dusty rose-colored blanket was folded neatly across the end of the bed. The throw pillows matched not only the blanket but the lamp shades on her bedside table. Inside the tables, Klaus found nothing out of the ordinary; some hand lotion, a book that Klaus recognized as some romance novel that was all the rage at the moment, an unopened box of condoms and a few sex toys. He made a mental note to find out who her closest friend was and have them retrieve those items. There were some things a parent did not need to know about their child.

He also found a small handheld pistol and a few rounds of ammunition in a box under the table. Given who her mother was, Klaus was not surprised that she would own one; and given what he could gather from her personality, the fact that the legal documentation associated with it was located in the spare office, filed away in an easy to use filing system was also unsurprising. Pictures lingered on the walls throughout the house. Her bright blue eyes, wide smile and genuine happy demeanor haunted him.

Caroline Forbes, twenty-eight years old, travel agent and daughter of the local Sheriff had been missing for a week and a half. By the state of her pictures she appeared well traveled; several pictures having been taken at various points across the world. According to her mother, Caroline was a planner with a hint of wanderlust; she would not simply take a trip without planning something or letting someone know ahead of time. Several of the pictures included trips with her dog and there was no way she would have left him behind. With the discovery of four bodies near the town’s Falls, the Sheriff requested assistance from the FBI, for fear that the bodies were connected to her missing daughter. When the case was presented to Klaus, he could not help but agree.

In truth, Klaus was tired. He had been chasing monsters for six years and the depressing manner of his job was eating at him. The victims lingered with him, even if he caught their monsters. He did this job because he wanted to give a voice to the victims who were unceremoniously silenced. This was his job, his career and one he was good at. However, He felt so much older than thirty-six. Looking at the bright eyes of Caroline Forbes, he knew those eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life. Someone with such life should not be stamped out. Klaus felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He reached behind him and pulled out his smart phone and answered the call.

“Marcel?” Klaus answered, his British accent pouring though the phone. He placed his hand on the desk and tapped his nails against it. While being in the FBI and chasing serial predators taught Klaus to be patient, it was still something he struggled with. He wanted answers and while he was able to play the cat and mouse game serial killers typically liked to play, Klaus was losing his patience with it. He was good at his job, this he knew; he was able to see into their minds and there was a diabolical side to him that could anticipate their next move. It was a darker side of him that he hated touching; wondering if that made him a monster as well.

“Find anything useful at the house?”

“No. It appears that she was grabbed before entering the house. No forced entry or any sign that anyone outside her mother had been to the house at all.” Klaus replied, hoping that there would be something of interest that would point to who was holding Caroline. Yet, all he learned was that Caroline was an interesting woman who had a full life. He was not sure how that made him feel in the slightest. “Which means this was a planned kidnapping. He would have known when she was coming home. So, I suspect someone local.”

“Well, the autopsy reports of all four victims came back. I think we have enough to name cause of death. The most recent body indicates strangulation.”

“Identifications?”

“Thank Jesus for dental records. A couple had missing person reports as well.”

“Good. I’m leaving now. Put a pot of coffee on for me, will you?” Klaus asked, knowing that he would need the caffeine and hung up the phone. That was something at least. Klaus took one last glance around the house, ensuring that everything was put back where he found it. Even though he doubted that Caroline would ever set foot in this home again, he did not want her to worry if she did.

After locking the house up behind him, Klaus drove back to the Mystic Falls Police Station. It was small and had not been updated since at least the mid-nineties but he had not really expected anything else. It was a small town with a low crime rate and until the possibility of serial murders, Klaus had never heard of it. That was not surprising; most of the places he had been too where because of some depraved soul wreaking havoc on the innocent.

He pulled his government issued SUV into the small parking lot. When he entered the station, he was taken aback by the disarray. A desk had been completely flipped and papers were littered all across the floor; a computer lay shattered on the ground. One of the officers whose name escaped Klaus, was on the ground with his head between his knees. Several other officers were patting him on the back; unsure of what the issue was, Klaus walked by them with a curious look and entered the conference room.

Like the rest of the station, the conference room was small; smaller than his office back in D.C. It had a few windows, a small round table and just enough room for a whiteboard to be brought in. The table held several photos of the Falls and the corpses before they had been moved to the morgue; as well as some photos of the marks on the bodies once they were examined by the coroner.

“What is with the commotion?” Klaus asked, eyeing Marcel who was putting a photo of all four victims on the board. These photos were the drivers license photos of the woman when they were alive, confirming to Klaus that Marcel was able to get a photo ID on each of the women. Marcel was a tall man with dark skin and black hair. Much like Klaus, he wore jeans and a simple T-Shirt but knowing Marcel well, Klaus knew that he had a more fashionable style when not on the job.

“One of the victims was his sister. The first one.” Marcel replied, pointing to the first photo. Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. It wouldn’t be the first time Klaus had seen the devastation a loss could bring; especially one so brutal. “Her name is Victoria Donovan, better known as Vicki. Last seen about fifteen months ago but according to her skeleton remains, she was murdered roughly a year ago.”

“Missing person report?”

“No.” That made Klaus pause, he reached over and picked up Vicki’s file, flipping through it. “Apparently Vicki was a drug addict and had a tendency to take off for long periods of time. When she went missing, everyone, including her brother, assumed she went off on a bender.”

“High risk victim then.” Marcel nodded in agreement while Klaus picked up a second file. “Okay what about her, April Young?”

“The next victim.” Klaus’s eyes flickered to the second photo. She looked nothing like Vicki. Vicki appeared to be tall while April was short. Both had pale skin but different coloring. April had jet black hair while Vicki had more of an auburn color. “She is from Mystic Falls but moved out of town shortly after she graduated. Her father is the local pastor.”

“Says here she was pregnant?” That made Klaus’s stomach drop. According to the medical records, April was early along in her pregnancy and would not have been showing. Good chance that her attacker did not know about the baby when he took her. “Also, no missing person’s report for her either?”

“Yes. According to the sheriff, Pastor Young is a very religious man. When April came home for a visit about a year ago and told him of her pregnancy, they had an argument. She left and from what everyone thought, she returned back to Richmond. Due to the nature of their disagreement, he had no idea that she was missing or who the father of her baby was.”

“And she had no friends? A job? Did no one miss this young woman?” Klaus snapped; tossing the file on the table. He understood why a report would not have been made for Vicki but April? What kind of father disowned their own child because of a baby? Why would no one come forward for her?

“I feel you man. Some people just don’t have anyone I guess.” Marcel replied. “As for her father, well, he will have a lot of soul searching to do after this. I guess we will have to go and let him know. I wonder how a father can turn their own child away when she clearly needed him the most.”

_Look at your own father Klaus. Look at what he did._

Klaus shook himself from his thoughts, focusing on April’s photo. He picked up her autopsy again and read. She had been dead and in the ground by the Falls for nine months. Both April and Vicki’s bodies were far too decomposed to tell an exact manner of death; Vicki was nothing more than a skeleton. If it was not for her dental records, she wouldn’t have been able to be identified. He shook his head and turned to the next photo. He paused; recognizing that face.

“Wait. She looks familiar.” Klaus stated, staring at the third woman’s photo. He picked up the file. “Andrea Star. Why do I know that name?”

“Because she was a reporter from Charleston who went missing six months ago. Made national news.” Marcel replied. “She was originally from Mystic Falls before relocating to South Carolina for college and then eventually she started her career there.” Klaus nodded, reading over her autopsy report. “She was home for Christmas six months ago. She went missing after she left for her drive back down to Charleston.”

“She was murdered three months ago.” Klaus eyes narrowed, thoughts processing in his head. “Says here that she was strangled and….ugh oh god.” Andrea, better known as Andi, had a more complete autopsy report for the simple fact that her body was more intact. He put the file down and picked up April’s again. The same thing was reported but Klaus missed it the first time. A nauseating feeling rolled in Klaus’s stomach. This went beyond murder. How he mutilated the bodies only made him more infuriated. “Jesus Christ.”

“I know.”

“Okay, and what about...” He looked to the fourth victim. “Camille O’Connell? Is she also from Mystic Falls?”

“No. Never been actually.” That took Klaus by surprise. Thus far each of the victims had been born in Mystic Falls but had left. It was a pattern that he was catching onto but with Camille, it appeared not to be the case. “She is from New Orleans, my old stomping grounds, and there is a missing person report out of Boston. According to what the Boston office faxed over, her twin brother, a Sean O’Connell was expecting her in Boston three months ago. She never showed.”

“So, maybe she made a pit stop here. Meant to fill up on gas or grab something to eat. Wrong place. Wrong time.” Klaus replied, reading over the autopsy report. It had almost identical readings to the others, but the body was fresh; only two weeks old. The autopsy was able to note that the markings on her neck also indicated strangulation. There were bruising on her wrists and her inner thighs. She had malnutrition from lack of nutrients and her hair was knotted; clumps ready to fall out. She was pale and from the autopsy, it showed that she had little to no sunlight for a long while. Her body bore signs of the same twisted mutilation as Andi’s and April’s.

“What are you thinking?” Marcel asked. Klaus looked at his partner and sat the file down on the table. He stood and looked at Caroline’s photo was on the board. Victim number five and the only body that they did not have. Missing for almost two weeks.

“Caroline. Where did she work again?”

“A travel agency out of Richmond. She was the only one who still lived in town, with the exception of Vicki.”

“They leave. That’s the connection.” Klaus muttered, eyes darting from picture to picture. “Caroline commutes forty minutes each day to her place of employment and comes back to Mystic Falls. She is also known to enjoying traveling, at least according to the photos in her home. Camille was just passing through on her way to Boston. Andi was home visiting family but lived in Charleston. April also lived out of town and only came home to tell the news of her pregnancy to her father but never intended to stay. Vicki routinely leaves town for long periods of time on a drug binge. That is how he chooses his victims.”

“Because they never stay in Mystic Falls? Could be because it would be harder to track him that way.”

“No. If that was the case, the victims would all be like Vicki. Drug addicts or prostitutes. High risk. Not well-known reporters or travel agents who is also the daughter of the town sheriff.” Klaus replied and Marcel nodded in agreement. “Caroline. I think she is alive.” He reached down and picked up a black marketer out of the silver tray. He opened the cap, putting it between his teeth, and drew a long ling. “Vicki was last seen fifteen months ago but decomposition sets her time of death around a year ago. April, last seen a year ago but decomposition puts her time of death, nine months ago. Andi went missing six months ago but her body indicates death three months ago. Camille, went missing three months ago but she died only weeks ago.”

“He holds them.” Marcel added in, looking at the timeline. “He keeps them hostage for three months before he strangles them and then mutilates their bodies. He dumps the body by the Falls and kidnaps a new victim when the opportunity arises.” Marcel pointed to Caroline. “You said that there was no forced entry in her home?” Klaus nodded. “He planned to grab Caroline. He would have known when she would arrive home from work. The rest were convenient but knew enough that they were in town with plans to leave. Except Camille, like you said. Wrong place, wrong time.” Marcel paused. “There was a break between victims. Between April and Andi.”

“Most likely because there was no one in town who was planning to leave.” Klaus looked at Caroline’s photo again. “I suppose that since she still lived in town, he had not considered her yet. He is devolving. Caroline leaves but returns. If we don’t catch him, soon enough his paranoia will start believing that everyone will leave.”

“I hope you’re wrong on that for Caroline’s sake. If he is devolving, he may kill her quicker.”

“Yeah. I know.” He continued to look at the photos, the worst-case scenario running though is head. “Did you put coffee on?” Klaus asked and Marcel nodded, looking at the board. “I’m going to talk with the Sheriff. Maybe give her some hope that her daughter is still alive.” Klaus opened the door to the conference room and walked through the station. The mess had been cleared and most of the officers were at their own desks. Like on most cases, eyes followed Klaus out of curiosity and either respect or hostility depending on the case. Here, the town was shaken to the point that they would accept help, even from a British foreigner who just happened to work for the FBI.

Klaus walked into the small kitchenette and headed towards the coffee maker. Leaning against the counter was the officer who Klaus saw lose his temper. Klaus eyed him as he poured himself a cup of coffee before grabbing another mug. He was medium height, strong build and had blonde hair with blue eyes at Klaus’s sister would kill for.

“Donovan, right?” Klaus asked and the officer nodded his head as Klaus held out his hand. The officer took it and gave a firm shake that impressed Klaus.

“Call me Matt. Everyone does.”

“Klaus Mikaelson. Look, I’m sorry about your sister but my partner and I will do everything we can to figure out what happened to her.” Matt nodded his head but said nothing; his eyes watering again, and Klaus could tell that he was doing everything he could to not break down and lose his temper again. “Tell me about her.”

“Vick?” A small smile graced his lips. “Honestly, she was a train wreck. She was a year older, but I was always the one cleaning up her messes. Always the life of the party. Then again all she did was party, drink and get high. Never willing to try rehab or anything to better her life.” Klaus listened as he brought the coffee to his lips; drinking it slowly. “I keep replaying her last days over and over in my head.”

“What do you mean?”

“We fought. She told me that she was leaving town again. I tried to convince her to stay. Maybe, I don’t know, try and get her job back at the Grill. She was adamant that she needed to leave. She had been spending time with Damon Salvatore and I guess they ended things. Although, I don’t think it was serious at all. All I know is that she took off like a bat out of hell and I never saw her again.” Matt turned and punched the fridge before gripping the counter. “Damn it. I should have looked for her, but I thought that she just took off. I thought that she would come back eventually. She always did.”

“Hey. You did nothing wrong.” Klaus reached up and placed his free hand on Matt’s shoulder; giving it a tight squeeze. “Go home. Get some rest and take some time off. If you think of anything let me know. Okay?” Matt nodded and Klaus gave him another pat on the back before picking up the second coffee mug. He left the kitchenette and headed towards the Sheriff’s office. The door was closed but then she rarely left it open. Her office had two large windows that allowed her to see out into the station but the last few days had her keeping the blinds closed. Klaus had only seen the Sheriff out of the office for a few moments each day, and that was only to take Caroline’s dog to the bathroom, and Klaus was certain she didn’t go home. “Sheriff? Its Agent Mikaelson. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, come in.” Klaus bent down slightly in order to open the door with his elbow since his hands were full. He opened the door and then pushed it closed again with his foot. He sat a cup of coffee down in front of Liz who gave him a tired smile. She was not in uniform but instead jeans and an oversized shirt. Her hair was cut short but in disarray. The bags under her eyes indicated the little sleep she got, and Klaus wondered if she had eaten in days. The dog, a brownish colored mix with long hair that was resting in the corner padded over to him. “Hey Enzo. Being a good boy?”

“He has been prancing all afternoon. I think he is looking for Caroline.” Liz stated, gripping her mug tightly. “I got him for her when he was still a puppy. They bonded instantly and she spoiled him.” Klaus nodded with a small smile, remembering the large amount of dog toys that were in her house. On that thought, Klaus reached in his back pocket and pulled out a silver key. He handed it to Liz who gave him a smile as she took the key from him. “Did it help?”

“I think so.” Klaus replied, not wanting to tell her that he didn’t find much outside of getting to know her daughter. Typically, it was not done to include a family member in an investigation, but Liz was a cop and he was certain that she had no hand in the disappearance of her daughter or the death of the other woman. “Do you know if Caroline was involved with anyone? Was she receiving any threats?”

“No. Caroline was engaged about a year ago to Tyler Lockwood.” Klaus gave Liz a blank look. “The mayor’s son.” He nodded in understand. He saw no photos of a man in her home and her closet did not indicate that someone lived with her. “But he cheated on her and she kicked him to the curb.”

“Good for her.” There was a hint of respect in his voice. Everything he learned about Caroline both impressed him and saddened him. Her photos showed a woman who was so full of life be stamped out; but he had hope that the perpetrator held his victims for weeks at a time before killing them. If that was the case, there was still time to find her alive.

“Yeah. Caroline is stubborn and said she deserved better. Tyler tried to get back together with her, but she wasn’t having it.” Liz laughed lightly. “She is not one for mincing words and called him on in the middle of the Grill, in front of his mother. Tyler stopped bothering her after that.”

“Anyone else?”

“No. Caroline and Tyler were together for a long time. She dated Damon Salvatore for a few years during high school but that ended before she graduated.” Liz’s tone was dark, and Klaus made a mental note, that was the second time he heard that man’s name in the span of a few minutes. “Caroline was a relationship kind of woman, not one for one-night stands or anything like that.” Klaus thought back to the items in her bedside table and could agree that the untouched box of condoms showed that she didn’t have guest in her bedroom often.

“What about friends?” Klaus asked, knowing that it was good to know who Caroline associated with and incase the worse happened, he would let them know in case there would be anything that Caroline would not want her mother to see. A small detail in the autopsy report flashed in his eyes and he forced down some bile; some things Liz just did not need to know. “Who was she closest with?”

“Bonnie Bennet, and Elena Gilbert.” Klaus jotted their names down. “The three are inseparable. Elena is a medical student; she is doing her residency at the teaching hospital near Whitmore and Bonnie owns the bakery in town that she took over when her mother died. When the girls where in college, Caroline would always organize some kind of trip. She loved traveling and often did so for work; or at least that was her excuse to go see some part of the world.”

“A hint of wanderlust?”

“She got it from her father.”

“Where is her father?”

“Bill died about a year after she graduated high school.” Klaus nodded, offering his condolences. “We were divorced but we got on well enough. Caroline was always close with him. I did let her stepdad know that she is missing. Stephen asked that I keep him updated. Said he will come down when she comes home. I don’t think he can be here with…. without her here.”

“I didn’t realize you had remarried.” His eyes flashed to her hand and saw that there was no ring. That caused Liz to chuckle. Klaus looked at her confused. Enzo came padding over and whimpered at the door. Liz sighed and called the dog over again. The dog obeyed but continued to look at the door.

“I wasn’t. Stephen is Bill’s widower.” That startled Klaus but he hid his surprise well. Liz eyed him and he could almost see the upturn of her lips; amused by his reaction. Klaus could tell that despite the fact that she would have had to be devastated during the divorce, telling other’s that her ex-husband was gay brought some humor to her.

“I see.” Klaus replied giving her a small smile. He took the last sip of his coffee and placed the empty mug on Liz’s desk. On the corner of the desk, he could see a picture of Caroline in what appeared to be a cheerleading uniform. She appeared at least ten years younger in this photo and by the fingerprints on the glass, Klaus could tell that Liz held it often. Klaus picked up the photo and looked down at Caroline’s smiling face. “She seems so full of light.”

“She is.”

“Liz, I’m going to be honest with you.” Liz’s breath sucked in and she glued her eyes to Klaus. She did not know this man, but she was trusting him to find her daughter; but she also wasn’t a fool. She knew the chances were slim and with the bodies surfacing, it was clear that something terrible happened to Caroline. “Based on the autopsies and the pattern of the bodies, Marcel and I believe that he holds his victims for a long period of time before he kills them. If he continues with this pattern, Caroline could still alive.”

Suddenly, it was as though a dam broke inside of Liz. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn’t stop them. Hearing that there was a possibility that her daughter was alive caused all the emotions she kept bottled up to overflow. Enzo lifted his head and placed it in Liz’s lap; his nose nudging her hand. Liz raised her hand and patted the top of his head. Klaus reached over and picked up the box of tissues that were resting on her desk and handed them to her. Liz took them gratefully. She dried her eyes and Klaus waited for her to compose herself. He was expecting it and been around enough grieving mothers to know that such news would cause the tears.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Klaus muttered. “I don’t say this to get your hopes up. I could be very wrong, but I hope I am not.”

“Caroline is a fighter. Even when she was a little girl, she always had something to say and never let anything stop her once she put her mind to something. If she was told she couldn’t do something, she set out to prove them wrong.” Klaus chuckled at that. “If she is being held somewhere, Caroline would fight. She would do anything in her power to save herself. I raised her to take care of herself and never to give up. She’ll be okay. I have to have faith in that.”

“Why don’t you go home Liz. Get some rest.”

“No.” Liz replied. “When Caroline was little, I told her that if she ever was in trouble, that she comes here. That if she came to the police station, I would be here, and I would protect her.” Liz insisted. She reached down and scratched Enzo’s ears. “He won’t leave either. It’s like he knows.”

“Dogs are funny like that. They sense things that we can’t.” Klaus looked down at Enzo and could tell that the pup was well loved; and very loyal to Caroline. For a second, he wondered if maybe there would be a way to use Enzo to track her; use her scent or something. Maybe he would contact the field office about having K9s sent out into the woods and maybe they could pick up her scent. His focus would be to find Caroline and bring her home. “Have you eaten anything?”

“No. I-“ Liz was cut off by Enzo going wild again. He started whimpering and ran to the door, scratching at it widely. Liz called to him, but he completely ignored her. Seconds later, the office door burst open and a deputy ran through it; a wild look on his face. Enzo scampered out the door and Klaus could hear him barking incessantly at something.

“Sheriff. It’s Caroline. She is alive.” Liz bolted from her seat and was out the door before Klaus could even move. Quickly, Klaus ran out of the office and through the small station. He ran into Marcel, who was in the same mind set as him. They followed the voices and the sound of Enzo’s barking. Once they reached the lobby, Klaus took in the sight before him. Officer’s upon officers were crowded in the lobby but were giving the woman who held their attention a wide birth. Enzo was barking and jumping, trying to get her attention while Liz was slowly approaching her as though she was an injured and wild animal.

Caroline Forbes was standing in the middle of the police station, her blue eyes darting around frantically. Her breathing was labored, as though she had just run a long distance. Klaus took in her appearance. Her blonde hair was weighed down by grease, indicating that it had not been washed in days; if not longer. Twigs and leaves were stuck in her hair and her skin appeared dirty. She was barefoot and by the bloody footprints on the station’s tile floor, Klaus assumed she had run as fast as she could with no shoes on; not stopping despite the fact that her feet were being torn to shreds. Klaus noticed that she cradled her left arm to her chest and from what he could see, there was purple and yellow bruising up and down her arms.

She wore a pair of black slacks that he assumed she had on during her abduction. While they were torn, crinkled and dirty, they appeared to be the kind that a professional would wear to the office. Her white tank-top that was tucked into her pants had several tears through them and had dark brown spots that Klaus could not tell if it was dirt or blood. Her skin was very dirty, and he could see spots of dried blood that stuck to her. There appeared to be a cut on her forehead that seemed fresh, seeing that there was a small trickle of blood sliding down her face.

“Caroline, sweetie? It’s mom. Okay. I’m here.” Liz stated in a calm voice that amazed Klaus. Any other mother would have run up to their daughter and took her into her arms, no matter the condition their daughter was in. Klaus took a moment to remember that Liz was also a cop and a damn good one from what he had seen. Slowly, Liz approached Caroline with one hand outstretched. “It’s me Caroline. I’m not going to hurt you. Okay? No one is going to hurt you again.”

“Mom?” Caroline focused on Liz and her eyes narrowed. Her voice was hoarse as though she had been screaming for a long period of time. Given the situation, Klaus was willing to bet anything that she had been. “I’m okay? I made it?”

“Yeah, baby. You made it.” A look of relief flashed across Caroline’s face and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her knees gave out and Liz caught her easily; bringing her daughter’s head to her chest. The pair sunk to the ground but did not let go of one another. Caroline let out a howl that echoed off the police station walls; sounding as though a wild animal had been injured. Caroline cried into her mother’s chest while Liz continued to rock her; kissing the top of her head in comfort. Enzo laid down beside Caroline, getting as close as possible he could to his master. Caroline, with her good hand, reached out and brought the dog to her chest the best she could and just held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts????? Theories. I am really looking forward to hearing your thoughts and theories on what is going on. I am going to drop a lot of hints and clues in this story; so I welcome theories on who is the killer.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be discussion of abuse, murder and other unpleasant things in this chapter....and in the rest of the story actually.

Much like the police station, Mystic Falls General was small. It was sufficient enough for the town’s population and needs. However, Klaus could tell that some areas where outdated and operated with a small staff. It was a trend Klaus saw in small towns; they lacked the resources of bigger cities but always made do with what they had. He admired them for that. However, that did not stop Klaus from hating hospitals in general. They always felt far to sterile and clinical for his taste. Although, part of his hatred could steam from the fact that he never had good experiences in one; especially as a child. Then most of his time spent in hospitals as an adult were interviewing trauma victims. Mystic Falls General was no different in that regard.

The halls had the same soulless white industrial walls that Klaus always felt sucked his soul away. The floors were made of unimportant, sterile tile that was designed for easy cleanup. He bypassed the front desk, flashing his badge as he went, and wondered down the hall towards the room he knew Caroline was in. 

It had been twenty-four hours since she brought herself into the station. In the time while Caroline was going to the hospital with her mother, Marcel and Klaus interviewed April Young’s father. Klaus came to the determination that Pastor Young was a worthless human being. If he did not have an airtight alibi for Caroline’s disappearance, an evening bible study that had at least twenty people in attendance, he might consider him a suspect. However, despite the fact that he was willing to disown his pregnant adult daughter, Klaus did not believe he was capable of killing her. 

So, while Marcel went to interview Andi Star’s parents, Klaus made is way to the hospital in order to speak with Caroline; who had a police officer standing outside her door at all times of the day and night. Liz spent the evening with her daughter, sleeping at the hospital, but was back station first thing in the morning.

And Liz was pissed. 

Gone was the distraught mother who was facing the loss of her daughter and replaced was a mama bear who was out for blood. While she knew that she had been removed from the case, it did not stop her from wanting to know everything about what was going on. Klaus and Marcel told her what they could, but they knew better than to reveal certain details. Klaus worried that if Liz discovered who the culprit was, that there would be no one to arrest if she got their hands on them. Something Klaus could not blame her for. 

“I’m here to speak with Dr. Fell.” Klaus asked the nurse behind the counter in Caroline’s ward. The nurse smiled a little too widely at him and her eyes drifted over him. The nurse had to be in her late twenties with light brown hair. She was pretty but the ring on her finger clearly told Klaus that she was taken and her unprofessionalism at her ogling turned him off. His eyes flickered down to her name tag and had the urge to roll his eyes. In annoyance, he pulled out his badge. “Special Agent Klaus Mikaelson, page Dr. Fell please. Thank you, Jules.” 

He sat in the small empty waiting room, waiting for the doctor. He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through communications that April’s employer sent over. She had turned in her notice prior coming to Mystic Falls. Her resignation indicated that she intended to move home in order to raise her baby. While Klaus had no concrete evidence, he could only assume that the disagreement she had with her father changed her plans. Either way, she was not expected back in Richmond and no one realized she was missing. 

“Agent Mikaelson?” Klaus looked away from his phone to gaze at the doctor. She was of medium height, brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, olive skin and a square jaw line. She was in the typical white lab coat and had a stethoscope hanging around her neck. She had what appeared to be a file in her hand. She held out her free hand for Klaus to shake and he stood, taking her hand. “Dr. Meredith Fell. You were asking to speak with me?”

“Yes. I was hoping to discuss Caroline Forbes’s injuries.” 

“I figured as much. Would you like to go in here?” Dr. Fell pointed to a small room just off the waiting room. “It will be more private.” Klaus agreed and followed Dr. Fell over to the small room. Inside, there were only two ugly armchairs in the room and a small coffee table. The florescent lights that rested in the ceiling caused the room to appear far smaller and darker that it was actually. “This is typically the room we use when we have to share bad news with patient’s families. I’d take you to my office but Dr. Maxfield and I are sharing and there is not much privacy.” 

“This is perfectly fine.” Klaus sat down on one of the chairs, Dr. Fell following suit. She flipped open the folder and pulled out a piece of paper; handing it to Klaus. He looked over it and could see what he assumed was Caroline’s signature on the bottom. “What is this?”

“A release form. I had Caroline sign it this morning. It states that she is allowing me and only me, discuss her case with either you or your partner.” Klaus raised an eyebrow at her in question. Typically, he had to fight tooth and nail to get a doctor to speak with him about victims who were still living, the issues of doctor patient confidentiality, while important and necessary, was a difficult obstacle for law enforcement to jump over. “Liz, I mean Sheriff Forbes, explained to Caroline that you would be coming to ask questions. I think you’ll find that Caroline is going to be very cooperative. She is very angry right now. Among other things.” 

“I can’t blame her for that.” He looked over the release form again, silently thanking Liz. Dr. Fell handed over the rest of the file and Klaus flipped through it. Inside was a detailed report from Dr. Fell and several photographs showing her injuries. “How is she?”

“Honestly, she is focusing on anger right now. When she came in yesterday, she was in a complete state of shock. It took a while for the nurses and I to get her to let us clean her up. Liz held her hand the entire time. Once we were able to complete the physical exam, she started screaming and crying hysterically.” Dr. Fell closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Dr. Maxfield was the original physician who was going treat her, she refused, and we thought it would be best for a female to help her. Whoever had her, was most definitely male.”

“Rape kit?”

“Came back negative.” Klaus let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding. However, a theory he had been silently thinking on was just confirmed. At the very least, Caroline had been spared that torment, but it did not ease the sickening feeling pooling in Klaus’s stomach. “Mostly, she was malnourished and dehydrated. She had some drugs in her system, Dilaudid. I think it was used to keep her compliant, but they must have worn off if she was able to get away.” 

“When she came into the station yesterday, her feet were bloody, and she appeared to be cradling her left hand.” Klaus asked and Dr. Fell nodded. “And her head seemed to have a cut that appeared rather fresh.” 

“Yes. Her feet are pretty cut up but that had to be from running in the woods while not wearing shoes.” Klaus nodded, making a note of Dr. Fell’s use of term woods. He gave her an odd look. “I asked Caroline how each of her injuries happened. She told me that she was running in the woods.” Dr. Fell reached over and pulled out one of the pictures of Caroline’s wrists. “Her left wrist is broken.”

“How?”

“Self-inflicted.” 

“What?”

“He kept her handcuffed to something. When Caroline realized he had been gone for a while and that the drugs left her system enough for her to escape, she knew if she broke her wrist, she would be able to slide her hand out of the cuffs.” Klaus took a deep breath. “There are also scrapes from the cuffs that indicate some of her skin was left on the metal.” 

“Jesus.” He looked over the photo and the report; the more he learned about Caroline he couldn’t help but respect her more and more. She was fighter; a survivor. She was willing to do anything to save herself, even if it meant causing herself harm in the process. It was rare that Klaus saw that kind of strength and it fascinated him. He could only hope that this event did not diminish the young woman who was so full of light in her photos. “Anything else?”

“Her arms were covered in bruises which I believe came from him injecting the Dilaudid into her system improperly. The head injury she obtained when she fell in the woods, but it appears that her kidnapper didn’t want to harm her too much, just to keep her. The drugs he had her on where substantial. I plan on keeping her here for a few days to make sure she doesn’t suffer from withdrawal and she might have a rough few days ahead of her.” 

“It will be a lot longer than a few days for her to recover from this.” Klaus muttered and Dr. Fell nodded in agreement. “Thank you, doctor. If you notice anything else, please call me.” 

“Of course.” Dr. Fell held out her hand and Klaus took it. They left the small room and Dr. Fell turned back around. “Agent Mikaelson?” Klaus stopped and turned to look at the doctor. “I used to babysit Caroline when she was little. She always had such life in her. Seeing her the way I did yesterday…you find him. You find who did this because I don’t want another person going through what she did.” 

“You have word.” A look passed between them and Klaus’s memory flashed back to his childhood. He could understand the protectiveness Dr. Fell felt, because he felt something similar before. He understood the need to hold someone close after a tragedy. What was going on in Mystic Falls would either pull this community together or tear them apart completely. 

Klaus turned and walked down the hallway towards, thinking on the doctor’s words. It was a small town so it was no surprise that Caroline would know the doctor who treated her. He calculated her wounds in his head and the relief he felt at the negative rape kit; no matter how puzzling that fact was to him. Clearly, this was not about sex or the power over women, it was something else completely and Klaus was at a loss as to what it could be.

He was pulled from his thoughts quickly when he heard a commotion coming from down the hospital wing; directly outside of Caroline’s room. He turned a corner quickly and saw one of Liz’s deputies standing between a man with broad shoulders, jet black hair and expensive clothing. A smaller woman with chocolate skin, short brown hair and a furious look on her face was screaming at him. If it wasn’t for the officer holding her back, Klaus was certain she might have attacked him. 

“You’re a piece of shit Tyler! She doesn’t want to see you.”

“Bonnie, she is my fiancé-.”

“Ex-fiancé! You lost that right a year ago. Leave. Now. She said she didn’t want to see you.” Bonnie hissed through clenched teeth. “You know that concept?! When someone asks to be left alone, you do the right thing and leave them the fuck alone.” 

“Is there a problem here?” Klaus asked, his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He nodded to the police officer, whose name card read Deputy Martinson, and stepped between the two of them. 

“Who the hell are you?” Tyler asked with narrowed eyes. His dark eyes evaluated Klaus’s appearance as though he was sizing up competition. In the back of Klaus’s mind, he remembered Liz telling him that Caroline had called off an engagement with the Mayor’s son and given the fact that this man reeked of entitlement, that only made sense to him. 

“Agent Mikaelson with the FBI.” He pulled out his badge and flashed to the man. The woman, Bonnie, smirked and crossed her arms. He cocked his eyebrow at her, for intense and purposes, she was the one causing the scene but given the circumstances, Klaus wasn’t going to make a fuss as long at Tyler left the hospital. His first concern is Caroline and if she does not want him there, that was that. “Who are you and can I ask why you’re causing a scene outside Ms. Forbes’s hospital room?”

“Tyler Lockwood; Caroline’s fiancé and I want to see her.”

“From what I understand, according to her mother and from what-“He looked towards the woman “what is your name miss?”

“Bonnie Bennet.” 

“From what Sheriff Forbes and Ms. Bennet have stated, your engagement has ended.” Klaus replied, looking Tyler directly in the eye. “Now. Ms. Forbes has been through enough. If she does not want you here, I will have you escorted out of this hospital if you refuse to leave. The same goes for you Ms. Bennet. I understand your desire to protect your friend but now is not the time to cause a scene.” Bonnie nodded in understanding but continued to shoot daggers with her eyes at Tyler. 

“Look man, I don’t want to cause a scene. I just want to see my girl. That’s all.” 

“Mr. Lockwood, it’s not about what you want. I don’t care what you want. I care about Ms. Forbes well-being and catching who did this to her. If that means she does not want to see you, then you need to leave. Now.” Klaus looked towards the deputy. “Please escort him out.” 

The deputy nodded and gripped Tyler’s arm; who immediately pulled it out of his grasp. He watched them go and turned towards Bonnie, who was still standing there with her arms crossed. She watched Tyler being escorted out of the hospital. She turned to see Klaus observing her; studying her. It was unnerving and it felt as though he could see right through her. 

“Are you alright?” Klaus asked her and she nodded. 

“Yes. Sorry about that. He just makes me so angry.” Bonnie replied and Klaus nodded. He could see the protectiveness in her eyes, and he admired that about her. It provided some relief that Caroline would be surrounded by people that would help her through because she had a long haul in front of her. “Caroline asked for him to leave. He wouldn’t.”

“He does not seem to be someone who takes no for an answer?” Klaus asked; making a mental note to pull Tyler’s criminal history, if there was any, and look into him further. Bonnie nodded but glared at him with suspicious eyes. “I’m not the enemy here. You and I want the same thing. Now, go cool off. Get a cup of coffee or something. I need to speak with Ms. Forbes.”

Klaus could see the hesitation in Bonnie’s eyes. She did not want to leave Caroline, but she could agree that she was still very angry. She pursed her lips and nodded. She looked back at the open door and turned inside of the hospital room; Klaus following behind her. When he entered the stereotypical hospital room, he saw Caroline resting on the bed; but she was not alone. Sitting beside her was another woman with long brown hair and big doe eyes. Caroline’s head was resting against her shoulder and being held close to her. 

“Caroline, Elena? I’m going to grab some coffee. Do you want anything?” Bonnie asked and Caroline shook her head in the negative. “Elena?” Bonnie looked at her other friend and Klaus could see something pass between them. Elena’s eyes flickered to Klaus, who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

“Go Elena. I’ll be fine.” Caroline’s voice, which sounded stronger than it had the day before. Klaus took in her appearance. Her hair had been washed and pulled up into a messy bun. The color of her hair was lighter than the day before. She had been cleaned of the dirt, debris and blood that was etched onto her skin. She wore a light blue sweater due to the freezing temperatures the hospital staff kept the air-conditioning at. He couldn’t help but notice that the color suited her, bringing the blue of her eyes. “Stop staring at me. It’s creepy.” 

Her sharp tone caused Klaus to break from his trance. Her eyes were narrowed at him, but they seemed more annoyed than angry. He could not explain it but there was something captivating about her; her strength and the way she didn’t back down from him made him understand how she was able to fight to stay alive. 

“Caroline? Are you sure?” Elena asked, her eyes darting between Caroline and Klaus. Caroline turned to her friend and nodded. 

“Go. I’ll be fine. He won’t hurt me.” Caroline’s voice sounded determined and forceful, causing Elena to nod. Elena crawled off the bed and she went to pick up two bags resting on the window seal. She handed one bag to Bonnie and the two women left the room; eyeing Klaus as they did. Once alone, Klaus walked over to window and grabbed the armchair that was stationed against the ledge. He pulled the chair up by her hospital bed and sat down; Caroline’s eyes following wherever he went. 

“My apologies about staring, Ms. Forbes. I sometimes get focused on my job and I wanted to ensure that you were well.” 

“Caroline.”

“What?”

“Not Ms. Forbes. Call me Caroline.” This caused Klaus to smile widely at her, his dimples protruding. Caroline narrowed her eyes, but he could tell that she wasn’t angry at him. If anything, she was amused with him. “And who are you? British secret agent guy?”

“My apologize Caroline, I am Agent Niklaus Mikaelson but please, call me Klaus.” Caroline nodded, but he could tell that she already knew that. Between the commotion in the hallway and the forewarning Liz had given her, Klaus could tell that she had been preparing herself for this moment. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, that is a loaded question.” Caroline muttered, looking down at her hands; her fingers tracing over the cast on her left arm. “Physically? I’ll heal and once I can stop shaking and stop having these damn chills, I’ll be okay.”

“You were on a hefty dose of drugs. Your body is going through withdrawal.” Caroline shot him a look, letting him know that she knew exactly what was causing her symptoms. “But I want to know how you’re really doing Caroline. Yes, your injuries will heal but that does not mean that you’re fine.” Caroline stayed silent but had gone very still. “You’re strong and the fact that you’re sitting up, holding a conversation with me tells me that you’re stronger than you’re giving yourself credit for; but it’s okay not to be fine right now. It’s okay to fall apart.”

“Yeah? Who made you the expert?”

“I’ve been doing this job for a long time.” Klaus replied. “And I’m no stranger to trauma.” 

Caroline looked at him, searching his face. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her but that did not mean she could trust him. Trust was something she did not have for strangers, or anyone, at the moment. Yet, there was something in his face, the way he spoke; it was as though he genially understood the pain she was in. This went beyond a simple job for him. Her mother’s words echoed in her mind; Liz was trusting this man to catch the monster who lurked in their town and that meant something to Caroline.

“Right. Sorry.” Caroline whispered and Klaus nodded. “And thank you for what you said in the hallway…and sending Tyler away.” Caroline bit her lip; thinking on what to say. “I’m not okay, but I will be. I refuse to let this break me. Whoever he was; I won’t let him win.”

“You didn’t see him? Or recognize him?” Caroline shook her head. Klaus suspected as much. Between being drugged and the trauma, there was a good chance that Caroline would not be able to point out who her attacker was. “What can you tell me?”

“I was coming home from work. I remember being on my porch, hearing Enzo barking more than normal. I didn’t think anything of it. Then I felt a pinch in my neck, and everything went fuzzy.” Her right hand went up to her neck as though tracing the spot he assumed her assailant punctured her neck. “Next thing I know is I’m waking up in a small cell. I was chained to the railings.”

“Did you ever come in contact with your attacker? Ever see him?”

“No. He always came in with his face covered. Typically, with a mask, like the ones you always seen the bad guy wearing in movies. He would inject me with something, I don’t know what it was.”

“The tox screen Dr. Fell provided me showed that you had traces of Dilaudid in your system.” Klaus replied and Caroline gave him a confused look. “Some people on the street call it drug store heroin. One of the main side effects is drowsiness. It is what he used to sedate you.” Klaus paused, a thought occurring to him; a fact Dr. Fell mentioned when she briefed him on Caroline’s injuries. “You said he injected you? He never forced you to take a tablet or consume anything?”

“No, well, he would give me some food on a few occasions but he always injected me with something.” Caroline paused, seeing that Klaus’s mind was working in overdrive. His eyes glanced over her again and he slowly reached out, indicating that he was going to touch her; Caroline nodded her head, allowing him access. Klaus never took his eyes off her. He was gentle and slowly pushed the light blue fabric up her right arm. Her skin was covered in bruises up and down her arm; especially on parts of her arm where she had easy access to her veins. “Is that helpful?”

“Possibly. Can you think of anything else?”

“Yes.” Caroline looked at Klaus and he could tell that she was uncomfortable. “I never saw him but when I would get drowsy or tired, he would take the mask off. My vision was so hazy I could never see him clearly but, he would hold me. He never was violent with me. He would just take me in his arms and just…rock me? He would beg me not to leave. Over and over again he said that I had to stay with him.” Caroline’s voice cracked and she brought her knees up to her chest. Tears started to fall and her chested began to heave. Klaus could hear the sharpness of her breath in her chest and knew that the memories were causing her to panic.

“Caroline, it’s okay. Let it out.” Klaus reached for her hand and held it tightly. Seeing her cry, it tore at him and he wanted nothing more than to fix it. He wanted to track down the monster who did this to her and cause him physical pain. Klaus could feel that pure fury bubbling under his skin. A woman with so much light inside her should not be touched by such darkness. 

“He was going to kill me, wasn’t he?” She sobbed out; her hand clutching Klaus’s tightly as though it was her lifeline. Klaus was unable to answer, torn between being truthful and not wanting to hurt her further. The silence however, told Caroline everything she wanted to know. Her tears only started falling faster. “My mom told me about the bodies by the Falls. He was going to do the same to me. Wasn’t he?” 

“I believe so, yes.” Klaus’s voice was low and sad. Caroline’s face grew red and Klaus could see the anger bursting through. He was getting whip flash from the change in her moods, but it was to be expected. She almost died. She was drugged and held against her will and Klaus knew that her emotions were going into overdrive. Caroline started to move to crawl out of the bed causing Klaus to jump to his feet. “What are you doing?” 

“I need to get out of here.” Her voice was hard as she kicked the covers off her legs. Klaus noticed that her feet were bandaged and assumed she should not be walking on them. He ran around the bed and caught her quickly as she slid out of the bed. He lifted her up bridal style into his arms. She didn’t’ resist but instead wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burring her face into his neck. Klaus couldn’t help but enjoy the feel of her body resting against him; mentally scolding himself for the thought.

“You need to stay in bed. It is only for a couple days and then you can go home.” Klaus whispered in her head, feeling the tears hit his neck. He sat down on the hospital bed, pulling Caroline close. “Nothing is going to happen to you Caroline. I will find who did this. I promise you. I will not let anything happen to you.” 

“I believe you.” She replied, her face still buried in his neck. She pulled back and looked at him in the eye. Klaus could see it; she did trust him, and he felt a deep urge to protect her; to erase all the pain that she was feeling. He had interviewed hundreds of victims in the last six years of hunting predators and he never felt such pull. There was something inherently good about her that made him angry that such darkness touched her. “I want you to find him and I want to look him in the eye. I want to tell him that he didn’t beat me.”

“You will. I promise. You will.” Klaus whispered, vowing that he would move heaven and earth to give her that vengeance. Caroline nodded and moved to sit back on the bed. She brought her knees to her chest again. While she was still clearly shaken, there was a fire that lingered under her skin. Klaus suddenly remembered Dr. Fell’s words about Caroline being angry. Memories of her home invaded his thoughts. The life he knew she had before everything changed was in the forefront of his mind. He enjoyed the woman he learned about from those photos, habits and memories from third parties; but this woman in front of him was far beyond what he expected. “There is one other thing I need to ask you before I let you rest.”

“Okay.”

“I need you to tell me about Damon Salvatore.” Caroline startled and cocked her head at Klaus. She did not expect him to ask her about her high school boyfriend. She studied his face. His face was expressionless, showing nothing behind his grey-blue eyes. Gone was the soft and gentle man who held her moments ago; replaced by the FBI agent her mother told her about. 

“Why?” Caroline asked in a quiet tone. The second the question left her lips, in clicked in her mind. “Damon? You think he did this?”

“We are looking at all avenues.”

“I’ll admit that when I was in that cell, there was something…. familiar about the man that had me, but I can’t say that it was Damon.” Klaus didn’t reply but he kept looking at her. He wanted to tell her more, but he could not say much. He did not believe that Caroline would jeopardize the investigation into her kidnapping and these murders, but it was a small town and people talk. “What do you want to know?”

“Your mother said that the two of you dated in high school?” Klaus asked and Caroline nodded. He remembered the dark tone Liz used the day before and got the feeling that the relationship was a toxic one. From how Caroline shifted in her seat, it only confirmed Klaus’s suspicions. He had yet to meet than and he could already say that he did not like him. 

“Yeah. For almost two years. Um, it was in the beginning of my junior year. He was a senior.” Caroline shook her head. “It all started because I was insecure and shallow. My best friend, Elena, was dating Damon’s brother, Stefan. I was jealous so I thought dating the older brother was the way go.” 

“Go on.”

“Quickly I came to realize that Damon had feelings for Elena.” Klaus nodded, thinking back on the young woman who was in the room earlier. He was completely focused on Caroline that he had not noticed her beyond observing her interactions with her friend. “However, instead of walking away, I stayed. We fought all the time. He called me shallow and useless; and I just took it.”

“What are you not telling me Caroline?” Klaus asked. Her eyes were downcast, as though she did not want to look at him. She picked at her nails and he could tell that memories were replaying in her mind. He thought on Liz’s reaction and how she appeared to hate Damon. “What did he do to you?”

“Before I tell you, please understand that I’m not that girl anymore.” Caroline whispered. “I was very self-conscious, and I tried so hard to please everyone. I thought that I didn’t deserve any better.” There was a slight tear in her eye, and she raised her hand to wipe it away. “He would get angry if I didn’t do exactly what he wanted, or if I said something that upset him. I was about eight months into the relationship when he hit me for the first time.” 

“The first time?” Klaus asked, his hand clenched at his side. He knew how domestic violence worked. It was slow. They built up to their abuse; gaslighting their victims and slowly removing them from their friends and family. “This happened more than once? Your mother did nothing?”

“My mom didn’t know. She worked a lot; my dad was gone, and I was really good at hiding things. She didn’t even know I was dating Damon until the end of my senior year.” Klaus seemed surprised by that fact. Liz seemed very astute and noticed everything around her. The fact that she would miss something so important happening right under her nose baffled Klaus. “He got very angry one day. Something with his brother and Elena. He put me in the hospital. Mom arrested him and he was charged with assault and battery. The Salvatore family is rich, and he had a good lawyer. When I say our relationship ended at that point, that is an understatement. When mom realized what was going on, she put a end to it.” 

“What is your relationship like now?” His tone was clip; anger cursing through his veins. Looking at Caroline now, bruised and injured, he could only imagine how a teenage version of Caroline being hurt in such a way would be like. Klaus tried to clear his mind, trying not to allow his personal experiences with domestic violence get in the way. He needed to remain objective. 

“Honestly? I avoid him as much as possible.” Caroline looked at him and gave him a humorless laugh. “But it is a small town and no matter how often I go out of the country or duck and run at the sight of him, Damon is impossible to avoid. Given the fact that Elena is engaged to Stefan and I’m a bridesmaid in her wedding and Damon is the best man, I’m sure you can understand how avoidance is difficult.” 

“Your friend is putting you in the same wedding party as your abuser?” Klaus was baffled but his respect for Caroline continued to grow. Her strength did not just come from the woman who raised her, but her life experiences made her to be able to stand on her own two feet. “She sounds like an awful friend, love.”

“Ten years is a long time. It’s ancient history.” 

“Not that ancient. Not for something like that.” Klaus replied and they shared a look. He could see the relief pass through Caroline’s eyes; finally feeling heard. Not having to put on a fake smile and ignore the blatant disregard for her feelings. “You deserve so much better than that.”

“No wonder my mom likes you so much. You share a lot of the same opinions.” Caroline stated, attempting to tease him but her voice lacked the conviction. He gave her small smile; not wanting to admit that the idea of earning Liz’s respect pleased him. The woman was terrifying, but he couldn’t help but admire her tenacity. “God, you must think I have terrible taste in men. There’s Damon and you’ve already met Tyler.” 

“What happened there?” His voice dropped his special agent tone for a more curious one. Caroline laughed humorlessly again. Klaus wondered what a genuine laugh from her would sound like. 

“The age of old tale of infidelity. I came home early from a trip to France. Found him in bed with another woman.” She rolled her eyes. “Kicked him out that night. He has been trying to weasel his way back into my heart and bed ever since. However, if Damon taught me anything; it’s that I’m worth more than that.” 

“You’re right. You are worth more than that.” They shared a look, but it only lasted a second when a knock on the hospital door interrupted them. They both turned to see Bonnie and Elena standing in the door. Bonnie had two what appeared to be very sugary coffee drinks in her hand; Elena carrying her own.

“Sorry. Are we interrupting? We thought you would be done.” Elena replied, her eyes darting between the two of them. Klaus stood from the hospital bed and smiled at the two of them before looked back at Caroline. He pulled out his wallet and handed her his card.

“We’re all finished. If you think of anything else, let me know. Call me anytime, even at midnight, okay?” Caroline nodded and took the card. She looked at his name on the card before giving him a small smile. She thanked him and he just gave her a dimpled filled grin. Bonnie walked around the bed to stand by Caroline and handed her one of the drinks in her hand. 

“I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I picked you up something anyway. French vanilla Frappuccino, full fat because we are not having any of this healthy, fat free nonsense with whipped cream on top.” Bonnie said and Caroline smiled, taking the drink from her. Elena curling up in the chair that Klaus had just vacated. 

As he headed towards the door, Klaus looked over his shoulder. Caroline was sipping on her sugar filled drink and giving her friends a smile; but Klaus could see it was forced. She was putting on a show and building up a wall; enclosing herself from those she cared for. It was painful for Klaus to see. There was just something about her that got under his skin.

Klaus continued to watch her for a moment and caught Caroline’s eye. Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly but her smile seemed sincere when she looked back at him; as though she did not have to hide behind the wall that she was trying to construct around herself. Klaus knew he needed Caroline to trust him in order to solve this case; what he wasn’t expecting was the desire to earn that trust for himself. 

Klaus walked out of the room and strolled down the hallway; pure fury spawning in the pit of his stomach; threatening to claw its way out of his chest. His mind racing towards a thousand scenarios and possibilities. Knowing what would have happened to Caroline if she did not escape her prison, sent chills down Klaus’s spine. He thought back on Camille, the fourth victim. They looked similar. Both tall and blonde. It wasn’t hard for him to imagine Caroline in her place. Klaus imagined what the killer would have done to her body once he strangled the life out of her.

The thought was sickening. 

Klaus’s phone vibrated in his pants and he pulled it out to see his partner’s name flash across the screen.

“Done at the Star residence?” Klaus asked, trying to sound neutral. He had been working with Marcel for well over two years, having trained him when he started in this department. Marcel knew him well and could read him; the last thing he wanted his partner to know what that he found their star witness captivating.

“Yes. Her parents are distraught, but they had already come to terms with the fact that their daughter is dead. Doesn’t make it any easier though to have it confirmed. I got them to agree not to contact her former employers for the time being. Last thing we need is this turning into a media circus.” Marcel chimed in and Klaus was unsurprised. Andi had been missing for months with no hint of being found. Disappearing for that long typically only meant one thing. “I found out something interesting though.”

“Well don’t leave me in suspense.”

“Remember how officer Donovan mentioned that his sister had a thing with Damon Salvatore? And how Liz mentioned that he was also Caroline’s high school boyfriend?” 

“Yes.”

“Guess who was in a long distance, on again off again relationship with him?”

“Andi Star?” Klaus asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway. He read Andi’s file and the investigation into her disappearance. She had been reported as single and having no boyfriend. Unless, they kept the relationship private or were on a break, no one knew she was in a relationship. He went back and forth with the scenarios. 

“Yup.”

“I think it is time we went and had a chat with Mr. Salvatore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Theories? Interesting clues you picked up? I want to hear them all. 
> 
> Next posting will be one week from today!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this a bit early today mainly because its a shit day and I want the break.   
> Working on a serial killer story seems relaxing.

The Salvatore Boarding House was massive. It had an old family money vibe that made Klaus scowl. It was obnoxiously large and scaled across an impressive amount of land. It looked as though it was built in a Tudor style and would fit more in the English countryside than in the middle of Virginia. It was built almost on a curve and had a large roundabout driveway; with a patch of greenery in the center. It was nestled back into the trees and had a long private drive that took Marcel and Klaus at least five minutes to drive up.

Whichever of the Salvatore ancestors wanted to build this home clearly wanted to flaunt their wealth. The closer they approached; Klaus could make out a few stained-glass windows, impressive lawn decor and a garden that Klaus would bet neither of the Salvatore brothers actually cared for. The house was constructed with dusty red bricks, wooden beams and off-white plaster that had intricate wooden designs that were meant for nothing more than to give the home a superior feel. The home itself screamed wealth and privilege. 

It wasn’t that wealth or privilege made Klaus uncomfortable, given his own background, it was just he understood perfectly what went on behind closed doors. He knew how superiority always came with those who accumulated a large amount of wealth and the destruction that caused. Men who were born into a life where everything was handed to them, they assumed they owned everything; even people. Homes like the Salvatore Boarding house always reminded Klaus of his father; and that was a memory he craved to forget. 

Marcel gave a humorless laugh as the house came into view. Klaus smirked at his partner, understanding the sentiment. Marcel came from nothing; raised in extreme poverty by a mother who did not even name him until he was two years old. He worked for everything he had from the ground up. He received full ride to college simply because he pushed himself in his teenage years. Excelled at the FBI academy and let nothing stand in his way. It was something Klaus admired about him; hard work and loyalty. 

“Let me guess, the house makes you feel right at home?” Marcel ribbed him, causing Klaus to roll his grey-blue eyes at him. The second Marcel learned that Klaus had a trust fund stowed away doing nothing but collecting interest, Marcel could not help but tease him. Never once did his partner ask why Klaus never touched it or why he didn’t just turn it over to his siblings. “Did the manor your parents owned rival this one?”

“No.” Klaus turned and smirked at Marcel. “It was bigger.” That caused Marcel to laugh and clap his hands in applause. It was a running joke between them; ribbing on their difference in circumstances. To outsiders, it was cold and harsh but the two had a comfortable understanding with one another that they rarely felt insulted by the remarks. “Well, let’s get this over with.”

The two agents stepped out of the black SUV and walked towards the front door. It was an intimidating door with an obnoxious door knocker; clearly only there for show. Marcel just pointed at it with a slight laugh and Klaus could do nothing but roll his eyes again. He reached out and ran the doorbell that was on the side of the house; he could tell that Marcel was tempted to use the knocker for nothing more than pure amusement. 

It took several minutes but when the door opened, it was most definitely not Damon. Elena opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight of both Klaus and Marcel; her eyes doing a double take when she landed on Klaus. From the records that Klaus pulled, as far as they knew, Damon lived alone in this massive house but in the back of his mind, he remembered Caroline mentioning that Elena was engaged to be married to Damon’s brother.

“Elena, who is at the door?” A man who did not match the driver’s license photo they pulled of Damon asked. He was medium height, shorter than Klaus, and had light brown hair. He was clean shaven and wore a simple pair of jeans and a light blue cotton shirt. He came up behind Elena and held out his hand. “Stefan Salvatore.”

“Special Agent Marcel Gerard.” Marcel replied grasping Stefan’s hand. “And this is my partner, Special Agent Klaus Mikaelson. We were hoping to speak to Damon.” Neither Stefan nor Elena looked surprised that they wished to speak with Damon. A looked passed between the engaged couple but they nodded. Elena stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

The interior of the house was everything Klaus expected it to be. Large, grand and outdated. It had high ceilings with wooden beams across the top. Old tapestries hung on the walls and carpets that reminded Klaus of medieval times rested on the hard wood flooring. A large fireplace stood on the far wall and a chandelier that held candles instead of real lights hung from the ceiling.

The home told Klaus that the Salvatores wanted to flaunt their wealth, but not actually live there. 

“If you want to have a seat, I’ll go and grab Damon.” Stefan replied and Marcel gave him a gracious smile while Klaus strolled across the room; looking at everything he could fine. This was the typical roles they played when questioning a suspect together. Marcel played the charming gentleman while Klaus played the bad guy; the one who put the fear of god in their suspects. 

“Can I get either of you something to drink?” Elena asked with a polite smile, but her gaze kept flickering between the two of them. She appeared uneasy as though she was hiding something, and it made Klaus suspicious of her. He already had a low opinion of her just on the little he knew about her but there was something more to her than what Klaus could see.

“No.” Klaus replied in a blunt and brisk tone; causing Marcel to turn his gaze towards him, but Klaus ignored him. “Have you spoken to Caroline today?”

“No. Not since yesterday.” Elena stated and a worried look appeared on her face. “Why? Is she okay?”

“As far as I know, she is fine. I just assumed you would have gone to see her, that is all.” Klaus replied but said no more when Stefan returned with Damon; who was a just as he pictured. He had jet black hair, ice blue eyes and dressed as though he wanted the world to know he was the bad guy; tight jeans, black shirt and if it wasn’t in the middle of summer, Klaus would assume a leather jacket would be slung over his shoulder. “Damon Salvatore, I presume?” 

“The one and only.” There was a snark in his voice that Klaus found irritating. He just grinned at Damon, trying to push down his already horrible opinion of him. He knew that this was the man who had put Caroline in the hospital nearly a decade earlier and Klaus had this urge to avenge that wrong against her. He couldn’t; not without proof he was the one who committing these murders. 

“We were hoping to speak to you about Andi Star.” Marcel asked politely, making it very clear that Stefan and Elena needed to leave the room. Stefan smiled politely and took Elena’s hand, pulling her somewhere else in the house. “We won’t take much of your time.” 

Marcel pointed to Damon’s couch and Klaus could not help but notice how Damon’s smirk faltered ever so slightly at Marcel asking him to sit in his own home. However, Damon followed the directions and took a seat. Marcel sat across from him, but Klaus continued to survey the room, never directly looking at Damon. The goal was to unnerve him, making him distracted and hopefully make him slip up. 

“From what we understand you were in a relationship with Ms. Star?” Marcel asked politely, flashing him that winning southern smile. 

“Yes and no. Andi and I were…. complicated.” Damon replied but neither Klaus nor Marcel spoke. Klaus walked over to a painting that had to be older than all of them combined. Klaus had the urge to touch it, just to see if it would provoke a response but he refrained; it was too early in the questioning to use such tactics. It was unwise to riel him to immediately. Marcel held Damon’s gaze, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. “I lived here. She lived in Charleston. We never were serious when she first moved down there, roughly eight years ago? It was an on again, off again type of relationship. On when she was in town. Off when she wasn’t.” 

“It ended at Christmas?” Marcel asked. 

“Yes.” Damon agreed. “She wanted to take things to the next level. She wanted me to move to Charleston. My life is here.” Damon’s eyes continued to follow Klaus, who was still pacing around the room. “I own the Mystic Grill and a few other establishments. I can’t just close up shop and relocate. Andi wasn’t willing to move here. The only logical conclusion was to end things.”

“But you went to Charleston when she went missing? Only a few days later?” Marcel asked, and Damon refocused on the other agent. He seemed taken aback. “Our field office in South Carolina faxed over the case file about her disappearance. You drove six hours when she went missing. The police questioned you on her disappearance for two days.” 

“Which I had nothing to do with.” Damon snapped. “They let me go and I helped the search party look for her.” Klaus gave a small smirk at his irritated tone, something Damon noticed but wasn’t foolish enough to comment on. “Look, just because we ended things does not mean I did not care for her. I did not have anything to do with her murder.” 

“What about the restraining orders?” Klaus asked, speaking for the first time since they were introduced. He was standing directly behind Marcel, admiring an old vase that he was not really seeing. He picked it up slightly before placing it back down. “In the last four years she had filed no less than three restraining orders against you. She claimed that you liked to get rough with her during arguments.”

“She dropped those.” Damon replied undisturbed. He had been expecting this line of questioning, having been subjugated to them during the investigation into Andi’s disappearance. “We fought like cats and dogs, but I never hurt her. I was just as devastated to learn about her disappearance….and when they found her body.” 

“What about Vicki Donovan?” 

“What?”

“According to her brother, you and Ms. Donovan spent some time together.” Marcel clarified and Damon was taken aback. Klaus moved from his spot at the table and moved to look at the window, gazing into the vast backyard. It was manicured to the point that it had to have a groundskeeper; Klaus made a note to check on everyone Damon employed. “And according to her work history, she worked for you also.”

“I didn’t realize Matt knew that Vicki and I had been together.” Damon muttered. “Yes. Vicki and I had sex. It was only a few times but that ended just as quickly as it started. It was fun for both of us and nothing more. What can I say? I get around.” Damon’s tone sounded proud at the fact that he liked sleeping with multiple woman, including his employees. 

“And is that why you fired her? Because she stopped sleeping with you?” Klaus asked from the window, not bothering to look at him or move away from it. However, the window was placed that Klaus could see Damon’s reflection in it. He could see how Damon narrowed his eyes just slightly enough to show is irritation at Klaus. Damon did not like Klaus and that pleased him. 

“I fired her because she kept getting high on the job.” 

“Was she getting high when you slept with her?” 

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating.” 

“And what is that Mr. Salvatore?” Klaus asked, turning from the window. When Damon did not reply, Klaus moved over to the sofa and sat down on its arm. He made himself comfortable and gazed at Damon for the first time; his glower piercing directly through the other man. “Tell me, do you like to get high? Perhaps on heroin, speed, maybe prescription medication? Say Dilaudid?” 

“Not my poison.” Damon snapped. Gone was his smart smirk and cocky attitude. Klaus could tell that he was not going to tell them anything; but they knew that going in. The goal was to unnerve him enough to have him make a mistake. Learn what he was hiding. “I’m a bourbon man myself. I have no need to inject my veins to feel good.” 

“And what about Caroline? Did you make her feel good when you put her in the hospital during your relationship?” Klaus asked, his gaze unflinching. Damon said nothing but glared at Klaus. “According to your arrest history and Caroline’s own words, you beat her to the point that she was hospitalized for several days. Tell me, what kind of man lays a hand on a woman? A weak one?”

“You know nothing about my relationship with Caroline. She was nothing more than a vapid little twit in her teenage years and those charges were bogus. If her mother was not the Sheriff, I wouldn’t have been charged with anything at all.” 

“Where were you on June 5th? The night of her disappearance?” Marcel asked. 

“Here.”

“With who?” Klaus chimed in; unflinching at the heated stare that Damon was throwing his way. Klaus had stared down monsters far eviler than the man before him. Klaus could break him in two if he desired; which he did, he just knew he couldn’t. 

“I was alone.”

“How convenient. No woman in your bed to make you feel good?” 

“Yeah, well it was a dry night.” Damon snapped back. “Look, I had nothing to do with Caroline’s kidnapping and despite our differences, I’m glad she is okay. I did not hurt her, and I most certainly did not kill Andi or Vicki, or those other women. I had nothing to do with this and I suggest that the next time you want to speak with me, I want to have my lawyer present.” 

“Very well. Thank you for your time Mr. Salvatore.” Marcel replied, standing from the sofa but Damon paid him no mind; his eyes focusing directly on Klaus. Klaus did not move from his spot but returned Damon’s gaze; appearing unimpressed and almost bored. After a moment, Klaus gave a humorless chuckle and stood.

“Don’t leave town.” With that Klaus brushed past Damon and strolled toward the door. Marcel was only paces behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Stefan and Elena lingering near the stairwell. Both Marcel and Klaus knew that they would be listening, and he could see their uneasiness; their line of questioning having its effect. 

“Dick.” Klaus paused at the sound of Damon’s voice. His teeth ground together, and his shoulders tensed. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and break the man. Caroline’s bruised body flashed before his eyes and he almost did spin around to face the man, however, he felt Marcel’s hand on his shoulder, ushering him forward and out the door. Walking out into the sunlight did nothing for Klaus’s temper; if anything, seeing the underserving wealth blatantly flaunted before him and knowing who it belonged to made Klaus furious. 

“Agents! Wait.” They were by their SUV when they saw Stefan running after them. He appeared almost as frustrated as Klaus felt. “I apologize for my brother. Damon on his good days is impulsive. Andi’s death really rattled him but there is no way he was involved with it, or any of this.” 

“And what of his violent history? Andi filed three restraining orders against him, claiming abuse and he put Caroline in the hospital during their relationship?” Marcel told him gently. Stefan closed his eyes and shook his head. Both of the agents could tell that Stefan had a long history of having to clean up after his older brother. 

“I did not know that Andi filed anything against Damon. He has gotten help. Therapy on and off for years to deal with what happened with Caroline.” Stefan stated and Klaus believed him. “At the time that they were together, all of us, Elena, Bonnie and myself tried to get her out of it the moment we knew something was off about it. She didn’t listen.”

“So, it was her fault?” Klaus hissed out through clenched teeth. 

“What? No. Of course not but we tried everything we could at the time.”

“Not enough clearly.” Klaus replied and Marcel sent him a sharp look. It wasn’t a warning, but his partner was clearly telling him to back down. Klaus pushed his lips together in frustration and tried to get control over his temper. He understood that his questioning of Stefan about Caroline was unfair. He understood how domestic violence worked and if a victim did not want to leave, it was difficult getting her to do so. 

“Where were you on June 5th?” 

“I had a conference out of town. Chicago. I come home on June 7th.” Stefan replied calmly and Marcel nodded. He pulled out his phone and typed a note into it. Klaus could feel his temper slowly calming down. He glanced back at the house and could see both Damon and Elena standing in the window, whispering to one another. Klaus got the feeling that Elena was not as close of a friend that Caroline painted her to be.

“We will be checking on that.” Marcel muttered and Stefan nodded. Marcel headed towards the driver side of the SUV. Klaus gazed through the window for a few more seconds before getting into the passenger side of the car. Once seated and the door shut, Marcel turned to look at him. “What the hell was that?” 

“What?” 

“That! Interrogating Stefan about not doing enough to get Caroline out of a situation ten years ago?” Marcel muttered. Klaus didn’t say a word but pursed his lips in irritation. “Look, I get it. Domestic violence is a touchy subject for you given your history and I get that Damon seems to be a right prick, but you can’t blame his brother for something he had no control over. If Caroline did not want to leave, then there was nothing anyone could have done.”

“I know.” Klaus agreed. Marcel nodded and started the car, driving down the long drive. Klaus continued to think on the Salvatore brothers and how they were completely different, and alike in some ways. “I just lost my temper. Damon pushed all the right buttons.” 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you pushed his right back.” Marcel stated and that did please Klaus. If Damon felt pressure from the two of them, then perhaps he would make a mistake or reveal something if he is the killer. If he isn’t, then Klaus can at least enjoy that he pissed him off.

The remainder of the drive remained silent back to the station remained silent. The two agents lost in their own thoughts; going over the facts of the case and what theory’s they each were presenting. As Klaus sat at the small round table with coffee in his hand, he couldn’t help but feel as though something obvious was missing. A question staring him right in the face. 

“You know, it still amazes me that an uptight British man like yourself prefers coffee over tea.” Marcel replied, teasing him; trying to ease the sour mood he had been in at the Salvatore house. Marcel could tell that he had a growing respect for Caroline and that her experiences touched a part of his past that he hated to discuss; so, Marcel left it alone. 

“My brother Elijah shudders at that very notion.” Klaus replied, causing Marcel to laugh. Marcel had met most of Klaus’s family over the years, with the exception of his eldest brother Finn and his wife. Elijah was the definition of a fussy British man. Always dressed to the nines and never had a hair out of place. 

“You know, there are times that I wished I had siblings and then I remember yours and it makes me very thankful to be an only child.” Marcel’s voice was light, and Klaus just rolled his eyes; but could not disagree. There were times he wished he was an only child. Especially now that his younger siblings had a tendency to show up at his flat unannounced. “What are you thinking about?”

“Damon Salvatore.” Klaus replied, taking a sip of his coffee. He hated where his train of thought was going but then, he typically did not like how his mind worked while he was on a case. “He is hiding something. I’m not sure what but it is something big. I’m just not sure if it has anything to do with these murders.”

“You don’t think he did it?”

“No.” Klaus said in a low tone. “He is most certainly an asshole and I have no question that he abused Andi when they were together. I believe him when he said that his relationship with Vicki was nothing more than sex. He was her employer and she had a drug problem. She probably thought sleeping with him would let her keep her job and support her habit.” Klaus ran his hands over his face. “Not only that but you got a good look at his arms. Track marks? Of any sign that he used a needle routinely?” 

“No scars that indicate that. Although, he could inject between his toes but that’s really only seen in experienced drug users. If that was the case, he probably still would have scars on his arms.” Marcel leaned back in his chair and Klaus could not help but agree with him. “You know, there is something bothering me. How the hell is he getting the drugs? Dilaudid? That is not some common street drug. It’s a schedule two drug and if someone was getting large quantities of it, there would be a record of it somewhere.” 

“It’s not just Dilaudid though. It’s the fact that he has it in liquid form. If he was giving them pills, I would believe that he was getting it from someone off the street. However, liquid form is more potent and far more difficult to come by outside of a hospital.” Klaus said as he reached over and picked up Caroline’s hospital records again. “Maybe a medical professional? Someone with access?”

“Possibly.” Marcel’s head tiled back and forth for a second, thoughts rolling through his head. “However, if it was a medical professional and they were taking from the hospital, it would have been noticed. Doesn’t Vincent have a friend at the DEA who might be able to see if Dilaudid has gone missing in the area or if large quantities have been ordered?”

“Davina Claire and I wouldn’t see why not. If it is for a case, Vincent wouldn’t have a problem asking her.” Klaus replied, thinking on Vincent Griffith; the supervisory agent who oversaw the entirety of their department. “Why don’t you call him? He likes you better than me.” 

“Everyone likes me better than you.” Marcel joked and Klaus just rolled his eyes, not looking up from Caroline’s records. It was not secret that Vincent and Klaus butted heads and if Klaus was not good at his job, Vincent probably would have had transferred a long time ago. Klaus’s brows pinched together in confusion and flipped through the file Dr. Fell had provided them. “Sure. I’ll give him a call. What is it?”

“Read this.” Klaus handed over Caroline’s medical records. “Right there.”

“And?”

“See right there, Dr. Fell notes that the track marks on Caroline’s arm were poorly done. He missed the vein several times, which caused the bruising on her arm. It looks as though he blew a few veins in her arms. If we look back on the autopsies of the other bodies, I think we would find the same type of marks. If he was a medical professional, the injection would have been clean.”

“So not a medical professional then?” Marcel asked lightly, shaking his head. “then that makes the question on how he got the drugs in the first place even more curious.” He stood from his chair and chugged the remainder of his coffee. “Let me call Griffiths and see if he can work his magic and can get anything from the DEA. You know how they just love sharing information.”

“Bureaucratic bullshit is what it is.” Klaus snorted and Marcel just nodded his head. While Marcel left the conference room to make his call, Klaus rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair. Between the case and the uncomfortable bed at the cheap motel they were staying at, sleep was not a friend to Klaus. Although, sleep was not something he had much experience in for the last few years. Memories of every victim he couldn’t save haunted him. 

He looked down at his own coffee mug and noting that it was empty. It was awful coffee, but it was better than nothing at all. Scowling, he stood from his chair and walked through the station. He passed the sheriff’s office and noticed that Liz was at her desk, flipping through files. She was back in uniform, looked more rested and made a mental note to send some food over to her when they ordered from the Grill later; seeing that the Grill was the only decent place to order take out from. 

He refilled his mug in the kitchenette and as be passed through the station again, cursing the distance between the coffee maker and the conference room, he glanced into Liz’s office again. He stopped, staring through the large windows and saw Elena Gilbert sitting across from Liz; who was wearing a very displeased look on her face. Liz’s eyes flickered towards the window and did a double take when she noticed Klaus standing there. She waved her hand, motioning for him to come in. Following directions, Klaus moved to the door and stepped inside. 

“I want to talk to you, not him.” Elena hissed when she saw Klaus stepping into the office. Klaus shut the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar before taking a seat beside Elena; leaving his back to the office door. “I have nothing to say to him.”

“He is running this investigation Elena. If you do not tell him what you told me, I will tell him, but it will go a lot better for you if you just tell him. It will prevent him from wasting time on someone who is not the killer.” Liz closed her eyes and rested her forehead in her hands as though she was fighting an intense migraine. Elena pursed her lips disapprovingly before turning to Klaus. 

“Damon didn’t kill those girls.” Elena replied and Klaus just cocked an eyebrow at her. When she didn’t say anything, he waved his hand; indicating that she should continue. “Stefan was in Chicago the night that Caroline was taken.” She swallowed and closed her eyes. “When Stefan goes out of town, I’m usually with Damon.”

“When you say ‘with’ Damon, what exactly do you mean?” Klaus asked. In truth, he knew exactly what she meant but he needed her to say it. There could be no mistaking what her when it came from clearing a suspect. Klaus knew that Damon was hiding something and the goal of his needling him was to figure out what it was. He just did not realize it would have that effect on Elena. 

“I’ve been sleeping with him, okay?”

“You’ve been sleeping with your fiancé’s brother?” Klaus allowed the words to leave a nasty taste on his lips. Klaus did not think the opinion of Caroline’s friend could sink any lower, but he was proven wrong. “How long?”

“Since Thanksgiving. It’s why he officially ended things with Andi at Christmas.” Elena paused, before speaking. “I wasn’t sure if I wanted to call the wedding off or not. I love Stefan but being with Damon makes me feel free. I never intended to sleep with Damon but when I -shit Caroline!” 

Klaus whipped around and saw both Caroline and Bonnie standing just outside the door. The look on Bonnie’s face told them all that they heard every word. However, Klaus’s scrutiny switched from Bonnie to Caroline in an instant. She looked pale, frail but incredibly strong all at the same time. The heartbroken look that was written all over her features told Klaus everything he had to know. Her words about Damon’s abuse to her being ancient history was nothing more than a shield. 

“What the fuck Elena?!” Bonnie hissed to her, crossing her arms; shaking her head. “You’re getting married in four months. To Stefan! What were you thinking?” 

“Caroline-“

“Don’t. Elena. Just…don’t.” Her voice was hardly above a whisper. She turned quickly and walked as fast as she could through the station; Klaus being able to see that her feet were still healing. Liz stood up quickly to chase after her, but Klaus shook his head. 

“I’ll go after her.” Klaus pointed toward Bonnie and Elena, the former looking as though she was about to lay into Elena. In truth, Klaus thought she deserved it but was in no mood to witness it first-hand. Perhaps it was selfish, but he just needed to see if Caroline was okay. 

“There is a picnic table under a large oak tree in the back. She probably went there.” Liz replied and Klaus nodded. He left her office quickly, just in time to hear Bonnie’s voice echoing throughout the station. If the deputies didn’t know about Damon and Elena’s affair, they certainly did now. By morning the entire town would be aware, including Stefan. 

He found her easily, for there was only one large oak tree behind the police station. Caroline was sitting with her back to the table. Her arms where crossed but due to her light pink tank-top, Klaus could see the bruises running up and down her arm. Her left hand was in a white plaster cast. The closer he approached, he could see that her eyes were red and that she had tears running down her cheeks. 

Klaus sat down quickly beside her and did not say a word. He just held out his hand, linking their fingers together and Caroline’s tears fell faster. Klaus just let her cry; never once letting go of her hand. Caroline’s grip felt as though she was hanging onto him as though he was her lifeline; terrified that if she let go, even for a second, what sanity she had left would come crashing down around her.

“I’m sorry.” Caroline whispered. “I shouldn’t let this get to me.”

“After learning what you just did and everything you’ve been through, if you were not out here crying, I would have to assume you were a sociopath.” That caused Caroline to give a humorless chuckle. She brought her cast up to her cheek in order to wipe some of the tears away. Seeing her movement, Klaus leaned forward and wiped her tears away with his thumb. It was perhaps not the most professional move on his part, but he could not help himself. Their eyes locked with one another and the small smile she gave him was probably the most genuine one he has seen from her. 

“I take it you were looking into Damon.” Caroline replied and Klaus nodded. “Makes sense. What with all the questions you were asking yesterday. That and he was in a relationship with Andi and he is my ex, I suppose it would be completely logical assumption. However, seeing that Elena apparently was with him that night, he has an alibi.” 

“Yes.” Klaus nodded. “Marcel, my partner, and I were looking into Damon based on his connections with you, Andi and Vicki as well as the fact that he has a violent past. I suppose if Elena is willing to admit that they have been having an affair, then it is safe to say that he was not the man who kidnapped you.” Caroline closed her eyes and Klaus wanted nothing more than to see her smile again. “Perhaps it is not the most appropriate thing to say but at least you won’t have to see him at Elena’s wedding because at this point, I don’t think there will be one.” 

“No.” Caroline replied, laughing. She knew it was not funny, especially since Stefan was going to be heartbroken but it was what she needed to hear at that moment. “I don’t think there will be either.” She shook her head in disbelief. “You know, I called Elena that night. I wanted to see if she wanted to grab dinner or something because I figured she would just be moping around their apartment with Stefan gone. I guess I know why she never answered. Poor Stefan.” 

“Is there not some, girl code or something about dating one’s ex?” Caroling turned and looked at him with disbelieving eyes. Her curiosity and the sparkle in her eyes were exactly what he wanted to achieve. He smiled widely at her. “My sister Rebekah has said something akin to that in the past.” 

“You have a sister?” Caroline asked and Klaus nodded. She was imagining what a female version of Klaus would look like. Did she have the same sandy blonde hair and blue eyes? Did she have his dimples? Caroline shook her head; knowing that now was not the time to be ogling to the agent who has been nothing but kind to her. “Is it wrong that I wanted it to be him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Damon was the easy suspect. I don’t think anyone, outside of Elena and Stefan, would be surprised if he was the one doing all these awful things.” She paused before pushing on. “I’m tired. I just want this to be done. I want this bastard to be caught so I can look him in the eye and let him know that he didn’t break me. I want this to be over so I can begin healing. I don’t think I can do that if he is still out there. But I have to try.” 

“You are unbelievable.” Caroline began to look offended and Klaus could sense that he was three seconds from being told off. “I meant that as a compliment, love.” She narrowed her eyes playfully and bit her bottom lip; sending Klaus’s mind to places it should not go. “What I mean is that two days ago, you clawed your way out of some cell, harming yourself in order to do so. Today you found out your friend has been sleeping with a man who used to beat you. Most people would be in the hospital, curled up in the fetal position but here you are. Sitting on a bench, holding a real conversation. You have no idea how strong you are.” The smile on Caroline’s lips was enough to make Klaus’s heart stutter; until a thought occurred to him. “Wait. Why are you not in a hospital right now?” 

“Well…..you see…” Caroline bit her bottom lip and looked at Klaus worriedly. Her eyes blue eyes were down casted; as though she knew she was about to be in trouble for something. “I might have checked myself out.”

“You checked yourself out?!” Klaus all but yelled; not in anger but in complete disbelief. “I take it back. You are a sociopath.” 

“Hey! Be nice to me! I’m vulnerable!” Caroline cried but there was a hint of laughter in her voice. Klaus stood up, unlinking their hands for the first time; both forgetting that they were holding them together in the first place, and crossed his arms. “Wait! Where are you going?”

“We are going back to the hospital.” He held out his hand, but Caroline refused to take it.

“No. No. Nope.” Caroline shook her head. “I cannot sit in that hospital bed anymore. I can’t just sit there and wait for news. I need to do something. I need to start getting back to my life. I already promised Dr. Fell that I would come in everyday for checkups and allow for home visits. I feel fine. I came here to tell my mom that I was going home and to see if she would mind staying with me tonight. I can’t go back to that hospital.” 

“Caroline.” Klaus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. In that moment, he never considered how exhausting she could be. He saw Bonnie strolling across the lawn towards them. Once she reached them, Klaus turned to her. “Please convince your friend to go back to the hospital.” 

“Oh, I’ve tried; from the second she called me to pick her up to the entire drive here.” Bonnie stated in a tired tone. She was irritated and from her ridged posture, Klaus could tell that her confrontation with Elena did not go over well. “I’m hoping she will reconsider but the more we push, the less likely she will actually do what is good for her.” 

“I just want to go home Bonnie.”

“Fine.” Klaus stated, taking a deep breath. “But I am putting officers outside your house, twenty-four hours a day. If you hear the slightest noise, you call me immediately. I do not care if it is just a creak of a floorboard or the wind. You call me. At any time.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary tonight.” Bonnie prompted in a sweet voice. “Liz already said she is sleeping on your couch tonight since you’re being stubborn and I’m blowing up my air mattress. Slumber party.” Bonnie reached out her hand. “come on. I will even watch Gone with the Wind with you for the billionth time.” 

“Thank you.” Caroline stood and leaned into Bonnie, giving her a hard hug. She looked over her friend’s shoulder and tossed Klaus a thankful smile. He nodded towards her and strolled across the lawn. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two women slowly making their way towards what he assumed was Bonnie’s car. He made a mental note to ask Liz to station officers outside Caroline’s home; if she did not already.

The moment Klaus reached the police station door, Elena by passed him; not even sparing him a glance. By her posture, Klaus could tell that she was very angry. Her face was flushed, and her eyes red. Klaus found it very difficult to feel sorry for her. He knew she never intended Caroline to be hurt, but now her actions were not only going to cause her to lose the trust and relationship with Stefan but she would have a lot of ground to try and regained with not just Caroline, but it looked like with Bonnie as well. 

“Ms. Gilbert.” Klaus called to her and Elena paused. Her stance was rigid, but she did not turn around to look at him. She knew that she could not simply ignore him, but she did not want to look at him either. “Was it worth it?” 

Elena did not answer him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am curious to hear your theories on who the killer is.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm having a shitty day.  
> Reviews and comments will be much appreciated.

It was a quarter past twelve in the afternoon when Klaus pulled up outside Caroline’s small house. When he stepped out of his temporary vehicle, he took in the sight of the house. When he was there the other day to evaluate her kidnapping, he never took the chance to really admire the home. It was small but it fit Caroline’s personality. It was only one story, had white siding with big windows and a black door that he knew lead into the home’s open floor plan. While small, he could tell that it was not exactly inexpensive. Then again, Caroline was frugal and due to her successful job, it was not surprising that she would have splurged on a nice home. He could see Caroline living her day to day life in that house, cooking, cleaning and playing with Enzo. Mentally, he calculated the distance between Mystic Falls to Washington D.C. but scolded himself. 

Klaus was not there to pursue anything with her; even if the drive between them was only an hour and a half. 

Caroline had called asking if he could come by that afternoon. Her message was vague and did not say why she wanted to him to come over. There was no urgency in her voice nor was there any fear to make Klaus concerned for her safety. He knew that over the last three days, both Liz and Bonnie slept at her house, ensuring that she was not alone. The few times he spoke with Caroline told him she was both thankful and annoyed at them both.

Typically, Klaus never got attached to victims during investigations; mainly because by the time he got involved, all the victims had been murdered. Although, during the few times that he dealt with living victims, he did what he could to be sympathetic and meet their needs, but he kept them at arm’s length. 

But there was something different about Caroline. Perhaps it was her strength or the light that she seemed to have within her; despite the darkness that had touched her soul. Maybe it was the darkness; a darkness that only few could truly understand. While the thought of her being harmed in anyway, drove him into a frenzy; knowing that she would be able to understand his own darkness was appealing, and he hated himself for the thought. 

Shaking himself from his feelings, he strolled up the brick walkway and onto her small porch. He raised his hand to rap his knuckles against the wooden door. Through the windows on the door, he could see a hazy view of her living room but could see nothing clearly. It was only seconds before the door opened but it was not Caroline on the other side. 

“Good afternoon Ms. Bennet.” Bonnie smiled at him, unsurprised by his presence. She stepped aside slightly, allowing him to enter. Enzo quickly padded over to him, his tail wagging as he did so. Klaus bent down to pet the dog behind the ears. Enzo rolled over, exposing his belly to Klaus and the former couldn’t help but reach out and rub it. He laughed at the dog’s antics before gazing at Bonnie. “Where is Caroline?”

“Dr. Fell stopped by. They should be done shortly.” Bonnie replied, pointing at the closed bedroom door; before sitting down on one of the bar stools that was pushed into the kitchen island. Klaus nodded, taking in the other woman’s appearance. She appeared tired; the bags under her eyes told him that she had slept very little. Her short hair fell flat around her chin and due to its damp nature and the sofa’s apparent disarray, he assumed that Bonnie had stayed the night again. “Caroline mentioned she called you and asked that I wait in case you came.” 

“Of course.” Klaus replied nodding, still rubbing Enzo’s stomach. Enzo scampered off and grabbed a toy dragon, bringing it back to Klaus. The agent chuckled, grabbed the toy and gently tossed it across the room. Enzo took off after it; only to bring the blue dragon back to Klaus, urging him to play. “How is she?”

“She is being the same old, Caroline. Putting on a brave face but I think it is bothering her more than she is letting on.” Bonnie replied, watching Klaus play with Enzo. Bonnie typically was not one to betray her friend’s confidence and Klaus knew not to pry more. The last thing he wanted was for Caroline to lose trust in another friend. “He likes you.” 

“Enzo?” Bonnie nodded and Klaus smiled. Klaus sat down on the ground and started playing tug-of-war with Enzo, never breaking eye contact with the playful dog. “Perhaps I’m just likable. That and dogs can sense things that most people cannot. He knows that I am here to help. Plus, I like dogs more than most people.”

“I suppose in your line of work that makes sense.” Bonnie muttered. Klaus wanted to agree but Caroline’s bedroom door opened. Caroline and Dr. Fell stepped out and by the annoyed look on both their faces told Klaus that the appointment did not go well. 

“At least get them filled, Caroline. That way you have them in case you need them.” Dr. Fell asked, trying to hand her a piece of paper that Klaus assumed was a prescription. Caroline shook her head and crossed her arms. 

“I don’t need them. I’m fine.”

“No. You’re not.” Dr. Fell’s tone held both equal measures of harshness and compassion. “You’re not sleeping. Given what you’ve been through, I think you should still be in the hospital, but I know you’re going to fight me on that. If Ms. Bennet did not call me this morning, I would not have known that something was wrong.” 

“Nothing is wrong. The shakes and chills have stopped. My feet feel fine and once I get this cast off, I’ll be good as new.” Caroline replied and yet not a single person in the room believed her. Klaus could see Bonnie roll her eyes. She hopped off the stool and walked over to the doctor and Caroline. She took the paper from Dr. Fell’s hand and gave Caroline a wide smile.

“I’ll make sure this gets filled.” 

“Thank you, Bonnie.” Dr. Fell turned back to Caroline. “Take them. They will help you sleep. Call me if you need anything or you feel that something is off. Okay?” Dr. Fell pressed and Caroline nodded. She turned to leave the house and nodded her head towards Klaus in greeting. “Agent Mikaelson.”

“Dr. Fell.” Klaus watched as Dr. Fell left the house, shutting the door tightly behind her. Enzo was still nudging Klaus with the dragon, hoping that he would toss it across the room again. Instead, he just started petting Enzo; his gaze focusing on Caroline.

Much like Bonnie, she looked as though she had a rough night. While he saw no bags under her eyes like Bonnie, he could tell that she looked exhausted. She wore a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a floral tank top. The bruises on her arms seemed to have healed slightly; only leaving a few yellow patches where he knew the needle marks would have been. She wore no shoes and had no problem walking around her kitchen counter, telling Klaus that her feet have healed enough for her to walk comfortably; that and seeing that she was able to run out of the police station the other day.

“I’m mad at you.” Caroline muttered to Bonnie, pointing her finger at her with narrowed eyes. The latter just snorted; not caring about Caroline’s anger. Caroline turned to Klaus, who pulled himself from the floor and patted Enzo on the head. “Thank you for coming Klaus. I am making a cup of coffee; can I get you anything?” 

“Coffee with be fine, thank you. Black.”

“Are you taking off?” Caroline asked, directing her question to Bonnie; who had grabbed her purse. Klaus noticed she put Caroline’s prescription into it before slinging it over her shoulder. While Klaus felt more comfortable with someone being with Caroline constantly, he understood that the rest of the world needed to continue on with their lives. Out of curiosity, Klaus peaked out the window to ensure that a police cruiser was still stationed across the street. 

“Yes. I am going to stop by the shop and make sure Anna is able to fill the orders.” Caroline smirked at that and a look passed between the friends. Klaus was unsure who Anna was but whomever she was seemed to be a running joke between the two friends. “I will get your prescription filled and Liz mentioned something about cooking some pasta dish or something.”

“Spaghetti. That’s all she knows how to cook.” Bonnie snorted and Klaus chuckled. After spending a good portion of his days in the sheriff’s presence, that bit of information did not surprise in him the slightest. “You don’t have to stay over.”

“Yes, I do. Now, no more arguments.” She walked over to the front door and turned before letting herself out. She pointed between Caroline and Klaus. “Let me know when you’re done. Okay?” Caroline nodded in agreement as Bonnie left the house; closing the door behind her. Klaus turned to Caroline, raising his eyebrow at her in question. 

“I’d ask how you are faring, but I think I’ll just receive the answer of ‘fine’ and we both know that is a lie.” Klaus could not help at the scowl that took over her lips. He sat down at the island while he watched Caroline pull two mugs while the coffee brewed. “I take it that neither Dr. Fell nor Ms. Bennet believe you, either? Do you need help?”

“No, I got it. And no, they don’t.” Caroline replied with a heavy sigh. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a container of Fat Free French Vanilla coffee creamer. “I mean, I get it. They are worried and just want to show they care; but I’m not a child. I don’t need constant supervision or to have my hand held. I just feel a bit suffocated, that’s all.”

“You nearly died Caroline. Them being here, taking care of you, is just their way of ensuring themselves that you’re okay.” Klaus thought back to all the times during his teenage years when he felt hoovered over and smothered. At the time he hated it at the time and knew that as an adult, he still would. However, he could understand the sentiments. “I do understand where you are coming from. When I was fifteen, I nearly died. My family hoovered over me constantly and I wanted to throttle each and every one of my siblings.”

“I’m sorry.” Caroline whispered. Klaus could tell that she wanted to ask what happened to him, but she wouldn’t. She was curious but Klaus was able to tell that she was not one to press him; at least not right now. “I know they mean well and don’t get me wrong, Bonnie has been my rock these last few days. Without her, I probably would have gone insane.”

“She seems like a good friend.”

“She is.” Caroline replied as the timer on the coffee maker went off. She pulled the coffee pot from the warmer and poured the two mugs full of Klaus’s favorite liquid. She handed him his coffee before adding the creamer to hers. “Especially since Elena clearly is not.” 

“Ah. Yes. That.” Klaus brought his cup to his lips, hoping to hide the amused smirk that was crossing his lips. As a bystander, watching the small-town drama of Elena and the Salvatore brothers unfold was amusing, although he would never tell Caroline that. Not to mention it distracted everyone temporarily from Caroline and gave her some space. “I hear the younger one, Stefan, kicked Elena out of their apartment?”

“And called off the wedding. She moved back in with her aunt and uncle for the time being. Bonnie said that she felt that moving in with Damon would not be a wise idea.” Caroline said in a tight voice while Klaus just tossed her a questioning look. “Elena has been blowing up my phone, but Bonnie has been intercepting the calls; because I don’t feel like talking to her and apparently that makes me the bad guy.”

“She slept with her fiancé’s brother, who is also your ex and your abuser.” Klaus told her in a calm tone. “Sweetheart, if anyone is the bad guy in this situation. It is her. Not you.” 

“Thank you!” Caroline exclaimed. “She just doesn’t seem to understand why I’m upset or irritated with her. She just keeps saying that this has nothing to do with me. Like, I’m sorry but I just kind of went through a traumatic experience and to find out that one of my best friends has been sleeping with the man who, once upon a time, used me as a punching bag feels like rubbing salt into a very open wound.” Caroline scowled and ran her uninjured hand through her hair. “Anyway, I didn’t call you over here so you can listen to me rant about Elena and her never ending drama.”

“Even if you did, I wouldn’t mind.” Klaus’s tone was low, and it caused Caroline’s face to flush. While it was completely unprofessional, and he knew that, Klaus could not help but enjoy seeing her be affected by his voice. She bit her lip and looked at him through hooded lashes. “Why did you call me?” 

At first, Caroline did not respond, and Klaus was not about to push her. He slowly drank his coffee and patted Enzo’s head absentmindedly, while he waited for Caroline to sort through her thoughts. He had all day if Caroline needed it. On a normal case, Klaus would not spend so much time with a victim, but he could not help but make an exception for Caroline. He had a drive to find who did this to her, but he also wanted nothing more than to ensure she was healing. 

“I’m having nightmares.” Caroline whispered and Klaus nodded. It was not unexpected and when Dr. Fell mentioned that she was not sleeping, he suspected as much. Caroline gave another heavy sigh and walked around her counter; sitting on the stool next to Klaus. “Most of the time I’m back in that cellar, being held by him or worse.” She looked down at her hand that was covered by a cast. Klaus reached out and took her other hand; squeezing gently. Caroline laced their finger’s together, terrified that if she let go, he would vanish. “But last night was different. I was running through the wood and I was being chased. 

“By who?”

“I don’t know. I kept going over and over the dream this morning and I remembered something.” Klaus sat up straighter, his eyes widening and completely focused on Caroline. “I’m a runner. Always have been. In high school I would run through the woods. I know those woods like the back of hand. I know where I was being held.”

“Where?”

“It’s hard to explain but I can show you. If you’re up for a hike?” Klaus nodded and all but jumped from the stool and pulled out his phone. If Caroline could lead them to where she was held captive, it could lead to a breakthrough. He dialed Marcel quickly and re-laid the message when he answered. He turned to Caroline, asking for a location for them to meet. “Um, about two miles down route 30. Just outside the town boarders, near the Mystic Falls welcome sign.” 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Klaus asked as he hung up with Marcel. She nodded and pulled herself from the stool. He watched her enter her bedroom and return with a pair of socks, boots and a light jacket. After she slipped on her boots and jacket, they left. The drive took about fifteen minutes and for the most part, the drive was silent. Caroline found herself lost in thought as she watched the scenery fly past them. Klaus wondered what was going on in her thoughts but did not want to push her. Instead, he left her alone to her thoughts, not wanting her to feel as though he was also smothering her. 

She was pulled from her musings when the car started to slow and pull up beside another black SUV that was parked on the side of the road. She looked over her shoulder and she could see the sign welcoming her to her hometown. Klaus reached across her and opened the glove box; pulling out his government issued handgun. Klaus watched Caroline take a deep breath, before opening the car door. They both stepped out in time to see Marcel exiting his own SUV. 

“Caroline, this is Special Agent Marcel Gerard.” Marcel held out his hand for Caroline to take. She took it with her good hand and smiled politely at him. “Marcel, this is Caroline Forbes.”

“Good afternoon Ms. Forbes. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” Caroline nodded in agreement; her eyes looked around at the trees. Route 30 ran directly in the middle of the forest that surrounded Mystic Falls. Klaus could see her unease and he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. “Is this the right place?”

“Yes.” She took a deep breath and began to focus. “I remember stopping for a second once I hit the road. I remember looking at the sign. I never was so happy to see that sign in my life because I knew if I ran through there.” Caroline pointed to the trees on the other side of the road. “I would come out near the police station. I knew my mom would be there, waiting for me.”

“She was. She refused to leave. She had faith that you would make it.” Klaus whispered to her and she couldn’t help the tears that began to slide down her cheeks. She takes a moment and then shakes her head. She takes a few deep breaths and wipes the tears away from her cheeks. 

“Let’s go through here. It will take a bit to get there and unfortunately cars do not exactly fit.” Caroline whispered and headed into the woods; Marcel and Klaus following behind her. They were silent for the first twenty minutes, simply following her as she retraced her steps; waiting to see if something new came to her. Klaus could not help but imagine Caroline running through these woods, barefoot and terrified. It made his blood boil and he wanted nothing more than to take his frustrations out on something. As though, she could sense his anger, Caroline ended the silence in a chipper voice that none of them believed. “So, partners huh? How long have you guys worked together?” 

“I transferred into the unit three years ago.” Marcel replied and threw Klaus a cheeky smirk, hoping that lightening the mood would ease Caroline’s tensions. Caroline looked between the two of them, wearing an amused look on her face. They continued forward, listening to the leaves crunch beneath their feet. “I was trained by the Queen himself.” 

“Yes. Well, someone had to teach you some manners, you bloody colonial.” Klaus tossed back, stepping over a stump. His smirk was wide, and his dimples pronounced; his mood completely shifting from anger to amusement. “Seeing that I’m still stuck with you, obviously they are not sticking.” 

“It is more likely because no one else can deal with your temper tantrums and therefore upper management refusing to give me a new partner.” Marcel replied in a sing song voice and Klaus just rolled his eyes at him. Caroline’s eyes bounced between the two of them. She could see the obvious friendship that developed over the years between them. 

“How long have you been with the FBI?” Caroline asked, turning to Klaus. The smile that he was wearing slipped ever so slightly and took a deep breath. Caroline wanted to back pedal, realizing that she touched a nerve, but Klaus spoke before she could retrack her question. 

“I joined the Bureau directly after graduating uni. Recruited actually. I worked in human trafficking for a while before transferring to the Behavioral Analysis Unit six years ago.” There was a shadow in his eyes when he spoke of his job. It was not that he hated his job, there was just only so much death and destruction one could deal with in a lifetime. 

“Recruited? Wait. How did a British citizen join the FBI?” 

“I went to college in the States. NYU actually. I worked out of the New York field office at first.” Klaus replied but said nothing more on the subject of his work experience. “In truth, I choose to study in the United States because it was far away from my siblings.”

“There are a lot of you Mikaelson’s running around.” Marcel muttered. He tilted his head down to Caroline and whispered to her loudly; holding out his hand in order to help her step over a tree that appeared to have recently falling “Can you believe he is one of five? Let me tell you, I’ve met almost all of his siblings and they are a bit much to handle. I would have fled the country if I was him too.” 

“You have four siblings!” Caroline’s eyes went wide. She “And they all still live in England?” 

“Yes. I do and for the most part. My younger siblings have a tendency to be a bit nomadic.” Klaus shook his head at Marcel. He narrowed his eyes mockingly at Marcel. “And don’t let his descriptions fool you. He is only stating that my siblings are too much to handle because he had a thing for my sister Rebekah, and she broke his heart.”

“Your sister is a brat.”

“Which I told you before you started dating her.” Klaus shot back, not really angry over the failed relationship between Marcel and his sister. The banter would have continued to go on, but Caroline stopped abruptly, causing Klaus to almost run into her. His eyes darted up and down Caroline’s figure, searching for injury. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” By the tone of her whisper, Klaus doubted her sincerity. Her eyes were trained in front of them, looking at a pile of rocks that seemed almost man made. She lifted her good hand and pointed. “Up ahead. Those rocks. There is an old tunnel underneath. I was held there. I’m certain of it.” 

“Can you do this?” Klaus gazed down at her, worry evident in his features. Caroline shook her head but reached for his arm. She linked her good arm with his and dug her nails into his skin. He did not even flinch but instead, was willing to let her reach for him; giving her comfort. Slowly, the three of them made their way towards the rubble and once they reached it, Klaus could not help but inspect it. “This appears to be man-made?”

“Yes.” Caroline could not tear her eyes away from the stone. The stones surrounding it were small and a set of stairs could be seen, descending into the ground. The entryway was tiny and appeared to be covered in dirt and leaves. “These are the old Lockwood tunnels. They were used during the civil war to funnel slaves to and from places. Overtime, the tunnels were closed up and buried. Whoever did this, had to of opened it up.”

“Do many people know about these?”

“No.” Caroline replied in a monotone voice, still unable to look away from the stairway. “Most people don’t. If Tyler never told me about them, I wouldn’t have known. Like I said, they are typically covered by dirt and grass. Whoever did this, he knew about them, and uncovered it; only to bury it back underground once I was inside. I had to dig myself out.”

“Caroline?” 

“I can’t go down there!” She started shaking her head and backed away. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing began to pick up. She could feel her chest constricting as she tumbled backwards. Klaus caught her easily and pulled her against his chest. “Don’t make me go down there. I can’t! I thought I could but can’t. Please don’t make me go down there. Please. Please.”

“You don’t have to go down there.” Klaus whispered. He placed his hands on the side of her face. He turned her head gently enough in order for her to look away from her the place that was once her prison and into his eyes. “Caroline, look at me. You never have to go down there again. I promise you. If you do not want to do down there, you don’t. Okay?” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Klaus whispered back to her. “Now, take a deep breath. Breathe in and out. Slowly. There you go. Keep breathing. Focus on me.” Klaus’s voice brought Caroline back to the living. He could hear her breathing begin to slow and her trembling stop. Klaus pulled her close, minding her cast, and just held her. “I will find him, and he will never hurt you again. I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you again.”

“Thank you.” Caroline’s voice was just a whisper and Klaus had to strain to hear her. He just held her close for a moment, looking over her head towards Marcel. He was taking photos with his phone but sneaking looks at them. Klaus could see the questions burning in Marcel’s eyes. He was going to hear about this later but feeling Caroline in his arms, even in though she was completely terrified, was worth whatever lecture he was deemed to get from his partner. 

“Feeling better?” Klaus asked as she pulled away. She nodded but refused to look at the rubble again. Instead she turned her back and looked into the woods; feeling the afternoon breeze on her skin. Klaus kept a hand on her shoulder, rubbing small circles hoping to bring her some sort of comfort. 

“Caroline?” Marcel walked around Klaus in order to stand directly in front of her. He noticed something; something Klaus missed. His eyes were gentle, and Klaus knew he had a question that he needed an answer to. Klaus was torn, part of him wanted Marcel to back off and give Caroline space while the other part, wanted to push this investigation forward in order to find the bastard who hurt her. “Did you say that the these were Lockwood tunnels?”

“Yes.”

“Is this Lockwood property?” 

“Yeah. I think so.” Marcel sighed and looked at Klaus. They both knew what that meant. If this was Lockwood property, then technically they could not go down there without permission or a warrant. While an argument of probable cause could be warranted, neither Klaus nor Marcel could guarantee it would hold up in court. “Why?”

“To go down there, we would need a warrant.” Klaus replied gently. Marcel nodded, still eyeing the interaction between Klaus and Caroline; especially how Klaus still was touching her back. Caroline leaned into him again, resting her head against his chest. “Why don’t we head back, and we will call one in once we get to the car.” 

The three of them headed back through the woods. Unlike the time before, Caroline found no reason to disrupt the silence. The walk lasted about a half hour. Neither wanted to push her or make her uncomfortable but Marcel kept looking down at their locked hands; Caroline refusing to let go and Klaus wanting to hold on as tightly as he could. 

When they reached the two black SUV’s that were still waiting patiently on the side of the road, Marcel immediately pulled out his phone. Caroline let go of Klaus’s hand and followed suit, pulling out her phone in order to send a one-handed text. Klaus, giving her privacy leaned against the car, listening to Marcel speak to one of the two judges in Mystic Falls. When he was finished, he hung up and turned towards Klaus.

“The warrant will be ready first thing in the morning. He said we could go down now, but I figure it would be best to get a forensic team down there too.” Klaus nodded in agreement. “I’ll call Vincent and have him send a team over.” Marcel’s eyes flickered over to Caroline, who was still looking at her phone but appeared to not really see what was in front of her. “Why don’t I take Caroline home. You pick up something from the Grill and meet me back at the motel.”

“Marcel.” Klaus narrowed his eyes and all but hissed through his teeth. Marcel held up his hands. “She is comfortable with me. I’ll take her home.”

“Fine.” Marcel replied, knowing full well that this was an argument he would not win; and it would not be wise to have it in front of the woman in question. “I’ll grab dinner from the Grill. Meet you back at the motel. We’ll get a game plan for tomorrow. It’s going to be a long day.”

Klaus nodded in agreement, watching Marcel walk around his SUV and climb into the car. He walked over to Caroline as Marcel drove off. He could already hear the speech he was bound to get once he reached the motel. Not wanting to dwell on that fact, he focused on Caroline who was indeed staring at her phone that had gone into sleep mode. 

“Caroline?” 

“I heard them.” Caroline whispered and Klaus looked at her confused. “My mom told me that when she found the bodies, they were doing a late-night search party for me. She couldn’t wait till the next morning.” Klaus could see her begin to tremble, he opened the passenger side door and helped her sit on the seat. “I was handcuffed to a cell door that was falling apart. I was hazy and out of it, but I heard them yelling my name. I screamed. I screamed so loud and they didn’t hear me. But I knew that they were looking for me and that gave me strength.” 

“I know I’ve said this to you before, but you are strong Caroline. You walked into those woods knowing what you would find.” He leaned in closer, his nose inches away from hers. “It takes a special kind of person to be able to stand on two feet after everything you went through. In a year or two from now, you will look back and wonder how you survived this. You will realize how resilient you are.” 

“And in a year or two, you’ll still be out there; looking into the worst of humanity, solving their mysteries?” 

“No.” Klaus shook his head and Caroline gave him a quizzical look. He hadn’t said this out loud to anyone, not even Marcel or his superiors. The only person who knew the truth was his brother Elijah; who had been trying to convince him for years to follow through. “This is my last case. After this. I’m done. I can’t do it anymore.” 

“It eats at you.” Caroline reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, tracing her thumb across his cheekbones. The way she looked at him made him feel as though she could see inside his soul. Her touch made him melt; his shoulder’s sagging in relief that he did not realize he needed. “I’m so sorry. For whatever happened to you, I’m sorry.” 

Klaus leaned in and rested his head against her forehead. Their eyelashes fluttered, neither willing to break eye contact. Their noses touched and their breath mingled together. Klaus tilted his head and Caroline leaned forward; bringing them closer together. Their lips graced each other ever so slightly until…. a faint buzzing of Caroline’s phone in her lap pulled them apart quickly. 

Klaus jumped back while Caroline quickly grabbed her phone. Her skin was flushed; redness covering every inch of her face. He coughed lightly, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair and thinking on how their lips touched for a second before her phone buzzed in her lap. He shouldn’t have almost kissed her, but he could not bring himself to regret it either. 

“It’s, um Bonnie.” Caroline said in a hoarse voice, still looking at her phone. She peaked at Klaus slightly before returning to her phone. “I sent her a message that we were finishing up here and that I would be heading back to the house. She said she would meet me there.”

“Good.” Klaus agreed, nodding his head. “Then we should get going.” Caroline bit her lip and turned so she was facing forward in the seat. Klaus shut the door and he walked around the front. He climbed into the driver’s side and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a small genuine smile on Caroline’s lip. Knowing that he put that smile there, Klaus could not help the grin that spread across his face. 

The drive passed in relative silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. The silence wasn’t filled with tension and the air did not hold lingering depression. If anything, it was a mutual understanding that passed between them. Knowledge that there were parts of themselves locked away; built behind solid walls waiting for the other to chip away at. Klaus could see himself allowing her behind the solid stone that he encrusted around his heart. Caroline was the light in the darkness that he had been searching for yet never finding. His only regret was meeting how they did. 

Klaus pulled up to her house and parked on the curb; directly across from a police cruiser that had a deputy whose name Klaus did not know sitting inside. He made a mental note to learn all the officer’s names that would be guarding her home. Bonnie was out in the front yard, playing with Enzo. The dog in question lost his mind and started barking insanely when he realized that Caroline was inside the car. 

“Can I ask you something?” Caroline turned to Klaus, her hand on the door handle. Klaus nodded and looked directly at him. There would be no almost kiss or promises to see each other soon. Caroline’s eyes, that once held desire to feel his lips against hers was replaced with concern. “This job tears you up inside. I can see that, and I understand why. But, if you hate it that much, why have you continued doing it for so long? Six years. That’s an eternity when all you deal with is death.” 

“I don’t know.” Klaus’s reply was unbelievable and they both knew it. Caroline said nothing but just tilted her head and gave him a withering look. “I guess, I was punishing myself. Or I don’t know. Trying to find answers to something that will never be answered.”

“Whatever it is Klaus, whatever you feel is your fault or whatever answers you’re seeking, you can’t continue to punish yourself for it.” Caroline leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. The light touch of her lips caused him to give her a sad smile in return. “All that being said, I’m really glad you’re here.” 

Caroline turned away and opened the door, sliding from the car. Enzo’s barking awoke Klaus from his stupor and watched as Caroline greeted her dog most enthusiastically. She picked up the toy he had been playing with and tossed it towards the house. Klaus glanced at Bonnie who was staring at Caroline with a slacked jaw. Her arms were crossed, and she was pointing towards the car that Klaus still sat in; ignoring Klaus completely. Bonnie said something and all Caroline did was shrug in reply. Caroline headed inside and Klaus could see Bonnie yelling after her. 

At least he was not the only who would be grilled. 

Klaus drove through town, having learned the streets well enough to not need his GPS. He pulled into the only motel that was on the outskirts of town. It was cheap, run down, and made Klaus want to shower every time he slipped between the sheets. The government was paying and therefore they were not about to splurge on expensive accommodations. 

He ran up the metal stairway and passed the doors that knew were being used for people to get high in. Even small towns had their secrets. Klaus would not be in Mystic Falls if they didn’t. He reached the hotel room that he was sharing with Marcel and let himself in. Two takeout boxes sat on the small table by the air conditioner. By the steam that fogged up the mirrors and the fact that Marcel was already in his pajamas told Klaus that it was going to be an early night. Something he anticipated, since they were going to be spending the early morning hiking through the woods. 

“Thanks.” Klaus stated as he sat down at the table. He grabbed one of the takeout boxes and picked up a file that was stationed beside it. Marcel sat down across from him, grabbing his own box. Neither spoke while Klaus looked at the pages in the file that both knew he was not reading. Klaus picked at his fries while feeling Marcel’s eyes on him.

“Okay look. I will only say this once.” Marcel sighed and placed his elbows on the table; linking his fingers together. “What I saw today between you and Caroline is…. concerning.” Klaus moved to interrupt him, but he held up his hand. “No. Listen. I get it. I get why you would be drawn to her. She is beautiful, lively and is probably stronger than most men who have completed the academy.”

“You’re point?”

“My point is that she just suffered what will be the worst experience of her life. I hope anyway.” Marcel muttered. “She is vulnerable and latching onto anything that would bring her comfort. And, she is a witness. If you get involved with her, it could jeopardize this case once it goes to trial. A good defense lawyer would pick apart any relationship you tried to build. And it could also affect your career.” 

“Marcel, I know what I’m doing.” Klaus replied and they both knew that was a lie. Klaus was lost at sea when it came to Caroline. There was not a single precedent he cared for and the entire rule book was flown out the window when he looked at her. “I can’t explain it but there is something about her. I look at her and I just lose all…she makes me feel like a better person.” 

“Christ. You have it bad.” He shook his head and ran his hands over his face. “Okay, I won’t say anything but for Christ sake, keep it in your pants until this is all done and over with. Okay? Focus on catching the bastard that did this to her and then romance her. Sound like a plan?”

“I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...they almost kissed.  
> Don't kill me. It will happen. Just not yet.


	6. Chapter Five

Klaus would not say he was a morning person but given the fact that he was a light sleeper, waking up early had become a habit. It was a side effect of years traveling between towns all across the United States and never being able to sleep fully throughout the night. Klaus rose before Marcel and was showered and dressed by the time his partner stumbled from his bedsheets. To be fair, it wasn’t even dawn but they both knew that they had a long day ahead of them.

Klaus drank his morning coffee while scrolling through his emails. He received one from their supervisor, Vincent Griffith, that a forensic team would meet them at the location site at six-thirty in the morning. He was sending Maddox and Greta along with several other agents, which pleased Klaus. There were few people within the bureau that Klaus actually could stand and those two were of the chosen few; which was probably why Vincent chose to send them.

Marcel stumbled from the bathroom, blurry eyed and with a yawn that told Klaus that he would be the one driving. Klaus grabbed a pair of boots and slid them over his jeans. He grabbed a simple black coat to toss over his Henley. While it was in the middle of June, the mornings still always had a slight chill to them. Klaus quickly filled up two Styrofoam cups with bad coffee and handed one to Marcel. The other agent grunted his thanks while Klaus just chuckled.

“I want donuts.” Marcel muttered in a sleepy tone and Klaus nodded. He chuckled as he picked up the keys to one of the SUV’s and had to all but drag his partner out the door. They quietly drove through town and Klaus parked in one of the many empty spaces near the square. Marcel was scrolling through his emails on his phone; clearly not wanting to move from his seat just yet. Klaus rolled his eyes and crawled out of the SUV and walked up to the small bakery in the center of town.

The bakery front was painted a deep green and was located between what appeared to be a flower shop and a small boutique. The store front gave Klaus old Southern vibes that he typically found in the south. The sign that hung above the store read Bennet’s Bakery and he briefly remembered Liz telling him that Bonnie owned the bakery in town. The sign indicated that it was closed but he could see Bonnie moving in the shop, stalking up the days baked good. Klaus knocked lightly on the door, causing Bonnie to look up. Seeing that it was Klaus, Bonnie moved around the large iron cart that held what Klaus thought to be bagels and walked to the door. She turned the lock and stuck her head out to greet him.

“I apologize for barging in. I know you’re not open, but I was hoping for a small favor.” Klaus asked and Bonnie nodded at him. He did his best to give her an innocent expression, hoping that whatever Caroline had divulged the night before bought him some points in the good column. “My partner and I have a long hike ahead of us. I was hoping to purchase some donuts?”

“Sure, come in.” She stepped aside and allowed Klaus to walk through. Much like the outside, the bakery had a very rustic feel to it. It was small but was filled with the smells of baked goods, coffee and sugar. There was a glass case near the register filled with brownies, scones and donuts. The far wall was littered with an assortment of bagels while there was a cooler that had a bunch of different types of cakes. The flooring was made of hard wood and the walls a soft yellow that made Klaus feel welcomed. “How many?”

“Just a couple, please.” Klaus looked around the bakery again as Bonnie grabbed a small box and put it together. “Are you often here this early?” Klaus asked, trying for small talk, and Bonnie gave a scowl of annoyance. It wasn’t directed at Klaus, but he could tell that Bonnie was not pleased about having to be at work that early in the morning.

“Sometimes. Today I wasn’t supposed to be here but Anna, my baker, decided to call last night and tell me that she can’t come in and since the bread need to be proofed before baking and I’m the owner; here I am.” Bonnie replied. “Despite the fact that I told Anna I was going to need help this week because I wanted to be there with Caroline, but I can’t completely ignore my shop.”

“Of course not. You need to continue with your life, and I know Caroline would not want you to put everything on hold for her.” Bonnie turned and looked at Klaus curiously. She bit her lip as though she wanted to ask something but was debating on whether or not she should get involved. “How was she this morning?”

“Fine. She was still asleep.” Klaus nodded and Bonnie smirked. “Although given the fact that I crushed up a sleeping pill and put it in her food, that could explain why.” Klaus snorted at that and actually laughed out loud.

“Did you just admit to drugging your friend to a federal agent?”

“Liz told me to do it.” Bonnie replied quickly, appearing completely unashamed by her actions. In truth, Klaus probably would have done the same thing; especially since it was clear that Caroline was too stubborn to take the pills herself. However, he never would have admitted it out loud to someone who could, in theory, press criminal charges against her. “Are you going to arrest me?”

“Should I?” Klaus replied cheekily at Bonnie’s grin. They both knew that he wouldn’t. He had far more important things to focus on than Bonnie’s small confession. Bonnie finished boxing up the donuts and handed them to Klaus. “How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house.” Bonnie told him with a kind voice. “The only payment I ask is that you find this bastard who hurt Caroline and killed those women. I spent the last few days holding my best friend because of the trauma she suffered. I want this asshole found.”

“You have my word that I will do my best to find him.” Klaus took the pink box from Bonnie and gave her a soft smile. “Thank you for the donuts. My partner will be very appreciative. He is not exactly the most pleasant person in the mornings. Sleeps like a rock and would continue to do so if it was not for me waking him up.” Bonnie nodded and Klaus turned toward the doors and left the bakery. When he climbed back into the SUV, handing the box of donuts to Marcel, he could see that his partner was more awake.

“Confirmation of Stefan Salvatore’s alibi came back. He was in Chicago during Caroline’s abduction. So, looks like the Salvatore brothers are in the clear.” Marcel handed over his phone for Klaus to read the email that was sent from Slater, their technical support, at their field office and who was responsible for contacting Stefan’s alibi. “I also asked Slater to run background checks on all the citizens of Mystic Falls. He said it would take a bit, but he will get it done.”

“Good thinking.” Klaus replied as he turned the SUV on. The pair drove through the town while Marcel continued to drink his now cold coffee; Klaus cursing himself for not stopping and picking up more coffee on the way. Once he drove just outside the town’s boundaries, Klaus saw two similar vehicles to theirs’ parked on the side of the road. Knowing that it was the forensic team and additional agents, Klaus pulled up beside them.

Klaus and Marcel climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to the agents who were at the back of their SUV. Maddox was a bulky man of few words. Klaus had worked well with him over the years, mainly because Maddox did not speak to many people. He did his job, made his reports and never caused a fuss. Klaus respected that. Greta, on the other hand, was hardly silent. She was flirty and had a devious side that made Klaus’s toes curl. If she wasn’t the best forensic scientist the FBI had, he would have refused to work with her long ago. While Klaus made it clear that he did not like Greta, he dealt with her, nonetheless. Klaus nodded to the other agents but did not bother introducing himself, only recognizing a few, instead allowing Marcel to do it for him.

Once the agents were ready, they made their way into the woods. Klaus and Marcel mapped out the way Caroline had taken them through the woods the night before. It was not necessarily a difficult walk, a straight shot, but neither of the agents felt the desire to get lost in the woods. The placement of the Lockwood tunnels was convenient. It was not too difficult to find if one knew where they were going, but deep enough in the woods that it would be rare for someone to simply stumble across them unless they were trying to find something. Given that fact that the entrance was well hidden; Klaus could understand why the deputies did not find it when they conducted their search party; since they were looking for a body and not underground tunnels.

The woods had an eerie feel to them in the early morning. As a child, Klaus lived near rolling hills in a small English town that was also surrounded by woods. There was almost a mystical feel to it and the sun slowly began to peek through the trees. Morning dew was prevalent in the air and the smell of dirt and bark assaulted his senses. The way the shadows hung and moved with the progressing morning made Klaus unnerved. He supposed that his destination was what was causing the discomfort and not the woods themselves but the ball that was forming in the pit of his stomach did not help matters.

Slowly, they approached the Lockwood tunnels and Klaus could feel the dread come over him. He was thankful Marcel was there because no matter how hard he tried to remain objective, he knew that he was going to see Caroline being held down there. He knew the extent of her injuries. He knew what she looked like the day she walked into the police station after breaking her own wrist to get free. Klaus knew how the killer murdered his victims and he also knew what he did to the bodies once became nothing more than a corpse.

It was moments like this, when he started down at that dirt covered stone steps that made him really hate his job.

“Are you ready for this?” Marcel asked Klaus, stirring him from his musings. Klaus nodded to his partner and allowed him to go down the steps first. Maddox put down his thick black bag and pulled out a couple of flashlights. Klaus took one, thanking Maddox who only grunted in response. He pulled out a pair of purple elastic gloves, put them on and followed Marcel down the stairs; leaving at least three agents at the top, ensuring that no one attempted to lock either Klaus or Marcel inside.

The first thing Klaus noticed was an old, rotted wooden door that had been pushed open. Holding the flashlight up to the door, Klaus could see scratch marks on the side of the wood, and he remembered Caroline’s words from the day before about how she had to dig herself out. He could picture her clawing at the wood; the imagine caused bile to rise in Klaus’s throat. Beside him, a flash went off and Greta was holding a camera up, capturing the imagine of the scratch marks.

Klaus turned towards Marcel and he could see the same grim look on his face that Klaus had. They both were thinking the same thing, picturing Caroline clawing her way to freedom. Instead of dwelling on the marks, they continued making their way down the dark tunnel, hearing Greta’s camera clicking behind them. Klaus lifted the flashlight up high enough to cast a shadow down the tunnel. There was no light in the tunnels at all but instead a terrifying darkness that consumed him; Klaus could feel the evil rolling off the stone walls. An agent behind Klaus, pulled out his flashlight, adding light and made navigating the tunnel easier.

Nothing remarkable could be seen as they got further down the tunnel. The walls were made of stone and dirt; having been crafted by man two hundred or so years prior. It wasn’t too long of a walk; the sound of Greta’s camera keeping them company as they went. At the end of the tunnel there was a wooden door that appeared so old, Klaus wondered if touching it would cause it to fall off its hinges. Slowly, Klaus pushed the door aside in order to pass through.

Inside was what appeared to be a circle room; almost like a man-made cave. Unlike the tunnel, there were camping lanterns stationed around the cellar and once Klaus turned them on, a soft light lit up the cellar. Klaus remembered Caroline’s words from the previous night and how these tunnels were used to hold slaves during the civil war. On the far end of the room, there was a cell. Iron bars stood from floor to ceiling and a cell door that was wide open; the lock on the door broken.

Stepping inside the cell, Klaus felt rage begin to linger under his skin. The cell was small but had enough room to cram a small bed that was pressed against the stone wall. It had a couple grey blankets, a few pillows, and sheets that where in a desperate need of cleaning. There was a battery-operated heater located near the bed and Klaus bent down to look at it. He clicked it on for a second before turning it off again once he realized that it was operational. He stood to his full height and looked over to the bed again. A small lantern, similar to the one he had turned on outside the cell, was perched at the end of his bed.

Klaus’s imagination went wild. He could see Caroline curled up on that bed so clearly; her back pressed against the stone while her left hand was cuffed to the bars at where located to the head of the bed. He reached out lightly and touched the bars. Clipped to the bars was a set of metal handcuff; still locked together. Sitting down upon the bed, Klaus handled the cuffs and noticed that there was still dried blood on the metal; Caroline’s blood from when she broke her own wrist to be free of her prison. Klaus could almost hear the breaking of her bones as he sat there. He looked over his shoulder, placing the cuff back on the pillow, and saw etchings on the stone wall.

Names. Each of their names were carved into the stone wall. The writing was different, telling Klaus that it was not the killer who carved the names. Klaus moved the pillows around lightly and saw a series of rocks on the ground; anyone of them could have been used to carve the names. He looked back to the names and read each one of them. _Vicki. April. Andi. Cami._ But the last words were not Caroline’s name. Klaus’s lips twitched upward humorlessly. Caroline was not going to add her name to that list, instead tell her killer exactly how she felt.

_Fuck you._

“Klaus. Come look at this.” Marcel’s voice chimed through the cell door; causing the man in question to snap out of his daze. Klaus stood from the bed and walked out of the cell; Greta stepping inside, snapping pictures of everything inside. Marcel was standing by what appeared to be a large, old wooden barrel, beside it on the ground was a carboard box; filled with unpackaged syringes. “There is at least a couple dozen syringes here. However, all the Dilaudid is missing. I think he used the barrel to prep the Dilaudid before going into the cell to injecting it.”

“All the Dilaudid is gone? Even empty bottles?”

“Yes.” Marcel looked at him. “What are you thinking?”

“He came back here.” Klaus replied, looking around the man-made cave. In the corner was a wooden chair and a bucket. On the chair was a tray and plates that Klaus assumed he used to feed his victims. “He knew Caroline got out and came back here to get the bottles of Dilaudid. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to take everything, it would draw to much attention; especially since we were in town. He took what evidence as most important.”

“Why the Dilaudid though?” Marcel mused. “Perhaps it can be traced? We ruled out a medical professional because he was blowing the veins when he injected the medication. But if the Dilaudid can be traced back to a specific source, then that means he must have got it from someone in the field? Do you think he has a partner?”

“No.” Klaus shook his head. “Caroline only ever saw one man. Never two. But I think you’re right. Someone obtained the Dilaudid for him. Which means that someone in this town knows who the killer is. If we can find out who obtained the Dilaudid for him and get them to crack; we might have him.” Klaus’s fingers balled into a fist. “Greta!”

“Yes?”

“Make sure everything is bagged and collected. I want nothing left behind. Take everything back to D.C with you.” Greta nodded, and began taking photos of the boxes of syringes. He turned to one of the agents who followed them down into the cellar. “Help her and make sure nothing is uncounted for.” Klaus all but ran out of the cellar, Marcel trailing behind him. “I think it is time we spoke to Tyler Lockwood.”

The anger that was pulsing around him made the hike back to their SUV pass by quickly. Marcel said nothing, knowing that his partner needed to cool off. It wasn’t the first time that he had seen him close to losing his temper and was surprised that Klaus was not punching his fist into a tree or tossing rocks into the distance. There were always moments in each case they worked that Klaus just couldn’t control the rage that overtook him; only out matched but his desire to take monsters like these down and make them pay for the suffering they caused. When Klaus climbed into the SUV, slamming the door behind him. He drove for a few minutes before speaking again.

“What do we know about Tyler Lockwood?”

“His father was the Mayor until he died a few years ago from a sudden brain aneurism. His mother was elected shortly after that.” Marcel replied, raising an eyebrow at the clear nepotism by the towns people. “Tyler himself went to college at Whitmore for political science. Shocker there. Up until a year ago he was engaged to Caroline Forbes. She kicked him out and he has been living back with his mother since.”

“Job?”

“Assistant city manager.” Marcel snorted and Klaus couldn’t help the bitter laugh that escaped his lips. “Clearly he works for his mother with anticipation that one day he will run for Mayor. His social media shows that he is in a new relationship with a woman named Olivia Parker.” Marcel showed him his phone and a woman with curly blonde hair and soft grey eyes peered through the screen. “Seems that he has a thing for blondes.”

“Sounds like a boy who has never worked for a single thing in his life.” Klaus replied, as he pulled up to the Lockwood manor. While it was not as impressive as the Salvatore Boardinghouse, the manor still had old southern beauty to it. It was made of deep red brick with a large white front door and tall white pillars lining the front of the house. There were several cars in the front drive and Klaus parked the SUV in line with the other vehicles.

“Let me guess, still not as impressive as the Mikaelson Manor back in jolly old England?” Marcel teased and Klaus just rolled his eyes, not willing to reply; an action that Marcel only took as confirmation to his theory. His small laughter only had Klaus smiling, something they both knew eased the tension he was feeling.

The two agents climbed the brick stairway and knocked on the front door, noticing that at least this house did not have an obnoxious knocker on the front. Marcel muttered that it was such pity just in time for a tall, middle aged woman to answer the door. She had shoulder length brown hair with streaks of blonde running through it. She wore a tight pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse; lined with a set of pearls that probably cost more than Klaus’s monthly salary. She looked everything like a politician’s wife turned politician herself.

“Can I help you?”

“Mayor Carol Lockwood?” Marcel asked and she nodded. “I’m Agent Marcel Gerard and this is my partner Agent Klaus Mikaelson. Is Tyler home? We were hoping to have a word with him.”

“He is here but we have company. Would it be possible for you to speak with him later?” Carol asked and the two agents just looked at her with disbelieving eyes. While they had been met with hostility and flat out refusal at their request on almost every case, they had never been asked to leave and return at a later date because of company. It was the south, but hospitality only went so far.

“No.” Klaus replied simply and pulled out the warrant from his jacket pocket. He handed her the piece of paper and stepped over the threshold, not caring if he brushed her shoulder as he went. The foyer was large and had high ceilings, a large staircase and marble flooring.

“Excuse me? What are you doing?!”

“Mom? What is going on?” A voice chimed in from the large archway in the foyer. Tyler Lockwood looked exactly as he did the day at the hospital when he caused a scene outside Caroline’s hospital room. He was dressed in slacks and a white button down that made Klaus wonder if he dressed himself or if his mother picked out his clothes. In the back of Klaus’s mind, he knew he was being unfair but his bitterness at the knowledge that he hurt Caroline overshadowed that. Not only that, but it was clear to Klaus that Tyler was still be holding onto his mother’s coat strings. “Agents, what can we do for you?”

“We would like a word Mr. Lockwood, if you wouldn’t mind.” Klaus replied in a tone that he had no options but to speak with them. Tyler eyed him from head to toe, sizing him up as though he was realizing that he was not the alpha male in the room. He could see that he wanted to refuse; to tell Klaus no but couldn’t. Klaus could see the consequences flashing behind his brown eyes and the memory of Klaus having Tyler escorted from the hospital still fresh in his mind. Klaus could make his life very difficult and while his mother was the mayor of a small town in Virginia, Klaus had the FBI behind him.

“Of course. Follow me.”

“Tyler. The guests!” Carole hissed harshly to her son. Marcel strolled through the threshold and took the warrant that was still clutched in her hands from her and ignored her.

“It will be fine, Mom. You go and sit with them. I’ll talk with the agents.” Tyler responded and jerked his head at the agents to follow him. Klaus and Marcel easily followed Tyler towards the back of the house, passing a large dining area in the process. Inside, Klaus could see Pastor Young, Matt Donovan and Andi Star’s parents gathered around a table that was filled with pastries and coffee. “Mom invited the families of the victims, hoping to show that the towns support them and if they need anything, all they have to do is ask. She thought hosting a small brunch was the way to accomplish that.”

“How sweet.” Klaus replied in a sarcastic tone; in the back of his mind he was wondering if it was an election year. He looked towards the room that the mayor had congregated people inside of and realized that he did not see Liz or Caroline inside. “If this brunch was to show the mayor’s support, why are the Forbes’s absent?”

“Mom thought it would be insensitive to invite them…since, Caroline survived.” Tyler stated in an awkward tone as he opened a door and lead them inside what appeared to be an office. It was larger than the director of the FBI’s office and far more elaborate. Instead of chairs, facing the desk, there was a full seating area complete with sofas, a coffee table and throw pillows. It looked more like the Queen’s sitting room where she served tea than the office of a small-town mayor. “What can I do for you?”

Marcel handed Tyler the warrant and took a seat on one of the sofas. Much like he had done at the Salvatore house, Klaus paced the room. Part of him wanted to sit behind the desk to show Tyler exactly who was in charge. However, by his demeanor before they entered the mayor’s office, Tyler knew his place in this investigation and what the consequences would be if he refused to corporate. Klaus was unsure if that set warning bells off in his head or if he wanted to be suspicious of him. Klaus wondered at the change from the cocky man he had met at the hospital.

“Yesterday afternoon, Ms. Forbes lead us to one of the Lockwood cellars on your property.” Marcel told Tyler in an easy tone while Klaus took in the room. On the far right stood a tall bookshelf that held several leather-bound volumes that by the spines, Klaus could tell that they were unused. Not of speck of dust could be found and despite the fact that the volumes were unread, they were cleaned often. Pictures lingered around the room but lacked any sort of personal touch. The office, much like the other parts of the house Klaus had seen, felt showy and empty; making Klaus wonder if this was a theme that occurred often in the town’s most prominent families. “We obtained a warrant and this morning searched it and discovered that the victims had been held there prior to their murder.”

“Shit.” Tyler whispered, sinking down onto the couch. He put his hands into his hands and shook his head. Both agents stood there watching him for a second, allowing him time to collect his thoughts. Every movement was studied and calculated. When he pulled his head up, Klaus could see a million different thoughts running through his mind. Something was playing behind those brown eyes. “What was down there?”

“That’s classified.” Marcel stated smoothly and Tyler pursed his lips. “Are there any more cellars or tunnels on your property that we should be made aware of? If so, we are going to want to search them.”

“Yes. There are five in total. Two are caved in through and have been for years.” Tyler stood up and walked towards the desk. He opened a few drawers and pulled out a key. He walked over to an old painting that Klaus assumed was some Lockwood ancestor of sorts and took the painting off the wall. There was a safe behind the painting and Tyler opened the safe easily. He shuffled through a few things and pulled out a small leather binder that was tied with a small leather strap. Tyler untied the binder and rooted through several papers. “We keep the deed to the house and a few other things in here; including a detail on the surrounding property. Here.” Tyler handed Marcel a list of what appeared to be the cellars among other various landmarks on the Lockwood property. “All the cellars and tunnels should be listed on there as well as their locations. Search wherever you need.”

“Thank you.” Klaus took the list from Marcel’s hand and scanned over it. He pulled out his phone and took a screenshot of it, sending it to Maddox with instructions to have the agents stay behind and wait for them to search the remaining cellars. “Who all knows about these?”

“Honestly, I can’t answer that. We don’t advertise the cellars or tunnels. Mom feels that it would bring up bad options on our ancestors; because of what the cellars were used for.” Tyler informed the agents, avoiding looking at Marcel as though he would be offended about the subject he was dancing around.

“You mean the fact that were used to hide slaves?” Marcel asked in an unbothered tone. Klaus knew Marcel well and they both knew that he was descended from slaves during the Civil War. It was a fact that Marcel had come to terms with long ago but also did not like being reminded of it, especially by a man of privilege. Despite all of that, he was not about to let Tyler see that side of him.

“Yes.” Tyler nodded. “I can’t really give you a list of people who know about it because we don’t press charges against everyone who walks through the woods on our property. We would have to charge half the town and that would take too much time.”

“Fair point.” Klaus replied, eyeing Tyler. There was something he was withholding, and Klaus was not in the mood to play games with him. Images of the tunnels were far to fresh and Klaus wanted to hold Tyler responsible for their existence. “What are you not telling us?”

“Excuse me?”

“Mr. Lockwood, if you know something. Tell us. Us finding out later will only be worse for you in the long run.” Tyler was silent for a moment, and the agents could see the decision going through his mind; back and forth.

“Okay. I may have shown the cellars to a few people.” Tyler paused. “Specifically, woman.” Both Marcel and Klaus looked at Tyler in incredulity. After a second, Marcel started to laugh lightly as though he was highly amused, but Klaus could tell that by the tone that his partner was anything but.

“Let me understand you. You would take woman hiking through the woods and show them cellars that your ancestors used to hold slaves?” Marcel asked as though he was trying to understand him better. “To what purpose? To get laid?” Tyler nodded and Marcel just shook his head in disbelief. “Who was the last one?”

“Caroline. She actually gave me hell when I took her there. She was far from impressed.” Tyler replied, honestly. “I haven’t been down there in years. Caroline and I started dating in college and then eventually got engaged. I had no need to go down there anymore.”

“What about Ms. Parker? Your current girlfriend?” Klaus asked.

“She has never been down there.” Tyler replied, taken aback slightly. His eyes shifted between Marcel and Klaus, looking suspicious for the first time. “How do you know about Liv?”

“Was she the woman who you cheated on Caroline?”

“What? No.”

“Who was she? Did you take her down there?”

“Hayley? No, no Hayley as far as I know has never been down there.”

“Hayley?”

“Marshall.” Tyler held up his hands as though he was defending himself. “What are you accusing me of? I didn’t do anything. I admit that leading woman down there in hopes of sex was a douche of a move, but I grew up a lot since then. I stopped doing that after Caroline and I got serious.”

“And yet you still cheated on her.” Klaus snapped back. It was a rash comment and he knew that he would have to watch his tone if he did not want this interview to end the same way the interview with Damon ended; with the fatal lawyer request.

“I regret that. Hayley and I, it was stupid, and I have tried to make it up to Caroline since, but she refuses to allow me a second chance.” Tyler genuinely seemed sincere and Klaus did not know if that made him dislike him more. “I ended things with Hayley after Caroline caught us. I thought that maybe we could work things out. Get back together but she wants nothing to do with me.”

“And what does any of this have to do with you leading woman down to those cellars? If you no longer exercise that practice?” Klaus asked, trying to steer the questioning back towards the investigation.

“Vicki and I used to mess around in high school. It was nothing serious. She had a crush on me despite dating Jeremy Gilbert. I used that. We would use the Lockwood cellars as a meeting place.” Tyler admitted. “We wanted to keep things quiet. It was just sex at the time and ended before we left high school. I don’t know if she kept going down there or not.”

“I see.” Klaus replied, looking Tyler over. “So, you and Vicki used to have sex in high school, what about after?”

“No. Once I went off to college, I started dating Caroline.”

“You’ve already proven that infidelity is not an issue for you. I just wanted to check. Excuse me if I find your sincerity questionable.” Klaus told him with a cynical smile. He was scrutinizing him and Klaus had him pegged. He had seen dozens of men just like him before. Rich, with a sense of entitlement and having the audacity to believe that forgiveness should just be handed to them without having to earn it first. He was everything Klaus could have become but didn’t, a fact that Klaus did not want to admit to himself. The fact that Tyler was trying to be on his best behavior now intrigued Klaus. Tyler saw the damage that was done to Elena when the news of her affair with Damon became public and he clearly wanted to prevent that from happening to him. “What about drugs? Did you use those cellars to get high?”

“What?”

“Drugs. Maybe heroin, Dilaudid or meth?”

“I smoked weed in high school a few times but nothing since and it was never down there.” Tyler replied in a confused tone. “I never touched anything harder than that.”

“Do you know anyone who does?”

“Half the town. There isn’t much to do around here. Take your pick, someone is bound to be one something.”

“Like Vicki?”

“Yeah. Her drug habits were well known in town. She started getting messed up in high school.” Tyler paused and Klaus could read between the lines. Vicki would be high whenever they had sex and there was a fine line between consent and sleeping with someone under a drug induced haze. “But I haven’t really spent much time with her since we graduated.”

“Do you know where she would get her supply?”

“No.” Klaus watched him but Tyler was doing everything he could to keep his face passive. Before him was a serial cheater who had two politicians for parents. Lying was second nature for him. Caroline was an intelligent woman that if she had not caught Tyler in the act, never would have suspected his infidelity. It pained Klaus to admit that Tyler was a good liar and he was questioning whether or not he was being truthful.

“You knew both Vicki and Caroline intimately. What about April Young?” Marcel asked in a bored tone but studied him carefully. Both men were watching for the slightest hint of acknowledgment; however, Tyler did nothing but shake his head.

“No. Honestly? I forgot about April’s existence after we graduated high school. She was not someone who particularly stood out.” Tyler admitted and both of the men believed him. April, while pretty, did not have the same beauty as the other woman that would have caused Tyler to take a notice. “Mom had to remind me who she was when her name was among the list of victims.”

“What of Andi Star? Ever have a relationship with her?”

“Andi? No. I mean I knew her, but everyone did. She was the town’s success story. Mom liked to roll the red carpet out for her whenever she came to town. She and I never had any sort of relationship. I never even slept with her. I think the most we ever did was maybe dance at some town function or something, but I can’t be sure.”

“What about the name Camille O’Connell?”

“Never heard of her before this mess started.” Tyler replied. “Look, I admit it. I’m not exactly the best at relationships. I slept around and it wasn’t until Caroline called me on it, tossing the ring I bought her in my face that I realized that I messed up. But this, I didn’t do this. I’m not a murder.”

Both Klaus and Marcel just looked at him; something apparent became obvious to both of them. Tyler was terrified. The question became; what was he scared of? His dark eyes were darting between the two of them as though they were going to pounce on him. There was something lurking beneath the surface that Tyler wanted to tell them, and they could see it. They waited but Tyler apparently decided that he was doing speaking to them.

“Where were you on the evening of June 5th?”

“My girlfriend and I were here.”

“Which one? Hayley Marshall or Olivia Parker.” Klaus asked, not being able to help himself. While he did not like Tyler, the man did not stir anger inside of Klaus like Damon had. Perhaps it was because, despite his fidelity issues, Tyler shown no history of violence. That did not make him innocent and Klaus would keep an open mind about him until there was proof clearing him completely. However, that did not stop Klaus from the enjoyment of toying with him.

“I was with Liv. I told you. Hayley and I are over.” Tyler snapped. He stood and walked over to his mother’s desk. He grabbed a notepad and a piece of paper, jotting something down. He handed it to Klaus and gave him a dead stare. “Here is her number. Call her if you’d like.”

“Oh, we will.” Klaus took the slip of paper from his hands, looking down at the digits he had written. He tossed Tyler a smirk that was meant to irritate him; for no other reason that it gave Klaus joy to see Tyler squirm. Klaus handed the note over his shoulder to Marcel, who took it easily; already typing the number into his phone and passing the information off to Slater.

“Contact us if you remember anything else Mr. Lockwood.” Marcel told him without look up from his phone. With one last calculating look, Klaus turned from Tyler and headed towards the office door; opening and allowing Marcel to step through first. On the other side, he could see Carol speaking with Matt and Pastor Young; all three tossing questioning eyes at the office door. Andi’s parents were nowhere to be found.

“One last thing.” Klaus turned from the curious gazes of the onlookers. “When we met at the hospital the other day, you introduced yourself as Caroline’s fiancé. Tell me, how do you think Ms. Parker would feel if she learned that you still viewed Caroline as the woman you intend to marry?”

Not allowing Tyler to answer, Klaus left the office and passed by the mayor and her guest, knowing full well that the three of them heard his final question. It was petty but the sheer look of disappointment on Carol’s face brought a hint of satisfaction to Klaus’s mood. Toying with Tyler rounded out his bad temper from back in the woods. It was petty but frankly, Klaus did not care.

“Well he is a douchebag.” Marcel stated as they made their way towards their SUV. Marcel took the keys from Klaus, deciding that it was his turn to drive back to the edges of the Lockwood property. Klaus happily handed them over, the feeling of exhaustion creeping up on him.

“He has been involved with two out of the five victims and probably tried to sleep with Andi at some point, but was shot down. I don’t know if it is a coincidence or motivation. It’s a small town and there is bound to be some overlap.” Klaus replied and Marcel nodded in agreement. There was a slight scowl forming on Marcel’s lips that Klaus could see. He was not surprised; Tyler was the exact type of man Marcel despised. “You hated him.”

“Absolutely.” Marcel replied and his slight southern twang that all but vanished when he moved to D.C came out. Marcel started the SUV and began to pull out of the “Southern white man of privilege who likes to sugarcoat his family history. Of course, I hated him but that is irrelevant. Do you think he is our guy? Nothing about him screamed serial killer but they rarely ever do.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Like I said, he was romantically involved with two of the victims and had easy access to the cellars that they were held in, but he does not strike me as someone who would use street drugs let alone a narcotic like Dilaudid. If he is the killer, or knows who it is, how would he have gotten them?” Klaus voiced his thoughts, rubbing his forehead; fighting the headache that was threatening to form. “I think he is hiding something, but I don’t know what.”

“You have no idea what?”

“Do you?”

“No. Theories but nothing concrete.” Marcel added and Klaus nodded. They drove through town again and headed towards the outskirts of town. They were meeting the agents back at the edge of the Lockwood property to search the additional cellars. They both knew that it would take a bit of time to find them, but the information Tyler passed to them provided enough direction to begin looking. “Let’s get this over with and head back to the station. I’m sure Liz is waiting with batted breath to find out if we found anything.”

“To be honest. I’m surprised she didn’t just show up herself.” Klaus muttered but in the back of his mind, he knew she wouldn’t; especially with Bonnie being called into the bakery so early. Liz was not about to leave her daughter alone, especially when Caroline was passed out on sleeping pills.

By the time Marcel and Klaus were done searching all of the cellars, the sun was beginning to set. Much like Tyler had said, two of the tunnels were caved in and the rest held nothing of interest. They were smaller and beyond similar cells in each, they did not hold the same interest as the one where Caroline and the others had been held. Klaus knew that the killer was unlikely to go back to the first one but might try and move to another if he took another victim. Part of Klaus wondered if they could convince Vincent to allow the additional agents to remain in Mystic Falls but he doubted it; lack of resources or some other bureaucratic excuse. Either way, it was worth the request; if it came from Marcel.

The station was quiet and in the process of shift change when they entered. Klaus and Marcel weaved through the officers and made their way towards the conference room with takeout from the Grill in hand. While it was not the worst food Klaus had ever had, several days of it in a row was tiring. Seeing that the two agents were both starving, only having ate the donuts from Bonnie’s bakery earlier in the day, he would make do.

With his mind on food, Klaus almost missed seeing Caroline sitting in her mother’s office. He had to do a double take when she caught his eye. At first Klaus felt his stomach leap at the sight of her, the memory of their almost kiss surfacing in his mind. However, when he was able to take in her appearance the elated feeling that bubbled inside him burst. He had hoped that with the sleeping pill, whether it was willfully taken or not, would have given Caroline some rest but she appeared to be startled and terrified. She was sitting in one of Liz’s chairs, her knees brought to her chest and she appeared to be biting at her nails; a habit he had yet to see from her so far. Her hair hung in a loose ponytail and she wore a loose T-Shirt and jeans that looked as though she just tossed them on.

“Here. Take these. Call Vincent and see if he will give us the extra men.” Marcel nodded, his eyes flickering between Klaus and Caroline. Klaus could tell that he wanted to say something but refrained; knowing that it would be ignored. He took the food and headed towards the conference room while Klaus made his way towards Liz’s office; knocking on the closed door. Liz bid him entry and he slowly stepped inside.

Seeing Caroline up-close only confirmed his fears. She looked worse for wear. Her eyes were red, and she clearly had been crying. Her position told Klaus that she was doing her best to hold herself together but found it harder than she was expecting. Klaus wanted to walk over to her and take her into his arms; offering the comfort she clearly needed but was unsure of his welcome. He had feelings for Caroline, that much was clear, but he was also in Mystic Falls to do a job. It was a fine line to walk in order to balance the two.

“Did you find anything of interest Klaus?” Liz asked and Klaus nodded, not taking his eyes from Caroline. He took a seat in the vacant chair and turned it to face Caroline; knowing full well that Liz’s eyes were on both of them. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and reached out to take Caroline’s uninjured hand into his.

“Talk to me.” Klaus’s voice was low and gentle. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Liz looking at their linked hands, but he did not care. All he could see was the grief written all over Caroline’s face and needed to know what was wrong. “Are you okay?”

“No.” It was a useless question and they both knew it; but Klaus needed her to open up to him. “I woke up around noon. Mom had already left for the station, but Bonnie was on the couch. Everything seemed fine. I dressed and let Enzo out. I went to get the mail and I found that inside.”

Caroline nodded towards an envelope resting on Liz’s desk. Klaus reached over and picked up the envelope. It was a typical white envelope that Klaus could find at any general store. It was marked with Caroline’s name and address but there was no return address on the upper left-hand corner. It was stamped and mailed; telling Klaus that this was not hand delivered. This could have been sent from anywhere. Klaus opened the envelope up and pulled out a sheet of paper. It was a note, typed on a computer and completely unremarkable outside of the words that were printed on it.

_Caroline,_

_I miss you. Why did you leave? Did you not like the home I made for you? Where you not comfortable? I gave you everything and yet, you still left. This is your home. You belong here with me, not wandering to places where it is not safe. Only I can keep you safe._

_You’re mine, Caroline. One way or another, I will have you home. You will never leave me again and will forever be by my side. They took the others from me, but I refuse to allow them to take you from me too. You belong here with me. Soon you will see to reason._

_See you soon,_   
_Your only friend._

“What does he mean that he will see me soon?” Caroline whispered as Klaus read the letter. He gripped her hand tightly, his knuckles turning white. If he was crushing her hand, Caroline said nothing; not willing to let go. Klaus could see that she was doing everything in her power to keep calm and not have a complete breakdown. While the emotions cursing through him caused him difficulty in remaining objective, Klaus tried to focus on the words in the letter and not how good it felt to hold her hand. “He is going to come after me, isn’t he?”

“No one is going to hurt you.” Klaus said. He turned his eyes toward Liz and her fear was radiating from her body. He could tell that she was thinking of every possible way to keep her daughter safe but was coming up with nothing. Klaus could understand how lost Liz must feel, having been there himself. The desire to chase down this monster was pushing its way to the surface. “Wait here.”

Klaus stood and left the office. He made his way through the police station with a furious pace. He entered the conference room and the smell of his dinner assaulted him; but any hunger he had had been replaced by a ball forming in the pit of his stomach. Marcel was on the phone and Vincent’s voice sounded through the speaker. Klaus tossed the note down on the table and Marcel picked up it, reading it.

“Jesus. He is taunting her.” Marcel replied and then proceeded to read it to their supervisor over the phone. Klaus explained that it was post marked and mailed to her without a return address; but not hand delivered. It was be difficult to trace without the return address. It could have been dropped into any mailbox in town.

“Clearly.” Vincent replied in a stilted tone. He went silent on the other end and both Klaus and Marcel could hear him typing. “I’ll have agents Rosza and Vanchure drive down in the morning. The agents that I sent this morning can stay in town for the time being. I can ensure that her house is guarded at all times.” Klaus paused, taken aback. He expected more fight from Vincent, citing red tape and not enough funding; not easy cooperation. “I want this to stay quiet. The director is concerned that if the masses discover that Andi Star was murdered by a serial killer, Mystic Falls will be overrun by journalist and that will only make catching him that more difficult.”

“Journalist are protective of their own.” Marcel told them. “We will do what we can to keep this quiet. The local paper has printed some articles about the murders but nothing more widespread than that. I can contact them to see if they will not contact larger papers or news outlets. Maybe we can keep this contained if we promise an interview or something when this is done.” Klaus shot Marcel a look and nodded. That was all he needed to hear before turning and all but storming out of the conference room. He would let Marcel iron out the details; Klaus’s first concern would be Caroline.

“We are going to post agents on your home at all times.” Klaus told them the second he walked back into Liz’s office. Gone was the sympatric and compassionate man who wanted nothing more than to ease Caroline’s pain and was replaced with the agent who was so focused on the job that he would do anything to complete it. “It would be best if you do not go out alone or leave the house without someone with you.”

“You want me to be a prisoner.” Caroline asked and her choice of words ate at Klaus. Images of the case she had been trapped in shot through his memory like a bullet, striking him where it hurt most. Looking at Caroline, Klaus knew that this was a woman who should not be held back; someone who deserved the world laid at her feet and not stripped from her as it had been.

“No.” Klaus replied, his voice forceful and his eyes held such conviction that Caroline almost believed him. “You are never going to be a prisoner again. The agents are to keep you safe, not hinder your movements. When this is all over and we find him, I promise you that you will never be forced in a cage again.”

“You saw it. You went down there.” It wasn’t a question; Caroline knew the answer. Klaus understood something about her in that moment. She was brave and fearless but that tiny underground cell would always haunt her. It was meant to be the place she was going to die in, and no matter of bravery, vengeance or justice would erase that terror from her mind.

“Yes.” There was no point in hiding the truth from her. No matter the amount of pain Caroline was in, Klaus knew that she would be able to handle the truth. One thing that Klaus admired about Caroline, despite having only known her for a few days, was how strong she appeared to be. It was one of the many things that drew him to her; because even in an abandoned dark tunnel, Caroline seemed to be the light at the end of it.

“I need to get out of here.” Caroline stood from her chair abruptly, pulling her hand from Klaus’s grasp and ran from the office. Klaus shot Liz a look, telling her that he would follow her and went after Caroline. He saw her run out of the police station and caught up with her easily as she walked through the parking lot.

“Caroline!” Klaus called after her and his long legs made it easy for him to catch up to her. She stopped when she saw him and brought her arms around herself; trying to hold herself together. She had been so strong the day before, walking in the woods; showing them exactly where she had been held. Now, Klaus wondered if it was too soon. Maybe she was pushing herself too much.

“I can’t stay here Klaus. I feel like I’m suffocating. It’s like the walls are closing in on me. I need to get out of here.”

“Do you trust me?” Klaus asked her and Caroline shot him a questioning look. He could see that she was thinking of the previous day and not just her incident at seeing the entrance of her prison; or climbing out of it. She was thinking of that moment by the car and how they almost kissed. Klaus had replayed that moment over and over again in his thoughts and he knew that Caroline had done the same. “Do you trust me Caroline?”

“Yes.” Caroline told him in a soft tone, the realization startling in her eyes. “Yes. I do.”

“Then come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent hours editing this chapter and it probably was the one that took me the longest.  
> It is the longest chapter so far and probably in the story. I will be honest. I had a good bit of trouble with it. Tyler is not an easy character for me to write for some reason and I had to rework their interview a few times. 
> 
> That being said, I hope it was enjoyable and as always, I look forward to hearing your theories.


	7. Chapter Six

Mystic Falls made Klaus feel as though he was on the set of some random Hallmark Movie that wanted to glorify the southern United States. There was nothing wrong with the town specifically but everything that surrounded it felt that a carefully crafted production. Having met Carol Lockwood, Klaus was not surprised that the woman who ran the town would be equally as superficial as the town itself. While it was peaceful and charming, the forest that surrounded it added character, Klaus could not help but see darkness lurking in every corner. 

Although, if Klaus was being honest with himself, that could be due to his cynical nature rather than the town itself. Then again, the town did have similarities to the small English village he had grown up in. Perhaps that was the reason why small towns held such a distaste for him. The exterior always seemed to be ideal and yet Klaus was very much aware about what went on behind closed doors.

Despite all his reservations on small towns, he had to admit that most held hidden gems that big cities lacked. Fell’s Creamery was one of them. Marcel was a man with a sweet tooth and while the easiest place to get good take out was the Mystic Grill, it did not take long for Marcel to scope out the ice cream parlor; turning up at the station or their motel after hours with a milkshake. So, as he strolled through the town square with Caroline, allowing her to sort out her thoughts, and she mentioned she was craving ice cream, Klaus took her to the only place he knew in town.

He had her sit down at one of the outdoor seating areas, that had a perfect view inside the parlor and went inside to order the vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and cherry on top that she requested; ordering a coffee flavored one for himself. His eyes never left Caroline, who waited patiently outside; desperately trying to ignore the stares she was getting as the townspeople passed her. With milkshakes in hand, Klaus stepped out into the warm June air and sat down across from Caroline. 

“I keep asking myself, why me?” Caroline whispered. “You know, that was something I asked myself lot when I was in high school. Everyone always wanted Elena and yet I tried so hard. I was head cheer captain and yet Elena always got the praise. I became Miss Mystic Falls and yet Elena was the one with the dashing date that everyone gushed over. It always felt that Elena had one leg up over me. I was everyone’s back up when they could not have her. I was Bonnie’s Elena backup for the longest time. I was Matt’s homecoming date sophomore year because Elena dumped him. I was Damon’s punching bag because Elena was dating Stefan. Hell, the only person who ever seemed interested in me was Tyler and we all saw how that ended. And now the one time I actively don’t want someone’s attention, they seem fixated on me.”

“The man who did this is sick, Caroline. His obsession has nothing to do with you but everything to do with his fixation with staying in Mystic Falls.” Klaus whispered, watching her take a long sip of her milkshake. “He was looking for anyone who would not stay. He feels like this town is his home and those living here belong to him. The mere thought of someone wanting to leave, it causes him to do these awful things in order to keep what he views as his close.” Klaus leaned in closely and took her hand into his. “But I want you understand something. You do not belong to him. Nothing you did caused this. You are beautiful, brave and so full of light that even a monster like him cannot stamp out.”

“Thank you.” Caroline’s voice was low as she peeked at him slowly through her long lashes. Their hands were still linked together; a habit that the both of them was forming but one that neither were willing to break. “It seems like you have this ability to understand him. To understand why he does this.”

“I’ve been at this job for a long time.”

“And yet you’re planning on leaving?” Caroline asked and Klaus just nodded. He sipped at his own milkshake and gazed around the town; not willing to meet Caroline’s eyes. “You told me that you stuck with this job because you were punishing yourself. Why? What could be so bad that you do a job so horrible in order to punish yourself.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” Caroline gave him a small smile. He knew that she was trying to distract herself from the fact that she was being stalked by a man who wanted to eventually kill her; but he could tell that was genuinely curious about him. Klaus found that he wanted to confess his darkest secrets to her; a feeling he rarely had. The only person who he shared such confidences was Marcel and that was due to long hours on the job together. 

“I told you when I was fifteen that I almost died.” Caroline nodded, remembering his words from the day before. “I…there was an altercation I was involved in. I was beaten very severely; to the point that I almost died. I did not realize what happened until days later when I woke up in the hospital.” 

“What happened to the person who did this to you?”

“He is serving life in prison. He thought he killed me. It came as a nasty shock when the detectives told him that I was alive.” Klaus chuckled with a humorless tone. “I blamed myself for a long time. He ruined so many lives that I thought because his rage was directed at me, that it was my fault.”

“It wasn’t.” Caroline gave him a tight squeeze of his hand. She knew that there was so much to the story that she did not know. She would not press him for more than he was willing to give but she wanted him to know that he could trust her. 

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“The day your case came across my desk, I was going to turn in my resignation. Then I saw your picture and your bright blue eyes changed my mind. One more case.” Caroline’s shoulders sagged ever so slightly; her eyes sending him looks of gratitude that Klaus wondered if he deserved. “And I’m thankful I choose to take it.”

“Me too.” Caroline smiled at him; and then looked at their clasped hands. Her cheeks flushed red slightly and it was a beautiful thing to see. In that moment, Caroline did not seem hurt or scared, but instead there was a spark of something in her eyes. Something about Caroline made him want to be better and do better. “If we’re sharing secrets, can I tell you one?”

“Of course.” Klaus echoed her earlier words to her. He smiled lightly as he watched Caroline bit her lip, wavering back and forth with the decision in her head. Klaus was eager to hear what she would have to tell him. He wanted to know every ounce of her that it consumed his mind. Klaus wanted to spend every waking moment he had in this town with her but knew that he couldn’t; not if he wanted to keep her safe.

“I’m glad you came.” The words came out in a whisper and the tint of her cheeks burned red again. “That day you showed up at my hospital room, you made me feel safe. You give me hope that I’m not going to die. After everything with Damon and Tyler and with what happened, I was sitting in that hospital wondering if there were any decent men in the world. And then you came in and held me. When you say you will find him, I believe you. There is something about you that makes me believe that you’re trustworthy.” She gripped his hand tighter. “Is it wrong that I just want to be around you? Not just because you make me feel safe, but because you’re you?”

“No.” Klaus said in a low voice, terrified that it would break. Hearing her confess that she trusts him and has feelings for him made him feel lighter than he had in months. Her smile and the just joy she brought to a room, even in her darkest moments of despair, made Klaus as though he was breathing for the first time after drowning in the deepest parts of the ocean. “Because I feel it too.” 

Suddenly the rest of Mystic Falls fell away. Klaus could no longer hear the chatter of the families beside them and the laughter from the other patrons. All he could feel was the grip of Caroline’s hand and the look of complete trust on her face consumed him. He thought back to the moment they almost kissed and he knew that if there was not a table between them and prying eyes around them, Klaus would pour every ounce of his desire into her. 

“Caroline!” The pair jumped apart and they look up to see Elena walking towards them. Klaus felt Caroline tense at the sight of her old friend. Klaus pulled his hands away from Caroline’s and leaned back into the uncomfortable iron chair as Elena approached them. “Hey. How are you?”

“I’ve been better.” Caroline bit out and Elena nodded, running her hands through her long brown hair. Out of habit, Klaus began to examine her. She was thin and lanky; her long brown hair loose around her shoulders. Her clothes were a pair of blue scrubs and a tank top that he assumes she wore under a scrub top. She must have come back from her residency at the training hospital at Whitmore. “What do you need?”

“Can we talk?”

“I’m really not up for that right now Elena.” Caroline’s eyes shot towards Klaus. Elena spied him for the first time and nodded, probably drawing the conclusion that Caroline was discussing what had happened. While Elena would not be wrong, Klaus knew that so much more was happening between them; but he had no desire to share that moment with Elena, having little to no respect for the woman. “I just need time.”

“Right. Of course.” Elena swallowed; nodding. Klaus could tell that he last thing she wanted was to accept Caroline’s position of time. She wanted to speak with Caroline, not because she was concerned about her friend but because she needed forgiveness for herself. “I’m staying with Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric right now. If you want to talk, that’s where I’ll be.” 

“Yeah.” Caroline turned her gaze from Elena to Klaus. “Can you take me back to the police station?” Klaus gave Caroline a simple nod and the two of them stood, grabbing their milkshakes as they went. Klaus lead her from the creamery, and he could not help but look over his shoulder. Elena had sat down at their table, with her head bent and shaking. It wasn’t until later that night, as Klaus laid in his uncomfortable motel room bed, that he wondered what would cause a friend to betray another in such a manner. Especially to someone like Caroline. 

The following morning, Sean O’Connell arrived in Mystic Falls to claim the body of his sister. While both Marcel and Klaus had spoken to him over the phone, neither one expected him to come to town until the investigation was over. However, he stated that he needed to see his sister and neither man could fault him for that.

He was a clergyman with tall with broad shoulders, blonde hair and sad blue eyes that tore at Klaus. His appearance seemed gaunt and haggard; as though he had not eaten in weeks. As Sean stood over the body of his sister, Klaus could see something break in the man. Cami laid on a metal table, her blonde hair slick back and was lifeless. Her body was cold, eyes shut, and her skin had a blueish tint to it from the morgue’s freezer. 

“Cami. What happened to you?” Sean’s voice broke, tears slipping down his cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed his sister on the forehead. Klaus placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze. He led Sean out of the morgues room, knowing that they couldn’t linger there much longer. Out in the morgue’s hallway, Sean’s knees gave out and his back hit the wall; he slid down to the ground, unable to go any further. 

Klaus walked to Sean’s other side and sank down beside him; letting the man’s tears fall. Klaus could only sympathize with Sean’s grief. He could not imagine what it would be like to gaze upon the dead body of his sister. Klaus’s mind wandered to Rebekah and the mere thought of seeing her cold dead body on a slab, nothing more than an empty shell, tore at his soul. If Sean needed to stay on that cold tile floor for a moment or several, Klaus would sit there with him. 

“Tell me about Cami.” Klaus asked in a gentle voice. There was not much he could be able to learn from Sean that he didn’t already know, since Sean had not left Boston in years, but he could see the need for Sean to speak to someone; anyone. “What was she like?”

“Self-righteous but deep down, she was a good person.” Sean snorted and Klaus was taken aback slightly. “I loved my sister dearly, but she could be hard to be around sometimes. Cami always wanted to psychoanalyze people. She wanted to fix them, even though I told her that some people do not need fixing. She was studying to be a psychologist and was just finishing up medical school. She was coming to Boston to celebrate.” Sean shook his head. “I’m sorry, you must think me awful for describing my sister in such a way.”

“Not at all. I have a little sister who is best dealt with in small doses.” Klaus gave him a warm smiled. “Do you know why she drove through Mystic Falls?” Klaus asked, thinking about the route to Boston. While Cami would have had to drive through Virginia, but Mystic Falls was slightly out of the way. “Why did she not just fly?” 

“I tried to convince her too, but she wanted to make a trip out of it. She made a list of small towns she wanted to see along the way.” He shook his head. “We grew up in New Orleans and she wanted to settle somewhere less…. busy? I guess. I tried to convince her to move to Boston, but she said she wanted the small-town life. I guess Mystic Falls was on her list to check out.” 

“Did you know she would be stopping here?” 

“No. I should have asked what towns she was looking at, but I didn’t.” Sean rested his head against the wall and Klaus could see the self-loathing at work behind his sunken face. “When she didn’t arrive in Boston on the day she said she would, I must have called her a thousand times. Her phone was shut off. I filed the missing person’s report but something inside me knew that she was gone. I prayed and prayed for her safety, but it just wasn’t enough. I should have called her sooner. Maybe she would still be alive.”

“Listen to me. This isn’t your fault. You didn’t do this. You are not responsible for your sister’s death.”

“Who is?” 

“We are working on it.” Sean nodded darkly and huffed in irritation. His jaw clenched and Klaus could see the anger taking root. Sean was looking for someone to blame. Klaus could not blame him; time after time, families where left with no answers no one to aim their anger towards. “I promise you that I am doing everything I can to find who hurt Cami.”

“And what if it was your sister?” 

“Honestly?” Klaus asked and Sean nodded. He studied the other man; the man whose belief in a higher power was shaken and may never be repaired. Klaus could not help but compare Sean with Pastor Young. The first was broken beyond repair at the loss of his sister while the latter pretended as though April had stopped being his daughter long before her death. “I’d probably kill the bastard.” 

“Right.” Sean stated absentmindedly. “When can I take her home? I want to give her a proper service. I think she would like to be buried in the family plot in New Orleans. Next to our parents and our uncle. She was always close with them.”

“When we finish up our investigation you can take Cami home.” It wasn’t much but there was nothing else Klaus could do. Technically, Cami’s body was evidence and until the killer was taken into custody, Cami had to remain in FBI custody. If the case went cold, something Klaus would ensure never happened, Cami would be released to Sean after a period of a few weeks. However, Klaus made a mental note that he was not leaving Mystic Falls until he solved it. 

Sean nodded and stood from the floor. Klaus shook his hand and lead him out of the morgue’s separate entrance that was in the basement of the police station. He provided Sean with some general directions on where he could find lodging for the night and headed back upstairs into the main lobby. As he climbed the stairs, Klaus’s mind was preoccupied with Sean’s reaction to seeing Cami and Klaus couldn’t help but imagine Rebekah; knowing full well that his sister’s imagined dead body would haunt his dreams, especially with the knowledge of what Cami and the rest of the victims suffered, both before and after death. 

He stopped at the kitchenette to grab a mug of bad coffee before stepping into the conference room, only to see Marcel flipping through a paper file excitingly. Marcel’s head popped up and a wide smile took over his face. He slid the file across the table at Klaus who caught it easily. A picture of a man that Klaus had never seen was staring back at him. He was middle aged with sandy brown hair, grey eyes and a charming smile.

“Drink up quickly. Slater just set over something interesting.” Marcel told him, almost seeming giddy at the prospect. “Klaus, meet Alaric Saltzman.” 

“Who?”

“Local history teacher.” Marcel replied, watching Klaus flip through his file. “On the surface nothing about him seems out of the ordinary. Moved to town about twelve ago from North Carolina. He went to Duke University and taught history at a local high school for a while before moving here. He met and married a woman by the name of Jenna Sommers. Like I said, on the surface, nothing seems out of the ordinary.” 

“The catch?”

“This.” Marcel then handed him a completely separate file; a picture of a dark-haired woman and dark eyes. The name on the missing person’s report attached to the file named her Isobel Fleming. It appears that she had been missing for over eight years and was presumed dead. “That is Alaric’s Saltzman’s first wife.”

“She went missing. Her body was never found?” Klaus began flipping through the file. He looked at the date of the death certificate that correlated with Alaric’s move to Mystic Falls. The file listed several restraining orders that Isobel put against Alaric prior to their marriage, all of which were dropped; a fact that Klaus thought normal given the fact that she married him afterward. The police considered Alaric as a suspect in his wife’s disappearance but there was never enough evidence to convict him. “It’s a long shot but looks like we need to go and have a discussion with Mr. Saltzman.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” Marcel turned towards the door while Klaus downed the remaining of his coffee. Both Marcel and Klaus left the police station quickly, jumping into the SUV and heading towards the more suburban area of Mystic Falls. “So, recap. What do we have so far?”  
“Well, the killer likes female victims who either have left Mystic Falls or have a tendency to do so. He holds the victims for a period of three or so months before strangling them, defiling the body and burying them at the Falls.” Klaus reiterated as his gaze was watching the scenery pass by him. “He holds them at the Lockwood cellar, handcuffing them to the bars and keeping them sedated with Dilaudid.”

“The Lockwood cellar thing bothers me.” Marcel mentioned, stopping at a stop sign before pulling through the empty street. “He holds them down there but not many people know of them, at least if Tyler Lockwood is to be believed.” Marcel shook his head. “Spoke to the girlfriend by the way. She was with Lockwood all night at the manor. His mother also confirmed that alibi.” 

“Are they trustworthy?”

“Probably not.” Marcel muttered, shaking his head. “Both Damon and Tyler had alibis for the night Caroline went missing and neither one of them have access to medical drugs, at least legally.” He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. “We both agree that the killer does not have medical knowledge based on the state of the track marks on the victim’s arms. However, how would he know the dosage of what to give the victims without killing them?”

“I don’t know.” Klaus scowled. It was not something he had considered before. Dilaudid was a drug that if given improperly, could easily kill someone if the dosage was to high. Yet, the killer knew enough to keep the victim sedated but alive. “Maybe they don’t have medical knowledge but that does not mean they have no experiences with drugs.”

“What about connections? It’s a small town and everyone is connected to everyone somehow. It makes Cami the only odd man out.” 

“I think by the point he found Cami; he was already devolving. Soon it wasn’t going to matter whether or not someone was from Mystic Falls at all. Anyone who dared leave it was a target.” Klaus said, rubbing his forehead. “Take Caroline. She lives in Mystic Falls but worked in Richmond. However, she also traveled a good bit for work and always came back. If he had killed Caroline, his next victim most likely would have the same pattern…. or he would have gone on a killing spree.”

“Let’s hope it does not come to that.” Marcel muttered in a dark tone as he parked on the curb of a typical Southern suburban home. It was a white house with a wraparound porch. There were white columns holding up the roof that covered the porch. “Is it wrong that it makes me pleased that not everyone in this town is a white male whose ancestors where slave owners?”

“No. It’s not.” It was the mid-morning on a Thursday but seeing that it was June, there was a good chance that Alaric would be at home and not at the high school. The agents walked up the sidewalk and stepped onto the porch. Much like they had done for the last couple of interviews, Marcel knocked on the door and they waited patiently for someone to answer the door. 

“Good morning Ms. Gilbert.” Klaus smirked at Elena when she answered the door. She scowled at him and crossed her arms. A memory from the night before surfaced and Elena mentioned that she was currently staying with her Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric. “Is Mr. Saltzman here?”

“Come to accuse him of murder too?” 

“We are not here to accuse anyone of anything. We just want to have a word with him, that is all.” Marcel stated charmingly. Elena huffed in annoyance but stepped aside, opening the door wider so they could step inside. The front hallway, Klaus could see, lead directly into a kitchen. A set of stairs was on the righthand side and led up to a second floor. On Klaus’s left seemed to be a formal living room and he could see a set of French doors that were closed. 

“Elena?” A head popped around the archway from the kitchen, revealing a small woman with dark hair. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a tank top and a dark jacket. Her eyes flickered between Elena and the agents. Her expression was concerned, and Klaus could tell that she was not ignorant on who they were. In a small town, everyone would know when FBI agents came to town. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah.” Elena nodded. “Anna, these are the agents who are investigating the murder of those women.” Marcel by passed Elena and held out his hand to Anna who shook it hesitantly; Marcel studying her every move. Klaus stood by the door, eyeing Elena and sensing her discomfort. “Why don’t you wait in there. I’ll get Alaric.” 

“Elena?” Anna muttered softly as Klaus and Marcel went into the living room. There was nothing special about the living room that stood out to Klaus. A sofa, that did not appear used much, was in the center of the room and a coffee table was facing the fireplace. Photos rested on the mantel and any other surface he could find. He saw several of Elena while she was a teenager with a young man who Klaus assumed was Elena’s brother. He saw a photo of Alaric and a woman with reddish hair dressed in a beautiful wedding gown; Alaric’s wife. “I’m going to head out. Why don’t you come over tonight and have dinner with Jeremy and I? I have to be up early to be at the bakery, Bonnie is already a little miffed at me, but it would be good to see.” 

“Okay. I’ll be there.” Elena gave Anna a tight hug. As Anna let herself out of the house, Elena all but ran up the stairs, leaving Marcel and Klaus alone. Much like the had done previously, Marcel took a seat on the couch while Klaus studied the room. It wasn’t long before Alaric entered the room, holding out his hand for Klaus to shake.

“I’m Alaric, but I’m sure you already knew that?” Klaus nodded and watched as Alaric went around to the couch and shook Marcel’s hand as well before taking a seat in an armchair across from Marcel. Klaus continued looking at the photos around the room, seeing one of Alaric holding a small bundle in his arms that Klaus assumed was a baby. “What can I do for you?” 

“We wanted to ask you about the woman found at the Falls.” Marcel replied and Alaric nodded, seemingly completely undisturbed. His face was grim and sad, but Klaus could not decide if that was due to being distressed about the circumstances or concern about his possible guilt. 

“Of course. How is Caroline?” Klaus turned his head to look at Alaric questioningly. While it would not be completely out of the realm of possibility that Alaric was genuinely concerned about Caroline, the majority of the town was, ever since she received that note, Klaus was suspicious of anyone who would ask after her. 

“She is dealing.” Marcel replied easily. “Do you know Caroline well?”

“I was her high school teacher.” Alaric replied and Marcel nodded. “Caroline always stuck out as a student. Bright and eager to please. Top of the class and always had the right answer.” Alaric paused and pressed his lips together. “Of course, there was that unfortunate business with Damon her senior year. I was the one who found her beaten and bruised behind the Grill. I drove her to the hospital. Called her mom when we got there.” 

“How would you describe your relationship with her now?” Marcel prodded as Klaus turned from the two of them, his back tensing. His imagination already drew several imagines of Caroline curled up in a back alleyway, beaten by Damon who stood over her; smirking. He did not want Alaric to see that weakness. It was one thing for Caroline to see that side of him, and even Marcel, but it would be a rookie move on his part. 

“Um, there isn’t one? Not really.” Alaric was taken aback slightly. “I mean, I know she is friends with Elena and has been over for barbeques, but I haven’t really spent time with her outside that.” Klaus turned around and saw Alaric’s posture stiffened slightly. Klaus could see Alaric’s mind turning as he eyed the two agents. If Alaric wasn’t suspicious before, he certainly was now. “What is this about?”

“What about Andi Star? How would you describe your relationship with her?”

“She was one of my students. I haven’t really seen her since she graduated. Unless you count a random news clip here or there.”

“And what of Vicki Donovan and April Young.”

“I taught them to.” 

“And Camille O’Connell?” By this point Alaric was narrowing his eyes at Marcel, completely forgetting that Klaus was there at all. It was obvious that he was becoming uncomfortable with the line of questioning and that caused Klaus to be on guard, the knowledge of Alaric’s missing wife on his mind. “Did you know her?”

“What? No. I never met that woman before in my life.” Klaus cocked his head, expecting that answer. Cami was the odd man out in many ways in this investigation; or a at least that is how it appeared to Klaus. She was the only one who did nothing more than pass through town; it would be expected that no one would have known her name before it appeared on the list of victims. 

“And what of Isobel Fleming?” Klaus asked, speaking for the first time. It was like a cord snapped inside Alaric; his eyes shifted from Marcel to Klaus; almost as though he was just remembering the other agent was in the room. His brow creased and eyes narrowed as his lips pressed together in a thin line. 

“You know nothing about Isobel.” His voice was venomous; as though the reminder of his first was a bitter reminder. Klaus found the reaction odd. He would have expected sadness or irritation at the mention of his presumed dead wife; not hostility. It made Klaus far more curious about Alaric than he expected. 

“Don’t I?” Klaus’s voice was casual and light. “I know that the two of you dated on and off again during your time at Duke. I know during the off times she put a couple restraining orders against you, which she then later dropped. I know that she married you during her final semester. I know she went missing roughly, what, thirteen years ago? Presumed dead?”

“That’s why you’re here? You can’t figure out who killed those women so you’re grasping at straws? Zeroing in on the one man who was a suspect in a disappearance that has nothing to do with what is going on in this town.” Alaric snapped and Klaus just smirked at him humorlessly. “You’re wasting time with me. I have nothing to do with those killings and certainly didn’t kill my wife.” 

“Then why move all the way to Mystic Falls one day after your wife is presumed dead?”

“Wouldn’t you? Just like you the entire town I lived in thought I killed Isobel. Everywhere I went, suspicion followed me. Surely you can at least understand that.” In truth, Klaus could. He understood perfectly as to why Alaric would want to leave. While Klaus had never been a suspect in a murder, he understood why someone would want to flee their hometown. “I didn’t kill my wife.”

“Why did you come to Mystic Falls?” Klaus asked again. “You have to admit that it looks suspicious. You were suspected of one murder and then you move to a new town; suddenly woman start dying.” In truth it was not that suspicious. There was a twelve-year gap between Isobel’s disappearance and the murders in Mystic Falls. “If you’re honest with us, we can move on.”

“It’s not that scandalous.” Alaric muttered, pressing his fingers to his forehead as though he was fighting a migraine. “When Isobel was a teenager, she had a baby. It was before I met her. We were talking about having kids of our own and it was making Isobel consider whether or not she wanted to look into meeting her daughter.” Alaric shook his head. “When Isobel disappeared, I looked into her daughter’s location. It’s why I came to Mystic Falls. Isobel was presumed dead, I wanted to at least tell her daughter that.”

“But you stayed?”

“Yeah, well Elena took the news hard.” Alaric replied and Klaus paused for a moment; letting the information that Elena was the biological daughter of Alaric’s wife sink in. Unsure of its relevancy, Klaus stored the information away for later. “And I met Jenna. She gave me a reason to stay.” His tone went soft and Klaus could see that Alaric honestly loved his wife. “I didn’t do this. Like I said, you’re wasting your time.”

“I think we got all we came for.” Marcel said, holding out his hand. He provided that gentleman smile that he once told a woman could win awards. Klaus did not smile at Alaric but instead nodded his head and headed towards the door; Alaric walking them towards it. “Thank you for your time.”

“Of course.” Alaric hesitated. “Look, objectively I get why you had to come talk to me. Jenna and I discussed it and I was expecting you to show up on this door sooner rather than later.” Klaus said nothing but just eyed him. “All that being said, I hope you catch the bastard. I know what it is like to lose someone they love and never to know what happened. I can sympathize with the families.” 

“We’ll do our best.” Klaus told him in a clipped tone. Marcel was the one who like to win others favor during an investigation. Klaus could care less. The agents turned to walk down the sidewalk and Klaus looked over his shoulder at the house again. Up in one of the windows, Klaus saw Elena watching them as they made their way to their SUV. When she realized she caught his eye, Elena turned away from the window and went out of sight. 

“Lunch?” Marcel replied as they climbed into the car. Klaus nodded and Marcel drove off, the two lapsed into silence; lost in their own thoughts. The pair drove to the Grill and found it to be crowded, despite the busy workday. The Grill was dimly lit with a series of round tables and booths covering the floor. A bar was all the way across the room and a section was situated in the corner for a pool table. It reminded Klaus of an old English pub; a fact that Klaus was unsure if it made him like or hate the place. “Is this place ever empty?”

“It’s the only decent place in town. Of course not.” If it was, Klaus would be weary of eating there. His eyes scanned the busy restaurant. At the bar he saw Sean O’Connell sipping at a glass filled with an amber liquid that Klaus knew was not soda; a sight he did not expect to see from a man of the clergy. However, he supposed given the circumstances, it was to be expected. Beside him was Matt Donovan. Much like Sean, Matt had his head bent down; speaking to Sean in a low tone. “I guess those two would have a lot in common.”

“Their sisters’ were murdered. It’s natural for them to seek each other out.” Marcel told him as Klaus’s eyes still scanned the bar. At the other end of the bar, Stefan sat there alone, drinking; a fact that Klaus found strange since Damon was the owner of said bar. However, it was the only decent place in town so it was not a strange feat that Stefan would find himself there in order to drink his sorrows away. He did a double take when his eyes landed on Caroline and Liz; the former was picking at her fries, listening to her mother intently. Marcel coughed lightly. “Go Romeo, I know you want to. I’ll order your usual.” 

“Thanks.” Klaus said to him, not bothering to look at him as he crossed the Grill towards the booth that held both Liz and Caroline. As they approached, Caroline’s head shot up in terror and Klaus raised his hands up; showing her he meant no harm. “Sorry I did not mean to disturb you.” 

“You didn’t.” Caroline smiled brightly at him and Klaus could help but return it. Klaus searched his memory, and he could not recall a seeing a smile, from either Caroline or someone else, seem so bright. He felt his stomach do a flip at the sight of her; a feeling he had not had in a very long time. He had not seen her since the night before and wanted nothing more than to sit down beside her; but he knew he couldn’t. “Would you like to join us?”

“No. But thank you. Marcel and I are just grabbing something before heading back to the station.” Caroline’s shoulders slumped slightly but nodded; clearly disappointed that Klaus could not sit down with them. Internally, Klaus was pleased to know that she craved his presence. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to interrupt you having lunch with your mom.”

“You wouldn’t be interrupting.” Liz’s voice sounded from his side. She was holding back a laugh, her eyes dancing between the two of them. Unsure what Caroline told her mother about what little has occurred between them, it was obvious that something was going on. Klaus could see that Liz liked him enough but there was some concern lingering behind her eyes. It was only natural, Caroline had a traumatic experience, Liz would be protective of her. “I have a question.”

“Of course.”

“Who is that gentleman, the one speaking with Matt? I saw him at the police station earlier.” Liz pointed to the bar and Klaus followed her gaze.

“Sean O’Connell. He is Camille’s brother. He came to claim her body.” Liz nodded and Caroline’s eyes grew sad. Gone was the happy and bright woman who was looking at him moments ago. Her eyes filled with compassion and it was something that made Klaus admire her more. “I have a feeling he will be in town for a while.” 

“Klaus!” Marcel called, causing the mentioned agent to turn. Marcel was holding up a plastic bag with their takeout in it. He nodded his head and turned back to Liz and Caroline, saying his goodbyes. Caroline gave him a small smile and nodded. He strolled across the grill towards the entrance where Marcel was waiting for him. 

Klaus looked over his shoulder to see Caroline heading towards the bar. She smiled at both Matt and Sean, introducing herself to the latter. She gave him a small smile and pulled him into a tight hug. Klaus froze watching her; taken aback by her compassion. No one would blame her for avoiding a newcomer who was connected to her kidnapping; and yet she was going out of her way to show him kindness.

“Are you coming lover boy?” Marcel teased, pulling Klaus from his trance. With one last look at Caroline, Klaus followed Marcel out into the sunlight. They went back to the police station, sitting around the small circular table in the conference room. The poured over the case files, trying to find something they missed. They had no word from Vincent if they heard back from the DEA; although neither were surprised. There was a chance that the murders would be solved by the time Vincent’s contact came through. Klaus only met Davina Claire a few times, but Klaus did not like her.

Although, Klaus liked very few people in the FBI anymore. 

Before long, the sun set, and their third pot of coffee was devoured. They had made no progress other than feeling as though they were running in circles. They were reaching a dead end and that frustrated Klaus. He knew what they needed; they needed the killer to slip up and make a mistake. However, that was the last thing he wanted because he did not want to risk Caroline; or anyone else. 

“I’m calling it a night. If I look at these case files one for time, I will lose my mind.” Marcel said, shaking his head. He pushed his chair back and stood, slapping the file he was reviewing shut. He stretched out the kink in his back while Klaus remained seated. “You are staying?”

“Yeah. I’m going to take a look at the autopsy reports again.” Klaus replied, knowing that he was just torturing himself. The details written in that report, especially one frequent notation, churned his stomach. He just was not really to throw him the towel just yet. It was not that Marcel was a bad agent, but just that Klaus was trying to find something that would prevent the killer from providing more evidence. 

“Alright. But do try and sleep tonight. You’re not going to be help to anyone if you stay here all night.” Marcel stated and Klaus nodded. Marcel clapped his partner on the back before leaving the conference room and heading back to the motel. Klaus turned his focus back to the file, reading until the words became blurry. After what appeared hours later, Klaus stretched and picked up his now empty coffee mug. 

He walked through the all but empty police station. A few officers lingered at their desk, clearly on night duty. Klaus glanced at his phone, checking the time and noticing it was getting close to ten in the evening and placed it back in the pocket of his jeans. His stomach growled in hunger but Klaus bit down the feeling, making do with back police station coffee; a staple in his diet. As he watched the coffee brewed, Klaus felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw Caroline’s name flash across the screen. He immediately answered, panic swelling inside him.

“Hello?”

“Klaus?” Caroline’s terrified voice filled his ear. Klaus could hear Liz in the background and by the shuffle in the police station, she clearly was calling her officers. Klaus bolted across the station to the conference room, grabbing his gun and keys. 

“What’s wrong Sweetheart?” 

“Someone broke into my house.” He could hear the terrified sound in her voice. He could hear that she had been crying and that made Klaus’s stomach drop. Something was terribly wrong. “They shattered my kitchen window. He came back. Oh god he came back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind couch at the cliff hanger*
> 
> So this chapter actually made me change the ending slightly (like, not in a major way) but just a small tweak. 
> 
> As always, thoughts and theories are always welcome.


	8. Chapter Seven

Klaus raced through Mystic Falls, ignoring every traffic light along the way. The lights on his SUV were flashing, indicating that the few people in Mystic Falls who were still on the road that they needed to move out of his way. It was a short drive, but it felt as though it was taking an eternity. All he could hear was Caroline’s terrified voice, calling him; stating that someone was there to hurt her.

He drove with one hand; the other was busy dialing Marcel for the twelfth time since leaving the police station. As the other calls had done, his phone rang a few times before clicking to voicemail. Klaus scowled at his partner’s ability to sleep through anything. He always envied that trait in Marcel, but now he wanted nothing more than for Marcel to wake up and answer his phone.

He cursed his partners name as he tossed his mobile phone roughly onto the passenger’s side seat. His nails dug into the steering wheel; all manner of horrors passing through his mind. Having chased serial killers, pedophiles and the worst of mankind for years gave Klaus enough ammunition to torture himself with. He imagined every single way Caroline could be tortured at that very minute and it was clouding his mind.

Caroline was not just any ordinary victim in a case.

Klaus slammed the SUV into park as he pulled up to Caroline’s house, grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pants pocket. Several black SUV’s were surrounding it as well as several other police cars were stationed outside; their lights flashing. He did not see an ambulance which soothed him; but only just slightly. Agents were standing outside the home conversing with officers; all eyes turned to him the moment he slammed his car into park. He saw two of the agents who were stationed to guard her house that evening and a fresh new wave of hot fury coursed through him. Klaus climbed out of the SUV and slammed the driver’s side door behind him. He all but stormed up towards the two agents and by the look on their faces, they knew Klaus was five seconds away from laying into them.

“What the fuck happened?” Klaus hissed out through his teeth. His darted between them as he took in their worried appearance. The younger agent, Joshua Rosza, was relatively new; having only graduated from the academy the year before. He was still on a probationary period and Klaus, who had no opinion on the young man before, decided that he was the most disappointing agent he has ever met; refusing to consider the bias he was feeling at that moment.

Yet, it was agent Thierry Vanchure that Klaus was most infuriated at. Marcel had worked with Vanchure before transferring to the BAU. Marcel spoke highly of him and Klaus had worked with him on occasion. While they were never particularly friendly with one another; Klaus could at least appreciate that Vanchure was a competent agent.

“We heard a crash coming from inside followed by a few gunshots and her dog barking like crazy. We both ran immediately inside to see the back window of Caroline’s kitchen shattered by a rock. The assailant shattered the window before taking off through the neighbor’s yard. I chased after him while Josh called it in. He was fast and darted into the woods before I caught him.”

“Did you get a good look at him?”

“No.” Vanchure shook his head. Klaus cursed out a hiss, hoping that at the very least, Vanchure would have been able to get a good look at the killer. “He had his head covered by a ski mask. He was tall, around your height and lean build. He was fast. Very fast and knew where he was going.”

“Of course, he knew where he was going! This is his home turf. He has the advantage.” Klaus muttered in annoyance. His mind was whirling, wondering what purpose the killer would have to simply shatter Caroline’s window and take off. He obviously knew, if not before, now that Caroline’s home is being guarded. Klaus did not know if that made him feel any better or worse. “How is she?”

“Shaken up. Her mother was staying the night and was out of bed with her gun drawn before I got inside.” Rosza replied, avoiding Klaus’s eye. If Klaus intimidated Rosza then Klaus was convinced that the young man would not make it very far in the FBI. “Her mother is with her now.” Rosza shot Vanchure a concerned look before turning back to Klaus. “There was another note. It was tied to the rock he threw through the window.”

“What?” Klaus snapped; his attention diverted from Caroline’s wellbeing for a moment. Rosza reached into his black suit jacket and pulled out a small bag. Much like the letter Caroline received previously, it was typed on white computer paper. Unlike the previous letter, there were a few tares on the edges, and it was crinkled; most likely from being tied to the rock. Klaus snatched the offending bag and read the note.

_Caroline,_

_I see how you look at him. He will only hurt you. He will take you away from here, from me. I won’t let him. You’re mine. He is not one of us. He is not from out little community. He will take you away. I can’t lose you._

_What is it that you see in him? What is it that makes you want to flee from me? Were we not happy? I gave you everything you needed. I gave you a home._

_You’ll come home soon._

_Your only friend._

“Talk to the neighbors. I want to know everything they saw or heard; if anything.” Klaus all but crumpled the note in his hand; listening to the crinkle of the bag as he did so. He handed the note to Vanchure and stormed up the pathway towards Caroline’s porch. Two officers that Klaus had met since he began working on this case stood on the porch. They nodded to Klaus and allowed him to pass.

Inside he only saw Liz and Caroline. Caroline was curled up into a ball, holding onto Enzo as though he was a life raft, while Liz paced around the living room. Caroline’s eyes followed her mother everywhere she went; as though she wanted to ensure that her mother was still there and that she was not alone. Enzo’s eyes shot up, sensing him first but he did not move or bark; he stayed directly with Caroline.

The moment Klaus stepped into the room, both of the Forbes woman’s eyes snapped to them; but Klaus did not pay Liz much mind. His focus was on Caroline, whose shoulder’s slumped when he came through the door. Klaus looked her over, searching for any sign of injury. Other than red eyes, a tired expression and her body ready for a fight or flight response, Caroline appeared well enough. Not caring about her mother’s opinion, Caroline stood from the armchair she had been resting on and walked over to Klaus; wrapping her arms around his middle; Enzo padding softly behind her.

Klaus immediately felt the tension leave his body. He was still angry and furious, but the feel of her in his arms was enough to quell those emotions; even if it was only temporary. Caroline buried her face into his chest and Klaus held her clothes. She did not cry but he suspected that she had already shed enough tears that evening. Klaus turned to look at Liz, who was already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, ready to take on the world. Her eyes appeared tired and worn, her hair completely unkept.

However, it was her expression as she watched Caroline hug Klaus. While Liz had never been a member of the FBI, she knew that this was not typical behavior of an agent who was working a case. She said nothing and Klaus was unsure if it was because Caroline did not need her mother nagging at her or if it was because she thought that Klaus would be good for her. Klaus had hoped it was the latter but had a feeling it was the former.

“What happened?” Klaus asked Liz over Caroline’s head; who had gone very still in his arms. Klaus hated the knowledge that Caroline was terrified; she may not be crying at that exact moment, but he knew she had been close to her breaking point earlier.

“I was in the guest room. I’m a light sleeper but I heard something outside. I grabbed my gun and by the time I reached the kitchen. I heard the crash of the window and saw him; his face was covered with a ski mask. I didn’t think, I just fired.” Liz nodded her head and if Klaus squinted, he could see a few faint bullet holes in the wall. “The bastard got away. Don’t even think I hit him.”

Klaus kissed the top of Caroline’s head lightly and pulled away from her. He didn’t even register that he had kissed her hairline until he was across the room, standing in the kitchen looking at the bullet holes in the wall and the glass shards on the ground. The rock that was used to break the window was lying on the small kitchen table that Klaus could tell Caroline never used.

“Did you touch this?” Klaus asked, pointing at the rock. Liz nodded, telling Klaus everything he needed to know. Liz read the letter; meaning Caroline most likely did as well, and that Liz’s prints would most likely be on the rock. “We will have to have it processed. Hopefully he left prints but at this point I doubt it.”

He bent down to look at the broken glass and then back towards the shattered window. He pulled out his phone and took a few pictures of the glass on the wood floor before moving towards the window. He stood and carefully walked over the window. He noticed that the screen on the outside of the house was cut. If the killer wanted to, he could have easily gotten through the window. Liz most likely would have heard him but if Caroline was alone; he could have easily attacked her.

Seeing the cut screen told Klaus a few things. The first was that the killer knew Liz was inside; which only confirmed the suspicion that he was watching Caroline. The second was that he never intended to break in, but instead to show that he could but chose not to. Instead, he wanted them to know that he was there. And the third was the message he literally threw through the window.

He knew that there was something between Klaus and Caroline.

“Mom?” Caroline replied, her arms wrapped around her as though she was holding herself together. She was terrified and Klaus could not blame her in the slightest. He saw her swallow, but she held her head up high. “Your phone is buzzing.”

Both Klaus and Liz turned towards the buzzing phone on the kitchen table. Liz picked it up and scrolled through it; her brow creasing in concern. Klaus stood at the look on her face and walked over to her.

“Is everything alright?”

“Gunshots were heard on the other side of town.” Liz bit her lip. “It was probably just Mr. Wilkerson shooting at cats again.” She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and annoyance. Klaus could see the pent up energy and anger that she was feeling. She needs to get out and take that frustration out on someone. If she stayed, there was the potential for her to snap at Caroline; and neither of them deserved the confrontation that would blow up because of it.

“Go.” Klaus replied. Both Caroline and Liz looked at him as though he had several heads. “Go take care of whatever it is you’re being summoned for. I highly doubt he is coming back tonight but I’ll stay here with Caroline.” Liz seemed lost in thought, debating on what she should do. “If something happens, you will be my first call. Besides, I’m not leaving either way.”

“Okay. But call me immediately.” Klaus nodded but saw Caroline’s small smile over her mother’s head. Klaus knew that Caroline was getting suffocated by the constant supervision and Klaus could see that she was grateful for that Liz would be taking a few hours away; letting Caroline process.

Liz gathered her badge and bag, heading out the door. Caroline promised to call her if anything happened immediately, but Klaus had a feeling that the killer wouldn’t come back the same night; it just did not fit in the profile that him and Marcel built for him. Regardless, Klaus had every intention of sleeping on her couch.

As Caroline said goodbye to her mother, Klaus took a few more photos of the wall; the one with Liz’s bullet hole in it and a few of the rock that was thrown in the window. He saw Caroline lean against the front door after she snapped it shut behind her mother. After a few second of deep breaths, Caroline walked over to the small closet located near her bedroom door. She pulled out a broom and dustpan. Klaus took the broom from her hand and motioned to her cast; causing her to just roll her eyes.

Caroline watched as Klaus cleaned up the broken glass and tossed the shards into the waste bin under the sink. He asked if she had any cardboard or plastic sheeting that she was not using. Caroline nodded and went into her bedroom to pull out a large shoe box that held some kind of boot in it at one point. Klaus got a very brief flashback of Rebekah and her shoe habits for a second. He gave her small smirk and she narrowed her eyes at him; daring him to say anything at all. Klaus almost considered teasing her, just to see her smile and to shift her from the fear he knew was lurking under her skin.

He boarded up the window the best he could with the few tools he had, knowing full well that Caroline was standing beside him, biting her lip; probably thinking that she could have done it better. Her perfectionist side was showing, and it made Klaus tempted to skew the board such ever so slightly to get a rise out of her, however given the shock she received that night, he decided that she deserved his kindness.

“Thank you.” Caroline smiled at him once he stapled the file edge of the board. He nodded and set the heavy-duty stapler that he was not surprised at all that she owned one. Caroline seemed to be prepared for almost everything. Almost. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle; resting her head against his heart. As though on instinct, Klaus pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head again; neither seemed startled at the show of affection this time. “For fixing the window, even if the cardboard is crooked.”

“Of course.” Klaus muffled a laugh.

“And for sending mom away. I love her and I get that she is worried, but I just need a break. She was pacing and hoovering. The last thing I want to do is snap or lash out at her, but I feel so pent up.” Caroline told him, pressing into his chest as though it was the most natural place for her to be. Klaus was startled at how right it felt to hold her; given the fact that he met her almost two weeks previously.

“You’re scared and you every right to be. If you did lash out, she would understand.” Caroline snorted and she pulled away from him; causing Klaus to almost groan at the loss of her. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair before heading towards her sofa; Enzo padding along after her, curling up at her feet when she sat down. Klaus followed suit and sat down beside her. “You shouldn’t let yourself get bottled up.”

“I know.” Caroline snapped harshly but closed her eyes afterwards. “Sorry. It’s not that they do not try. Bonnie practically took it upon herself to become my therapist and while mom tries, she isn’t the warmest person. She loves me and I know she will do anything for me but talking has never been our strong point.”

“She is a very formidable woman.” Klaus told Caroline. “And strong. I’ve seen woman fall to pieces when their children are missing, no matter how old they are. Your mother never once lost faith that you were alive. That takes a special kind of strength that I admire her for.” Klaus shifted on the couch and pushed a curl behind Caroline’s ear. “A strength I see in you.”

“Thank you.” Caroline blushed but never took her eyes off of him. She reached out and took his hand into hers. She flips over his hand; pressing the back of his hand into the grey couch while his palm is facing upward. He started tracing the lines on his palm, almost mesmerized by their design. “What about your mom? What is she like?”

Klaus froze under her touch, something Caroline noticed. A memory of being held by his mother as a small child surfaced and it took everything in Klaus not to lash out at the memory. Caroline shifted in her seat and pulled him closer; causing Klaus to look at her. The anger thawed ever so slightly, and he felt stone slowly begin to chip away at the wall he built around himself. In that moment, Klaus knew that he could trust Caroline with the world.

“She was beautiful. Kind. Loving.”

“Was?”

“She was murdered.” Klaus swallowed tightly and turned to look at Caroline, whose eyes had grown wide. There were tears pooling in them; a sight Klaus hated to see. She lifted his hands hand brought them to her lips; hoping to provide some semblance of comfort. “She was the best of us all and yet, she was taken from us to soon.”

“What happened? When?”

“It was just over twenty years ago.” A spark of understanding flashed in Caroline’s eyes as she did the math in her head, but she said nothing, allowing Klaus to continue with his story. “My parents fought all the time and their relationship was not exactly loving. We were all used to their screaming matches and hearing our mother cry behind closed doors. My father was strict and expected so much out of us, and when we displeased him, he let us know.”

“He beat you.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. Caroline gave him a look of such compassion, but he could see the anger lingering beneath the surface. She was angry at the imagine of a child Klaus, suffering under Mikael’s fists. Beating after beating was never enough to satisfy him and nothing Klaus did was ever enough to please him.

“All of us. My mother always got the worst of it. She would intervene as often as possible; jumping in to protect her children. No matter what it meant for her, she always stepped in.” Caroline’s hand tightened in his, urging him to continue. “When Finn, my eldest brother, turned eighteen he fled the home. None of us could really blame him. He was in love with a young girl by the name of Sage. My father hated her. Called her a whore.”

“He left to be with her?”

“Yeah.” Klaus nodded. “Like I said, none of us blamed him. He promised that if things got bad, we would always have a place with him and Sage. A year later, after Sage turned eighteen, they eloped. Finn used his inheritance to finance the wedding and a small apartment for them. Only Sage’s parents were at the wedding.”

“I take it didn’t go over well at home?” Caroline and that caused Klaus to give a bitter laughter. He shook his head and Caroline’s shoulder’s slumped in sadness. She loved hearing Klaus’s laugh, remembering the first time she heard it but this was something hallow and lacked the life she come to associate with Klaus.

“Absolutely not.” Klaus paused, letting the memory sink over him. “When my parents found out, Mikael was furious. My mother, not so much. She was hurt that Finn didn’t tell her but not angry for marrying Sage. Mikael, my father, was the opposite. He was incessant. Elijah, who was seventeen, couldn’t handle the arguing. He always left when they started fighting. A fact that he says he regrets to this day.”

“He was seventeen. He was kid. He can’t blame himself for not being able to handle it. Just like Finn. He was running away from a toxic home.” The amount of empathy in her tone for the brother he was closet with made his heart leap; even though she had never met him. Klaus held out his arms for her to shift into his embrace. Caroline leaned forward, resting her head on his chest and Klaus wrapped his arms around her; just holding her bringing him the strength he needed to continue on with his story. He leaned down and kissed the crown of her head again.

“I know. It is a conversation we have had many times over the years.” Klaus whispered. “That night as my parents fought, my mother had a couple glasses wine. I think it was how she gathered her bravery. Kol and I snuck down the stairs to listen to them. Rebekah, who was only eight years old at the time, was hiding under her bed; but Kol and I were braver, and stupid. He is only two years younger than me and the trouble we used to get up to as children.”

“Kol sounds like the typical middle child.”

“Kol is pure chaos, plain and simple.” Caroline gave a small chuckle. “We listened to them argue about Finn, but it soon turned to their own marriage. Apparently, when my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she left my father. She packed up both Finn and Elijah and ran. Mikael tracked her down and brought her back.”

“Seriously?!” Caroline hissed, looking back at him. “She was a human being. If she wanted to leave, she should have been able to leave. Forcing someone to stay in a relationship against their will is a form of imprisonment and your mother, all of you, deserved better than that!”

“I know.” Klaus pacified her. “I know, Sweetheart and trust me, I have asked myself a thousand times why she never left sooner.” He pulled her back to him, still feeling the anger bubbling inside her; something he knew was stemming from her abusive relationship with Damon and being held prisoner in that cell. “However, there was something about her leaving Mikael that he didn’t know.”

“What?”

“She had an affair.” Caroline tiled her head upward. “She was seeing a man who was trying to get her out. He promised to take care of her and her sons. When she fell pregnant again, she finally found the courage to leave. When Mikael dragged her back and she decided to stay, her lover washed his hands of her.” He swallowed. “I was the product of that affair.”

“And Mikael didn’t know? What about her lover?”

“No. They both thought that I was Mikael’s son and Esther, my mother, ensured that Mikael believed it.” A look passed between them, both knowing what Esther would have done to ensure that Mikael believed that Klaus was his son. “My mother decided to rub it in his face that night. He saw red. Grabbed the first thing he could find, which was Kol’s baseball bat, and he beat her. Over and over again until she stopped breathing.”

“Klaus.” Caroline sat up and moved so she was straddling his hips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck. Klaus pulled her close, reveling in the feel of her and the comfort it offered him; even if he could feel her tears against his skin. “What happened next?”

“I told Kol to grab Rebekah and run. For the first and last time, my brother did as he was told. He took Rebekah, who was screaming in terror, having heard what was going on downstairs, and ran to the neighbors. They called the police.”

“And you?”

“I tried to save my mum.” His voice was raw and broken, the endearment of his mother changed. In his mind he always referred to Esther as ‘his mother’ because it was easier than remember her as ‘mum’ the loving woman who always cared for him. “I tried to intervene, even if it was too late, her breathing was shallow, and I learned later that her collapsed lung would have been beyond saving if the paramedics got there in time.” He took a deep breath and pressed on, not being able to stop now. “The sight of me made Mikael even angrier. Here I was, a boy he thought was his son and one that he hated, turned out to be nothing more than his wife’s bastard child.”

“You are so much more than that.” Caroline hissed, pulling her head out of his shoulder and glaring at him. Her face was flushed with anger and her eyes red with the tears that were flowing down her face. Klaus placed his hands on her cheeks, flattered that those tears were for him, but it pained him to know that he also caused them. “You are a wonderful man. A man who has so much good in him even though you believe there is nothing but darkness. You are not a bastard.”

“How is it that you know me so well, in such a short period of time?” Klaus whispered, not expecting an answer. Their eyes locked with one another; neither willing to pull away. Their foreheads touched and their breath mingled. “It was what he told me, over and over again as he beat me with the same baseball bat, he used to murder her with.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“What happened after?”

“The next thing I knew was waking up in the hospital. Elijah was beside me, sleeping on the window seat. He refused to leave. He blamed himself for not being there. He was the one that told me our mum was dead. The police had arrived in time to stop him from killing me. They took him into custody. He was charged with murder and since England does not have the death penalty, he is serving a life sentence.”

“Yeah, well, England’s laws are stupid.” Klaus snorted at the comment, needing to hear such levity in that moment, even if Caroline had not meant it to be humors. She narrowed her eyes at him and almost seemed offended. “It’s not funny.”

“I know. I know. Sorry.”

“What happened to you guys? You were all so young.”

“Well, we moved into Sage’s parents’ home for a short time. I mean, my siblings did. I stayed in the hospital recovering. Finn used the rest of his trust fund to put a down payment on a house, one they still live in, and took custody of us. Even though he was only nineteen.” Klaus smirked. “He just married and suddenly they became parents to three teenage boys and a little girl. I guess it was good practice for when they started having their own children.”

“You told me that you left England for college.” Caroline gave Klaus a small smile and Klaus nodded. “Have you been back at all?”

“To England? No.” Klaus shook his head, confirming Caroline’s suspicions. “The closets I came was when Elijah got married a few years ago but his wife is Bulgarian and wanted to have the wedding in Bulgaria. It was the first time I had been back to Europe since. I considered going back recently because they just had their first baby. A girl. Nadia.”

“Uncle Klaus.” Caroline smiled widely and Klaus chuckled. “You should go. Spend time with your new niece and reconnect with you siblings.” She leaned forward and kissed his hair lightly, thinking on everything Klaus had ever told her about his siblings. “I know you said that they come to visit you, especially Kol and Rebekah but it is not the same as you going home.”

“It is not that simple.”

“I never said it was.” Caroline replied back. “You told me that you were doing this job to find answers and that it was form of punishment but let me tell you something and I want you to look at him.” Caroline took Klaus’s face in her hands and started directly at him. “Niklaus Mikaelson, none of what happened to you is your fault. You did nothing wrong and you do not deserve to continue to punish yourself for something you did not do. Mikael is an evil man and I hope he dies a slow and painful death in prison. But that does not mean you should force yourself into a darkness when there is so much light in the world.”

It was like a damn broke inside of him. Staring at Caroline, her eyes pouring into the very fabric of his soul; searching for every secret he had kept hidden. For twenty years, Klaus sought answers and relief to something that he never thought he would find. He ran from his home and built a life trying to undo everything Mikael had done to his family, and yet never succeeding; finding a shadow of Mikael in each and every monster he took down.

And yet Caroline could shine a light in his own personal darkness only moments after hearing the story that haunted Klaus for two decades. Elijah, Finn and every single one of his siblings tried to tell them that he had done nothing wrong, but he could never escape the feeling of that bat beating down upon him; he could never escape Mikael’s fury.

Klaus pulled Caroline down to him, crashing his lips to hers; deciding that words were not enough to convey what her understanding meant to him. Caroline, who was taken by surprise at first, molded into the kiss easily. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, being mindful of her cast. Klaus pressed her body to him, needing to feel her as close to him as possible.

Caroline’s tongue sought entrance at his lips; a request Klaus was eager to grant. His lips parted and his tongue mingled with hers. The kiss was passionate but sweet all at the same time. Klaus’s hands trailed over Caroline’s body, stopping at the small patch of skin lingering between her pajama shorts and her sweatshirt. Suddenly, Klaus realized that Caroline was in nothing more than her pajamas, a fact he overlooked due to his mind being preoccupied.

They broke apart; both breathing heavily. Klaus began to trace small circles on the skin his fingers were touching; seeking permission to go further. Caroline nodded ever so slightly and crashed her lips back to his. Klaus’s hands slid up underneath her sweatshirt and tank top, feeling the length of her back. Caroline moaned into his mouth as she grinded down onto his lap; feeling how hard he was beneath her. She rotated her hips, causing Klaus to moan.

Klaus pulled her as close as he could to him and shifted them, so she was lying back on the sofa and Klaus hoovered over her. Caroline spread her legs in order to make room for him, wrapping them around his waist. She tugged on his blonde curls with her one good hand, pressing him deeper into the kiss. His one hand spread out across her stomach while the other braced himself against the armrest for leverage; his hips grinding into Caroline’s covered core.

Slowly, Klaus inched his hand upward; letting his fingertips trace over her skin. His fingers graced her bottom of her breasts and he traced the curve of it. Caroline whimpered into the kiss, one that neither were willing to break. He moved up the side of her breast and his nail dragged across her nipple; causing Caroline’s back to arch and for her hips to thrust against him.

Klaus broke away from her lips and began trailing a long line of kissing down her throat. Caroline tiled her head, allowing him better access as he sucked on her pulse point. His hand was massaging her breast while Caroline’s nails pulled and dug at his scalp; leaving scratch marks in her wake. Klaus thrusted against her again, causing her to whither beneath him.

“Klaus.” Caroline moaned out, clouding Klaus’s mind further. They were heading into dangerous territory and they both knew it. Neither one could stope the attraction and desire they felt for the other nor the trust that they were building but was it too soon? Caroline was in a dark place; a place Klaus had been living in for years. He did not want to drag her down with him, but instead, restore that light she had inside of her. But the feeling of her skin against his and hearing her desire only made him want her more. “Don’t stop.”

Caroline’s wish however, was denied when a faint buzzing down came from between them. Klaus pulled away from her neck, looking down between them where his phone was in ringing form inside his pocket; noticing the bulge in his pants. He groaned and pulled away from Caroline; whose hair was in complete disarray and her lips swollen from his kisses. Klaus could not help but feel overly proud at the sight, knowing that he was the reason why she looked that way.

“Sorry.” Klaus muttered, Caroline only nodding as her eyes drifted over him unapologetically. Their gaze met and they both knew where the night, or early morning, would have taken them. It was completely unprofessional and something Klaus had never done before, crossing that line, but seeing her and knowing that she wanted him too, Klaus could not bring himself to regret it. Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone that had gone silent. He pulled up the missed call, expecting it to be Marcel, but was surprised. “It was your mom.”

“What?” Caroline sat up straighter, watching Klaus dial Liz’s number, who picked up immediately.

“Sorry Liz, I ran to the bathroom.” Klaus blurted out, not being able to fully look at Caroline’s questioning gaze; a smirk playing on her lips. Klaus knew full well that her mind was replaying their tryst on the couch only moments earlier. His mind was pulled from his thoughts when Liz’s voice registered something in Klaus’s brain. “Liz, say that again.”

“The gun shots that were heard across town were not from Mr. Wilkerson.” Liz told him in a sad tone. “There was a break in at your motel.”

“What?”

“You need to come down here, immediately.” It was a command, but it was not harsh or cold. There was a hint of sympathy behind her words that filled Klaus’s stomach with dread. There were gunshots and a breaking at his hotel. His partner, Marcel, was not answering his phone. “Klaus?”

“Where is Marcel?”

“Klaus, you need-“

“Liz. Tell me. Now.” Liz didn’t reply. Caroline stood from the couch, realizing something was very wrong and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Liz, where is Marcel?”

“I’m sorry Klaus. I’m so sorry.”

“No. No. Don’t.”

“I’m so sorry. Your partner has been murdered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks and hides*
> 
> I know a lot happens in this chapter:  
> Caroline's home is broken into  
> We get another note  
> We get Klaus's backstory  
> Klaus and Caroline have a hot make-out session  
> Oh...and Marcel is murdered.
> 
> Okay. So. Yeah. That happened. 
> 
> So, I know a bunch of you thought last week's cliff hanger was bad and then I go and do this.  
> I know. I'm evil.


	9. Chapter Eight

Supervisory Special Agent Vincent Griffith was a tall, black man with thick curly black hair. He had a small beard that framed his mouth and dark eyes that were filled with experience. He could be a harsh man, but he was not unfeeling. He wore a dark suit jacket and dress pants even though he was not in the office. Vincent had not been in the field himself in years, Klaus having been trained by the man, and was only dispatched when an emergency arose.

The murder of one of his agents could be considered an emergency.

Both Vincent and Klaus looked down at Marcel’s body. He was undressed, cleaned and prepped for autopsy. He was laying on a cold slab in the morgue, the same morgue Klaus had been in several times with Marcel since the beginning of this case. Klaus never expected to be staring down at the body of his friend. His dark eyes were closed and gone was the boyish expression Marcel was known for. A bullet hole in the center of his head could be found instead; a sight that filled Klaus with fury; and unimaginable grief.

After Liz’s phone call. Klaus ordered Rosza and Vanchure to stay with Caroline while he broke every speed limit to get to his motel room. When he reached the room, he had been sleeping for the past couple weeks, Klaus felt as though the world stopped spinning. Cop cars were surrounding the motel and Klaus all but threw his SUV into park before running into the motel. Liz, who saw him coming, tried to stop him from entering but he blew past her as though she was nothing.

The room was as Klaus had left it that morning; the bed made, Styrofoam cups in the trash and his clothes still in his black go bag. The only difference was the yellow police tape on the door and the dead body in the other bed. Marcel had been sprawled on his bed, eyes closed and completely at ease. The only comfort Klaus had was that Marcel was unaware of his death; yet all the while he was cursing Marcel’s ability to sleep through the apocalypse and die in the process. On the wall above the bed was a message written in what Klaus assumed was red paint; as though Marcel’s dead body was not message enough.

_Get the fuck out of Mystic Falls._

Seeing Marcel, Klaus had collapsed on the ground; his eyes never leaving the body of his dead friend. He could not hear Liz trying to talk to him or anything could to point to who killed his partner. All he could see was the death of the one true friend he had in the United States. The numb feeling was slowly fading away and Klaus cried; not caring the officers who saw him. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he hardly could register Liz’s arms that surrounded him.

“The coroner states that he wouldn’t have felt anything.” Vincent told him, pulling Klaus from his thoughts on the moment he found his friend. It was a memory that he would never be able to purge from his mind. He had seen many dead bodies in his time and yet the memory of his best friend dead was not something that was going to leave him for a long time. The sight of him lying on the bed, his brains splattered across the white pillow rivaled the memory of his mother’s dead beaten body on the floor of his childhood home. “Walk me through what happened.”

“We were at the station; Marcel had grown tired.” Klaus replied in a monotone voice, his eyes still glued to the body of his friend. “He couldn’t look at the files anymore. It was growing late, and he wanted to go back to the motel. He asked if I would be going with him. I told him I was going to stay behind and continue going over the files.”

“You split up?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Klaus told him and Vincent nodded. They both knew it was impossible for partners to be together at all times during an investigation. It wasn’t blame, just a clarification but Klaus couldn’t help the feeling of guilt surging through him. “I lost track of time and before I knew it was very late. Almost early morning. I went to make some coffee when, Caroline, the killers most recent victim called me. Someone had broken into her house. I raced over there. I called Marcel but he didn’t answer. He is….was….a deep sleeper. I didn’t think anything of it.”

“It wasn’t your fault Klaus.” Vincent told him, hearing the break in his agent’s tone. Klaus’s jaw clenched and fury flashing behind his eyes. His mood shifting from numbness and anger was creeping upon him. “You were doing your job. If you had gone back to the motel with Marcel, there is a chance that you both would be dead. Okay?” Klaus nodded but silently not agreeing with Vincent’s assessment. “What happened next?”

“The killer shattered a window at Caroline’s house, leaving behind another note. He is no longer just watching her. He was watching us as well. Liz, Caroline’s mother, got a call from the station about gunshots heard. She said it most likely was a neighbor who tends to shoot them off. I thought nothing of it. I never thought that Marcel might have been in danger.”

“It’s a small town in the south, of course there are people who randomly set off guns.” Vincent told him and Klaus thought that this was possibly the first time his superior officer was trying to be kind to him. It wasn’t that Vincent hated Klaus, the two just butted head on more occasion than not, especially when Vincent stepped into a position of authority a few years back. It was part of the reason why Marcel was the one who typically dealt with Vincent. “What are your theories?”

“He would have known that we split up. He could have been watching the station or was waiting outside motel room. He had no intention of breaking into Caroline’s home, it was a distraction. He wanted to ensure that I would go to Caroline and would be out of the way. All the while he double backed and killed Marcel.”

“He wanted to send a message.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I have been…. working…with Caroline.” Klaus told him, looking up at Vincent for the first time; whose eyes held the same question Marcel had posed to him only days previously. However, Vincent’s expression lacked surprise. He had been informed of Klaus’s growing attachment to Caroline. If Marcel had not just died, Klaus would have been very angry with him. “She trusts me, and the killer is fixated on her. She is the one who got away and he thinks that I am the one standing in the way. He killed Marcel to send a message that he can get to me. And to her. It was a warning. He wants me to leave Mystic Falls or else.”

“Well, he is done killing.” Vincent replied and there was a hint of steel to his voice. While Vincent turned into a bureaucrat, which was the main dispute between Klaus and Vincent because Klaus had no patience for red tape, he was once an agent who had done this exact same job that Klaus was doing now for years. Vincent was a good profiler; he would have had to have been in order to climb the ladder has he had. “I’m staying until this case is solved.”

“Okay.” Klaus nodded; he was expecting that. Vincent was not going let the murder of one of his own go. This became more than just a serial murder but the death of an agent and in Vincent’s eyes; that was irredeemable. “I’ll get the case files to you and I will get you caught up on everything.”

“Marcel kept me in the loop and I’m well versed on the facts.” Klaus nodded, his eyes looking down at Marcel’s body; a bitter taste in his mouth. Marcel was always the one who kept touch with the office. Klaus realized that it was the first of many things he was going to miss about his old friend. “What I want is for you to give me a good reason why I shouldn’t remove you from this case.”

“What?”

“Your partner was just murdered. Marcel had concerns that you were getting too close to a victim. The killer clearly has you in his sights. Give me one good reason why I should not send you back to DC. The last thing I want is another dead agent on my hands and on my conscience.”

“Because you would be harming this case in the process and you know it.” Klaus snapped back with clenched teeth. He balled his hands into a fist, and he could feel his temper to flare. Nothing Vincent could say would cause him to go back to Washington DC without a fight. He would sooner leave the bureau completely before that happened. “You wouldn’t dare take me off this case.”

“I would.” Vincent replied, sensing his agent’s fury. “Your emotions are clouding your judgement. You cannot see things clearly and I can’t fault you for that. You and Marcel worked well together for years and a part of that was your friendship. What I am concerned about is this budding friendship between you and Ms. Forbes.”

“Don’t.” Klaus hissed but Vincent’s gaze was unwavering. Klaus turned from him and slammed his fist into one of the morgue’s freezers. It left a small dent and pain shot through his fists; something Klaus did not care about. “You take me off this case, you are letting the killer get away. I’m damn good at this job Vincent and taking me off of it will only let him get away and you know it.”

“Go cool off. Now.”

Klaus sent Vincent a murderous look before storming out of the morgue. Adrenaline was pulsing through his veins and everything in his sight had the twinge of red. Heading up the stairs that led directly into the police station, Klaus could see the officers staying out of his way; the same could be said for the dozen agents that Vincent had brought with him. Klaus’s reputation of being disagreeable had proceeded him and the loss of Marcel was bound to put the rest of the agents on edge.

Klaus made his way into the small conference room and looked around. The files had been removed and placed in Liz’s office, which Vincent had taken over. The board that held the timetable and photos of the victims was also gone. The only thing that remained was the cold cup of coffee Klaus had made before Caroline’s call came in. This was the room he had last seen Marcel in alive. They had been going over files, Marcel’s eyes blurry and tired from the strain and late night. Hot tears pooled at Klaus’s eyes and any restraint he was feeling snapped. Klaus picked up the cold cup of coffee and tossed it at the wall, the liquid spilling everywhere and the glass mug shattering once it made contact with the wall. In a fit of rage, Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs, flipping the conference table over and tossing the chairs around before he found himself pinned against the wall.

“Agent Mikaelson.” Vincent’s sound in his ear, realizing that he was the one who had him pinned against the beige and lifeless wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Liz standing in the doorway, sending him a sympathetic look. She did not appear angry at his display of violence, rather she had sympathy in her eyes; as though she understood what he was feeling. She had been there when he saw Marcel; she knew what the loss was doing to him. “Take a walk.”

Vincent let Klaus go and he all but stormed past them both. Every agent and officer turned their head; either avoiding his gaze or gaping at him. Not sure if his temper could handle looking at any of them, Klaus stormed out of the police station; slamming the front door behind him. He gripped the railings that faced the parking lot, his knuckles going white in the process. He eyes closed but all he could see was the dead body of his friend. The pure rage and fury still radiating from him.

“Klaus?” A soft voice came from beside him and he turned to see Caroline standing a few paces from him; Bonnie behind her. Klaus looked over the shoulder of both woman and saw agents Rosza and Vanchure lingering behind them. She had a worried expression on her face and stepped forward, placing her hand on his forearm. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Klaus told her, tossing a humorless laugh in her direction. “Marcel is dead. Murdered by the same psychopath who kidnapped you.” Caroline nodded, completely unsurprised and could not help but noticed how she froze in place. Liz would have told her, he assumed and for some reason, that only infuriated him further. Seeing her, hearing Vincent’s warning in his head and the thought of being removed from her case sent a fresh wave of anger down in spine. “Maybe if I hadn’t been so distracted, he would still be alive.”

“Distracted? What?”

“Maybe if I hadn’t been so worried about you, I might have been able to save my best friend. Instead, what was I doing? I was with you. It always comes down to you doesn’t it? You have my guard down and my thoughts clouded that I didn’t see what happened last night. I should have realized that the killer would use my affection for you as a distraction to send me a message. The moment I saw that note I should have turned around and gone back to my motel. But I was too blinded by you to think clearly.” Klaus yelled at her, not caring who heard or the consequences of what he was admitting.

Caroline pulled her hand from his form arm as though she had been burned. The look on her face shifted from concern to pure agony. The hurt sent a wave of shame through Klaus, tempering his rage; but quickly that agony Caroline was feeling shifted to anger. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Don’t you dare blame this on me.” Caroline hissed at him in a low tone. Klaus began to retort, an apology on his lips but Caroline held up a single finger, silencing him; something no one else was capable of doing that Klaus could remember. “You’re hurt and angry and you should be. But do not think for one second that I am going to stand here and take your abuse. You’re lashing out because your friend died. I get it but once you’re able to get control of yourself and apologize, and really mean it, don’t talk to me; especially not like this. I deserve more than to be your scapegoat.” She turned on her heels and walked back over to Bonnie, who was giving Klaus a cold glare. Caroline looked back over her shoulder at him. “When you’re done throwing a temper tantrum, come find me and we can talk about Marcel.”

Caroline walked towards Rosza and Vanchure, telling them to take her home. Bonnie was still standing in front of him, sending Klaus the coldest glare she could muster. For a moment, Klaus thought he was about to receive another lecture, but Bonnie did nothing more than shake her head at him in disappointment and chase after Caroline. Klaus watched them go, a fresh wave of shame echoing through him. She had come to see if he was okay, and three seconds after her arrival he had done nothing but lash out at her. He wanted to chase after her and apologize but he figured that it would only make things worse.

Klaus shook his head and walked in the other direction. He found himself sitting on the small picnic tree that Caroline and himself sat at only a week prior. It felt like a million years had passed. Things were far simpler then, even though it was only a few days. He found Caroline to be strong and fascinating but now, his feeling for her were far deeper rooted than they had been previously. Klaus was not a hopeless romantic and could not call it love; it was too soon for that, but he could see himself falling for her easily if they were given the time. If he had met her outside of this case; when she hadn’t just been traumatized, Klaus would be beyond happy. Perhaps, finding the end to very long and dark tunnel he had been wading through.

Yet, that was not the case. Caroline was a witness and Klaus was jeopardizing the capture of a serial killer because he could not focus on anything else. He should take a step back. He should let her go and never look back, but he couldn’t. Klaus did not love Caroline, but he sure as hell was falling. Seeing her hurt face at his words only made his shitty day worse.

Marcel was dead.

He remembered the first time he met Marcel. He was only a few years younger than himself and he was on the phone with his grandmother. The gentle tone he used with the old woman told Klaus everything he needed to know about the man. His first assumptions were that Marcel was not going to make it. Klaus all but told him so during his training. Marcel set out to prove him wrong; and succeeded. Now he was dead, and Klaus had wished that he was right the moment he had met the other agent. Klaus wondered who would be the one to call that old woman who loved Marcel more than life’s itself. Typically, it would be Vincent, a job Klaus did not envy, but in this Klaus decided it should be him. When this case was over, he would drive to New Orleans and tell that old woman who helped raised Marcel that her grandson was dead. Maybe Klaus would even track down his mother, if she would care to learn about her son’s death.

Klaus was unsure how much time passed but after a while, he saw Vincent walking across the yard towards him with a file in hand. Klaus signed, but said nothing as his boss sat down beside him. Vincent was silent for a moment before turning to Klaus and looking him in the eye.

“Feel better?”

“No. If anything I feel worse.”

“I suspected that.” Vincent muttered. “Want to tell me what that was with Ms. Forbes?” Klaus turned to him and tossed him a look. “Neither one of you were quiet and frankly, that lovers spat answered every single one of my concerns about the relationship between the two of you.”

“I’m not going to apologize or back off.”

“Damn it, Klaus. I should write you up and take you off this case. I trained you better than this.” Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance; it was a motion that the man had done many times in regard to Klaus. “Getting involved with a witness is enough for a good defense attorney to get a mistrial. I should not just pull you off this case, I should suspend you!”

“Go ahead. I don’t care.” Klaus told him, suddenly not caring about what Vincent could do to him. “Pull me from the case, suspend me if you want. It won’t change anything. I’m not leaving town until this bastard is taken in. After that, I’m done. I quit.”

“Klaus, you’re being rash.” Vincent snapped but Klaus turned to him and narrowed his eyes. He shook his head. “For fucks sake, you are nothing more than a pain in my ass. Your temper has caused me more than one headache and Marcel was the only agent who could stand to work with you but behind all of that you’re a damn good agent and damn good at your job; your unprofessionalism with Ms. Forbes aside. Marcel’s murder is shocking and awful, and honestly has me pissed as well but do not let that lead you to making a rash decision.”

“It is not a rash decision.” Klaus admitted, staring off into the empty lawn. “It was something I’ve been thinking about for a long time. Before this case came to our attention, I was going to turn in my notice.” Vincent inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Klaus wanted to be flattered by the slump in his boss’s shoulders. “Whether you fire me, or I quit, once this case is solved, I’m done. I can’t do it anymore. This job, I can’t take it. Maybe that makes me weak, I don’t know but I just can’t anymore”

“You lasted longer than most and you’re far from weak.” Vincent muttered but looked towards Klaus as though he was seeing him with fresh eyes. “Jesus, I’m going to regret this. Fine. You can stay on the case, but you will listen to me. If I say jump, you jump. Got it?” Klaus said nothing but just looked at Vincent; not caring about the man’s opinion or rules. He was done following them. Marcel was dead. He no longer wanted to work for the bureau. Vincent shook his head and handed over the file in his hand. “Davina got something.” Klaus took the file and flipped it open. His eyes widened at the words and the fog that was clouding his mind all morning seemed lifted. “I already sent agents to pick her up. She will be here shortly.”

“Bring her to the station?” Klaus asked, his eyes flying over the information Davina, Vincent’s contact at the DEA, sent over. Marcel and Klaus had always traveled to their suspects, never having enough to forcefully bring someone in to being interrogated. “You got a warrant signed that fast?”

“Dead federal agent will get you anything. At this point, I could bring the whole town in and hold them for as long as the law would allow.” Vincent’s tone was bitter and angry. Klaus envied the influence and power his boss had; he was able to get things that Klaus would have been denied. He knew it came with the position he held and the diplomatic hoops he had to jump through that Klaus detested. Klaus had been up for a management position before and never once had he considered taking it.

“Perhaps we should.” Klaus shut the file, his mind going a mile a minute. Marcel had been right, follow the drugs and it would lead to something. He had only wished Davina was able to come through sooner. Maybe Marcel would still be alive. “Do you think she had something to do with it?”

“We’re about to find out.” Vincent nodded towards the parking lot, seeing the black SUV pull into a spot. Klaus watched as two agents he was not too familiar with pull a young woman with long brown hair from the back seat. She was wearing scrubs and she was handcuffed; a fact that did not surprise Klaus.

Elena Gilbert was not one who would want to come quietly.

“Let’s do this.” Klaus muttered and the two agents stood, watching Elena being all but dragged into the police station. Klaus and Vincent followed them inside. Klaus went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee, waiting for the agents to stick Elena in a small interrogation room. They wanted Elena to sweat for a few minutes before they pounced on her. As Klaus drank his coffee, the caffeine helping to sooth the anger he still felt, he read over the file Vincent had given him. Thirty minutes later, Vincent appeared in the kitchenette, having debriefed the agents and motioned for Klaus to follow him.

“You’ve dealt with Ms. Gilbert before?”

“Yes. She is not my biggest fan.”

“Good. Use that.” Vincent turned the knob on the interrogation room door and allowed Klaus to enter first. Elena was sitting on the other side of a steel table, arms crossed and an annoyed look upon her face. Behind those brown eyes, Klaus could see genuine worry, but it was drowned out by the defiance she had come to know with Elena. Klaus sat across from her, setting the file down in front of him, while Vincent just leaned against the back wall; it had been a long time since he interrogated anyone with Vincent by his side. Not since the early days of his training.

“Good afternoon, Elena.” Klaus told her, looking directly in her eyes as he folded his hands over the file. “Early this morning, my partner Special Agent Marcel Gerard was shot in the head and murdered. So, believe me when I tell you that I am not in the mood for games. You will be honest with me or this can go very badly.”

“I’m sorry for your loss but I have nothing to say to you.”

“See the man behind me. He is my boss and he is ready to throw this entire town into a jail cell if someone doesn’t start talking, and he will start with you.” Klaus was pleased as Elena’s eyes flickered towards Vincent before returning her glare to Klaus. There was an air of entitlement to Elena that made Klaus think she believed that nothing bad could happen to her. Klaus, knowing that his bias was speaking, wanted nothing more than to prove to her that she was completely wrong. He wanted to turn her entire world upside down, not just for the things she had done to Caroline; but because of the death of his friend as well. He flipped open the file in front of him and peered at the words. “Tell me about what happened in November of last year at Whitmore Hospital.”

“Nothing.” Elena shrugged as though she was innocent, but Klaus just glared at her. “I got suspended for a few days. That’s it. I stayed home and then within a couple days I was back at work, moving on with my life.”

“Says here that a large supply of Dilaudid went missing.” Still Elena did not react. “The drugs were checked out under your key card and when the theft was discovered, you were brought in by the medical board for questioning. The theft was reported to the authorities but then miraculously you were back at work. How is it that this was covered up and you did not lose your job, let alone face jail time?” Elena said nothing, but instead just stared at Klaus.

“Answer him. Now.” Vincent replied, a tone of authority that made Elena wince.

“Damon donated a sum of money that the hospital needed to add on to their maternity ward. In exchange, I got to keep my job.” Elena replied in a matter- of-fact tone as though the news of Damon buying her job was an everyday occurrence; something that the average person would have been able to do. Klaus laughed, seriously amused by the answer. “What’s funny?”

“Is that when it started? Your affair with your fiancé’s brother?” Klaus asked, Vincent shifting behind him. Vincent had not been aware of the affair between Damon and Elena; or rather, that she had been engaged to Damon’s brother Stefan. All he knew was that Elena was Damon’s alibi for the night of Caroline’s disappearance. It was a small detail that neither Klaus nor Marcel found relevant to the case, outside of an alibi. Apparently, they were wrong. “Where was Stefan?”

“Out of town. Like always.”

“I see.” Klaus replied, suddenly enjoying toying with her. Seeing her squirm almost made him forget that Marcel was dead. If he pretended hard enough, Marcel was in that room with him, questioning Elena. “The theft of the Dilaudid was covered up but the drugs were never returned to the hospital. What did you do with them?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? I doubt that.” Klaus leaned in closer to her, his eyes narrowing. “The woman who you claimed to be a good friend was kidnapped and drugged the same type of medication you stole eight months earlier. That does not seem like a coincidence to me.” Elena just huffed and shook her head, leaving against the metal chair. “You want to be a good friend to Caroline? Because let’s be honest, you’ve been a shit one thus far. Not only did you have sex with your fiancé’s brother, you had sex with your friend’s ex-boyfriend. The same one who put her in the hospital!” Elena said nothing still, but Klaus could see the tears pooling in her eyes. “What did you do with the drugs?”

“Nothing.”

“Did you give them to Damon? Is that why he paid off the hospital, so you didn’t lose your job?”

“No.”

“Is he the one killing these women?”

“No.”

“Then who is Elena?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re lying.” Klaus hissed. Elena refused to look at him, but she had gone tense. “Four women are dead and one of your best friends almost ended up just like them. My partner and friend were murdered by the same monster who you gave these drugs too. How much more blood do you want on your hands, Elena?”

“What I want is a lawyer.” Klaus gave a bitter laugh and sat back on his chair. Elena still refused to look at him, but he could tell she was cracking. However, he could no longer question her once she asked to have a lawyer present. Klaus turned to look at Vincent, and he could see the calculation in his superior’s eyes.

“Fine. We will have one brought in for you.” Vincent replied in a cool tone. Elena’s shoulder’s slumped in relief, something both men noticed. “Until then Agent Mikaelson will escort you down to one of the holding cells.”

“What?!” Elena cried out, looking between Vincent and Klaus. Clearly, she had thought that by requesting a lawyer, it was a get out of jail free card. However, that was not case nor how the system worked. “You can’t do that?!”

“Yes, Ms. Gilbert. I can.” Vincent told her, walking to the table and picking up the file that sat in front of Klaus. “I can hold you for seventy-two hours and I will until you tell me what I want to know. Lawyer or no lawyer, I will get answers. Take her to a cell Klaus.” With that, Vincent strolled out of the room as Klaus was rising from his seat.

“What are you doing!?” Elena asked him but Klaus said nothing. Instead he gripped Elena by the forearm and pulled her from the chair. He led her out of the room and down the hall, her fighting him the entire way. “Let go of me!”

Klaus remained silent but did not let go of her arm. He all but dragged her down the hall and towards a set of doors that lead to the jail cells. He bustled past the deputy on duty, whose name tag Klaus did not bother to read, seemed startled at their sudden appearance and demanded the keys to one of the cells. Flabbergasted, the deputy handed over the keys and Klaus tossed Elena into one; slamming it shut behind her.

Klaus would be lying if seeing her terrified and distraught face did not bring some sort of satisfaction to him.

“Agent Mikaelson! Let me out! Please!” Elena shouted after him as he left; ignoring her. He gave the deputy strict instructions not to listen to her nor to let anyone himself and Vincent down to see her; with the exception of her lawyer. He climbed back up the stairs to the station and saw Vincent on the phone. He waived Klaus over to him just has he was disconnecting the call.

“I could hear her screaming from here.” Vincent replied and Klaus snorted. “That was Davina. She is going to see if she can find anything else on the Dilaudid. I don’t think she will find anything, Ms. Gilbert gave the drugs to somebody, and unless they sold them and it was caught by one of the DEA agents, it is unlikely those particular drugs will surface again.”

“Too small of a town. I don’t think Mystic Falls knew what an FBI agent looked like before all this let alone someone from the DEA.” Klaus paused, taking a deep breath. “When this is over, I want to tell Marcel’s family that he died, I want it to be the last thing I do as an agent. I was closest with him, I’ve met them on several occasions, they deserve to hear it from me.” Vincent turned to look at Klaus for a second, tempted to refuse the request. Klaus made it very clear that once this case is done, he was gone. “Please.”

“Okay.” Vincent nodded, and gripped Klaus’s shoulder in understanding. At the end of the day, Klaus and Vincent had their differences but they knew that they had some semblance for respect for the other; especially when they did not have to deal with one another. “We are no longer staying at the motel. I got the funds to rent out a small bed and breakfast, the only one in town, for the time being. It is ours alone so there will be no foot traffic outside the little old lady that owns it. Where is your go bag?”

“In my SUV.”

“Okay. Good.” Vincent nodded. “I think we should call it a day. Unless Davina comes up with something or Elena decides to speak, there is not much else we can do. I doubt an attorney will be here before morning. Plus, a night in jail might be enough for her.” Klaus nodded in agreement. Vincent looked at him in contemplation. They both knew that when Klaus walked out of that police station, he wasn’t going to the bed and breakfast. Vincent wanted to hold him there but knew he couldn’t. He could take Klaus off the case, but he would not leave town. There was little Vincent could do other than hope that none of this blew up in his face. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Right.” Klaus turned and walked away from his boss, stepping out into sunlight. It would be a few hours before it went down, but Klaus felt as though the day had lasted a millennium. He never felt more at a crossroads in his life and yet despite everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours, he had never been more certain of his decision. He told Caroline that he was going to turn in his resignation the day her case was presented to him, and that was true, but even then, he waivered. It was a leap that he was not sure he was fully ready for.

Now he had never been certain of anything else.

As he reached his car, Klaus climbed into the vehicle and pulled out his phone. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and dialed the familiar number. He listened to it ring, knowing it would be late in England, but he could not put this phone call off. Perhaps he should wait until he spoke to Marcel’s family, but she would never forgive him if he did.

“Nik?” Chimed the voice of his little sister.

“Hey Bex.”

“I was about to climb into bed. What is it?” There a hesitant tone in her voice. Out of all his siblings, he spoke to Elijah and Rebekah the most, but he rarely called them out of the blue, especially when he knew it would be late for them. “What is wrong?”

“It’s Marcel.” Rebekah sucked in a breath. “He’s dead.” Klaus’s voice broke at the news and hearing Rebekah give out a sob on the other end only drove the shards in deeper. The relationship between Marcel and Rebekah was probably the worst mistake of both of their lives but Klaus knew that even with everything, they had loved one another at the start. “I know the two of you hadn’t spoken in a while, but I wanted you hear it from me.”

“How?”

“He was murdered.”

“Did you find the bastard?”

“I’m working on it.” Hearing Rebekah’s sniff on the other end told him everything that he needed to know. If anyone still had faith in Klaus, it was is baby sister, even if he had no faith in himself at the moment. “You’ll be okay? Call that friend of yours. The one I don’t like.”

“Genevieve?” Rebekah laughed lightly. “I will. I’ll be fine, okay. You just…..stay safe please?”

“Always and forever.” Klaus vowed. It was a little promise that Klaus had made with his siblings in the aftermath of their mother’s death and Mikael’s trial. They all stood behind Klaus and despite all of that, Klaus felt that he was the one who kept to that promise the least. “I love you Bex.”

“Love you too Nik. Thank you for telling me.” With that, Klaus hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat. He took a few deep breathes and started the car. He pulled out of the police station parking lot and drove through the small town; his mind wandering. Everything seemed strange and normal at the same time. Part of him wanted to drive to that motel, expecting to find Marcel there. Another part of him wanted to pick up his phone and dial his number; hearing some insult from him as a greeting. Yet, he knew none of that would happen again.

He should drive to the bed and breakfast, check in and try and get some sleep; but Klaus knew that was not going to happen. Despite being up for over twenty-four hours, Klaus would not be able to sleep. In that case, he should check in anyway and call Elijah; who would probably be awake anyway feeding his newborn baby. Klaus felt an urge to see that little girl more than he ever had before. Hell, he would even take seeing Finn’s two kids at the moment; or even Kol and listen to whatever situation his younger brother found himself in.

Instead, he found himself parked outside a little house in the middle of Mystic Falls. He saw an SUV similar to his parked outside but neither Rosza nor Vanchure was the ones stationed in it. Made sense, those two would need to sleep at some point two. They had been replaced by two different agents and Klaus frankly did not care who they were.

He climbed out of the SUV and made his way up the brick walkway and onto the small porch. He knocked lightly, knowing that she would be home. He could see a shadow on the other side of the door, hesitating. After a second, Klaus heard the knob turn and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Caroline. Neither exchanged words; neither knowing where to begin. Caroline however, simply stepped aside, opened the door wide enough for Klaus to step over the threshold and closed it behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no cliff hanger this time!
> 
> I also wanted this chapter to be filled with angst but still move the story forward. Marcel was murdered but the investigation cannot be put on hold. When I was doing my outline, I considered devoting an entire chapter to Klaus grieving but I felt that I didn't feel right. Klaus would keep going and push forward, his drive to find the killer more pronounced than it had been before. 
> 
> Then there is Elena.....a good bit of you picked up that she seemed a bit fishy and there is a reason for that. We now know where the Dilauded came from.
> 
> And I said that none of Klaus's siblings will be making an appearance in the story...but I felt that Klaus would have had to have this phone call with Rebekah. It was necessary because Rebekah and Marcel were a thing at one point and I think a part of her still loved him.


	10. Chapter Nine

If it was not for Enzo barking and wagging his tail at the sight of Klaus, the house would have been silent. Klaus bent down and petted the dog in greeting and avoided looking at Caroline. He was nervous. He knew she was angry at him and frankly, he did not blame her. She had every right to be fuming and Enzo was providing him with a nice distraction. He could feel Caroline’s eyes boring into him and only felt brave enough to meet her eye when Enzo ran off to grab a toy.

She did not appear angry but rather disappointed; a fact that surprised him. He was expecting to be met with fury, although, he supposed that if she was angry, she would not have let him into the house. He felt calmer than he had when she came upon him on the at the police station. He regretted how he had treated her earlier and wanted to make things right; seeing her angry eyes and hurt expression tore at him, even worse because he knew that he was the reason why she had felt that way. He detected no hint of redness around her eyes and the fact that he had not made her cry was at least something; that he knew of anyway. Their spat had been hours ago and the chances of her ending up in tears between then and now were high.

Caroline said nothing when he peaked up at her; Enzo nudging his hand with a toy pig. Klaus grabbed it and tossed it across the room gently. Enzo chased after it while his master looked at Klaus expectedly. She crossed her arms, being mindful of her cast and cocked an eyebrow at him. She was not going to make this easy on him and that caused him to fight down a smirk. If he started smiling now, Klaus had a feeling it would not go over well for him. Caroline was not a push over and he was not about to mess this up. Not now. 

“I’m sorry.” Klaus started out, lamely. He honestly did not know how to begin and figured that was the best place to start. “I was in a foul mood when I saw you and I took my anger out on you. That was not fair, and I should not have said what I said. I regretted it the moment you walked away.” Caroline said nothing but just continued to look at him. “Last night was one of the worst nights I’ve had a in a while, and to be honest, one the worst I’ve ever experienced, but the moments we shared, here, it’s the only exception and bright spot that I cannot regret.” 

“So, I’m not just a distraction that got your best friend killed?” Klaus winced. While it was not what he said exactly, it was clearly what Caroline heard between his words. Her tone was light which scared Klaus more than it should. The cold shoulder appeared to be Caroline choice of punishment and that terrified him more than listening to her scream and shout like Rebekah would have; or any of his ex’s. Enzo was nudging Klaus’s hand, but he ignored the dog, his focus completely on Caroline. 

“No! Absolutely not.” Klaus looked as though he was walking down the plank to an open shark infested sea. “You bare no responsibility for Marcel’s…. for his death. It was not right of me to insinuate such things. You have so much to deal with that I cannot...” Caroline held up her hand, telling Klaus to stop talking; a bitter smirk playing on her lips.

“Okay, I get it. You’re sorry. You get a pass just this once because I get where your anger comes from. Your friend died and I cannot comprehend how you must be feeling right now.” Her voice was sympathetic, and she could not help but notice how his shoulder’s slumped. “I had a long time today to think about it and I came to grips with why you were lashing out.”

“So, I’m forgiven?” Klaus whispered, his shoulder’s sagging in relief. He genuinely felt horrible for how he treated her and was expecting a long session of groveling ahead of him. “I was expecting yelling, the cold shoulder or something first.”

“Well, like I said, I had a long afternoon to think about it.” Caroline stepped forward, taking the pig out of Enzo’s mouth and tossing it on the couch; telling the dog that it was not time to play. She looked at Klaus and gave him a rueful smile. “You were hurt and lashing out. I get it but you better hear me when I say this. I will not be treated like that again. I spent years in a relationship with Damon and then Tyler being treated horribly, and I refuse to be with someone who disrespects me. Okay?”

“I would never, ever, do what Damon did to you. Or Tyler.” Klaus whispered to her. The mere thought of him laying hands on Caroline in any manner that would cause her harm made him feel ill. Klaus had such a vehemence towards domestic violence, for it always reminded him of Mikael, that he just could not become that person. “I would never lay a hand on you. Ever.”

“I know.” She stepped close enough to him and placed her hand on his chest. She leaned upward and kissed his cheek gently. “I know that you would never, ever do that to me. I hardly know you but that has never been a question or concern in my mind. I just did not appreciate you taking your anger out on me.” Klaus couldn’t help himself; he pulled Caroline against his chest and buried his face in her hair, enjoying the feeling of holding her close. “Bonnie however, she is not your biggest fan right now. I spent a good portion of the afternoon defending you. Just so you know.” 

“Well, I suppose that is to be expected.” Klaus muttered into her hair; still refusing to let her go. He remembered the glare Bonnie tossed him before stalking off after Caroline. “I guess I should thank you for being my defender.” Caroline chuckled lightly into his chest as a though occurred to him. Klaus looked around the small house and noticed for the first time that Caroline was alone. “Where is Bonnie?” 

“Oh…” Caroline trailed off, pulling away from him slightly; biting her lip as she went. “Well. You see….I might have told a small fib.” Klaus said nothing but just looked at her; waiting for an explanation. “I told Bonnie that mom would be staying here tonight.”

“Right.” Klaus just looked at her in disbelief. “Except your mother was still at the station when I left and did not appear to be leaving any time soon.” Caroline nodded. Klaus wanted to tell her that she was insane for telling Bonnie to leave and that her mother would be there later, when Klaus was sure that Liz assumed Bonnie would be staying with Caroline. “I’m assuming if I point out that there is a serial killer on the loose, one that tried to break in last night is not going to be a welcome response?”

“Nope.” Caroline gave him a soft smile. “Not only that, but I have tweedled dee and tweedled dumb outside, or some counterpart of them.” Klaus snorted at the description of Rosza and Vanchure. “I get that you’re worried. I get that everyone is worried, because believe me, after last night, I’m terrified. I’m questioning everyone I’ve known since I was a child, wondering who could possibly behind this but if I force myself to constantly be babysat, I’ll lose my mind. I just wanted a few hours alone. That’s all.” 

“I know.” Klaus told her, understanding the fact that she was feeling suffocated. He reached down and took her good hand. He could not help but bring it to his lips and kissed it. The memory of her kisses from the night before were the only thing keeping him sane as the muddled through the day. Even after their argument, Klaus wanted nothing more than to feel her in his arms again. “Do you want me to leave?”

“No. Stay.” Caroline replied in a soft tone. She linked their fingers together and pulled him towards the couch. Klaus settled onto it, his head dropping onto the back of it. Caroline curled up beside him, resting her head against his chest. Klaus, absent mindedly, began running his fingers through her blond curls. “If you want to talk, I’m here.”

“I know.” Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head, taking comfort in the fact that she was safe and in his arms. He had been so terrified of learning that she had been murdered, never considering the fact that someone else he cared for could be in danger. “I called my sister. She had to know about Marcel.”

“How did she take it?”

“Not well.” Klaus replied. “I could hear her tearing up on the phone. I hate hearing her cry, all of us do. She is the youngest and the only girl so we were always a bit over protective of her and because of that, she was always a bit much to handle; wanting to prove that she could take care of herself all the while finding herself in some blunder or another.” Caroline chuckled at that. “I thought that Marcel would be good for her.” 

“Marcel had mentioned that they had dated?” Caroline asked and it made her happy to hear him chuckle. Klaus knew what she was doing, she was trying to get him to open up about his friend without pushing him for more than he would be able to give. “What happened there?”

“Distance mostly.” Klaus replied honestly. “They connected and hit it off really well. I could tell that Marcel really loved her, but Rebekah can be a bit much at times. She expects everyone to drop their own lives to match hers. Marcel is…. was… a devoted agent and refused to compromise that. She wanted him to move to England to be with her. He wanted her to come to D.C permanently. It would have made more sense. Rebekah writes for a fashion magazine and they have a branch in D.C., but she was refused. I think more on principal than anything else.”

“So, it didn’t work out?” Klaus shook his head in answer. He remembered how heartbroken Marcel had been when Rebekah and he ended their relationship. He was concerned that it would affect their partnership, but Klaus told him that he knew how his sister was. No matter what happened between Marcel and Rebekah, he wasn’t about to give up the one friend he had because his sister did not understand the concept of compromise. Rebekah was as equally heartbroken, but she hid it well; burying it deep down and refusing to discuss it with anyone. Yet, hearing her voice has he told her Marcel was dead, he knew that his baby sister never really mended that broken heart. 

“No.” Klaus sighed. “I told Vincent, the agent and my boss who came down from D.C.” Caroline nodded, understanding who he was speaking of. “That once this case was over, I am done but the last thing I want to do is tell Marcel’s family. I know them. I’ve had Thanksgiving at his grandmother’s house the last two years. They should hear it from me.” 

Caroline looked at him with a sympathetic gaze. Neither one had discussed what happens after. Neither knew what happened next. Klaus needed to go to New Orleans and pay respects to Marcel but after that, he just did not know where he was going. As for Caroline, he knew that she would have enough to baggage to deal with that he did not want to add to that. She needed heal; and in many ways so did he.

“Klaus.” Caroline moved away from his arms and moved to straddle his lap. She wrapped her broken arm around his shoulders and pressed her good hand to his face; pulling his gaze to her eyes. “You’re a good man Klaus. I know that you sometimes feel as though you’re not but the fact that you want to be the one to tell Marcel’s family what happened to him, just proves to me that you are. Not everyone would be able to do that.”

“He deserves it. He deserved so much better than a bullet to the head in his sleep.” Emotions welled up inside him. It was a mixture of so many different feelings colliding within him all at once. The stress from the case that had been weighing on him and the general burn out that his job had been providing in general was reaching its breaking point. Add in the events of the day and Klaus was truly ready to just give in.

The only thing that is keeping him sane was Caroline and the feelings he had stirring inside of him. He wanted to cling to that one positive emotion he had. He knew that it was not fair to her, to put that burden of his potential breakdown on her; but all he wanted to do was be selfish in that moment. He just wanted to hold her and feel something that wasn’t the blackness consuming his very soul. He was tired of grieving. 

All he had done for years was grieve. 

“We all deserve more than that. I think about Vicki and April and Andi and that woman Cami. I think about that cell and seeing their names written on the wall. I know what they suffered. The only difference is that I’m here to tell the tale, but I wish so much that they all were here.” Caroline leaned down and touched their foreheads together. “The only good thing that has come out of this entire mess is meeting you. You’ve been my anchor, keeping me grounded and strong. When the agents told me what happened, all I wanted was to comfort you.” 

“I’m so sorry…for what I said.”

“Shh.” Caroline pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. “I know. I know.” Caroline leaned down and kissed him on the lips gently. This kiss was different than the ones they shared previously. It was full of desire, but it was not heated like the night before; those had been passion filled and while those meant the world to Klaus, this kiss held the same amount of desire but held more meaning to it. 

When Caroline broke the kiss, her eyes held a question that Klaus desperately wanted to answer. He should do the opposite. He should get up from that couch and walk out the door. He should go to the bed and breakfast Vincent rented out and not do what every ounce of his being wanted. He thought on Marcel and everything that was lost in this god-forsaken town and he knew his decision was made. 

Caroline stood, leaving his embrace and held out her good hand; wiggling her fingers in the process. Not needing to think twice, Klaus mingled his fingers with hers, letting her pull him from the couch. She led him out of the living room, passing a sleeping Enzo who had curled up in his dog bed by the armchair. She pushed open the door to her bedroom, a room he had not been in since the day he came to check out her house. It was the same; clean and orderly. Yet, it was not the room or its decor that Klaus was focused on. 

The look in Caroline’s eyes made Klaus’s heart flutter. There was desire, longing and most importantly understanding behind the orbs that had grown to fascinate him. He needed her in that moment, and he knew that this was not just about what he wanted but a connection she needed as well. 

Caroline reached down and pulled the grey and rumpled Henley from the confines of his jeans. She pulled it over his head, his arms raised allowing her to do so and tossed it on the floor; not caring that it wasn’t folded neatly. His bare chest was exposed to her and she leaned in, kissing a light trail of kisses across it. Her lips made contact with black tattoo of birds on his shoulder. Her tongue peaked out and Klaus groaned at the feeling of it tracing parts of his tattoo. 

Needing to touch her, Klaus trailed his fingers over her arms gently and placed his hands on her hips; this thumb tracing the part of her skin that peaked out from her tank top. Slowly, he pulled the shirt upward and over her head. Caroline stood before him in a simple white bra and it was the most beautiful sight Klaus had seen in a long time. It almost felt like coming home after a long time away. 

Klaus leaned down and kissed her again. Their lips touched one another softly while Caroline’s hand ran down the length of his chest. Her nails left light marks that were not painful but made Klaus moan into her mouth. Caroline reached for his belt and began to undo it but in a moment of clarity, Klaus took her wrist into his hand; stalling her movements. 

“Are you sure? I need to know if you want this.” He looked at her imploringly. He could not take advantage of her if she was not sure. He knew that she was in a fragile state and despite the fact that she clearly felt something for him, he could not have her regretting their time together.

“Yes. I want this. More than anything. Do you?” Klaus did not need to answer her but instead just kissed her a little deeper this time. He kicked off his shoes and moved them to the side. Caroline worked on his belt buckle again and pulled down the zipper of his pants; slipping her hand inside. She gripped his member, causing Klaus to hiss through his teeth. 

“Caroline.” He rested his forehead against hers again, enjoying the feeling of her stroking him for a few moments before stopping her. He pushed his jeans down to his ankles, boxers following suit and Caroline chuckled lightly as he stumbled; not feeling even a little ashamed that she ogled his naked body. Klaus smiled widely and for the first time, Caroline got a glimpse of his dimples; ones that only shown when truly smiled. She leaned up and kissed each one on his cheeks. 

Klaus reached behind her and unclasped her bra, knowing that it would be difficult for her to do it herself when one hand was in a cast. Much like their other clothing, Klaus tossed her bra to the ground and took in the sight of her breasts. He reached out to cup her, his thumb running over her erect nipple.

“Ahh…Klaus.” Caroline breathed out in a moan. He could see her legs press together as though trying to get some type of friction. The sight caused Klaus to smile gently at her. He kissed her again before dropping to his knees. He unfastened her shorts, kissing her skin at the top of the denim fabric. He slipped the shorts down her long legs. Caroline stepped out of them and Klaus took on of her legs and put it over his shoulder. He kissed the inside of her thigh, slowly heading towards her center. He placed a soft kiss on the fabric that kept her covered as Caroline weaved her fingers through his blond hair. “No.” She tugged on his head and following her command, Klaus stood. “Bed.”

Much like she had done in the living room, Caroline pulled him gently towards the bed. She laid down on it, her hair spreading out on the pillows and her arms rested outstretched beside her as though they were angel wings. Klaus crawled onto the bed and over her; Caroline spread her legs wide for him, allowing him to fit easily. Klaus leaned down and kissed her stomach as his fingers looped into the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Gazing at her completely naked body, Klaus decided that he had never seen a more perfect sight. 

“Beautiful.” He took his finger and ran it up her slit, feeling her juices and Caroline’s head falling back at the contact. Slowly, he inserted one finger and then another. He pumped them in and out of her, Caroline mewling and whimpering at the feel of him. When his thumb touched her clitoris, her good hand gripped the headboard behind her and her backed arched. “Let it out Caroline. Let go.” 

“God yes.” She cried as her soft release climbed over her. Klaus took a moment to watch her and admire how the flush of the heat crawled over her skin. He leaned down and kissed her, allowing her body to relax again. “Condom. Bedside table.” 

Understanding, Klaus reached over and pulled open the drawer. He bypassed the few sex toys and went for the condoms. He opened the unused box and took one package out. He ripped it open, knowing that Caroline would have some difficulty doing so with one hand. He sat up on his knees and tossed the foil aside. Caroline propped herself up on her elbow, watching as he pulled the latex condom over his penis. Once it was in place, Caroline laid back down on her back and Klaus settled over her. Taking himself in hand, Klaus aligned himself with Caroline’s entrance and slowly pushed in.

His jaw slacked and an undignified tone slipped past his lips; but he didn’t care. The feeling of Caroline surrounding him was more than he expected. She was warm, tight and perfect. When he was able to open his eyes and look down at her, he could not help but be taken aback by the intensity of her gaze. This wasn’t just about sex. It wasn’t about the relief or pleasure that they achieved by the act. 

It was more than that.

It was the comfort the both needed in the hands of the other. It was the connection they both wanted. It was the sense that the entire world has not completely crumbled down around them. It was the knowledge that they both had found something in the darkness that surrounded them that was worth hanging onto. It was a need they both had and were willing to share with one another. Klaus leaned down and kissed her again; unable to help himself. He rolled his hips gently and slowly. The movements were long and angled. He withdrew completely before slipping back inside her; Caroline matching his every move. 

Klaus never took his eyes off of her. He watched every expression that flashed over her face. She tossed him small smiles, ones that he could not help but return. Caroline’s good hand drew small invisible designs on his back before moving to rest on the small of his back. Klaus traced small caresses on her body, his touch fluttering and light. Klaus could feel his release building and knew that Caroline would need help getting to that point again. He reached between them where their bodies were connected and touched the place where her bundle of nerves were located. Much like his previous caresses, his touch was light and gentle. 

“Klaus.” Caroline said to him as her body hit that release; her eyes looking at him through ever second. Watching how her lips parts and the relief flow through her blue eyes was enough for him to still over her. His own release overcame him, and his heart began beating wildly. He rested his forehead against hers, their breath mingling together. Once they calmed down and their breathing returned to normal, Caroline let out a happy giggle; a sound that Klaus knew he did not want to be the last time he heard it.

When Klaus woke the next morning, Caroline was already up and coming out of the shower. It was early and he knew that he would have to head into the station soon. When he pulled himself from the bed, the two shared a heated look and a secret smile; their minds traveling to the night before and the many times they had one another in that bed. Caroline flushed a beautiful shade of red before heading over to the bed and sitting down beside him. 

“I’ll make breakfast.” Caroline leaned down to kiss his lips before heading out of her bedroom; Klaus’s eyes watching her as she went. Klaus smiled as he pulled his naked body from her sheets and walked over to the black bag he had sat beside her dresser at some point during the night; after their first round of sex. He grabbed his bathroom supplies and a change of clothes before heading into the shower. 

As the hot water sprayed down his body, enjoying the pressure and realizing that the motel showers were far worse than he realized. Klaus groaned slightly as he thought back on that motel room and Marcel. Even though being in Caroline’s arms the night before helped calm him, the devastation over his friend’s death still lingered. It added another layer of desperation to find this psychopath; and it no longer was just for Caroline, but for Marcel as well. 

Klaus’s thoughts moved towards the day at hand. He knew that Vincent was not going to be pleased with him and probably already knew that Klaus stayed at Caroline’s overnight. Between Vincent being a damn good agent and the fact that agents were watching Caroline’s house, it was bound to be obvious that Klaus was there. Klaus knew that if they did not have more pressing matters to attend to Vincent would be grilling him. Klaus paused in the sound and groaned, forgetting a key detail he did not mention to Caroline.

Elena. 

With everything that happened the day before, Marcel, fighting with Caroline and then coming to her home, remembering that they had arrested Elena slipped his mind. He was certain that the attorney would be there first thing and they would begin to grill the girl, he wanted to ensure that Caroline heard it from him and not a third party.

Because she would. Either Liz would tell her, or Bonnie would pounce the moment she found out. It is bound to spread around town quickly that Elena was held in connection to the murders and Klaus really wanted to avoid fighting with her again. Plucking up his remaining courage, Klaus turned off the shower, dressed and made his way out to the kitchen. 

Caroline was busy trying to make breakfast, but Klaus could see that she was having difficulty cooking with one hand. The look of concentration on her face made Klaus pause. She was determined to crack an egg with on hand and she was doing well, but when a shell obviously fell into the yolk, she gave out a huff of irritation. Her nose crinkled in frustration and she bit her lip with determination; doing the best she could to scoop out the shell. 

Klaus was struck by how beautiful she was. Her hair was still wet from her shower and tossed into a messy bun. Her face was scrubbed and fresh, no makeup on and completely unaware how lovely she looked. Just seeing her made Klaus’s stomach twist and lurch into his throat. It was a feeling that he was not familiar with. A feeling he was not ready to name yet.

“Hey!” Caroline’s voice stirred him from his musing. Her smile was wide and happy. Klaus, unable to contain his own smiles, met her gaze. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; kissing the top of her head. “I’m attempting to make breakfast, but it’s been a challenge.”

“Clearly.” Klaus teased and Caroline shot him a look of mock fury. “Let me take over. Take your coffee and sit down.” Caroline looked as though she was going to protest but decided that not to. Instead she picked up her coffee and went to sit on one of the bar stools as she watched Klaus take over making some scrambled eggs and bacon. “What are your plans for today?”

“Not sure.” Caroline shrugged. “I haven’t been to the office since…well, this started. My boss gave me FMLA and is giving me extended leave but part of me wants to get back to normal.” Klaus nodded, understanding her need for normalcy. Klaus piled up Caroline’s plate with food and handed it to her; Enzo coming over, realizing that Caroline had food. “What about you?” 

“Well, there is something I need to tell you. I should have last night, but we got distracted.” Caroline shot him a look and her cheeks flushed bright red; their minds traveling to the previous night. Klaus coughed slightly before turning back to his own food that he was making. “We have someone in custody.” Caroline’s eyes grew wide and Klaus held up his hand. “Not the killer. We don’t think she had anything to do with murders or kidnapping directly.”

“She?”

“Elena.”

“What?”

“A few months ago, she was suspended for taking a large quantity of medication from the hospital she works at.” Caroline’s mouth was still agape, and she couldn’t look away from him. Klaus placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of her but she didn’t seem to notice. “The same type of medication that was used to drug you and the other woman.” Caroline slumped back against her seat, processing everything he just told her. “Damon all but paid off the hospital in order for Elena to keep her job. The drugs were never recovered.” 

“Of course, he did.” Caroline replied with a bitter snort. Klaus watched her, moving around the island and sat down beside her with his own food in hand; his black coffee in the other. He could see the fury burning behind her eyes and with the shake of her head; he knew that Caroline’s good mood evaporated. “What the fuck is wrong with her?”

“I don’t know Sweetheart.” He took a bite of food, ignoring Enzo’s begging and continued to look at Caroline. “But it’s good. It means we are closer to finding who did this. Elena refused to talk, lawyering up but once she tells us what she knows, hopefully we can make an arrest soon.”

“A lawyer Damon probably paid for.” Caroline had a sour look on her face and Klaus could not blame her. Damon had done horrible things to her and here was someone who claimed to be her friend, digging the knife into her back deeper and deeper. After a moment, she reached beside her and gripped Klaus’s hand. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“Of course.” Klaus replied. The two of them continued to eat in silence, Caroline picking at her food more so than actually eating anything. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but Klaus felt that if he pushed Caroline to talk, she would snap. It wasn’t until they both were done eating and Caroline walked him to the door that she spoke again. 

“Will you come by tonight? If you can?” Caroline asked in a vunerabale tone. Klaus wanted nothing more than to tell her that he would be there; but knew that he could not make a promise he could not keep. 

“If I can. I will. If something happens and I can’t, I will let you know.” Caroline nodded and Klaus leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and full of promise; the memory of the night they shared passed through them. He wanted to stay with her and in the small bubble they created for themselves. He did not know if he could face walking into that station without Marcel being there. 

“Okay. Be safe.” They shared one last kiss, before Klaus walked through the front door. 

Neither realizing the chaos the day had instore from them. 

As Klaus was walking down the lane to his SUV, he saw Vanchure leaning against his; a coffee in one hand and a phone in the other. Even from several feet away, Klaus could see the amused smirk playing on the other agent’s face. As Klaus climbed into his own vehicle, he knew that Vanchure was informing their boss that he was on his way to the station and it was only second before he heard Vincent’s yell as he stepped through the front doors.

“Mikaelson! In here. Now.” 

Klaus sighed and headed towards Liz’s office that Vincent had taken over. Once he stepped inside, he saw the corkboard that used to set up in the conference room on the other side of the office and the files spread across Liz’s desk. Vincent was pacing the office, dressed in the exact same suit from the day before. Klaus wondered if he had left the station at all but from the looks of him, Klaus doubted it. 

“Tell me right now, why spending the night at a key witness’s house last night was a good idea.” Vincent’s tone was hard, and Klaus could see that he was close to losing his temper. If this had been any other day, Klaus would have been worried that he just ruined his career but in the light of everything, he found he just did not care. 

“What does it matter?”

“What does it matter?! Are you fucking serious right now?” Vincent looked at him as though he had lost his mind, but Klaus just glared right back at him. There really was nothing Vincent could do to him that would make him regret being with Caroline. “Did you have sex with her?”

“Not that it is any of your business but yes. I did.” Klaus was unsure how Caroline would feel if she knew that he just confessed to sleeping with her to his boss, but he knew he could not lie about that. It happened and he would not take it back, even if meant facing is boss’s fury. Vincent sunk down into his chair and massaged his head as though he was pressing a migraine away. 

“Jesus Christ, Klaus. Do you not see the position you’ve put me in?” Vincent looked at him, but Klaus showed him no regret or sympathy, but he refrained from smirking at him or seeming to proud. “I should take you off this case immediately and send you back to Washington.” 

“I already quite.”

“You turned in your resignation but are still my agent until then and if I deem it necessary to send your ass packing, I will do so.”

“I’m not leaving.” Klaus told him and by his tone Vincent knew that even if he removed Klaus from this case, there was no getting him to leave town until everything was solved. “Should I have not gone to Caroline’s last night. Probably. But I don’t regret it. I care for her. I was hurting, angry and I said some things to her that I needed to apologize for. I never intended to stay but I don’t regret that I did.” Vincent just looked at him, listening. “Marcel was just murdered. The man who I called a close friend is dead at the hands of this monster. Throw me off the case if you want but that does not mean I’ll stop working it.”

“You fucked up Klaus.” Vincent told him. “But taking you off this case would be stupid and detrimental. You were right yesterday when you said that you knew this case.” Vincent leaned back in his chair, eyes closed and appeared far older than Klaus had seen him. “I spent half the night on the phone with the director. He wants this solved. Marcel’s death makes the bureau look bad and he is concerned that reporters will get wind of it.” 

“To be honest. I don’t give a flying fuck what the bureau looks like right now.” Klaus told him and Vincent snorted. “I take it that I’m not packing my bags?”

“Even if I told you to, it is not like you would listen.” Vincent replied and Klaus silently agreed. He wasn’t leaving town until the killer was apprehended. He already lost Marcel; he could not risk losing Caroline as well. “Ms. Gilbert’s attorney arrived a little over an hour ago. She wants to talk.” 

“Then why are we in here?” Klaus asked him blankly and Vincent just shot him an annoyed look; telling him that he was on thin ice. The former of the two just shot his superior an antagonizing smirk and Vincent just shook his head before standing. Klaus followed Vincent out of the office and towards the interrogation rooms at the other end of the station.

“I’m taking the lead today. Got it?” Vincent told him and Klaus just nodded before pushing open the interrogation door. Elena was seated across the table, no longer in the scrubs from the previous day but instead a pair of jeans, a tank top and her hair was combed through. Someone had provided her attorney with a change of clothes; Klaus bet it was Damon.

Klaus’s eyes turned to the other woman who was seated beside Elena. She had short brown hair that reached her chin. Even though she was seated, Klaus could tell that she was tall. She wore a tight pencil shirt and a white blouse that he was willing to bet cost more than his weekly salary. When the two of them entered, the attorney stood and held out her hand. 

“Rose-Marie Porter. Ms. Gilbert’s attorney.” Both Vincent and Klaus grasped it tightly. He was impressed with her grip and how she held Klaus’s gaze without flinching. She appeared young but also very good at her job. 

“Supervisory Special Agent Vincent Griffiths and this is Special Agent Klaus Mikaelson.” Vincent preformed the introductions, seating himself across from Elena and Rose-Marie. Klaus followed suit, sitting himself across from Rose-Marie but he never took his eyes off of Elena; whose gaze was still down casted towards the steel table. “I understand you want to speak with us.”

“Yes, but first I want to offer my condolences on the loss of your agent. It is a tragedy and I am sorry for it.” Neither Vincent nor Klaus moved but they both could see what she was trying to do; build repour with the agents in hopes of lessening any charges Elena may face. “I’ve advised my client of her rights and any consequences she may face if she withholds information in a federal investigation. She has decided that there is something you need to know.” 

“And that is?” Vincent asked her but Elena stayed silent. They both could see her thinking and wavering back and forth between confessing and staying silent. Rose-Marie placed her hand on Elena’s forearm and whispered something to her. “Ms. Gilbert?”

“You have to understand, I didn’t realize how deep this went. I never intended for those women to die. God, I didn’t even know that anything like that was happening. When Caroline was kidnapped, I never connected the dots or thought they were connected in anyway. What Caroline suffered and is going through, and knowing I played a part in it, I’m so sorry.” Elena pleaded, looking at Klaus and for the first time since meeting her, Klaus actually believed that she was telling the truth. 

“You can help Ms. Forbes by telling us what you know.” Vincent implored her but Elena was still gazing at Klaus. There were tears pooling in her eyes and he could see the genuine regret eating at her. She made so many mistakes and now she was paying the price, but Klaus was beginning to realize that while Elena was selfish, she was not a horrible person at her core. 

“Please Elena. For Caroline.” Klaus implored her, his eyes burning into her. Elena was reading him in a way that Klaus didn’t realize she was capable of doing. He could tell that even after everything she had done, she still cared for Caroline; Klaus just wondered if it was enough. 

“You really care about her?” Klaus did not respond, nor did he look at Vincent who he was sure was resisting the urge to groan in frustration; the news of Klaus staying with Caroline still fresh in his mind. “Good. She needs that.” Elena took a deep breath as though she was gathering her strength. “Back in November, I was asked to steal a large amount of Dilaudid from the hospital pharmacy.”

“By who?”

“My brother. Jeremy Gilbert.” 

“Why?”

“After our parents died, we were in high school at the time and Jeremy went on a downward spiral. He started doing drugs and getting into a lot of trouble. My Aunt Jenna and I did everything we could to get him clean, several stunts in rehab and it worked for a while; but not until he broke up with Vicki Donovan. He found out she had cheated on him and ended it.”

“He dated Ms. Donovan?” Klaus asked, the news sounded familiar and he wondered where he had heard it before. A flash of resignation came to him and the memory of Tyler Lockwood admitting that he had sex with Vicki in high school in the Lockwood cellars. Elena nodded her head in confirmation, Klaus’s thoughts running a thousand miles per hour. “Did he tell you why he needed the Dilaudid?” 

“No.” Elena replied. “Even once he stopped using, he still hung around a bad crowd. He had trouble keeping a steady job and was picked up once in Richmond for dealing. Stefan and I had to go and bail him out. We kept it quiet because we didn’t the town turning against Jeremy and keeping him from having a normal life. He made a few mistakes and paid for them. When he came back to Mystic Falls, everything seemed to get better. He started dating Anna and she was good at keeping him on the straight and narrow. He got a job at one of the warehouses just outside of town, I thought he was doing okay. I thought he had stopped associating with his old friends.” 

“Until…”

“Until in November when he said he was in trouble.” Elena crossed her arms and shook her head. “He said that he was back to dealing. He promised a certain number of drugs to a dealer in Richmond but wasn’t able to come through. If he didn’t deliver the drugs, the dealer was going to kill him.”

“Did he give you a name?”

“No. He wouldn’t tell me.” Elena paused, thinking before pressing onward. “Stefan was out of town on business, so I went to Damon. Told him what was going on and Damon tried to talk some sense into Jeremy, but Jeremy wouldn’t tell him anything. Damon offered to give whoever the dealer was money instead. When Jeremy proposed this to, whomever it was, he showed up at the boarding house pretty beaten up. He said that the money would not work, that it had to be drugs. Dilaudid specifically.” 

“And he did not tell you why it had to be Dilaudid or who needed it?” Vincent asked her again and Elena shook her head. Tears were falling down her face and if Marcel had not been murdered, Klaus might have felt sympathy for her. While he could appreciate the hard situation she found herself in, but she made all the wrong choices. “So, you stole the drugs from the hospital.”

“Yes.” Elena admitted. “I had hoped that I wouldn’t be caught but these things are traced heavily. I gave the drugs to Jeremy in hopes that it would make whoever was threatening him go away and it did. I think. To be honest, it wasn’t long before the hospital realized that the drugs were missing and that I took them. Damon paid the hospital off and I faced a suspension but that is it.”

“You should have lost your job, at the very least. You still might and there is a good chance you will never be able to finish your residency.” Vincent told her and Elena nodded in agreement, knowing that her future suddenly became very unclear. Klaus wondered if Vincent was going to speak with the acting DA and have charges filed against Elena, but Klaus knew that a deal most likely would be made in exchange for Elena’s cooperation and testimony at trial. While she may lose her job, she could avoid jail time if she cooperates. 

“I know.” Elena looked down at her hands but seemed completely unsurprised. Her attorney did a very good job at explaining the consequences and outcomes of such an investigation. Rose-Marie leaned over and whispered something to Elena, who nodded. “A few other details you should know. I don’t know if they hold any relevancy, but I want to be fully transparent.”

“Okay. Continue.” 

“I never told Stefan about any of this. Stefan travels a lot for work. He is a sales representative for a company based in Norfolk. I just told him that I had taken some time off when he came home. He didn’t question it. I also started sleeping with Damon around then.” Vincent nodded while Klaus just continued to stare at her.

“Anything else?”

“Yes. Um, that day you and your partner came to my Uncles home.” Elena looked towards Klaus and nodded in remembrance. “Anna, Jeremy’s girlfriend, had stopped by to tell me that Jeremy was freaking out. Damon had told me that you were asking about the Dilaudid and of course I started asking Anna questions. She has been skipping work and a bunch of other things because she is scared that if she leaves, Jeremy will wind up dead. I tried asking her if she knew who Jeremy gave the Dilaudid to and she says she doesn’t. That’s everything I know.”

“Now my client has been very forthcoming. She knows that her confession does not remove all forms of guilt but in hopes that her corporation will be taken into consideration if charges are pressed.” Rose-Marie interjected, and Vincent simply nodded.

“I will speak to the DA but I make no promises.” Vincent replied and Rose-Marie nodded in understanding. Vincent stood and Klaus followed suit, his mind going a mile a minute. He knew that Elena had a brother and he had heard that name somewhere before but could not place it. 

“Can I go home?”

“Not yet.” Vincent told her. “But soon.” With that both Vincent and Klaus left the interrogation room, staying silent; thoughts rolling around in both their minds. Without needing to be told, Klaus rounded up a few agents while Vincent called the judge, requesting a warrant to bring in Jeremy Gilbert and to search his home. When Vincent was off the phone, he looked at Klaus. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m wondering if someone really was threatening Mr. Gilbert or if he is the killer.” Klaus mused as they climbed into the SUV; several agents heading towards their own. Vincent drove in the direction of the courthouse, to pick up the warrant that was in the process of being signed. “Seeing that the Dilaudid was still in Mystic Falls, the part about him owing a specific type of drug to a dealer in Richmond is clearly a lie but to what extent is he lying to his sister?”

“Well, we will find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.......  
> I am hoping you all really liked this chapter.  
> Klaus and Caroline FINALLY had sex.  
> We are closer to figuring all this mess out. 
> 
> What are your thoughts?


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END.
> 
> Please read!

There were no actual apartment buildings in Mystic Falls but instead a series of old Victorian houses that were divided into separate apartments. The Victorian home that Jeremy’s apartment was located in was massive. It was a dusty green color and had one of those round towers on the side that Victorian architecture were famous for. It had a wraparound porch and Klaus could see a series of small mailboxes located beside the front door. Klaus’s eyes traveled over the building and landed at the very top of it.

Jeremy’s apartment was at the very top and was in what used to be the attic of the house. The house had eight apartments in total and out of courtesy, Vincent called the landlord to inform them that they would be searching the apartment; and requested a set of keys to avoid breaking down the door. Seeing that the landlord was Mayor Lockwood and she wanted to avoid any and all damage, she easily agreed to handing over a set of keys.

Within thirty minutes, Vincent, Klaus and a series of agents were ready to barge into the apartment, bring Jeremy Gilbert in for questioning and search for any evidence that could point to either Jeremy or someone else as the killer; and it wasn’t even close to ten in the morning yet. They were close to ending this, Klaus could feel it. He could see the light at the end of this dark tunnel. A few more turns and they would have him.

The question became whether or not Jeremy was the man they were after.

As quietly as they could, the agents climbed the stairs to the door of Jeremy’s home as quickly as they could. However, due to the homes age, stealth was difficult to come by seeing that the home creaked at certain places. Vincent took the key that Carol Lockwood handed him and slowly unlocked the front door. Klaus pushed the door open as quietly as he could, cursing the creaking sound the hinges made.

The moment the front door was open the first thing they saw was a galley style kitchen that opened to a living space. It was old and outdated but functional. It had old-fashioned tile that was popular in the seventies and light-colored paint on the walls. It was tidy but had enough mess to it that Klaus could tell that people lived there. In the middle of the galley kitchen was a woman who Klaus had only seen once before.

Jeremy’s girlfriend Anna.

Her black hair was tied back into a messy bun and her dark eyes wide. She was in a pair of small pajama shorts and a tank top; clearly having just woken up. Her hands were gripped around a coffee mug that still had steam rolling off of it. Her eyes wide as she took in the agents and when her gaze landed on Klaus; her head turned towards a door that Klaus assumed lead to a bedroom.

“Jeremy. Run!” Anna called out and it was like a chain reaction. Suddenly the silence was broken, and Klaus could hear something breaking in the bedroom. The sound of feet hitting the ground had Klaus taking off towards the bedroom. When Klaus reached the bedroom, he saw a young white male, wearing nothing but a pair of worn jeans try and escape from the window. Klaus reached out and grabbed the loop of Jeremy’s jeans; pulling him backward with some force. He tossed Jeremy onto the bed, the springs creaking as he landed against it. Jeremy jumped up quickly and raced towards the bedroom door but stopped when he all but ran into Vincent; who was leaning against the door casually.

“Running really does not make you appear innocent.” Klaus muttered from behind him and he could even see the faint outlines of an amused smirk on his boss’s face. Jeremy was looking between the two of them as though he was trying to find a way out of this; but by the sounds of the crashing coming from the living room and kitchen, and Anna’s voice yelling at the agents that they would not find anything, he realized that his options were limited.

“Mr. Gilbert, I take it?” Vincent asked but Jeremy did not reply, instead sending Vincent and Klaus a menacing look; or at least what he assumed was menacing. Taking a look at Jeremy Gilbert had Klaus questioning. He was tall, standing close to Klaus’s height and had darker hair than his sister; although, given the fact that Elena was adopted, it was unsurprising. He was built well with muscles and a six pack that some agents would kill for. It was obvious that he spent a significant amount of time in the gym. Klaus took in his arms and could see the faint line of track marks; a sure-fire sign of a drug addict.

“What are you doing?!” Jeremy hissed out as Klaus gripped his forearm and looked at the inside of his arm. He traced the light scars on his arm and noticed how faded they were. These were not fresh; Klaus knew what fresh track marks looked like and these were not it.

“How long have you been clean?” Klaus asked him.

“Almost two years.”

“Good for you. Take him in.” Vincent replied and two agents all but pounced on Jeremy, bypassing both Vincent and Klaus in the process. Jeremy’s eyes grew wide and he tried to struggle as the handcuffs were put on him. The agents pulled him out of the room and led him out of the room. He would be driven to the station where he would wait for Klaus and Vincent to interrogate him. “Tear this room apart. If there is anything to be found. I want it. We got out here.”

For the first time since Vincent arrived on the scene, Klaus did exactly what he was told without question. The bedroom was messy, and Klaus found nothing remarkable about it. The bed was one that would be found at the local superstore and the matching dresser screamed Ikea. Klaus went for the dresser first; starting from the bottom drawer and moving upward. He tore through the clothes and checking to see if any of the drawers had a false bottom.

He ripped the comforter from the bed and pulled out his keys; flipping open the swiss army knife and cut a long line down the center of the mattress, pulling it apart and revealing the springs. Empty. He knocked on the bedroom walls, searching for a hallow spot and removed all pictures from where they were hanging; tossing them to the ground in the process. Klaus moved to the bathroom, checking the tank of the toilet and the medicine cabinet.

He pulled back the shower curtain and looked over the bathtub. He moved to the linen closet and tossed every towel, cloths and supplies to the floor. Finding nothing in the bathroom, Klaus goes back into the bedroom, catching a glimpse of the destruction in the living room; Anna standing in the corner with tears streaming down her eyes.

Klaus moved to the closet. He pushed the clothes aside and tapped on the wall, hoping that the stereotype of old houses having hidden compartments was true. Klaus found himself disappointed. He tossed the shoe on the bottom around and moved to the top shelves. He found a few boxes and moved to dump them on the bed, being mindful of the slash down the middle. Most of what was in the boxes were documents; old tax forms and he found Anna’s birth certificate. However, on the very bottom was a series of pictures. There was nothing out of the ordinary, old photos from when Jeremy was younger but there was one that stood out. Klaus tore away from the bed and the contents he dumped out and walked over to Anna who was standing in the corner, watching her entire apartment being destroyed.

“Why does Jeremy have this picture?” Klaus asked her, holding up the picture so she could look it over. Klaus saw no flicker of surprise and while the picture was innocent enough, he could tell that she had seen if before. “It would be best if you answer me.”

“He dated Vicki when they were younger. Want to see the pictures I have of my ex-boyfriends?” Anna snapped back with narrowed eyes.

“It is not the photo of Vicki that concerns me, it’s the fact that April Young is also present in it.” Klaus told her calmly and Anna said nothing. She made eye contact with Klaus and he knew that she was not going to answer any more of his questions. He turned to the agent who was standing near her, ensuring that she does not flee and spoke. “She does not leave this apartment. Understand?”

Klaus all but ran down the stairs of the old house, heads from other tenants peeking out to see what the commotion was. He ignored them, hell bent on getting to his SUV and back to the station. It wasn’t until he was crossing the lawn that he heard Vincent calling after him.

“Klaus!” Klaus turned to see his boss all but running across the lawn to meet him. He had a confused look on his face and he momentarily forgot that Vincent was also working this case; and that he was already on thin ice with him. Klaus handed him the photo and he look at Klaus in question. “What are you thinking?”

“Something bothered me early on. Marcel…”Klaus paused, taking a breath at the mention of Marcel’s name “and I dug into the lives of each of the victims. Andi was well loved in this town and by the sounds of it, they rolled out the red carpet with every visit. She had a long-term on again and off again relationship with Damon Salvatore. Caroline has her mom, friends, and an ex fiancé. Vicki had connections all over this town. Her brother, sleeping with her boss, dating Jeremy Gilbert in high school and sleeping with Tyler Lockwood. They all had roots that ran deep.”

“But not April and Cami.”

“Cami was easy to explain. She wasn’t from here. She didn’t grow up here or know anyone. Mystic Falls was nothing more than a pit stop on a tour of small towns during a road trip to visit her brother. She was a victim of opportunity. What bothered me at first and I should have followed my gut was April. Or rather, the lack of relationships or anything on her outside of a rocky relationship with her father.”

“I’m not following.”

“No one reported her missing. She up and left her job in Richmond. Not a single friend there missed her. She was pregnant and no one could tell us who the father was and not a single man came forward searching for her. Why? Tyler Lockwood said she was forgettable but someone outside of her father had to have some relationship with her. This picture shows she had roots here. A connection. If Jeremy is not the killer, he most certainly knows who is.”

“Then we need to talk to Jeremy Gilbert.” Vincent opened the passenger side door and climbed inside. Klaus ran around the car and took off once the driver’s side door was shut. He broke every traffic rule on the way to the station, the police lights on the SUV flashing and the siren blaring. When they pulled into the parking lot, Klaus slammed the car into park and all but ran into the station.

“What interrogation room is Jeremy Gilbert in?” Klaus barked out when he reached the front desk, not caring who the officer was behind the desk. Once he got his answer, he brushed past him with Vincent on his heels; the latter not even bothering scolding his agent on his lack of manners as he would have in the past.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rose-Marie, the attorney who was with Elena in their interrogation speaking with Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Klaus was too focused on the task at hand to find the irony that it would be both brothers who would be willing to hire an attorney to get Elena out of trouble; or at least, minimize the trouble she was in.

Klaus paused at the interrogation door, allowing his heart to steady and his thoughts to collect. He made eye contact with Vincent, who nodded, and the both walked into the room to see Jeremy handcuffed to the table, shirtless and a few bruises forming on his arms that were obtained from his struggle when the agents tried to put them in the back of the SUV. They both sat down across from Jeremy, gazing at the other man; realizing that this was not going to be easy.

“Yesterday afternoon we picked up your sister in connection to the murders of four woman and the kidnapping of Caroline Forbes.” Vincent told Jeremy; whose eyes grew wide. It was clear that he had not heard the news of the arrest. “She told us an interesting story. Back in November you had asked your sister to steal a large quantity of drugs from the hospital she worked at. Why?”

Jeremy said nothing.

“She also said you specifically asked for Dilaudid. That is not an easy drug to come by nor is it used by recovering drug addicts. Use a dose that is slightly too high, and you would end up overdosing. Seeing the fact that you’re still here and appear to be clean of drugs, makes me wonder what happened to the Dilaudid.”

Jeremy remained silent.

“Why would you risk your sister’s career for Dilaudid? There are easier drugs to come by. Heroin. Meth. Cocaine. Ecstasy. All those would have similar affects and are far more difficult to be traced by the DEA. So, I will ask you again, why did you have Elena steal the Dilaudid from the hospital?”

He once again, said nothing.

“Four women are dead Jeremy. Drugged with the same medication you had your sister steal.” Klaus snapped at him, his patience wearing thin. He pulled out the photo of him with his arms wrapped around both Vicki and April. “One of those women was your ex-girlfriend and another one was the other woman in this photo.”

Jeremy looked down at the photo and Klaus could see a crack in his demeanor. He continued to gaze at the photo and Klaus could tell that his mind was raging back and forth; battling over something that he could just not see.

“What was your relationship with April Young?”

“We were friends.” Jeremy stated in a hollow voice. “That’s it. April and Vicki were close, unlikely best friends back in the day. April tried more than once to get Vicki clean but never succeeded. I rarely saw her after graduating high school. She went off to college and Vicki and I stayed behind.” Jeremy shifted his eyes away from the picture. “That’s it.”

“You’re lying.” Klaus leaned forward, gazing at Jeremy. “You know more than what you’re letting on. You’ve had contact with April over the years. Haven’t you?” Jeremy said nothing as his looked over the agent’s shoulders, staring at nothing. “She may have fallen out with Vicki who continued down a destructive path, but she would have heard that you got clean. She would have been proud of you and reached out. She did, didn’t she?”

“You need to talk to us Mr. Gilbert.” Vincent chimed in. “It will go very badly for you if you don’t.” Jeremy shook his head. “Let me explain to you what this looks like. You were given a large amount of drugs that were used in the murder of four women and the kidnapping of another. You have not told us what happened to those drugs or where they are now. You have connections to all the victims except one who has been ruled an opportunistic kill. You don’t talk to us, you’re going down for these murders.”

“I sold the drugs.” Jeremy bit out quickly, going into a panic.

“I don’t believe you.” Klaus bit out. His jaw clenched in fury and was close to losing his temper. “These women were strangled to death after spending three months locked in a cell. They carved their names into the wall. He mutilated their bodies after he killed them. Your ex-girlfriend. Your high school classmate, Andi. A young woman by the name of Cami. She wanted to be a therapist. Your friend April. That is what they suffered. Your sister’s best friend almost met the same fate. So, you tell me right now, did you kill them?”

“No.”

“Who did?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re lying, Jeremy.”

“I don’t know!” Jeremy yelled, tears starting to stream down his face. He slumped back in the uncomfortable metal chair. He looked at the ceiling as though he was pleading with some unknown force. “I don’t know. I just don’t know.”

“She was pregnant.” Klaus told him gently. Jeremy turned to look at him; confusion written all over his face. “April. She left Richmond in hopes of raising her child here, in Mystic Falls. Her father didn’t support her choice to have a baby out of wedlock. She was trying to find a life where her child would be safe and loved. But you didn’t know that did you? You didn’t know she was going to have a baby.”

“No. No. I didn’t.” Jeremy whispered, a fresh set of tears running down his cheeks; shock etched into the lines of his face, making him appear far older than twenty-seven. It was in that moment that Klaus knew that Jeremy was innocent. He didn’t kill those women, but he was likely to go down for it if he did not confess what he knew.

“Virginia still uses capital punishment. If you don’t talk to us and you go down for this, you’re not facing a life in prison. You’re facing lethal injection.” Klaus slid the photo across the table to Jeremy. He pointed at April, drawing his attention to her. “She was your friend.” He moved his finger to the photo of Vicki. “I know she broke your heart, but you loved her once.” Jeremy just stared at it and Klaus could see the memories flowing through his mind. “Who killed them?”

“No. No. No.” Jeremy shook his head. He pulled himself from his thoughts and shook his head. “Charge me. I confess. I killed them. All of them. I locked them in the Lockwood cellars and buried them by the Falls. Charge me. I confess.”

Klaus and Vincent looked at one another, both thinking along the same lies. It was a false confession. Jeremy is not the man they were hunting. He does not appear to be the man who was taunting Caroline and he showed genuine remorse for their murders. Vincent unfolded his arms and leaned forward.

“You’re confessing to the murders of Victoria Donovan, April Young, Andi Star and Camille O’Connell as well as to the kidnapping of Caroline Forbes?” Vincent looked at him, chained to the chair. He nodded. “I have a question for you. After you strangled them, what did you do to the bodies?”

“What?”

“What did you do to the bodies?” Unable to answer, he just looked between Klaus and Vincent; giving them the answer they already knew. Vincent sighed and closed his eyes; shaking his head. “You didn’t kill these women Mr. Gilbert, but you know who did.” Jeremy still remained silent and Klaus could see the sympathy written on Vincent’s face. “What is he threatening you with?”

“Anna.” Jeremy whispered. “He is threatening Anna.” Another looked passed between Klaus and Vincent. “Anna was my saving grace. If it was not for her, I would have ended up back on drugs. I love her.” He gave a humorless laugh. “If I tell you the truth, he will kill her. If I have to take a needle in the arm so she can live, I’ll do it. I can’t risk her. Not her. I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”

The two agents nodded, knowing that they were done and left the interrogation room. They were silent as they moved down into the busy station. Liz caught Klaus’s eye. She was dressed in civilian clothing, her arms crossed and worried. She heard the news that they picked up Jeremy; he could tell it in her posture. He knew her question.

Was Jeremy Gilbert the man who committed these heinous crimes? Was he the one who hurt Caroline?

Klaus shook his head, telling her that it was not Jeremy. Liz’s shoulder’s slumped, her eyes closed, and her lips pursed together. She looked utterly defeated. She had hope that this was finally over and Klaus felt as though a led pipe was dropped in his stomach for being the one to dash that hope. With a heavy heart, Klaus followed Vincent into the office; leaving its owner standing out in the lobby.

“What do you think?” Vincent asked in a low voice. Klaus slumped down into a chair that was stationed across from Liz’s desk; which Vincent was leaning against.

“He didn’t do this.” Klaus told him and Vincent nodded, agreeing with him. “But he knows who did.” He closed his eyes. “I say we bring in Anna. Convince her to help us. She won’t want Jeremy to go to prison for the rest of his life for something he did not do. We can use her to convince him to tell us what he knows.”

“I like it. She might be hostile towards us though. We did just arrest her boyfriend and tear her apartment to shreds.” Klaus shrugged in response; knowing full well he had done far worse and still got a witness to corporate. “What else are you thinking about?”

“April.” Klaus replied. “I think we need to talk to Pastor Young again. He could not have been completely blind to his daughter’s life. He would have to know if she had a boyfriend in high school or that she was friends with Vicki. He came off as a strict parent.”

“She was close friends with two drug addicts. I think she was a pro at hiding things from her father. There is a chance that if she did have a boyfriend, he didn’t know about it.” Vincent rebutted and Klaus knew he was right, but it was still worth a shot. “You said he was taken aback when she told him of her pregnancy? He had no idea who the father was?”

“Yeah. He was and he had no idea. According to him, April was not in a relationship.” Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache forming and a feeling of dread combing through him; the adrenaline from the interrogation leaving him. “What do you think? Should we bring them in?”

“Yeah. Well, go and talk with Anna first and see if she can help us. If not, we will talk with Pastor Young again and see if anything else comes to mind.” Klaus stood from his chair, the tension still in his back. “Klaus.” Klaus turned to look at his boss who was staring at him, deep in thought. “I’m still pissed at you for last night, but, good work. You’re good at this. Are you sure you want to leave?”

“After last night? And Marcel?” Klaus looked at him, searching for some kind of understanding in his superior’s face. He found nothing more than confusion, stress and genuine worry. “More than anything.”

Klaus made his way out of the office and reached for his phone in order to dial the agents that were still at Jeremy and Anna’s apartment. He would have those agents bring Anna in. He was already crafting the questions and persuasion tactics that he would use in order to get her to help them. His mind reared to the first time he saw her at Alaric and Jenna Saltzman’s home; she was speaking with Elena. She knew more than she was letting on.

“Klaus!” Klaus was halfway through dialing the phone number when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Caroline rushing towards him. Her hair was down and straight; unlike the wet messy bun she had it in when he left her home that morning. A black purse was slung over her shoulder. She appeared worried, terrified and concerned. “Is it true? Did you arrest Jeremy Gilbert?”

“Shit.” Klaus cursed. He should have known that it would not be long before it was all over town. They were lucky with Elena Gilbert. It was later in the day when they had brought her in, but it was still early, and Jeremy’s arrest would have gathered a significant amount of attention; especially with Mayor Lockwood being contacted in order to execute the warrant on her building.

“It’s true?” Tears welled up in her eyes and Klaus could see the relief, fear and betrayal all play behind them. Klaus placed his hands on the small of her back and lead her across the room towards the small kitchenette. Liz was waiting there, with her arms crossed and was leaning against the counter. She held out her arms and Caroline went into them willing. “Did he do this to me?”

“Jeremy is being questioned in regard to the murders and your kidnapping, yes but we do not think he is the man. He confessed to the killings, but he does not know some of the details of the murder.” Both Liz and Caroline looked confused. “There are certain…details in the autopsy report that we kept quiet. It was a false confession.” Caroline’s face was streaming with tears and Klaus could not be sure if it was out of relief or disappointment; perhaps a bit of both and a large mixture of fear. “He knows something. He is hiding something, and Vincent and I are working to discover what it is.”

“He is not talking?” Liz asked and Klaus shook his head. He could feel the anger vibrating off of Liz and Klaus made a mental note to keep her away from the interrogation room. Liz was a good cop, but he could not be sure she wouldn’t take her anger out on Jeremy. “I want to talk to him.”

“Liz. No.”

“Klaus. He hurt my baby.”

“Listen to me.” Klaus implored, staring directly at her. “We are close. If we can get Jeremy to crack, we will be able to bring in the right man.” He shifted his gaze back to Caroline who was barely holding herself together. “I promise you that I will not rest until this is over. Nothing is more important than tracking him down.”

Not caring that her mother was standing in the kitchenette nor the fact that at least a dozen officers could see them, Caroline left Liz’s arms and replaced them with Klaus’s. She buried her face into his chest and Klaus wrapped his arms around her; rocking back and forth, hoping to provide some form of comfort. He could feel his shirt dampen slightly by her tears and could hear her muffled sobs.

Seeing her completely break down only fueled the anger that he was feeling. Mixing her distress and the memory of Marcel’s body laying cold in the morgue below, set a new solve in Klaus that he had not felt in years. He wanted to push himself harder and better; in a way that he had done so in years. Never before had he hated an unknown suspect as he did this man. There was a part of him that wanted to see him bleed.

Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of Caroline’s head; knowing that Liz was watching the two of them, but he could not be sure if she was really seeing them. Her mind was so preoccupied with Jeremy that he could lock lips with Caroline, and she would be oblivious.

“Klaus.” Caroline’s muffled voice came, and Klaus pulled out of the embrace. He looked own at her tear stained face. Her skin was blotchy, red and he could see the trail of tears that were stained on her cheeks. “There is something else. I got another one.”

“Another what? Letter.” Caroline nodded and reached into the black handbag and pulled out a piece of paper. Much like the others, it was a piece of computer paper that had typed lettering on it that was non-descript. “He was there. Last night. He was there.”

_Caroline,_

_Did you enjoy it? Enjoy him? Did you enjoy it when he touched you? When he was inside you?_

_I’m angry Caroline._

_You belong to me and you let him touch you. I do not know if I can forgive that. You betrayed me. You’re planning on leaving me, I can see that. I won’t let you. You belong here._

_I’ve been lenient so far, but I think it is time for you to come home._

_Your only friend._

A fresh wave of hot fury pulsed through him. Memories of the previous night flashed before his eyes. He remembered Caroline being in his arms and the feeling he had when he kissed her. He could see the moment she fell apart for him so clearly. The look in her eyes when he made love to her was something, he wanted to hold dear and yet this man had watched it all.

How? He was not physically in the house. Klaus was sure of that. He would have heard him come in and Vanchure and Rosza were stationed outside. How would he have seen them with enough knowledge to know that they had sex? His first instinct was the fact that he must have planted a camera somehow inside the house, but Klaus searched the house when Caroline was still missing; unless he missed something. Regardless, one thing was very clear.

Caroline was not safe in her home.

Klaus looked back at Caroline, a thousand thoughts echoing in his mind. She appeared so vulnerable and he hated seeing her so. The Caroline he had grown to admire and had feelings for was strong and full of light. Seeing her break only made his anger run hotter than before. He kissed her forehead before looking directly into her eyes.

“I want you to go home, pack a bag and come back here.” He thought for a moment that she was going to argue but she didn’t. She nodded her head in agreement. He looked towards Liz, who was still fidgeting angerly and was itching to get a look at Jeremy. “Liz, take her home. Help her get some stuff together and come back.”

“No. I’m staying here until we find him.” There was no we in this case and Liz knew that, but Klaus could tell that there would be no convincing her otherwise. Klaus was resolved to accept that Liz was not going anywhere, and that Caroline would have to go the house with agents. Klaus nodded before turning back to Caroline.

“Take agents with you.” Caroline nodded but said nothing, fear still evident in her eyes. Klaus leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, hoping that it would bring some relief to her; even if it was temporary. When Klaus pulled away, he looked around, not caring that they were in full view of a packed room, but searched for the agents that brought her in. “Vanchure.” The other agent came over and Klaus could see the bags under his eyes; exhaustion was evident in the other agent. “Take Caroline to her house. She is going to pack a bag and come straight back here. Understand?”

“Got it.” Vanchure responded and Klaus leaned down to kiss the top of Caroline’s head again. She walked over to Vanchure but had her arms wrapped around herself and Klaus was beginning to realize that was her tell; whenever she felt vulnerable or hurt, Caroline would hug her arms around herself as though they were a shield she was clinging to. “Are you close? To catching him?”

Klaus looked at Vanchure and could see the anger radiating from him. With everything going on, Klaus had forgotten that Vanchure had been friends with Marcel. He never considered how his death would affect him. It was clear that he was taking the death hard. He remembered Marcel telling him about Vanchure’s wedding a few years previously and how he detested being the best man. It hit home that once again, Marcel was dead.

“We’re close. We will catch him.”

“Then I’ll take care of her.” Vanchure and Klaus nodded to one another. Vanchure placed his hand on Caroline’s shoulder. He steered her towards Rosza, but Caroline looked over her shoulder as they headed towards the exit. He watched them walk away until they turned a corner and she was out of sight. He turned back and Liz was about to speak but Klaus shook his head.

“No Liz.”

“She is my daughter.” Liz hissed back. “When she was born, I promised that I would protect her, and I failed. I know that I haven’t been the best mother in the world and that Caroline learned to stand on her own two feet far too early but this; I can’t…. please. Let me talk to him.”

“Liz. I can’t. You know I can’t let you in there.” Klaus soothed, trying to reason with her but the woman was stubborn; and Klaus could see where Caroline got that trait from. “I understand where you’re coming from. I’m furious. My best friend is dead and the woman who I –“ Klaus stopped himself. It was too soon for such declarations; especially when he did not fully understand what he was feeling. “I care about her, more than I should but I cannot let you go in there.”

“You really do, don’t you? Care for her?” Liz stared at him, echoing words Elena had said to him only two hours prior. Klaus just nodded and Liz seemed to take a deep breath. “Then you will do what is right by her. Even if it is hard?”

“Always.” Klaus vowed and he knew that they were not speaking about Jeremy no longer. Liz knew something was going on between her daughter and Klaus; if she had seen the note, she would know exactly what transpired between them the night before. If she did, she did not comment on it. However, her opinion was clear. She liked Klaus; that much was obvious but was the timing, right? Caroline was hurting and clinging to anything she could that would bring her comfort. Klaus did not doubt that her feelings where not real but was it too soon? And for him? He had no idea where his life would lead after this case, but he knew that no matter where he ended up, he wanted Caroline to be a part of his life. “I will always do right by her.”

“You’re a good man Klaus.” With that, Liz walked out of the kitchenette. She paused and looked over her shoulder. “I’m not leaving.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Klaus replied and Liz gave him a warm smile. Klaus nodded and headed back towards the office that Vincent was using. Not caring that Vincent was on the phone, Klaus barged in and tossed the note onto the desk. His supervisor picked it up and read over the words type onto the paper.

“I’ll have to call you back.” Vincent disconnected his call and tossed the phone down with a hard thump. He read the note again, allowing the words to sink in before leaning back and rubbing his head. “For fucks sake. There is no keeping this out of reports now. I was just on the phone with the director. He is hounding me about solving this case because a reporter that Andi Star worked with heard about the investigation and is expecting those vultures to descended upon Mystic Falls first thing in the morning.”

“How do you know that?”

“They ran a news report. Aired first thing this morning.”

“Shit.”

“And here you are fucking a witness. This is a train wreck.”

“We are close. You know that.” Klaus said, ignoring Vincent’s remark. He did not care about the hassle he was going to face. Klaus was not one for diplomacy and only cared about tracking down the man who was killing these women. “I told Caroline to pack a bag and come straight back here. I have no idea how he knew I was with her last night, but she clearly is no longer safe there. Vanchure and Rosza with her.”

“Good call.” Vincent replied, sending him an annoyed look. “Did you call agents to bring in Jeremy’s girlfriend?”

“No-“ Before Klaus could respond, there was knock on the office door and they both turned to see an unexpected sight. Tyler Lockwood was standing in the doorway. He looked tired and worn out, as though he had been wrestling with himself over something. Klaus narrowed his eyes at him. “Can we help you?”

“Yeah. I ran into Liz in the lobby and she said you would be in here.” Tyler’s eyes traveled to Vincent, having never met him before. “My mom told me that you picked up Jeremy Gilbert. In connection to the murders?”

“We have.”

“He didn’t do it.” Tyler said and Klaus could see him gathering up little bit of courage he had. “When you and your partner came to my house the other day, I wasn’t completely honest with you. I lied about something or rather, left a piece of information out. I know Jeremy did not murder these women.” Vincent stood and shared a look with Klaus. “But I know who did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if some of you follow me on Tumblr, you may know that the amazing Klavscaroline and I are collaborating on a betting pool for this story. Below is the information and link to participate! 
> 
> Please note that the betting pool was created by Klavscaroline and all credit for the pool should go to her!
> 
> Wanderlust Betting Pool  
> Who is the killer? Could it be the Salvatore brothers? The Gilberts? The Lockwoods? Or someone else altogether.  
> Throughout these few weeks, we’ve been following the story of the kidnapping of Caroline Forbes. Along with Special Agent Klaus Mikaelson, we’re dying to know who the serial killer is. (No pun intended)  
> In honour of this story that has captured our hearts, I’m collaborating with @bellemorte180 to organise the Wanderlust Betting Pool, where you, the readers, can take part in guessing who the killer is. There will even be a prize for the winner!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdFwWwO8jx_G7GRhsdJlfRs6j69m1fQq1FQY7ta_6lKMQmAEw/viewform


	12. Chapter 11

Tyler did not look as he had the two previous times Klaus had met him. He lacked the bravado and cockiness that came with his ideas of grandeur. Gone was the entitled man who viewed Caroline has his property and was used to having everything handed to him in life. He looked tired. His hair was not as neatly combed, and his clothes did not look out of place at the gym. It was clear that the moment Tyler learned the news of Jeremy’s arrest, he came directly to the station. 

There were bags under his eyes, and he appeared resolved. Klaus sat across from him in the interrogation room across from where Jeremy was being held. Unlike Jeremy, Tyler was not handcuffed to the table because neither Klaus nor Vincent deemed him a flight risk. Vincent was behind the two-way mirror, leaving Klaus alone with Tyler. The only reason why Vincent agreed to such an arrangement was because Tyler never met Vincent before and requested that he spoke with Klaus; and only Klaus.

Tyler was in no position to be making demands, but they were desperate to learn anything that could point them in the right direction. If Tyler knew something, Klaus was prepared to make any kind of deal in order to obtain an arrest. Klaus did not like Tyler. He did not like him for his entitled attitude nor his treatment of Caroline. He did not like the fact that Tyler had not been completely honest with him during their first interview together. 

“Start at the beginning.” Klaus told him. Tyler looked down at his hands and sighed. There was no going back, and he knew that. He could request a lawyer, but it would only prolong the inevitable. He knew his rights; Klaus having read them to him when they entered the interrogation room. 

“I guess it starts back in high school. I was honest with you when I said that Vicki and I were sleeping together. I started sleeping with her because I knew she had a thing for me and frankly, I really hated Jeremy Gilbert. I thought he was a punk and sleeping with his girl made me feel like the alpha male.” 

“And then.”

“Jeremy found out. They ended things but Vicki and I continued on with our relationship, if you could call it that. We would meet up in the cellars and have sex. Then there were times that she went down there on her own.” 

“To the cellars? Vicki would continue to go down there?”

“Yes. To get high. Especially after her mom took off, she really hit rock bottom.” Tyler pointed out and Klaus nodded. “Her brother didn’t let her do it in the house. She overdosed once or twice. So, she would go down to the cellars when her brother caught her with drugs. When she would go off on benders, I would help look for her. Found her down there a few times.” 

“So, Vicki would use those cellars to get high?” Klaus looked at Tyler and watched him nod. He could tell that Tyler was thinking on all the times he found Vicki down there and how it related to her death. “Did anyone use those cellars?”

“Jeremy knew of them. Vicki had shown them to him, and I believe that he brought his friend April down there a few times too.” Tyler closed his eyes and his head fell back, realizing what he just said. Klaus leaned forward and folding her hands together. “Yeah. April knew of them.”

“I thought you said April was forgettable.”

“I lied.” Tyler admitted. “I wanted to distance myself from this as much as possible. It was selfish and wrong, but I did not want to incriminate myself for something I did not do. I’m not exactly the type of guy who is honest but I’m not a murder.” 

“I don’t think you killed these women, Mr. Lockwood. You do not have that in you. Honestly, you’re a coward.” Tyler bristled slightly and Klaus enjoyed watching him squirm. “But I will admit that coming into the station takes some guts.”

“Thanks. I think.” Tyler muttered and Klaus smirked at him, waiting for him to continue. “I remembered April because she was around Vicki a lot. When her relationship with Jeremy ended, April took Jeremy’s side but didn’t stop being friends with Vicki. I broke up with Vicki before going off to college and moved on with my life. I honestly did not think much on April after that.” 

“Until she was murdered.”

“Actually, no.”

“No?”

“She started having a thing with a friend.” Tyler looked down at his hands. “He came to me when things started getting serious. She was thinking about moving back home and taking things to the next level, but they were scared of telling her dad. He would not approve. He was very religious, and April did not confide much in him.” 

“I see.” Klaus narrowed his eyes, his gut dropping. He knew that the father of April’s baby had to be involved somehow. It never sat well with him that April simply had no one in her life. In her death, no one wanted to claim her, and she did not seem like the type that would have no one. “Did your friend tell you she was pregnant?”

“What?” Tyler startled and that told Klaus everything. The father of April’s baby was the man behind these murdered; Tyler just confirmed it. “Fuck. Seriously?” Klaus nodded. “Fuck.” 

“I take that as a no?” Tyler shook his head negatively. “When I broke the news to Jeremy Gilbert, he seemed surprised at the knowledge of her pregnancy. She didn’t tell him, and I don’t think the two of you were close enough for her to tell you.” Tyler nodded in agreement, and Klaus believed that they really had no relationship beside a mutual connection. “What did you come in to tell me Tyler? It wasn’t to discuss April.”

“No. It wasn’t.” Tyler took a deep breath. “About a year ago, or a little over actually, I got a call from Vicki. She was freaking out and not making any sense. She had been off on bender and no one had seen her in weeks. I figured she was high and in town. Knowing that she liked to go to the cellars, I went down there. By the time I got there she was dead.”

“Was she alone?”

“No.” Tyler replied and took a deep breath. “Jeremy and I actually met along the way. He had gotten a call too from her in a panic. We went down together to see if she was okay but like I said she was dead, and he was with her. At the time I just thought she called him too, but I am beginning to realize that is not the case.” 

“And then?”

“We thought it was an overdose. She was dead and both Jeremy and I assumed that the drugs killed her. She had skipped over all the street drugs and started doing harder stuff. Dilaudid was her drug of choice. The three of us carried her body out of the cellar and buried her near the falls.” 

“Why not call the police?” Klaus asked, baffled. If he had found a dead body, his first instinct would be to call the proper authorities, not bury the body in the ground and move on with life. It was disrespectful to the person who had died; disrespectful to a woman Tyler once was involved with. “Why would you bury the body instead of calling the proper authorities?” 

“Because…at the time we thought it was the best solution. Vicki was a train wreck and all three of us were connected to her. Okay, each and every one of us knew her the best but she had a drug problem and slept with anyone who could get her drugs. If the three of us were found in connection with her, then we all were screwed. We thought the best thing to do was just get rid of the evidence and go on about our lives.” 

“I’m assuming that your friend came up with this?” Klaus asked and Tyler agreed. “So, the three of you took the body of Vicki Donovan and buried her at the Falls? What about the rest? Did you help bury April, Andi and Cami as well?”

“No. As far as I knew, April broke up with him and I didn’t think much on her after that. Not until she was on the list of suspects. I had known that Andi had gone missing but that made national news and honestly, I had forgotten that Andi had dated him briefly in high school. As far as this Cami woman, I was honest when I said I never met her.” 

“I see.” Klaus replied, thinking about something. He stood and headed towards the door. Tyler looked at him with a confused look, asking what he was doing but Klaus ignored him. Klaus looked at the mirror and motioned his head towards the door; knowing that Vincent would understand him. “Stay here. We’re not done.”

Klaus headed out into the hallways and saw Vincent standing there waiting for him. His mind was reeling with possibilities and different scenarios. Klaus could see that Vincent was also lost in thought but was curious as to where Tyler’s confession was heading. Klaus nodded towards the other interrogation room and the two nodded. Klaus pushed the door open and entered the almost identical room as to the one Tyler sat in.

Jeremy looked the same as he had only a half hour ago. He was still sitting at the table and appeared exhausted. His hands were still in cuffs and other than his head resting on the table as though he was trying to get some sleep, nothing had changed. Jeremy had jumped when he heard the door open and his eyes widened at the sight of the agents. Klaus sat down across from him, but Vincent stayed near the door. 

“Tyler Lockwood came in to make a confession.” Klaus told him and watched his reaction. Jeremy seemed shocked and confused but remained silent. “He told us that a year or so ago he received a call from Vicki. He assumed that she was high and out of her mind. He went to the cellars where he knew she had a tendency to use as a place to do drugs. He said that he met up with you along the way. Is this true?”

“Yes.” 

“What happened next?” 

“I’m sure Tyler already told you.”

“Humor me.”

“We met on the way to the cellars. We both got similar calls and we both agreed that Vicki was on something. She tended to call me when she was high. Wasn’t the first time but I didn’t realize she was calling Tyler too.” Jeremy almost seemed bitter about that and Klaus assumed it was because an old wound did not heal well. “We hiked through the woods and went down into the cellar, but she was dead by then.”

“But not alone?”

“No.” Jeremy shook his head. “We didn’t know what to do so we took her body and buried it at the falls.” He shook his head and Klaus could see the defeat in him. Jeremy was losing all the fight he had. If Tyler had not come into the station, Klaus was sure that Jeremy would have taken the fall, but it was clear that Tyler was willing to tell them anything they wanted to hear. “I thought it ended at that. Thought she overdosed but then I got the call that April was dead.”

“What? Who called you?” Klaus implored and Jeremy met Klaus’s eyes. He said a name and Klaus sat up straighter. He leaned forward, his heart pumping a thousand miles an hour. The name settling into his mind and a bitter taste in his mouth. “Leave nothing out.” 

“Just like Vicki, I helped him cover up April’s death. He said it was an accident, but I found it weird that April would have been down there at all. She wasn’t a drug addict and only ever went down there in high school to pull Vicki out of some drug binge. Or myself out. I didn’t buy the fact that April was down there look for Vicki. He claimed her death was an accident.” 

“And you didn’t think to call the police? Either time?”

“I have a criminal history. A rap sheet a mile long.” Jeremy admitted. “I wanted to avoid sitting in this exact seat and he knew that. After April it became a habit. A few weeks after we buried April’s body, he came asking for help.”

“What do you mean?”

“He ran out of drugs.” Jeremy looked down at his hands and started shaking. “He was using Vicki’s stash to drug the woman. He ran out. Used the last bit to kidnap April and he was itching to take someone again. Vicki liked Dilaudid; started using it towards the end of high school. He told me that I used to sell so I needed to get some for him. If I didn’t…”

“He would kill Anna?” Vincent asked and Jeremy confirmed. The two agents looked at one another; Elena’s version of events coming into play. “You went to Elena and she tried to give you money instead? But he didn’t want money? Did he?”

“Money wasn’t going to get him what he wanted. He wanted those drugs and gave me a time limit to do it. I told Elena that my life was in danger. If I told her he was blackmailing and that he was going to kill Anna, I don’t think she would have done it. Elena got me the medication and I handed them over.” 

“Leaving him to kidnap Andi Star when she came home for Christmas?” Jeremy nodded and Klaus could see the remorse in his eyes. Jeremy may not have killed her, but he could tell that their deaths ate at him. Jeremy was not perfect, but he wasn’t a monster; he just got caught up with one. “Did you help bury Andi’s body.”

“Yes.” Jeremy confirmed. “And the other one. Cami. I didn’t know he had her until he called me. I went down there and at first, I thought it was Caroline. They looked similar. I said as much and when she went missing, I thought that maybe he had taken her. I knew he had. I think I put the idea of her in his head.” 

“I think you did.” 

“When Caroline was turned up, Anna and Elena started hounding me. I was rarely alone. Anna was scared that I was relapsing and had something to do with the murders. I confessed everything to her just yesterday. I told her that he had threatened her life and I was doing what I could to keep her alive. Even if it meant sacrificing other people’s lives.” 

“Has Anna ever traveled outside of Mystic Falls?” Vincent’s voice chimed in.

“No.” Jeremy shook his head. “She was born and raised here. Her mom owns a shop in town, and she works for Bonnie’s bakery. She never left for college and never hinted that she wanted to travel. I was thinking of proposing and settling down here but when this mess started-“

“Anna would have been safe.” Vincent told him and Klaus looked at him startled at the lie. They both knew that he had no real evidence of this, but Vincent wanted to drive the point home. “He picks women who leave. Vicki left on a drug binge. April was coming home but then decided that she was leaving Mystic Falls for good. Andi came as she pleased but made a name for herself elsewhere. Cami was a traveler. Just popping in for a visit. Caroline traveled often for work. Anna had no plans to leave. She would have been safe. You kept his secret for nothing.”

Realization dawned on Jeremy’s face and Klaus stood. The two agents left the interrogation room; leaving Jeremy to sit with every mistake he had made and how it led to the deaths of four woman, the kidnapping of Caroline and the death of Agent Marcel Gerard. 

“Finish up with Lockwood. I’m going to put a bolo out and get a warrant.” Vincent stated before turning swiftly down the hallway; angry at the fact that none of them saw it. In truth, Klaus was angry at himself for that same fact. Doing as he was told; Klaus went back into the interrogation room and Tyler was standing there; clearly pacing the room.

“Have a seat.” Klaus sat down and Tyler followed suit; clearly ready to obey anything Klaus said. “We just spoke with Jeremy and he confirmed everything you said. And then some.” Klaus placed his elbows on the table, looking at Tyler. “I noticed how you referred to him, as ‘your friend’. Never once did you give me his name. Jeremy did. Just told me and we are going to go and have him picked up. But I can’t seem to grasp why you came in to tell us who did it and yet, you haven’t said his name.” Tyler didn’t say anything but just gave Klaus a helpless look. “What does he have on you?”

“What do you mean?”

“He has been blackmailing Jeremy into helping him this entire time. Covering up the bodies, getting the drugs and staying silent. He threatened to kill his girlfriend. So, what does he have on you that would keep you silent?”

“He knew that I was cheating on Caroline before she discovered me in bed with Hayley.” Tyler closed his eyes and scratched at his head. “I like to watch myself have sex. So, I used to have a camera set up in the house I shared with Caroline. I would video tape us having sex. I told him about it, and he wanted to see.”

“A video of you and Caroline having sex?” Klaus’s blood boiled at the thought. It was one thing if the taping was consensual, but Caroline was not the type to enjoy filming herself. The idea that there was a sex tape of Caroline floating around infuriated him. “You showed him a tape of you and Caroline having sex?”

“No!” Tyler’s eyes grew wide and held up his hands as though Klaus would going to strike at him; and the thought had occupied to Klaus. “No. Absolutely not! I never showed anyone those!”

“But they exist? Does she know this?!” 

“It was of Hayley. I swear it. I showed him the video of Hayley and me. I thought I could trust him and sent him a copy. He has been holding it over my head for weeks. He said that if I didn’t help him that he would show it to the town. I would be ruined.” 

“Help him?” Klaus cocked his head, leaning back in his chair. “I thought he was blackmailing you in order to buy your silence. What did he want your help with? What could you possibly do for him?” Tyler looked like a deer in the headlights; gazing at Klaus as though he was an oncoming car about to run him over. “Tell me. Now.”

“That day I met you at the hospital and you had me thrown out?” Klaus nodded in remembrance. “You kicked out and as I was walking to my car, he stopped me. Showed me the video and said that I needed to break into Caroline’s house and reactivate the camera. He knew that I still had a key to the house so it would be easy for me to get in. If I didn’t, the video would-be all-over town.”

“What camera?”

“When Caroline was on a trip, I installed a camera in the TV over her dresser. I never took it out when I moved back in with my mom. He wanted me to turn it back on and reroute the feed to him.” A thousand sickening feelings were sinking into his mind. Klaus had sex in the bed with Caroline that faced that TV. 

That was how he knew. He watched every moment of it. He had been watching Caroline since she was released from the hospital. Every move she made; he knew. Every conversation, nightmare or moment of terror, he was there for it. The violation made Klaus sick to the stomach and the rage was reaching its limit. 

“What else? And you better not lie to me again.” 

“Two days ago, I got a call. He needed a favor.” Tyler swallowed and Klaus could not imagine what else could possibly be worse than what Tyler had already done. “He needed me to help him with a distraction. He handed me a note and told me to tie it to a rock and follow his instructions. I did.”

“And what where those instructions.” Klaus got out through clenched teeth. He knew exactly what happened next; it had been haunting him for the last forty-eight hours. Klaus’s fingers, that were folded together clenched tightly until his knuckles turned white. He could see that Tyler had gone pale; recognizing the pure rage that was steaming from Klaus. “Answer me!” 

“I was to wear a ski mask and throw the note through Caroline’s window.” Tyler whispered. “I did so. I threw it and ran like hell when Liz shot her gun at me. I lived there and knew the street and connecting street like the back of my hand.” Klaus just stared at him. “He knew that Caroline would call you. Apparently, he had been listening in on her conversations with her friend Bonnie. He knew that you would come to her, buying him time to…”

“Murder my friend.” Klaus stood and placed his palms on the surface of the table. He towered over Tyler as though he was nothing more than a bug that needed to be squashed. “You tormented Caroline, a woman you once claimed to love, and distracted me in order to buy him time to murder my partner?” 

“Yes.”

Klaus’s hand was in midair before he realized what he was doing. He gripped Tyler’s jet-black hair and dug his fingers into his scalp. With a force Klaus did not realize he had inside him, he slammed Tyler’s head down onto the table. He heard a satisfying crack and it was clear that Tyler’s nose was broken. Klaus let go of him and sat calmly back down into the chair across from Tyler; enjoying watching the blood seep out of his nose. Tyler clutched his face but remained silent; glaring at Klaus with angry eyes. 

“One more question for you.” Klaus’s voice was eerie calm and he could see Tyler freeze. “When you went down to the cellar with Jeremy and you helped bury Vicki Donovan’s body, was she dressed?”

“What?”

“Was she dressed?”

“Yes. Why does that matter?”

“You see, there was one detail in the autopsy that we kept quiet. Something the families did not need to know about what happened to their loved one. You see they know that they were kidnapped, drugged and murdered but this was just something else. You see, he did something to the bodies after he killed them, Vicki included.” Klaus paused for a moment, savoring the terrified expression on Tyler’s face. “He had sex with their dead bodies.” 

The horror and realization dawned on Tyler. While Klaus had no real proof that Vicki’s body was violated in the same way as the rest, for she was too far decomposed for them to tell but he could draw a logical conclusion that she received the same treatment. The knowledge of such mutilation caused bile to rise up into Tyler’s throat and he vomited all over the floor; the vomit mixed with blood. 

Klaus said nothing but instead stood and left the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him. Klaus was still filled with anger as he saw Vincent walking down the hallway in a brisk manner towards him. Vincent stopped eyeing his agent with concerned eyes. For a moment, Klaus had forgotten that Vincent was in town at all, let alone not behind the two-way-mirror in the integration room. 

“Mr. Lockwood might need a medic.” Klaus told him in a calm but cold voice. Vincent froze, his eyes widening in concern. “I think his nose is broken, and he is throwing up.” 

“Klaus…”

“He threw the rock into Caroline’s window in order to distract me; so, his friend could go and kill Marcel.” Klaus replied to Vincent in a low and dangerous tone. Vincent’s shoulders sagged and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I lost my temper.”

“Jesus Fuck, Klaus. I don’t have time to deal with this.” Vincent shook his head. He turned and yelled over his shoulder for someone to see to Tyler. He looked at Klaus. “I had Liz give me his address and I have her under guard in her office. She is about to go after him herself. I called Slater and had him pull all of his assets. He owns his home and a couple of storage units on the other side of town.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Klaus asked, by passing Vincent; knowing full well that his boss was going to follow him. Klaus was done with this man and he was going to do everything in his power to end this today. He would track down every sex tape Tyler made of Caroline and burn them. He would bring this man in and have justice for her.

Klaus would have justice for Marcel.

As Klaus and Vincent all but raced through the parking lot towards their SUV, both so lost in their own thoughts, neither almost missed the barking dog running towards the station. It was Enzo, dragging a rope behind him that had been frayed and bitten; clearly the dog trying to get free of its confines. Seeing the frantic dog caused Klaus’s stomach to drop.

If Enzo was running loose, where was Caroline?

Across town, Caroline was running through her house frantically. Her packed bag was on the bed and the two agents who were in charge of escorting her back to the station safely watched her in annoyance. Vanchure was looking at her in annoyance but Caroline was not about leave without her dog. Enzo had been a constant for her since everything started and she was not about to leave him to be at the hands of some maniac. 

“Enzo!” Caroline called again and she opened the back door; hoping that her dog would have gotten out somehow. She was unsure how; Enzo was an inside dog. He was housebroken and had not needed a crate in years; however, that did not mean that he magically learned to open doors. An unsettling feeling formed in the pit of her stomach and tears began to form in her eyes. 

Imagines of Enzo’s mangled body filled her mind and all she could think on what how this man would have taken her dog and killed him just to torture her. She loved Enzo. He was her best friend in many ways.

When Tyler cheated on her, it was Enzo she held at night as she cried. Every nightmare that assaulted her since coming home from the hospital; and returning from that hell, Enzo was there. He was faithful and never once made her feel alone. She couldn’t leave him behind. She needed to find him and ensure that he was safe. 

“Ms. Forbes, we need to go.” Vanchure told her and she shot him a nasty look. He had been telling her this for the last fifteen minutes. She knew he was right and that she should grab her bag and get out of there, but this wasn’t just about some dog; Enzo was more than that to her. 

“Not until I find Enzo.” 

“Damn it.” Vanchure sighed in annoyance; a tone that peaked Caroline’s annoyance. When Klaus did something similar, she found it enduring because she knew where his stress was coming from. When this agent did the same thing, it set her on edge; mainly because she knew that his exasperation was targeted at her and Caroline was not in the mood to have her pride wounded; she just did not have the strength to deal with that right now. “Fine. I’ll do a quick sweep of the street and see if I can find him. Stay with her.”

“Got it.” Rosza told his partner and leaned against the kitchen counter. Vanchure turned on the spot and headed out the door, all but slamming it behind him. Caroline felt a pang of remorse just then; Klaus had told her that Vanchure and Marcel had once been partners when they work in human trafficking. It was one of the many things Klaus had whispered to her in the dead of night as he held her the night before. “Finish packing and we will wait in the car.”

Caroline nodded and headed towards her bedroom. She looked over her bags one more time, ensuring that she had everything and that her clothes were folded to her standards. Everything was color coded and folded so that each of the corners matched. She checked over her bathroom bag one more time and ran inside it to grab her toothbrush and paste that she had forgotten to grab.

She glanced down at her bed and froze. She did not know when she would sleep in it again. She vowed that she would never be forced to sleep somewhere that she did not want to again; memories of that small cell came flooding back to her. Caroline blinked them away; trying to hold onto happy memories. She thought on the time Liz bought her Enzo when she bought this house or the road trip Bonnie, Elena and she took after graduating college. She thought on the late-night wine drinking session she had with her two best friends.

She thought on the first trip overseas she had taken. She thought on walking along the streets of Paris and dining at the small café on the corner where this old lady’s dog would not stop barking. She thought on the cherry blossoms she saw in Tokyo and how she thought about planting one behind her house. She thought about how beautiful Rome was, a place so enriched in history that it made her feel so small; but in the best sort of way.

And how she vowed she would visit each and every city again. 

She was not going to let this beat her.

Klaus told her she was strong and full of light. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to be the woman he clearly thought she was, but Caroline felt as though she was bursting at the seams; as though she was going to break at any second. She was terrified; she was so sick of being terrified and scared of a faceless man who she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. She remembered how Klaus had survived so much and at such a young age; Caroline wondered if she had that kind of strength inside her. 

She remembered the previous night and how she shared herself with him. Typically, Caroline did not jump into bed with a man so quickly. After Damon, she refused to go there so hastily. She was in Damon’s bed within hours of them starting to get close; and she regretted that to this day. When she started dating Tyler, she made him work for it; refusing to sleep with him no matter how hard he pushed; Caroline supposed that should have been a warning sign of his infidelity. 

Yet, Klaus never pushed her. He listened to her and in the span of just over a week, he connected with her more than the years she spent with Tyler. Sleeping with Klaus wasn’t just about sex, she wanted to be close to him and share a piece of her that remained untouched. She couldn’t call it love but even in this dark time, she could not pretend that she wasn’t falling hard for him. He was one of the few bright spots in her life at the moment. 

She knew that he would leave when this was over. He would leave Mystic Falls and Caroline was beginning to wonder if he would leave her behind as well. They never spoke on it. She knew he had plans once this was over. He wanted to pay his respects to Marcel and from there, figure out where his life would take him. Caroline was in much of the same boat, she did not know what her life would hold once the nightmare reached its conclusion. 

All she could say was that she wanted to be a part of his life. She wanted to see that dimpled smile light up when he saw her; like it did when he made love to her. Caroline wanted to hear his soft voice whisper sweet nothings to her in the dead of night when the rest of the world had fallen asleep. She wanted him to hold her when she cried and to listen when life became too much for him. 

But first, she needed to survive; after she found Enzo. 

As though the mere thought of Klaus gave her strength, Caroline felt stronger than she had in days. She looked over to her bedside table, where the now opened box of condoms where hidden away and look below to the small shelf that table held. She bent down and pulled out a box. Inside was pistol that her mother had bought her. She typically had kept the ammunition separate but the first night she had come home from the hospital, Liz ensured that she kept it loaded and by her bedside. 

Before Caroline could pull it front its confines, she heard a thump in the kitchen and turned to look over her shoulder. Box still in hand, Caroline stood and walked towards her dresser. Without thinking, she placed the box with pistol still nestled in its place on the dresser before going out into the kitchen. 

On the ground she saw Rosza, whose eyes appeared to be rolling in the back of his head. He groaned in what she assumed was pain and Caroline ran over to him quickly and knelt down beside him; shaking his shoulders. She called out his name but all he could do was groan. He was alive but Caroline did not know what happened to him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the back door was open. She turned her head and looked at it, remembering that she had closed it after calling for Enzo.

Slowly, Caroline got to her feet and walked over to the door. She closed it, the hairs on the back of her head stood up and her heart began to beat furiously. She looked at the door, that was made of all glass and when the light from the sun hit it in such a way, Caroline could see a face behind her; reflected in the glass.

She whipped around and her heart caught in her throat. Staring at her were a pair of blue eyes that she had seen a thousand times in the past. She grew up with them and gazed into them during the majority of her life. 

“Matt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many revelations.  
> The killer  
> His method of mutilation  
> How he knew Klaus and Caroline had sex  
> How he was able to throw a rock through Caroline's window AND be at the motel to kill Marcel.
> 
> *runs and hides*


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up because it is a long one.

Caroline’s wrist was throbbing, which was handcuffed behind her back. She shifted uncomfortably in the old wooden chair she kept in the corner of her kitchen for no other purpose than to stand on it when she could not reach something. She bit back tears that were steaming from a mixture of pain and fear. She looked around the place she called her home and was trying to find some way out of it. Her eyes traveled to the kitchen floor where Rosza was still lying. She could see the rise and fall of his chest, telling her that he was still alive. She did not know exactly what had happened to him but something that would drop a man twice her size. 

Caroline’s eyes traveled from Rosza to the man who was pacing back and forth in her dining room. He was running his fingers through his hair and was muttering to himself as though he was trying to find a way out of the house. It was clear that he couldn’t just take her and shove her in a car; that would be too obvious. People had been watching Caroline, both out of sympathy, worry and curiosity. If she all of a sudden was being shoved into a car, kicking and screaming, it would be noticed. 

She whimpered again when the cuff on her left arm shifted the wrong way. When he had cuffed her to the chair, he had broken the cast that was on her arm, and subsequently rebreaking her wrist, in order for the cuff to fit. Not only that but the side of her face was pounding when he struck her across it when she tried to fight back. She gave a small hiss when she moved her arm the wrong way. 

“Matt?” Caroline whispered, hoping to gage that boy she had known growing up. Matt had always been kind and funny. Always being that boy next door that everyone could rely on. When Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had too much to drink one night, it was Matt who came and picked them up. When Caroline had broken up with Damon, Matt had brought her flowers in the hospital. When Matt’s mother up and left him and Vicki for the thousandth time, finally never coming back, Caroline went and comforted them both. She never would have thought he would have turned into this. “Please. It hurts.”

“Does it?” Matt asked in a soft tone. It was eerie and made her skin crawl. As Matt stared back at her. His blue eyes that Caroline had once commented where so beautiful when she was thirteen stared back at her; now she found nothing redeeming about them. There was no beauty to be found, instead, only malice. “Perhaps you can consider that a punishment then.” 

“Punishment? I didn’t do anything.”

“Stop lying!” Caroline winced as his voice grew louder. Matt continued to pace, clutching Caroline’s revolver in his hand. Her eyes followed the gun, terrified that Matt was going to turn it on her. Rosza ground again but Caroline could not bring herself to look at him. “I saw you! I watched you! You let him into your bed when you belonged to me! I took care of you! I kept you safe! I kept this town safe and all you want to do is leave. You all leave! He would have taken you away from here. From me. Just like everyone else! Vicki always left. April was going to leave and take our baby! Andi left me to go to that fancy school-” 

“People leave, Matt. It’s a fact of life.” Rage appeared on Matt’s face and she thought he was going to strike her again, but he did not. “We were friends once. We went to homecoming together our sophomore year of high school. You came to see me when Damon put me in the hospital. When your mom left that final time, we had you over for dinner and you slept on our couch.”

“And? You still left me.”

“We grew apart. It happens.” Matt continued to stare at her, and Caroline had trouble reading him as he showed no emotion. “People change Matt. We grow up and sometimes people leave. Not everyone is going to stay in Mystic Falls forever.” 

“No one can leave!” Matt hissed out with clenched teeth; waving the gun around and Caroline froze in terror that it would go off. This was not how she wanted to die; she had always imagined dying in her home, old and grey with a husband, children and grandchildren surrounding her. She always thought that she would travel the world, fall in love and be able to show her children every inch of the globe. She never thought she would die before she got the chance. This was the second time in mere weeks that she thought she was going to die; and if she did, she was not about to go down without a fight. “You’re mine and you want to leave me! You all want to leave me! Just like her!” 

“I’m not a possession Matt. You don’t own me, just like you didn’t own them either.” Caroline told him but immediately regretted her words. Matt marched over to her, holding her pistol by the barrel and swung it towards her face; hitting her with the butt of the gun. 

“Shut up!” Matt screamed again and immediately saw the damage he had done. As though he was horrified by what he had done, Matt knelt down beside her and touched her face. He caressed the placed where he had hit her as though he felt remorse for his actions. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m just stressed. I need to get us out of here before they come looking for you.”

“You don’t want to hurt me?” Caroline’s voice was small, and Matt shook his head. For a moment, she could see the old quarterback who won football games and was the town golden boy. Matt loved Mystic Falls and always said he never wanted to leave; Caroline wondered why she had not seen it sooner. She then remembered how he would hold her when he locked her in that cell; begging her not to leave him. She remembered the notes and his taunts; showing her that he was watching her. That was the man in front of her, completely derailing into his mania. “Is that what you told them? That you didn’t want to hurt them?” 

“I never hurt them.”

“They are dead Matt. You killed them” 

“I kept them safe!” Matt retorted through clenched teeth; his saliva spraying on Caroline’s face due to how close he was to her. Caroline felt her body freeze, scared that at any moment, Matt was going to reach out and end her life. “I gave them a home. Someplace where they would never leave me, and I kept them close.” A fresh new wave of anger washed over him and he stood from her; resuming the frantic pacing he was doing only moment before. “And then they took them from me! It was only fitting that I take something of his. I thought he would listen. I thought he would leave but no, he is going to take you too. You fucked the man who took my girls from me! But I won’t let him take you too.”

“You killed his best friend.”

“He was scum! He wanted to ruin our town.”

“No Matt. I think you’re doing that enough as it is.” Enraged at the thought of being accused of something, in his mind, was so heinous that Caroline thought this would be the final blow. She saw something evil pass through Matt and that young boy who once was every girls’, and some boys’, crush was gone. He stormed over to Caroline, tossed the gun on the kitchen counter and raised his hands; poisoned them to wrap around her neck. This was it; this was how Caroline was going to die, strangled by someone she once had considered a friend.

Until…

“Matthew Donovan.” A loud booming voice sounded from outside Caroline’s house. Matt snapped back from her as though he had been burned. His eyes darted around as though the owner of the voice would appear before him. “My name is Vincent Griffith. Let Ms. Forbes and Agent Rosza go, and then the two of us can talk.”

“I thought I had more time!” Matt ran his hands through his hair and began pacing again; pulling at his blonde hair as he went. Vincent’s voice sounded again, demanding Matt to let them go, and something stirred in Caroline. Hope. While she had never met Vincent before, Caroline knew that if he was there for her, then Klaus was not too far behind. 

While Caroline had always been taught that there would be times that she would need to save herself, like down in that cellar where she had thought she would spend her final moments, she was happy to know that Klaus had come for her. To know that the night they shared was meant more than a few moments of fleeting pleasure. 

Caroline moved her hands around, biting back a hiss as the broken wrist rubbed against the steel dug into her broken cast. She hoped that the cuffs were not fastened properly but seeing that Matt was a cop, she found it unlikely that he would risk not tightening them enough. She really did not want to have to break her other wrist in order to free herself, but she would; she would chop her own hand off in order to save her life if she had too. 

“Mr. Donovan, I need you to let them go.” Vincent’s voice boomed again.

“Shut up!”

As though she was being gifted with the answer to all life’s questions, Caroline felt her fingertips grace something hard protruding from the wooden chair. It was a small upholstery tack that was crooked ever so slightly; enough for Caroline to grip it between her thumb and pointer finger in order to maneuver it out of the wood. Her eyes stayed focused on Matt, staying quiet in order to not draw his attention and focused on pulling the tack out of the chair. 

After Damon had put Caroline in the hospital when they had dated, Liz took it upon herself to teach Caroline a few tricks if she ever found herself in harm’s way again. She bought Caroline that pistol that was discarded on the kitchen counter and taught her basic self-defense moves. Liz also taught her out to get out of binds such as rope ties, zip ties and handcuffs. While Caroline knew how to pick a lock on a pair of handcuffs, down in the cellar she had nothing available to do so, thus resorting to breaking her wrist. However, that tack that slowly was coming out of the chair would work well enough for one of the cuffs to come off; she just needed one hand free. 

“Why, why, why can’t they just leave us alone!?” Matt screamed, causing Caroline to flinch at his words; his tone getting louder at the last on. Caroline got the tack free and after a few attempts, was able to insert the small point into the lock of the cuff. After a few twists, she felt the steel pop open from her cast and relief coursed through her; pain ebbing away only slightly on her broken wrist. Vincent spoke again through the loudspeaker, but Caroline tuned him out, her focus solely on the task at hand. 

She dropped the tack gently; barley making a sound when it hit the ground. Caroline let out a small breath and watched Matt stalk around the room. Her eyes flickered to the back door and then to the gun that was still on the counter. Caroline was a runner and as long as Matt did not have the gun in his hand, she had a chance of making it. Matt was facing her, still pulling at his hair; staring at her but not really seeing her. He was muttering to himself and she could see that he was losing all composure that he had left. 

Caroline gripped the back of her chair tightly, praying that Matt did not hear the jingle of the loose cuffs behind her; she could feel her skin rubbing against the one still closed against her right wrist. She waited for the right moment and when Matt was close enough; turning his back towards her, Caroline quickly shot out of her seat, gripped the chair and swung it at Matt; hitting him hard in the back. Matt toppled to the floor and Caroline bolted towards the back door.

But she wasn’t fast enough, Matt grabbed her ankle; sending to fall to the ground. She landed on her broken wrist but with the adrenaline pumping through her veins prevented her from crying out. Caroline brought her knee to her chest on the leg that Matt was not holding and forcefully brought it down hard; her foot connecting with Matt’s face. She heard something crack and Matt yelled out, letting go of her ankle and clutching his face. 

Caroline pushed herself off the floor and headed towards the back door again; throwing it open and running through it. Someone grabbed her from behind, placing his hand over her lips. At first, she started to fight but when the arms loosened gently and cradled her head to him. Caroline looked up and saw Klaus’s fearful eyes staring down at her. 

“Shh.” Slowly, Klaus removed his hand from mouth when he felt her relax against him; Vincent sounding from around the house again. Caroline looked around her and saw at least a dozen agents, all with their guns drawn; ready to storm the house. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe.” Caroline nodded against him; her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel the adrenaline leaving her and her body slowly going numb. “This agent will take you around the house to an ambulance that is out front. Your mother is waiting for you. You’re safe now. Okay?”

“Ms. Forbes?” Caroline turned to see agent Vanchure looking at her, his tone was no lighter than a whisper. “Agent Rosza?”

“I don’t know. I think he was drugged. He is on the kitchen floor. I wasn’t going to be able to get him in time.” Caroline rambled in a soft tone and Vanchure nodded in understanding. Klaus kissed the top of her head and slowly edged her towards an agent that would take her to safety. Klaus could see the fear creep back into her eyes. He gave her a soft smile, ensuring her that he would be fine. He watched as one of the agents guided her around the house and out of sight. 

Klaus pulled his gun from its holster, where he had stashed it quickly when he saw Caroline running out the door. He stole a glance at Vanchure, who was peeking through the door and nodded. He held up his fingers and counted down until there were no fingers left. Quickly, the agents, Klaus included, burst into Caroline’s kitchen.

Matt, who was now holding a pistol that Klaus recognized as Caroline’s, fired; hitting Vanchure in the shoulder. Klaus quickly darted when he heard the gun go off; diving to the floor. He landed near Rosza’s unconscious body. Klaus took his pulse, alive and then stood quickly, eyes zeroing in on Vanchure, who was clutching his shoulder but was still alive. The rest of the agents had their weapons turned on Matt. Klaus kept his gun raised, pointed at Matt and slowly walked around the counter and towards him.

“Matt, put the gun down.” Klaus told him in a firm tone, noticing the crazed look in his eye. Klaus had been around serial murders before, and they all got to a certain point when the mania took ahold, and they lose control. It was something both Klaus and Marcel had feared was happening. Matt became fixated on Caroline when she escaped, and Klaus feared that he would lose complete control; Caroline getting caught in the crossfire. “It is not going to end well for you. Put the gun down and come quietly.” 

“Why should I listen to you?” Matt hissed and Klaus could see spit spray across the room; his saliva mixed with blood from his nose that was bleeding. The hatred that Matt was sending him. Klaus remembered the terrified feeling he got when he realized that Matt had gone after her. The moment he saw Enzo running down the street towards Klaus, he knew something was wrong. Matt’s home was empty and when they got the call from Vanchure, Klaus began to fear for the worst. “You stole them from me!” 

“What are you talking about? Explain it to me.” 

“My girls!” Matt yelled. “I had them safe and protected. You came and took them from me. I don’t know what you did with them. They are not safe with you!” He waved the gun around and Klaus knew that if he stepped closer, Matt would fire again. Vanchure moaned from the floor, pressing his hand against his wound. He would need medical attention soon and Klaus was trying to think of the safest way to get Matt to put down the gun and take him in. “They all wanted to leave, but I convinced them! I convinced them to stay.” 

“Do you want to see them?” Klaus asked, knowing full well that he was not going to let Matt anywhere near those bodies; especially after what he had done to them. “I can show you. Put the gun down and I will take you to them.” 

“You will?” 

“I promise.” For a moment, Klaus thought he had him; thought that Matt was going put the gun down, he saw the hope in his deranged eyes but as quickly as it came, it went. 

“You’re lying!” Matt hissed again. “I saw you! I saw you with her! I watched as you touched her! You come here, you take my girls and then you think you can take her? I was close to convincing her. She would have stayed but you would have taken her away. She is mine!”

“Caroline is a person Matt. She belongs to no one.” 

“You had no problem taking her! Tell me, did you enjoy it? You seemed like you enjoyed taking what was mine!” 

“I will not discuss my relationship with Caroline with you. Put down the gun Matt or I will not take you to see the bodies.” Matt didn’t move. “One last chance!” 

“Tell me!” 

Matt moved his hand ever so slightly and as though on instinct, Klaus aimed and fired. The bullet from his Glock lodged into Matt’s shoulder; causing him to drop the gun to the ground. Klaus advanced on his quickly, as did another agent. An agent pulled Vanchure to his feet, helping him out of the house while a few others went to do the same with Rosza. Klaus reached down and pulled Matt from the ground. He grabbed his handcuffs, that were hooked onto the back of his jeans, and cuffed him.

“You’re hurting me.” Matt screamed out in pain as that blood leaked down his shoulder. Klaus all but slammed Matt onto the kitchen counter as he tightened the cuffs around his wrists tighter; not caring his there was a bullet in his shoulder. “It hurts! Please! It hurts.”

“I don’t care.” Klaus hissed through clenched teeth. “Do you not think it hurt when you strangled those women? Do you not think it hurt when Caroline had to break her own wrists in order to be free from you? I honestly do not care if you’re hurting or not. You’re never going to see her again and you’re never getting near those bodies.”

“You promised.”

“You murdered my best friend. I lied.” Klaus pulled him back from the counter and tightened the cuffs once more. “Matthew Donovan, you are under arrest for the murders of Victoria Donovan, April Young, Andi Star, Camille O’Connell and Special Agent Marcel Gerard, and for the kidnapping of Caroline Forbes. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to talk to a lawyer and have him present with you while you are being questioned. If you cannot afford to hire a lawyer, one will be appointed to you.” 

Klaus pulled Matt through the front door and down Caroline’s walkway. Flashing lights from the police cruisers surrounded him and Klaus could see both Vanchure and Rosza being loaded into an ambulance. He noticed that one ambulance had already left, and it did not take Klaus long to figure out why; it had taken Caroline to the hospital. 

Vincent glared at Matt as Klaus was dragging him down the pathway; arms crossed, and a menacing look on his face. It was clear that Vincent held as much hatred for Matt as Klaus did. Vincent could be a hard ass when it came to his job, but he genuinely cared for the agents in his command. 

“I read him his rights.” Klaus told Vincent, who simply nodded, not taking his eyes off of Matt. Vincent took a good look at him, eyeing him as though he was nothing more than the scum on the bottom of his shoe. Klaus knew that Vincent was going to monitor his trail closely as well as his time in prison.

“He shot me!” Matt hissed and Vincent’s eyes traveled to his obviously injured shoulder; not a single ounce of sympathy written on his face. “The bastard shot me!”

“And he will need a doctor.” Klaus replied lightly.

“Ride with him to the hospital. I’ll meet you there for a quick debrief.” Vincent replied and Klaus nodded, grabbing Matt and dragging him towards one of the ambulances. The EMT’s strapped him down and loaded him into the back. Klaus climbed in after them, refusing to let Matt out of his sight. Vincent climb into the back of an SUV, intending to follow the ambulance all the way to the hospital. He sat down on the side of the ambulance, watching as the EMT’s worked over Matt; sedating him due to his continued violent outbursts and refusing to allow them to wrap up his shoulder. 

“My girls. I just want my girls.” Matt’s voice slurred and his eyes dropped; the sedatives taking root and drifting Matt off to sleep. Just moments before the drugs pulled Matt into a deep sleep, Klaus leaned down and whispered into his ear.

“How does it feel? How does it feel to have that control slip away from you? To know that everyone is now going to leave you?” Klaus wanted to press his thumb into the bullet wound and cause Matt as much pain as possible. This was the man who murdered four woman and mutilated their bodies. This was the man who murdered his best friend and hurt the woman he was starting to fall for. However, no amount of desire to cause him pain made him do it. There were witnesses and while Klaus is willing to bend the rules, there were some lines he was not willing to cross. “Does it hurt? I bet it hurts.”

Matt’s eyes closed and the rest of the ride passed in silence; not even EMT’s dared to speak. They knew who Matt was and what he had done. Their eyes flickered to Klaus, but he didn’t see them; he just continued to watch Matt as he drifted into nothing, the thought of him finding peace even for a short while felt bitter to Klaus. By the time the short ride to the hospital was over, Matt was completely unconscious. The EMT’s pulled Matt out of the ambulance and as Klaus followed, he saw Vincent walking towards him. Two agents that had ridden with Vincent followed the EMTs, who were rolling Matt into the hospital, while Vincent called Klaus over. 

“The doctors will take it from here. Give me a brief breakdown.” 

“After Caroline had freed herself and ran out the door, the agents and I went in. Matt fired, hitting Vanchure in the shoulder.” Vincent’s lips were pressed together in a thin line; displeased at the idea of two of his agents injured but said nothing on it. “I tried to talk him down; promised him access to the bodies. For a moment I had him, but he couldn’t get over my relationship with Caroline. He moved, I fired, here we are.” 

“Okay. Okay. It was a good shot.” Vincent replied, ignoring the fact that Klaus and Caroline’s relationship was a key factor in why Matt was shot. “He’ll live. Once the bullet is out, we can have him transported back to the station for questions. After that, I want him shipped out to a federal prison. He’ll await trail there.”

“What about Vanchure and Rosza?” Klaus asked, knowing that Vincent would be on the phone with the ER once he got into his SUV.

“They will live. Vanchure will be on medical leave for a while, the bullet went straight through his shoulder, and Rosza will be fine once the drugs leave his system. By the sight of him, I think Mr. Donovan used the last bit of drugs on him.” Vincent replied and Klaus nodded, thinking that it was good news that his fellow agents had no long-lasting damage. “By the weeks end we will be heading back to DC. I assume that you will be driving to New Orleans?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Very well.” Vincent nodded. “I’ll see you at the station in the morning to talk to Mr. Donovan. I have a feeling that come tomorrow, reporters will be hounding us. News got out that Andi Star has been murdered by a serial killer. Made national headlines an hour ago.” Klaus scowled at that. “Take the rest of the day. Get some rest.” Vincent paused and groaned as though he just remembered who he was talking to. “Please, do not tell me what you plan on doing tonight. Just…” Vincent shook his head and simply walked away. 

If it wasn’t clear that Vincent was exhausted, given the stress and that this case had turned into a bureaucratic nightmare, Klaus may have laughed at his boss’s clear frustration. Instead, he just turned and walked into the hospital through the emergency room door. Klaus reflected on the last time he had walked through this very hospital. The floors were still sterile and the walls lifeless. It was freezing and the air held that chemical smell that Klaus associated with cleaning products. The emergency room was practically empty, with the exception of a few people milling about; mainly nurses and a few people filling out forms for some aliment or another. He knew the real chaos went on behind the scenes.

Klaus just wanted to see Caroline and find out if she was okay. She was strong and he knew that she would recover from this, but he hated to know that she was in pain. He just wanted her to be safe and happy; she was safe, with Matt in custody and no longer a threat but he knew she would not be happy.

Klaus reflected on how the first time in this hospital he was also seeking out Caroline; yet his intentions towards her now were vastly different. At the time, she had been nothing more than a victim that he was curious about. Those bright blue eyes from her picture would haunt him forever; just one more case. Now, Caroline was etched into his heart and it baffled him how someone could mean so much in such little time. 

It wasn’t love.

Not yet.

It was far too soon for such declarations; but Klaus knew that he wanted Caroline in his life in some form. They were in different places; both having lives that needed sorted out, but he was not ready to let go of her and he could only hope that she felt the same. 

“Liz!” Klaus called out and the police officer whom he had grown to admire. Liz turned her head and he could see the questions burning in her eyes. Bonnie was standing beside her looking frazzled and terrified, Klaus could blame neither of them. He looked around at could not see Caroline anywhere; his heart plummeted for a moment. “Where is Caroline?”

“In with Dr. Fell. They had to put a new cast on, but they said her wrist might have some long-lasting complications.” Liz stated as she pointed to one of the closed doors that Klaus knew led to the trauma rooms. “She is fine, but she kicked us out.”

“She said we were hoovering.” Bonnie muttered with an eye roll. Klaus resisted from smirking. Kicking her mother and Bonnie out of the hospital room does should like something Caroline would do. “We saw Matt being rolled in. What happened?”

“Tried to talk him down. Wouldn’t listen so he got shot in the shoulder.” Klaus summed up and he saw Liz scowl. 

“You missed his head by a few inches.” Bonnie told him and Liz gave her an exasperated look. “What? Like you were not thinking it.” Liz didn’t reply and they all knew that Liz was on the same page. “I can’t believe it was Matt. I would have thought Tyler before him. God, even I would be more likely than Matt.” 

“The thing about serial killers is that it is always those who we least expect.” Klaus told her and looked towards Liz. He could see the thousand questions circling her mind. Matt was her employee. A fellow cop. Someone she trusted and who was with her when she was searching for her daughter in those woods. He knew where she was. The hatred Liz felt for Matt could only rival what Caroline and Klaus felt for him. “He will be in the hospital and then transported back to the station tomorrow.”

“I’m staying here tonight.” Liz told them both finally. Bonnie whipped her head around, but Klaus was not surprised. “Caroline will be alright. One of you can take her back to my place. I am going to stay here and ensure nothing happens to Matt. I want to ensure he faces justice and the last thing I want is for him to find a way out of this hospital.” 

“Liz-“ Bonnie was cut off by the door behind them opening and Dr. Fell strolling out. She looked tired, which did not surprise Klaus; between being a doctor and four patients coming into the hospital from the same incident would have to be exhausting. 

“Caroline asked me to let you back now.” Dr. Fell gave them a kind smile. Her eyes flickered to Klaus, clearly not expecting to see him but said nothing; just nodding towards the open door. Liz was the first through the door with Bonnie and Klaus trailing behind. He never once doubted the love Liz held for her daughter but just seeing her race towards the room she was in the ER and given the fact that she wanted to watch over her daughter’s assailant spoke volumes to Klaus.

“Klaus.” He turned to see Bonnie looking at him as Liz went through the door that he assumed belonged to Caroline. The look on Bonnie’s face told was the one she wore the previous day when he lashed out at Caroline; apparently, she still had not forgiven him. “I’ll make this quick. I know Caroline forgave you and I know you spent the night with her. Caroline is a compassionate person and always sees the best in people. I get why you were upset yesterday but if you ever treat Caroline like that again, I’ll cut off your balls.” 

“Did you just threaten a federal officer?”

“Yes, I did, and I don’t care.” Bonnie told him and Klaus did not know how to respond. He wanted Bonnie to like him because it would make his life easier. He wanted Caroline in his life and with Caroline came her best friend. It was one of the lessons he learned when he hated his college girlfriend’s best friend; or rather the best friend hated him. “That being said, thank you for saving her. I don’t know what I would have done if she died. I just needed to get that out. I just needed to say thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me. Caroline has a way of saving herself.” Bonnie nodded in agreement and neither of them said anything more; a silent agreement passing between them. The two of them walked into the hospital room where they saw Liz and Caroline sitting on the bed. Caroline’s head was resting on her mother’s shoulder and her eyes were closed. Liz was holding her daughter close to her as she possibly could. 

Klaus thought on the first time he laid eyes on Caroline; not the time he saw her picture in the middle of the bullpen of the FBI or the time she stood in the middle of the station covered in bruises and torn clothing. He thought on the moment he stepped into her hospital room. He thought on that strength he knew was buried inside her. She was a fighter but seeing how deflated she seemed in front of him now, he had never been more thankful that this was over. 

Caroline no longer needed to be strong; she could begin to heal. 

“Sweetheart?” Klaus whispered and Caroline opened her eyes. She gave him a small smile and held out her good hand; Klaus noticing the brand-new cast on her wrist. He could see the fresh bruise on the side of her face and Klaus felt a wave of anger swell in his chest. Klaus laced his fingers through hers and could feel the fear he had been fighting since the moment he realized that Caroline was missing, leave him. The adrenaline that he had been running on evaporated and he had never felt so tired before. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect.” 

Lie.

“Caroline. I’m going to stay here tonight.” Liz told her and Caroline shot her mother a confused look. “They brought Matt into the hospital; he was shot. He will be staying here until morning. I want to ensure that he does not go anywhere. Is that okay? I’ll come home if you want me to.”

“No. It’s okay.” She whispered. “But I can still sleep at your place? I don’t want to go back that house.” Caroline paused and panic took over here. “Enzo! Where is Enzo! My dog. Did he hurt my dog?!” 

“Enzo is fine.” Klaus chimed in; in what he hoped was a soothing voice. He felt Caroline relax at the knowledge that her dog was going to be okay. “He is already at your mom’s house. Probably getting into everything he can find due to his impatience to see you.” 

“Good. I miss him.” Caroline whispered and Klaus gave her a small smile. He knew that Caroline really loved that dog. Liz leaned down and kissed the top of her head; smoothing out her curls as she went. “Mom, if you want to go find out were Matt is, I’ll be okay. Really. I’m fine.”

Klaus did not like the easy tone Caroline used when saying Matt’s name. It was too easy; to normal. It was as though she was speaking of an old friend and not about the man who nearly just tried to kill her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bonnie watching her carefully; clearly as concerned as he was.

“Okay.” Liz told her and kissed Caroline’s head one last time before climbing off the bed. Bonnie climbed into Liz’s spot; taking Caroline into her arms in a similar fashion that Liz was holding her. Klaus gave Caroline’s hand a quick squeeze, telling her that he would be right back and followed Liz out of the room. 

“Liz.” Klaus called and Liz, who was halfway down the hall, paused. She turned back to face him, and it appeared as though she was shaking; Klaus could not tell if it was out of anger or something else. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Liz told him honestly, giving a humorless laugh. “He hurt her. He was going to kill her and do horrible things to her.” Klaus paused, giving her a look. “I know what he did to the bodies Klaus. I read the autopsy reports. Last night when I was at the station.” Liz shook her head. “That was all I could think about today when he had her. All I could imagine was how my daughter was going to die and what he was going to do to her.” 

“Liz-“

“He was my deputy Klaus. I knew him. I let him sleep at my house when he was a kid.” Klaus could not imagine what Liz was feeling. He knew that when it came to small towns, everyone is connected in some way or another. He knew that when the truth was revealed, it would send a shockwave; no matter who it was. “I trusted him.” 

“What are you going to do?” It was a simple question and while Klaus was only days away from hanging up his shield for good, he was still an agent; and no matter how many rules he had broken and lines he crossed, he didn’t want to see Liz do something that she would regret. “Why do you really want to stay here tonight?”

“I won’t kill him, if that is what you’re asking.” It was. They both knew that. “I just do not want someone to remember him as the football star who once won the home championship for the town. I don’t want them to think of him as the cop who only gave them a warning when they deserved a ticket. I want to ensure that they know exactly the monster he is, and no mercy is shown to him.”

“Okay.” Klaus reached out and touched her shoulder, squeezing it. From the moment he met Liz, he admired her. She was someone who earned the respect she was given; not only for the job she did but the woman she was. She loved her daughter fiercely and never once did she break; always standing as the backbone for Caroline to lean on. “You’re a good sheriff Liz. No one expected it to be him. Don’t doubt that.”

“I don’t. Take care of my baby. Okay Klaus? I trusted you to find her and you did. You kept her alive.” Liz looked as though she wanted to say more but didn’t. “Just care for her tonight. Please? I need to do this.”

“You have my word.” Liz nodded and turned away from him, heading out of the ER; off to search for where Matt was in surgery. Klaus watched her go before turning and heading back into the hospital room to see Bonnie and Caroline in the same position he had left them; but he could tell that the two women were having a whispered argument. “Everything okay?”

“Yup.” Caroline told him in a tone that was far too cheery. Bonnie and Klaus both shared another look; Bonnie was as equally concerned as he was. “Bonnie has a bunch of cupcake orders that need filled. Anna has taken a few days off and Bonnie is needed at the bakery.”

“Caroline-“

“Bonnie its fine.” Caroline turned to Klaus, ignored the worried look her friend was giving her. “Would you mind taking me to my mom’s? It’s not too far from the police station. If it is no trouble. I’m sure you’re tired too. Once you drop me off you can head back to the bed and breakfast to get some sleep. I bet you will have a busy day ahead of you.”

“I didn’t drive here. I rode in the ambulance.” Caroline seemed her deflate. “But if Ms. Bennett doesn’t mind taking us to the station, I can grab the SUV I’ve been driving.” Bonnie quickly agreed and Caroline seemed to relax. “And you should not be alone tonight, Love.” 

Before Caroline refute, Dr. Fell knocked on the hospital door; making all three of its occupants jump. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Dr. Fell walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand and a gentle smile on her face. “I just have a few discharge papers that Caroline needs to sign. If you could give us a few minutes?” 

Bonnie and Klaus nodded. Klaus leaned down and kissed the top of her head before leaving the hospital room with Bonnie; who was biting her nails and seemed on edge. The second they were alone in the hallway, she rounded on him with suspicious eyes. 

“She won’t let me stay with her. I tried to tell her that the bakery can handle being closed for a few days, but she won’t listen. She kept insisting that I’ll see her tomorrow and that you will take her home. She also said she wants to be alone which is the last thing she needs right now.”

“If Caroline thinks that I’ll leave her alone then she has lost her mind.” Klaus told Bonnie, and that is exactly is what he was afraid was going to happen. Caroline was in shock and that shock was about to wear off at any moment. “If you want to stay as well, feel free because I’m not leaving her either.”

“She will get pissed off if I stay and honestly, I don’t care. This is what she does. When things are bad, she pushes everyone away and pretends that nothing is wrong.” Bonnie told him with a worried look. “But, if you take her to her moms and refuse to leave, she might listen to you.” Klaus gave her a confused look. Why would Caroline listen to him when she was holding her best friend at arm’s length? “She has feelings for you, dumbass.”

“Did you just call a federal agent a dumbass?”

“Yes. Arrest me.” Before Klaus could reply, Dr. Fell came out of the hospital room with a worried look on her face. At first, Klaus thought that something was wrong with her physically, but they would have heard something from out in the hallway. Dr. Fell looked between Bonnie and Klaus and pointed at both of them. 

“Caroline is under the impression that she is spending the night alone.” 

“She’s not.” Bonnie and Klaus chimed in at the same time. 

“Good because she is in no position to be alone right now.” Dr. Fell pursed her lips. “Agent Mikaelson, I am telling you this because Caroline signed a release stating that I can discuss her case with you, remember?” Klaus nodded, understanding what she was saying. Dr. Fell was about to break her patient’s confidence and was doing it the only way she knew how; by using that release and the fact that Klaus was a federal agent. “I know how stubborn she can be, and she will fight you tooth and nail, but that woman in there is five second away from a complete breakdown. If I knew that she wouldn’t check herself out of the hospital, I would keep her overnight.” 

“We are going to Liz’s house. Klaus and I are staying over and Caroline will deal with it.” The finality in Bonnie’s tone impressed Klaus and for a moment, he felt a stab in his stomach. The friendship that Caroline and Bonnie shared reminded him of Marcel. The memory of his friend’s death and how it had been less than forty-eight hours since he died hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Klaus shook himself.

Now was not the time.

“Good.” Dr. Fell told them and handed Bonnie a script. “Here is a prescription for medication for the pain and honestly, they may help her sleep. She told me that she did not want to take any sleeping pills, but it might be good for her to take them at least tonight. If she gets a good night’s sleep, it may help her later.” Klaus nodded seriously listening to her every word. She gave a few more instructions before giving a small smile. “And I want to say thank you. You promised that you would find the man that did this and you did. So, thank you.” 

“It wasn’t just me but you’re welcome.” Dr. Fell smiled before turning away and heading down the hallway. Bonnie and Klaus shared a look before heading into the hospital room again; silently agreeing that they would not tell Caroline that they both were staying with her that night. Caroline was up, dressed and running a brush through her hair. She saw them come into the room and flashed them a bright smile that did not do her beauty her justice. It felt false and wrong. 

“Ready to go?” Caroline asked them cheerfully. Bonnie and Klaus exchanged a look, but Klaus just nodded. “Great! I figured that Bonnie can drop us off at the station to pick up you SUV and then you can take me my mom’s before you head to the bed and breakfast?” 

“Sure. Sounds good.” Bonnie told her and picked up her bag that she left on the hospital floor. Caroline smiled at her and walked out of the room. Klaus turned to follow her, but Bonnie’s hand reached out and grabbed her arm. “I’ll drop you off at the police station, go to my apartment and pack a bag. I’ll get Caroline’s prescriptions on my way over. It might be better that way, so she won’t have a fit in the car or something.”

Klaus nodded in agreement and caught up with Caroline who was speed walking through the hospital, not having noticed that Klaus and Bonnie had lagged behind. Klaus watched her nervously as they climbed into the back of Bonnie’s light blue car. Caroline just seemed in a daze and couldn’t focus on anything particularly in front of her. She continued to fidget with her hands and talking non-stop. 

“I left my phone at the house so I suppose I can grab that in the morning. I won’t need it. Mom still has a landline. I mean who has a landline anymore? Oh! Maybe we can do coffee in the morning Bonnie? Klaus you should come too. Yes. Before you leave for New Orleans, also you have to tell me when you get there. I’ll worry if you don’t.”

“I promise to call when I get there, Sweetheart.” Klaus promised and he saw Bonnie look at him through the review mirror. He wanted to tell Caroline that there was some work that still needed to be done before he left town. Matt needed to be interrogated and figuring out what would happen to Tyler and Jeremy. There was so much that needed to happen before he could say he was done in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie pulled up to the police station and Klaus pointed which SUV was his. She parked next to it and Caroline all but jumped out of the car as though it was on fire. She was antsy and pacing back and forth as Klaus climbed out of the car. If he had not known better, he thought she might have been on something; but Klaus could spot a panic attack from a mile away and Caroline was on the verge of a breakdown. 

“I’ll see you soon.” Bonnie said in a low voice and Klaus nodded. By the time Klaus hit the unlock button on his key fob, Caroline was already crawling into the passenger seat. Klaus pulled out of the space and listened to Caroline ramble on; keeping a close eye on her in case she started to panic as he drove. 

“You know, I’ve never been to New Orleans. I’ve traveled but I tend to aim for other countries. Last year, I went to France for work, but you already knew that. I think I told you that. Anyway, I would love to see New Orleans. Is it true that they have French influences? I loved France and I bet the food in New Orleans in amazing. All the creole!” 

“I’ll have to take you. Maybe we can make a trip of it. You and me.” While he knew that he was just appeasing her, Klaus did mean what he said. He would love to show Caroline New Orleans or any other city. He wanted to be with her outside of this trauma she was enduring. The brightness of her smile in that moment hurt Klaus more than he could express because it was wrong. He would keep every promise he made to her but in this moment, it was not about the promises he made; it was about getting Caroline through the night intact. He pulled up next to Liz’s house and reached over to Caroline, taking her hand in his. “I promise that we will go to any city you want to see. I will be there with you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

“Thank you.” Caroline leaned across the car and kissed his quickly on the lips; tossing him that wide and false smile on her lips. Caroline crawled out of the car and Klaus followed suit. He grabbed his bag out of the back as he watched Caroline pull a small decorative frog from the lawn and grab the spare key from under it. He would have to speak to Liz about a better hiding place for her spare key. “Oh, you don’t have to walk me- why do you have your bag?”

“Sweetheart, I’m not leaving you. You may think that you want to be alone, but you shouldn’t be.” Caroline looked at him as though she wanted to argue; to push the point that she was fine and could take care of herself. He remembered how she said she felt suffocated by Bonnie and Liz’s constant hovering and while he could sympathize with her, he knew that tonight her desire to be alone should be ignored. Sometimes, people just need a friend to be there when they fall. “You can’t change my mind.”

“I’m not…I don’t think…that I’m in the mood for anything-“

“I’m not here for sex, Caroline.” Klaus took a step forward and kissed the top of her head. “Last night meant the world to me and I want more than anything to experience that with you again but not tonight. I’m here for you, not your body.” Caroline’s shoulders sagged in relief and for a moment, Klaus felt more irrational anger towards her ex’s than he had previously. It was clear what both Damon and Tyler wanted Caroline for during their relationship and he thought them fools to be so blind to someone with so much worth. “Now. Why don’t you unlock the door?”

“Right.” Caroline laughed and for a moment, it sounded genuine. He followed Caroline up the porch and through the front door. The house was small and organized. He could tell that Liz did not spend a whole lot of time there. Enzo came bustling towards Caroline with such energy that Klaus envied. Caroline sank down to the ground and pulled the dog to her in a tight hug. She buried her face into his fur and Klaus watched her slowly; thinking that this was the moment she would break but was proven wrong when she pulled away. “You scared me mister. Don’t ever run off again. Okay?” 

“He was trying to protect you Love. He is very loyal to you.” Klaus told her and she could not take her eyes off the dog. The relief that was showing on her face told Klaus that everything was slowly becoming real to her. She stroked him a few more times and peppered kisses all over his face; Enzo responding with licking her affectionately and enthusiastically. 

“Okay, I missed you too!” Caroline laughed, pulling herself from the ground. “Do you have to use the bathroom? Come on boy.” Caroline walked towards a room that Klaus assumed was the kitchen and he heard another door open. He gave Caroline some space but kept an ear out for her. He took the few moments he heads to look around Liz’s living room. It was small and neat. There was a fireplace toward the far wall and pictured lined up on the mantel. 

Most of the pictures were of Caroline during different periods of her life. He saw one of Liz holding a newborn baby with a man Klaus assumed to be Caroline’s father who had passed on a few years back. Another of a little girl with blonde pigtails ridding a bright pink bike. A picture of Caroline in her cheerleading uniform and another with her wedged between Elena and Bonnie. One of Liz and Caroline together while another of Caroline playing with a puppy that looked like Enzo. 

Then at the far end of the mantel was another picture of a young Caroline no older than sixteen. She had her hair done up in up do with a few curls framing her face. She wore a soft short green dress that told Klaus it was a photo of a school dance. While Caroline looked beautiful, it wasn’t her that drew is attention. It was her date. Matt Donovan stood beside her, their arms linked and a small smile on his face. A memory of something Caroline had said outside Fell Creamery a few days prior surfaced in his mind. 

I was Matt’s homecoming date sophomore year because Elena dumped him. Klaus blanched at the connection. Everyone was connected in such a small town like this but to realize that Caroline had been close to him at one point almost disturbed him.

“I forgot about that photo.” Klaus turned to see Caroline gazing at the frame in his hand. She walked closer to him and took it from him; gazing down that face of her monster. “He asked me shortly after Elena dumped him. I had a crush on Stefan and we both knew we were going just as friends. Funny enough, he actually ran off with Andi Star later that night.” 

“Andi? I thought she dated Damon?” 

“Yeah, she did but that was years later. Matt and Andi dated for a hot minute at the end of sophomore year, but she was two years older and a senior. I was so wrapped up in Damon by then that I forgot that Matt had dated her. I think almost everyone did because it was just a blimp of a relationship. She got accepted into a school in Charleston and left. She would come back for breaks and stuff. It was around then that her and Damon started…. whatever it was they had. They were together and then they weren’t. Matt just got left behind I guess.” 

“Are you okay?” Klaus asked her and Caroline nodded. She placed the photo back on the mantel but continued to look at it. Klaus made a mental note to burn that picture at a later time when Caroline was asleep. A protectiveness swelled up inside Klaus and he never wanted Caroline to gaze upon that photo again. He assumed that she had fun at that dance and now that memory would forever be tainted. 

“Yeah.” Her voice was low, and Klaus didn’t believe her. He was studying her intently and he could see that memories were flowing through her mind like a movie projected on a screen. “I’m going to take a shower. Follow me and we can place your bag in my room. Mom hasn’t changed it so we can sleep in there tonight.”

Klaus nodded and followed her out of the living room. He picked up his black go bag and climbed the stairs after her. She went down the hallway and into a small room that clearly belonged to her at one point. There was a double bed that had a flowery comforter on it. A small dresser pushed against the one wall and a bookshelf that had a series of books on it that looked like they belonged to a teenager. The walls were a soft blue with sheer yellow curtains hanging on the windows. Klaus sat his bag down at the end of the bed and watched as Caroline pulled a few things from the dresser.

“Mom keeps some old clothes in here now. She won’t care if I borrow some for the night. I can always wash my clothes or swing by the house-“ Caroline froze and Klaus saw her breathing increase. Klaus took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. The contact seemed to jar Caroline back to reality, and she shut the drawer roughly and held a shirt that she didn’t even look at in her hand. “I’m jumping into the shower.” 

Before Klaus could say anything, Caroline bolted into a room that was adjacent to her bedroom. Klaus made sure to keep the bedroom door open and listened for the sound of the shower to start. When he was sure that she was in the shower, he pushed the bathroom door ajar in order to hear inside better before making his way back into the bedroom. He didn’t want to push her or invade her privacy, but he needed to ensure that he was safe and okay. 

Klaus sat down upon her bed, picked up a stuffed cow that had seen better days and waited. Enzo jumped up onto the bed and he reached out to pet the dog. Enzo laid down but his eyes remained trained on the bedroom door, waiting for Caroline to come back through it. The silence was mundane and deafening; but Klaus waited because he knew it was coming. 

Crash.

Klaus bolted from the bed and raced towards the bedroom; Enzo barking in the background. He pushed the bathroom door open and looked around. He opened the glass shower door to reveal Caroline on the ground and curled up in the corner. Bottles of shampoo and body washed littered the ground along with a few other shower related items. Not caring that he was fully dressed or that the water was still running, Klaus stepped into the shower; hot water burning his skin and pulled Caroline to his chest. He had trouble moving her, so he sunk down to the ground; holding her as he did. 

“I’m here, Caroline. Let it out.” Caroline screamed and cried, her nails digging into his chest. He could not make out what she was saying only that she was in pure agony. The stress, terror and pure trauma from the past two weeks were creeping up on her and eating away at her. The relief of Matt’s arrest was fresh and welcoming, but also made room for the emotions that Caroline refused to let herself feel were bursting at the seams. “It’s okay. I got you.” 

Enzo was barking just outside the shower and Klaus could hear footsteps racing up the stairs. Within seconds, Bonnie appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She looked at the scene around her; the shower running, shampoo bottles on the ground, Caroline’s naked body and Klaus’s clothes’ soaking wet. It did not take long for Bonnie to understand what happened.

Bonnie dropped her bag to the ground and reached into the shower to turn off the water. She grabbed a towel that was hanging on a hook just outside the shower and wrapped it around Caroline’s shoulders. Caroline didn’t seem to notice, she just continued crying and clutching Klaus’s chest. Bonnie sank down on the other side of Caroline and gripped her hand, simply telling her that she was there; letting Caroline cry and just feel everything she had been bottling up. 

Klaus and Bonnie shared a look over Caroline’s head. Neither of them was going anywhere and where prepared for a long night ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to talk about the pacing of this chapter.
> 
> My goal was to capture the adrenaline during a chaotic moment....and then the shock and slow disbelief of what happens after. Klaus right now is holding strong for Caroline but trust me...he will have his moment. Right now, it is all about Caroline and just getting her through the shock she is feeling. All that fear and weight is being lifted off her now that Matt has been taken into custody. It only made sense for her to break down. 
> 
> I kind of based Caroline's breakdown and shock off of something that actually happened to me. When I was 17 I went white water rafting in Costa Rica. Me and another girl fell out of the raft and were clinging to rocks for a good half hour (mind you, this was BABY RAPIDS and nothing compared to what you see on TV or what would have the coast guard come fishing people out of the river- it was scary and terrifying to be sure but just keep that in the back of your mind). Anyway, we were fished out of the water and had a med team look us over. 
> 
> I was perfectly fine in the rapids. I was hugging a rock, keeping the other girl calm because she was freaking out. The moment I was safe and I flew into shock similar to what Caroline experienced in this chapter. I buried it and buried until I started crying. 
> 
> That is kind of what I wanted to show with Caroline here and hopefully I did it justice.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this is posted a tiny bit later than normal.  
> I had to run an errand real quick but I'm back and here is the chapter.

It was a rough night and it wasn’t until the sun went down and the moon shined over the town that Caroline was calm enough to try and get some rest. They ordered pizza, even though none of them seemed to be hungry. Klaus and Bonnie all but had to force Caroline to eat something at all. She alternated between staring off into space and crying; waves of emotions crashing down on her at once. There were moments when she talked and both Bonnie and Klaus tried their hardest to bring a smile to her lips; being successful at times. It was rare for her to smile but there were moments.

“I’m sorry for this.” Caroline muttered during a moment in the night. They were sitting on Liz’s couch and Bonnie had left to go to the bathroom. Klaus, who had changed from his soaking wet clothes into sweats, turned to face her. Caroline’s knees where brought to her chest and she hugged them close to her. “You must think I’m so weak; being a crying mess like this.”

“Caroline.” Klaus gazed at her, he reached across and took her hand into his. Caroline’s eyes were red, and her voice cracked from the overuse. Her hair was damp from the shower she never finished, and she was dressed in a shirt that clearly once belonged Liz; the words “Mystic P.D” sprawled across. Irony that Klaus was not about to point out. “You are not weak. In fact, I think you might be the strongest person I know.”

It was Bonnie who eventually convinced Caroline to take a sleeping pill that Dr. Fell prescribed. Klaus curled up in bed with her; letting Caroline rest her head against his chest. He was wired and knew that sleep was not going to happen for him just yet; but Caroline did not want to be alone. If she wanted him to hold her until she fell asleep, Klaus was not about to deny her that. He laid with her as the sun went down and her eyes began to droop. He waited until he was certain that she was asleep before pulling himself from the bed.

He headed back downstairs to check on Bonnie, who was still curled up on the couch; staring at some late show on the TV but was not really seeing it. He went into the kitchen and grabbed two mugs; brewing two mugs of decaffeinated tea that Liz had laying out on the counter. Klaus may be a coffee man, but he understood the fact that there was a time and place for tea; not all of his English manners evaporated. Plus, tea helped him sleep. He poured the steaming hot liquid into two mugs and brought one to Bonnie. She gave him a small smile of gratitude.

“I hate seeing her like that. Caroline, she has always been the strongest one of us. Always so happy and bright. To see her so…broken. I’m just…” Tears started falling down Bonnie’s face. She reached up to wipe her tears away and shook her head. “Fucking Matt. I still can’t believe that he would do this. He always seemed so kind.”

“Can you tell me a little about him?”

“Still in agent mode I see.” Bonnie teased him but it lacked any sort of luster. The fearless Bonnie who had no problems threatening him earlier, seemed to be exhausted. “Matt was the golden boy in high school. Quarterback won the state championship our junior year. Blew his knee out during a game and lost a scholarship to Whitmore our senior year. His mom up and left shortly after that.”

“Where you friends?”

“Kind of. He dated Elena during our freshman year and into the beginning of sophomore year. She dumped him. Caroline and I obviously were friends with Elena and closer with her. Caroline stayed friends with him longer than I did but once we all went off to Whitmore, Matt kind of, just…”

“Stayed behind.” Klaus finished and Bonnie nodded. Slowly, the pieces of Matt’s life were beginning to connect in his head. Matt having lost a scholarship to college, his mother abandoning him and watching all the people he cared about slowly leave Mystic Falls. “How are you doing?”

“I’m just in shock.” Bonnie told him. She gripped the mug in her hands and looked into the liquid, the steam still rolling off of it. “This is Mystic Falls. Nothing bad happens here. When Andi went missing, we all thought it was a fluke and that it couldn’t have happened here. No one knew about Vicki or April. God. We were all so blind. A monster stared us in the face every day and not a single one of us saw it.”

“Men like Matt, they blend in and you don’t see it. It is why they are so dangerous. If Matt had not taken Caroline, there is a chance that he would have continued killing for years; until he devolved completely and did something far more drastic.” Bonnie had tears in her eyes and Klaus squeezed her shoulder. “Try and get some sleep. We all are going to need it.”

“Yeah. You too.” Bonnie replied but he knew that sleep was going to be hard for her, as it would be for him. Klaus stood, taking his mug back into the kitchen; placing it into the sink. On his way back, he heard Bonnie call his name. He turned to look at Bonnie, who was eyeing him with a small smile. “She really likes you. I think that her feelings for you are what is keeping her grounded right now. I know you are leaving but I hope that you come back, for her.” Bonnie gave a bitter laugh. “Or maybe you should just take her with you. Get her out of this god forsaken town.”

“Maybe.” Klaus said, unsure of how to respond. It was conversation that Caroline and himself would have; while Bonnie may be her best friend, Klaus did not feel comfortable discuss their future with anyone other than Caroline. “Good night Bonnie.”

Klaus tossed her one last look before climbing the stairs. When he entered the bedroom, Caroline was still asleep; the bruise on her face still black and blue. It was going to be awhile before that faded. Klaus crawled into the bed beside her, kissing the top of her head. He pulled her close, relishing in the fact that she was still alive. He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

When the sun began to peak through the curtains, Klaus blinked his eyes open and it took a moment for him to remember where he was. This was not Caroline’s home, but it was her childhood bedroom. His arm was numb and when he looked over, Caroline was still asleep; her head resting on his arm. Klaus silently thanked Dr. Fell and the medication she gave Caroline; because of him expected to be up most of the night helping her through a nightmare. However, between the medication and the exhaustion she must have felt, Klaus was not surprised she slept soundly.

As quietly as he could, Klaus pulled himself from the bed. Caroline did not budge, and he creeped out of the bedroom. After a stop in the bathroom, Klaus heads downstairs in hopes of finding some coffee hidden away in Liz’s kitchen. She was a cop; there was a law that she would have to have some form of coffee available. Klaus passed the living room, where Bonnie was still sound asleep on the couch and went into the kitchen.

Liz was there, sitting on a bar stool with a mug in hand; the smell of coffee wafting over Klaus. Liz all but jumped when she heard the floorboards creak. Klaus held up his hands, showing her that it was just him and that he meant no harm. Liz gave him a rueful smile, pointing to the pot that was clearly filled with coffee.

“Did you sleep at all?” Klaus asked her in a hushed tone. Liz just shot him an annoyed looked, telling Klaus everything he needed to know. Liz was a formidable woman. He would not be surprised to learn that she sat in Matt’s hospital room glaring at him through the night. Klaus wondered what she said to him during his lucid moments; if she would have spoken at all. Part of him wondered if the silence would have been worse for Matt. “Take the day off, Liz. Spend it with Caroline. Get some sleep.”

“How is she?”

“It was rough. She cried a lot, but she needed that.” Klaus took a sip of his coffee and sat beside Liz; his mind amazed that a mere twenty-four hours previously, he was sitting in a similar position with Caroline in her kitchen. “But you raised a strong woman Liz. She will make it through this. It will leave scars, but Caroline will come out of this a stronger woman and that is all down to the way you raised her.”

“Thank you. I really needed to hear that.” Liz eyes watered. Klaus could tell that she was not a woman who cried easily. In the short time that he knew her, was probably the most she had cried during the entirety of her life. “When Caroline was born, I knew she was special and not just because I’m her mother; but…I’m exceptionally ordinary. I’m okay with that. Caroline is anything but. She was meant to be extraordinary.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Klaus tossed her a dimpled smile, hoping to get one in return. He took a drink of his coffee and after a moment, he got that smile from Liz. After a moment, Klaus sat his mug down and looked at Liz seriously. “I care for her. I suppose neither one of us have been subtle about it.” Liz gave him an exasperated look, telling him that she was no fool and a blind man could see his interest in Caroline. “I mean to say that I have a few things I need to do, and Caroline is going to have a tough road ahead of her, but I have no plans on leaving her life.”

“Good to know. I think Caroline needs someone like you in her life.” Liz took a sip again. “You know, I hated Damon. I didn’t even know that Caroline had been dating him until I got the call that she was in the hospital. To be honest, I still hate him.” Klaus nodded, understanding the feeling and where she was coming from. “I put up with Tyler for Caroline’s sake. He didn’t physically hurt her, but I could tell that he didn’t treat her the way she deserved. Although, he was helping Matt, so I suppose he was no better than Damon in the end.”

“Caroline deserves the world.” Klaus told Liz, refraining from commenting on the tapes Tyler had of Caroline. He was going to ensure that all those tapes were destroyed and that no one saw them. However, there were some things a mother did not need to know about her daughter and that would be one of them.

“See, that is why I like you.” Liz chuckled at the beaming expression that surfaced on Klaus’s face. “When Caroline and Tyler’s engagement ended, I actually told her that maybe she should go on a date with Matt. He seemed like such a good guy. Steady and understood the concept of hard work, something both Damon and Tyler lacked. Mother of the year, setting your daughter up with a serial killer.”

“Matt was already so deep into his mania by then.” Klaus whispered and Liz shook her head. “You can’t blame yourself for not knowing Liz. He hid it well. When I first met him, he seemed genuinely distraught over Vicki being one of the victims. I never considered him as a suspect. Not until Tyler confessed it to me.”

“I keep going over every conversation I’ve had with Matt over and over in my head.” Liz took a sip of her coffee and stared down at the liquid. She wanted the ripples in the coffee for a few moments until it still completely before speaking again. “He was there. The night when I went out to search for Caroline. He was there. He was one of the deputies that was out there searching.”

“I forgot about that.”

“Yeah. Wish I could.” Liz gave a humorless laugh that reminded him of Caroline; Klaus seeing more than one similarity between mother and daughter. “I keep thinking about how he would direct the search in one direction. I think he purposely was steering us away from Caroline; but the storm messed him up. If it wasn’t for the storm, we never would have discovered the bodies.”

“I think you’re right. Matt didn’t count on mother nature unearthing the bodies.” Klaus left the obvious hang in the air. If the violent storm that day did not unearth the bodies, there was a chance that Caroline would have been killed. Matt would not have been distracted by the FBI presence and Caroline wouldn’t have had that moment of clarity in order to break herself free. Caroline would have died in that little cell and Liz would have been left wondering what happened to her daughter. “He would have gotten caught eventually. Matt was on a fast pace to completely devolving. He would have lashed out and done something drastic.”

“That’s not exactly comforting.” Klaus just shook his head. It wasn’t meant to be comforting but Liz did not seem to be the type of woman who wanted reality to be sugarcoated. “When we found the bodies, did I ever tell you what Matt said to me?”

“No. I don’t think you did.”

“He said _‘It’s not her. Caroline is not here_ ’” The bitterness in Liz’s tone took Klaus by surprise but he could not say it was not warranted. “The bastard knew. He told me Caroline was not there because he knew exactly where she was. I screamed her name until I was hoarse and that basted just listened. All the while knowing exactly where she was.”

“She heard you, Liz. She could hear you searching for her that night. She knew that you would always be looking. It gave her strength.” Klaus thought on a moment he shared with Caroline outside the woods of Mystic Falls. “Caroline saved herself. She pulled herself from a dark situation and it was because you taught her to care for herself. In a few years, when you think on this tragedy, remember that.”

“Thank you.” Klaus finished his coffee and walked over to the sink, washing both his mug from his coffee and the one from the night before. He turned to walk out of the kitchen, in order to get ready for the day before Liz stopped him. “Klaus, thank you again. For everything.” Klaus did not say anything. “You mother must be very proud of you.”

“I hope so.” Klaus gave a bittersweet smile, the memory of his mother flashing before his eyes. “She died when I was fifteen, but I’d like to think that if she was here; that she would be proud of me.”

With one last look, Klaus left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. He peeked in on Caroline, who was still sleeping, and as quietly as he could, he grabbed his go back before heading into the bathroom to shower. Much like the day before, Klaus thought about what the day held for him. He thought would staring down the man who not only killed four woman and kidnapped Caroline, but also murdered his best friend for no other reason than to send a message.

It was then that the dam broke inside Klaus. Memories of Marcel flashed through his mind. He thought on Caroline and how she looked that day in the police station when she first escaped. He thought on each of the bodies, now laying cold in the morgue; the last thing they saw was Matt’s rage as he strangled them, and Klaus rested his head against the tile. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He could not stop the grief from consuming him in that moment.

He cried for Marcel. He cried for Rebekah and the loss he knew she was feeling. He cried for his mother and the life she could have had. He cried for the women Matt killed and the grief their families were suffering with.

He cried for Caroline.

He cried out all the emotions that had been building inside him for years.

For the first time in a long time, Klaus let himself feel.

When he was done in the shower, and collected himself enough to face the day, Klaus dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a Henley before heading into the bedroom. The bed was empty and by the sounds going on downstairs, he could assume that she had gone down to the kitchen for breakfast. When Klaus made it downstairs, his go-bag in hand, he saw Caroline, Bonnie and Liz surrounding the kitchen table eating what looked like pancakes; Enzo sitting at their feet begging for food. Caroline’s face lit up when he walked through the door and her eyes searched him; as though she was looking for something to be amiss.

“Would you like something to eat?” Liz offered, pointed to the griddle that was on the counter.

“No thank you.” Klaus replied, the idea of eating before speaking to Matt seemed like an awful idea. His luck would be hearing something so disturbing that his breakfast would end up all over him. “Although, if you have a travel mug, I wouldn’t mind stealing some more coffee. I’ll return it later.”

“We are not worried about a mug.” Caroline told him, rolling his eyes as Liz got up from the table. She grabbed a blue generic-looking travel mug and filled it with coffee before handing it to Klaus; who replied in thanks. Caroline stood and walked over to him with a warm smile. “I’ll walk you out.”

Klaus said his goodbyes to Bonnie and Liz, while Caroline walked out the door with him. They paused in front of his SUV, Klaus opening it in order to set his bag on the front seat and to secure the mug into the cup holder by the driver’s side seat. He turned to see Caroline still looking at him with worry in her eyes.

“Are you okay? I heard you in the shower and you seemed upset. I figured I’d leave you be but if you need to talk...” Klaus reached out and pulled Caroline into a hug; Caroline burring her fact into his chest. Klaus kissed the top of her head while Caroline gave him a slight squeeze around the middle. “This doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m okay.” Klaus whispered. “I just needed a moment. Reality set in and it took me by surprise. That’s all.” Caroline did not look convinced and in truth, Klaus just did not want her to worry more than she already was. She had far too much on her plate to deal with already. “I promise but if I need someone to talk to, you’ll be the first person on my list.”

“Okay.” Caroline pulled away and took his hand. “Thank you, for last night. Maybe it sounds strange, but I feel better. I feel like that no matter what happens today or tomorrow, I can handle it.”

“You’re welcome.” Klaus brought her hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. “Depending how today goes, I plan on heading down to New Orleans first thing in the morning. Do you think I can see you tonight before I leave?”

“As long as you promise to call me the moment you get there.”

“It’s a deal.” Klaus leaned down and kissed Caroline on the lips. It was a soft kiss but full of promise. They both knew they had much to discuss about where they stood and what their plans were. Klaus did not want to push her into something that neither were ready for. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Caroline kissed him one last time before Klaus walked around the SUV and drove off. Klaus looked into the rearview mirror; Caroline watching the car drive off until he turned a corner and it vanished from sight.

When Klaus arrived at the police station, he was greeted with nothing but pure chaos. Reports from all over were swarming the station, hoping to get a glance at the now infamous Matthew Donavan. Part of Klaus wished he would have watched the news that morning, just to prepare himself, because the sight only proved to him that this made national news.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus climbed out of the car and walked directly towards the police station; tuning out the reporters who tossed question after question his way; most focusing on Andi Star and her disappearance. He replied with a vague response that he would not be taking questions and walked directly into the police station; hoping that he would not have to deal with that again.

“Agent Mikaleson!” Klaus paused, turning to see Sean O’Connell advancing on him with wide eyes. He looked awful. His clothes were wrinkled and there were bags under his eyes; it looked as though he had been at the station for house. Klaus could not blame him; if it was Rebekah or anyone of his siblings, he would have done the same. “I heard that they made an arrest. Is it true? Was it really a cop?”

“Yeah. It’s true.” Klaus told him. He reached out and touched Sean’s shoulder, giving it a helpful squeeze. There was something in Sean’s eyes that held a certain type of desperation. He thought back on his conversation with Liz that morning and knew that Sean would be feeling similar emotions. “I can’t say much right now, but we have him. Okay? We have the man who killed Cami and we are going to question him. That is all I have right now. Once I know more, I’ll let you know.”

Sean nodded, but did not look appeased. Klaus could tell that the man was not going anywhere and would be sitting in the police station waiting room for a while. He watched as Sean sat down, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. Klaus left Sean there and headed deeper into the station; searching for Vincent.

Vincent was in the kitchenette, leaning against the counter with a coffee that came from the one café in town in hand and appeared to be well rested. Klaus was sure that when Vincent got to the bed and breakfast the prior night, he probably passed out; a draining case will do that to an agent.

“Caroline’s?” Vincent asked, pointing to the travel mug in Klaus’s hand. The moment the question left his lips, Vincent held up his hand. “Never mind. I don’t want to know. Have you watched the news?” Klaus shook his head negatively. “It’s everywhere. The entire world is digging into Mr. Donovan’s life. Not only that, but they got ahold of the names of all the victims.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.” Vincent drained his mug while Klaus’s mind was on Caroline; wondering how she would fair to have her name out there as the only survivor. “He is in one of the interrogation rooms. We moved Mr. Gilbert to one of the holding cells. Mr. Lockwood’s mother posted his bail this morning. The judge told him that he couldn’t leave town. Ready for this?”

“Lead the way.” Klaus followed Vincent towards the interrogation rooms; down the long sterile hallway. Perched outside the door Klaus was assuming that held Matt, were two agents; charged with both protecting and guarding Matt. Vincent paused before opening the door to the room.

The first thing Klaus noticed was the video camera in the corner; the small light blinking green. The second thing was the man sitting behind the table, his on hand cuffed tightly to the table. His other arm was in a sling; wounded from Klaus’s bullet in his arm. He was dressed in a pair of scrub pants that someone had to of given him at the hospital; donning a ‘Mystic Falls P.D’ shirt similar to the one Caroline wore to bed the prior night. Klaus felt as though the fact that he was wearing such a shirt was a slap in the face to the entire town.

Klaus and Vincent took a seat across from him; Matt’s eyes never leaving Klaus’s. The hatred that was pouring out of those blue eyes didn’t even make Klaus blink. Perhaps it was because Klaus hated Matt with equal measure; perhaps it was the fact that there was nothing but darkness and pure evil lingering behind that youthful face.

“State your name for the record.” Vincent commanded, Matt didn’t even blink or take his eyes off of Klaus. Klaus stared back with equal disgust. Silence hung in the room; neither willing to move. Klaus could feel the evil tingle down his spine while being under Matt’s gaze; but he wasn’t going to give an inch. Klaus was not about to give this man one ounce of satisfaction. “Your name.”

“Matthew Gregory Donovan.” His voice was hollow and dark; the mask he had been wearing completely dropped and the monster fully revealed. Gone was the officer that Klaus had first met. Gone was the boy in the photo during Caroline’s sophomore homecoming dance; only the monster remained.

“Date of birth.”

“February 26, 1993.”

“Walk me through the death of Victoria Donovan.” Vincent commanded and Matt shifted his gaze from Klaus to Vincent. The smile that crossed Matt’s lips was unnerving and made the hairs on the back of Klaus’s neck stand on end. “What was your relationship with her?”

“Vicki was my sister. She had a drug problem and she liked to wander off for months at a time. A little over a year ago she went on a bender. I tried to calm her down, but she was adamant that she needed to leave. She went down to the Lockwood cellars go get high. I followed her there. She had been keeping her stash of drugs there. She even had a bed to lay on in order to get high.”

“Vicki put everything down there?”

“What? Did you think I did it?” Matt sneered at him. “She had been using that place for a while. I wouldn’t let her keep the drugs in the house. It upset April to see it. She wanted Vicki to get clean, but Vick wouldn’t listen. I told Vicki that if she wanted to ruin her life, she wouldn’t be doing it in my house.”

“Tell us how she died.” Klaus told him and the look Matt sent him told Klaus exactly what Matt was thinking. Matt deemed himself better than Klaus and was not going to dignify him with answers. Vincent noticed the shift as well and shot Klaus a look.

“Mr. Donovan, tell me how your sister died.”

“She wanted to leave town. She was just like our mother, always running off doing god know what with god knows who. She was sleeping with Damon Salvatore for the simple fact that he would toss her a few bucks for her to go and get high. We got into an argument. She stormed out of the house. I followed her to the cellars. She was going to gather up her drugs and leave town. I made her stay.” Klaus knew what he meant. He drugged Vicki with her own drugs and kept her down in the Lockwood cellars. “I tried to convince her to stay with me. I begged her not to leave like our mother did. The drugs worked quickly through her system and she got ahold of my phone. She called Jeremy and Tyler. By the time they got there, she was gone.”

“You mean she was dead?” Vincent asked and Matt just smirked, confirming exactly what occurred. He was angry that Vicki called for help and in a fit of rage, he killed her. He wrapped his hands around her neck and strangled her until she could no longer breathe. “And then?”

“Watching the life leave her eyes was exhilarating. I knew then that she would be with me always. I needed to be as close to her as possible.” Matt shifted to gaze at Klaus and leaned as the handcuffs and injured arm would allow. “Do you know what it is like, Klaus, to have a fresh body at your mercy? It was the ultimate connection; being inside her then. She couldn’t leave me, and, in that moment, I knew she would be mine forever. I would have had her longer if I didn’t hear Jeremey and Tyler coming down the tunnel.”

Klaus felt his stomach church, glad that he did not eat the pancakes that Liz had made that morning. If he had, Klaus was sure that he would have vomited just by the amount of nausea he was feeling in that moment. Klaus had been in that cellar were such unspeakable evil had occurred. He knew how long it took to get to the cell where he kept those innocent women. He would have had enough time to redress Vicki and himself.

“What about April Young?”

“She was my girlfriend. We had been together for a little while, but she didn’t want to advertise it in town. It was actually Vicki who got us together.” Matt sat back in his chair, appearing more at ease than he had been previously. “She lived in Richmond but was lonely. She didn’t really have friends and hated her job. When she got pregnant, I convinced her to move back to Mystic Falls. We were going to raise the baby together. We were thinking of naming the baby Kelly if it was a girl, after my mother.”

“I’m assuming that April changed her mind about moving back to Mystic Falls?” Vincent asked. Klaus, for a moment, thought it was a blessing that this man never got the chance to be a father. Klaus knew what it was like to be raised by a monster and he could not imagine what damage someone like Matt could do to a child.

“No. April wanted to keep our relationship quiet. Her father did not approve of pre-marital sex and didn’t want him knowing that she was seeing someone. When she changed her mind about moving back, all because her father did not approve of her having a baby, we fought. She tried to convince me to move to Richmond; but Richmond is not safe. I needed her to stay in Mystic Falls. She refused, but I made her stay anyway. I made sure she wouldn’t leave me.”

“How did you get her down into the cellars?”

“It was easy. I told her I would drive her back to Richmond but once we reached ‘Welcome’ sign; I slammed her head against the window. April was small and carrying her through the woods was easy. Once I had her down there, I used some of the drugs that Vicki had left. April was happy down there. It was easy. We watched our baby grow. Her stomach was just starting to show when I strangled her. I had time with April. I had her more than once. We were a family.”

“Thanks for that.” Klaus muttered with a disgusted look on his face. Vincent appeared unfazed; his professional demeanor unbreakable. However, there was something in his eye that made Klaus realize that his boss was just as disturbed as he was. “How did you know Andi Star? I was told recently that you dated her in high school?”

“Andi? Yes. Sophomore year, or my sophomore year. It was only a few months before she got accepted into a college in South Carolina. She abandoned me, just like the rest of them.”

“She was eighteen and planning for her future. That is not abandonment. That’s moving on.” Klaus told him in a stony voice. Matt flinched and Klaus knew that if he was not in an interrogation room, Matt would have lunged at him. “There was a gap between April’s death and Andi’s kidnapping.”

“I ran out of medication. I used Vicki’s last bit on April. Jeremy had helped me bury both Vicki and April, I figured that he would be able to get some for me. He came through after a bit of persuasion. Then at the Salvatore Christmas party, we all witnessed that argument between Andi and Damon. I could tell that Andi was going to leave him, just like she left me. She abandons people. She leaves Mystic Falls. Just like Vicki and April. Just like my mother.”

“So, you kidnapped her, held her captive and killed her.” Vincent told him and when Matt began to speak again, possibly to go into more detail about the vile things he did to Andi, Vincent held up his hand. “No need to comment more. Jeremey Gilbert help you bury that body too?” Matt agreed. “Tell me about Camille O’Connell.”

“Cami.” Matt smiled and tilted his head. “Sweet, sweet Cami. I met her by happenstance. It was at the Grill and she was passing through town. She wanted to take a tour of it. Found small towns charming and was thinking of moving to one. Like the good Mystic Falls citizen that I am, I sung our town praises. I thought I had her convinced to stay but she kept saying she was on her way to Boston. Wasn’t hard to convince her to come home with me and into my bed. I liked her.”

“Why?”

“Blonde hair. Blue eyes. She looked like my mother.” Klaus paused; it was then that something clicked inside his brain. Matt continued to allude towards his mother. From the little Klaus knew, Kelly Donovan abandoned her children while they were in high school, leaving Matt to take care of his wild sister. Something did not sit right with him in the pit of his stomach.

“And you repeated the process? Kidnapped her, held her, killed her and then mutilated her body before calling Jeremy to help dump the body at the Fall’s?” Klaus asked, knowing the answer. He thought on Sean O’Connell who was still sitting out in the police station waiting room; wondering about the man who murdered his twin sister. “Tell me about your mother.”

“What about her?”

“When did she leave you?”

“Who said she left?” Matt taunted and Klaus’s heart stopped. He wondered where exactly Kelly had wondered off to and if anyone had heard from her. If she was anything like Vicki, then there was a chance that everyone assumed she just vanished on a bender. Life moved on and when she never turned up again, no one thought twice about it. “You know who else bears a resemblance to my mother? Caroline.”

“Don’t talk about her.” Klaus said in a low tone. Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder in warning, but he did not notice. Matt smirked at him, knowing that he was getting under his skin. Klaus’s fist balled under the table. “Where is your mother?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to hear about Caroline? About how I stalked her outside her home? Drugged her? Chained her up in a small cell and had every intention of adding her to my collection?” Matt sneered. “No. No, what you want to hear is about how I fantasized what I would do to her cold body once I killed her? Do you want to know what it would be like? To be inside her when there was no life looking back at you from her cold, dead blue eyes.”

A haze of red flashed before Klaus’s eyes and before he could realize what he was doing; or the fact that there was a camera, he launched across the table, grabbing Matt’s injured shoulder, squeezing it has hard as he could. Matt cried out in pain, it only lasted for a second before Vincent grabbed ahold of Klaus and pulled him back.

“Klaus! Out! Now!” Vincent cried, completely flustered and angry. Klaus didn’t care. He continued to glare at Matt who was now laughing as though he was at a comedy show. This is what he wanted; to get under his skin. Klaus glared at Matt one last time before turning to head out the door.

“Agent Mikaelson.” Klaus froze at the door as Matt’s voice reached him; his tone almost caressing. “Ask Caroline who it was that visited her at the hospital after Damon beat her. Ask her who it was that sat with her at her dad’s grave when he died. Who was it that picked her up drunk at the Grill more times than anyone could count? Vicki was my sister. April and Andi were my girlfriends. Cami was a one-night stand. Caroline, well, you could say I was her only true friend.”

Klaus wanted to turn around and tell Matt that he was nothing to Caroline. That no matter what he had done in the past for her, meant nothing. Maybe once it had mattered but now, Matt was nothing more than the scum beneath Caroline’s shoe. However, knowing that he already let his temper control him once, Klaus walked out of the interrogation room.

Anger was still pumping through his veins at the mere thought that Matt had any claim over Caroline. While Klaus understood jealousy, having been cheated on by his college girlfriend, he never understood the concept of claiming ownership over another person. The mere thought that Matt wanted to own Caroline, and what he would do to her, made Klaus want to strangle him.

Logically, he knew that his emotions were clouding his judgment. He had stared down child molesters, rapists, terrorist and other serial killers, but never had any of them made Klaus as angry as Matthew Donovan. He knew it was because he had hurt Caroline and the plans he had for Caroline made his blood boil. He wanted to strike out and hit something; preferably Matt but he knew that he already crossed a line there.

Frankly, he crossed many lines during this investigation.

“Klaus.” Klaus turned around to see Caroline standing in the middle of the police station. He looked her over, searching for any sort of bodily injury; but she appeared well enough. She wore a pair of jeans and tank-top; not the ones from the previous day, telling Klaus that either she or Bonnie had gone back to the house to grab some clothes. Klaus assumed Bonnie. The bruise on Caroline’s face was still looked painful but he could see that some of the swelling went down. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t.” Klaus reached out and Caroline slipped her hand through his. Klaus looked over her shoulder to see Bonnie giving Elena the third degree; with Damon and Stefan standing in the background, ready to intervene if necessary. Klaus had forgotten about Elena and how she would most likely still be in a jail cell. Her seventy-two-hour hold would be coming to an end, so it was no surprise to Elena in the general area. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom wanted to lay down for a bit before coming back here. I have a feeling that she is not going to leave this station until Matt is gone.” Caroline told him and Klaus nodded, leaning forward to kiss her. It was gentle and comforting; the anger Klaus as feeling slowly began to evaporate. “Bonnie and I pulled in, saw the chaos outside and snuck in the back. Perk of being the sheriff’s daughter; knowing the secret entrances.”

“Right.” Klaus laughed lightly. She gave him a soft smile that did not reach her eyes. It was clear that she came to the station for a reason and that Klaus, although a bonus, was not the reason why she was there. “You want to see him, don’t you?”

“I have to Klaus.” Caroline whispered. Her eyes watered and Klaus felt his heart break; he hated seeing Caroline cry. Watching her completely break the night before was more than he felt he could handle; even though he knew he would stand by her if it happened again. “I feel like he is controlling my life right now and I need to see him in order to take it back. I can’t let him win. I just can’t.”

“Okay.” Klaus sighed. He pulled Caroline to him and she buried her face into his chest. He ran his hands down her back, hoping to bring some semblance of comfort. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see both Stefan and Damon eyeing him in curiosity. Clearly, they had not been made aware of the status of Caroline’s relationship with Klaus. “I can’t let you in to see him; and I might have gotten kicked out of his interrogation room.”

“Why?”

“He was taunting me, and I fell for it.”

“Did you hurt him?”

“Not enough.” Klaus sounded bitter, even to his own ears. Caroline pulled back from his embrace and he could almost see the ghost of a smile. “I can take you into the joining room. The one with the two-way mirror. Will that work?”

Caroline nodded and Klaus held out his hand. She linked their fingers together and Klaus guided her towards the interrogation rooms. This was part of the police station she had never seen before; despite the fact that she was well acquainted with the station, having spent the most of her child playing in it. Klaus nodded to some of the agents and officers who were lingering near the door; either stationed there as a guard or curiosity; hoping to get a glimpse at Matt.

Klaus lead her into the small room, and he watched as Caroline’s eyes flickered towards Matt immediately. Klaus had no desire to look at the man again and his concern now laid with Caroline. Caroline’s expression remained passive; betraying no hint of terror at the sight of Matt. Klaus reached out and placed his hand on her back, showing her comfort in the only way he could think of.

“Walk me through the murder of Special Agent Marcel Gerard.” Vincent’s voice sounded through the speakers of the interrogation room. Klaus’s body stilled at the mention of his old friend’s name. Caroline reached out to him, pulling him closer so she could lean against him. “Why kill him?”

“They were getting in the way. I needed Caroline back and they had her too closely guarded. I had thought killing one of them would send a message for the other to leave. Clearly, I was wrong.” Matt replied, his voice lost that taunting tone he held when speaking to Klaus. Now he just appeared as though he was bored. “I had been blackmailing Tyler Lockwood for a few days and contacted him for help.”

“He was blackmailing Tyler?” Caroline whispered and Klaus remembered that she had not known about that part of the story yet. He nodded but tilted his head towards the interrogation room; indicating that he would tell her later.

“I had stopped at the police station that night after spending a few hours at the Grill talking with Cami’s brother, I had told a co-worker that I needed to grab something from my desk. I saw Agent Gerard leave and Agent Mikaelson stay behind.” Matt paused and Klaus turned to look at Matt in time to see a smirk cross his lips. “I called Tyler and told him that he needed to do me a favor. We met at his house and I told him that he was to wear a ski mask and deliver a message.”

“You’re referring to the note that was tied to a rock and tossed through Ms. Forbes’s window?” Vincent asked and Caroline froze. Her eyes were wide, and tears streamed down her face. Klaus knew that she was feeling a whole new sense of betrayal was crashing over her. Tyler had broken her heart when he cheated on her, but this was something completely different. Klaus knew that he was going to have to tell her the rest.

“Yes. If he didn’t, I was going to make his life difficult.”

“You mean by releasing the tape he made of himself and Ms. Marshall.”

“Yes.”

“And then what?”

“I had been listening to Caroline’s conversations. I knew that her mother was staying the night with her. I listened as she called Agent Mikaelson in a panic and I watched as he raced towards Caroline’s house. While he was doing that, I went to the motel that where he and Agent Gerard had been staying, after making a pit stop at one of my storage units to pick up some red paint. Remind me to tell you what I have stashed in there. I’m sure you find it most…riveting.” Matt gave a chuckle. “Breaking in was easy. You’d think for federal agents they would have at least used the chain on the door.”

“Are you okay?” Caroline whispered and Klaus looked down at her. He did not realize he had been squeezing her hand tightly and a wave of guilt passed through him. This was not about his grief over Marcel’s murder; it was about Caroline facing her monster. “It’s okay Klaus. This can’t be any easier on you than it is me.”

“I’m okay.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and they turned back to listen to Matt speak. “I promise.”

“The agent didn’t even budge. He was dead asleep, pun intended.” Klaus saw Vincent’s hand flex in anger, but he kept his composure. There was a reason why Vincent held such a high position in the FBI; he did not allow his temper to get in the way. “I raised my gun and fired a bullet straight into his head. I thought about strangling him; I prefer that method, but I couldn’t spend too much time there.”

“I’m assuming that the fact that Agent Gerard was not a weakened woman factored into that decision. If you attempted to strangle him, he would have woken up and possible overpowered you, leading you getting captured.” Matt said nothing; only confirming Vincent’s theory. “Then you used the red paint to write a message on the wall.” Vincent flipped through the file in front of him and recited what he read. “Get the fuck out of Mystic Falls.”

“Pity Agent Mikaelson didn’t listen. I gave him a chance.”

“What did you do with the gun?” Vincent asked, ignoring Matt’s comment. “When you were holding Ms. Forbes hostage in her home yesterday; you did not bring your gun. What happened to it?”

“I tossed it in the Falls after I killed the agent. And I never intended to hold her hostage. I just needed her back. I needed her to come with me. I brought some of the Dilaudid with me, intending to use in on Caroline. I was not expecting the agents to be with her when she arrived home. I had to use the last bit of the Dilaudid on the agent, so I improvised.” Matt paused, shifting in his chair. “I have to use the bathroom. I’m still allowed bathroom breaks, right?”  
“Very well.” Vincent stood and walked towards the door, never taking his eyes off of Matt. He wrapped his knuckles a few times on the door and two agents that Klaus did not know the names of came into the room. “Take him to the bathroom. Do not let him out of your sight.”

Matt chuckled as the agents slowly uncuffed the arm that was chained to the table. The agents pulled Matt from the chair and started to guide him to the door. Vincent sat back down on the chair and began massaging his forehead as though he was slowly trying to ease a migraine. Klaus held out his arms, pulling Caroline into them as they listened to Matt’s feet scuffle past the door they were in; the chains holding his feet together dragged against the ground.

A silence hung over them as Caroline pressed her eat against Klaus’s chest. Klaus kissed the top of her head, just holding her. He knew that she was going to have questions. There were so many things she did not know. Caroline did not know about the tapes that had her in it. Part of him wanted to tell her, he wanted no secrets from her; but the more rational part of him knew that she could not handle that after everything she had been through.

Klaus would tell her; just not now. He would get the tapes from Tyler first. He knew that his mother posted his bail, but it would not be hard to track him down. The tape he made with Hayley Marshall would be considered evidence, since it was the one Matt used to blackmail him with it; but the ones that Caroline were in were fair game and Klaus would ensure that they were destroyed.

Then there was the one that Klaus and Caroline unknowingly made.

“What are you thinking about?” Caroline whispered into his chest and Klaus could not help but chuckle in a humorless tone. Caroline pulled away and looked up at him in confusion. “What?”

“Just thinking about something I have to tell you that you are not going to like.” Klaus pursed his lips. “I learned of it yesterday but by the time, Matt had already….” Caroline looked down, understanding what he meant. “Then you had a rough night and…I promise that I will make it better.”

“Just tell me. Whatever it is, it cannot be worse than what I’ve already experienced.” Klaus looked at her and he was taken aback at how strong she was. She was standing before him, ready to stare down the man who he knew was going to haunt her nightmares for a very long time. He had seen grown men break under the terror she went through and yet she was standing on her own two feet. “Please.”

“Matt knew we had sex.” Klaus told her and Caroline nodded; the note Tyler through her window confirmed that. “He was blackmailing Tyler with a sex tape he made with Hayley. I believe she was the woman you caught him in bed with?” Caroline nodded and there was a slight scowl on her face. “Tyler had installed a camera into the television in your bedroom. Matt had him reactivate it in order to spy on you.”

“You’re telling that my ex-fiancé had a camera installed in my bedroom?” The pure look of disgust on Caroline’s face only confirmed what Klaus already knew; Caroline had no idea about the camera. “That means that Matt actually watched us have sex. No. I refuse to let him take that from us. That night meant-“Her eyes went wide and she looked at Klaus in completely terror and disbelief. “Wait. Does that mean Tyler has sex tapes of me!? He lived with me! He slept in that bed. We had…. oh my god. I’m going to be sick.”

“Caroline.” Klaus leaned took her face in his hands, being gentle of the bruise on her face, and looked at her. “I promise you; I will get those tapes from him. I will ensure you that you have them and you can what you want with them. Keep them. Destroy them. The decision will be yours to make.”

“What about the one with us? Who is going to see that?” Klaus knew how she felt. He did not want anyone else intruding upon that moment. It was something shared between them and he wanted to keep it that way. Even with the series of events that were triggered by them having sex that night, Klaus found that he could not regret it. The words were on his lips but then suddenly, they were gone; pulled in another direction but the sound that echoed through the police station.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The sound of a gunshot tore Klaus’s eyes from Caroline towards the door. His heart began beating wildly. Screams could be heard from out in the lobby and a thousand thoughts rang through his head. He kissed Caroline on the top of her head.

“Stay here.” Caroline nodded and Klaus bolted for the door, meeting Vincent in the hallway; who reacted in the same manner he had. They exchanged a quickly look, both pulling their guns from their holsters on their hips and headed into the general area of the police station. People, cops, agents and personal that worked within the police station, were running towards the exits. However, they could hear shouting coming from one end of the police station.

Towards the bathroom.

Klaus and Vincent took off as fast as their legs would carry them and dodged the people running in the opposite direction. The scene they came upon in the bathroom was something neither one expected to see. A few agents were standing with stiff postures, guns raised and pointing towards a man in the middle of the bathroom.

Sean O’Connell had a gun raised and was pointing into a bathroom stall; appearing unfazed by the fact that several guns were pointing at him. Klaus holstered his gun and waved for the other agents to lower their weapon. Klaus slowly stepped up close to Sean who was still completely unaware of their presence. Klaus turned to look into the bathroom stall and was unsurprised at the sight; having expected it the moment he saw Sean holding the gun.

Matthew Donovan was dead in a bathroom stall, pants around his ankles and several bullets in his chest.

Klaus reached up slowly and placed his hand on Sean’s hand, slowly taking the gun from his hand. Sean finally realized that Klaus was there and handed the gun over easily. There was a flicker of understanding in Sean’s eyes and Klaus knew that he was going to come quietly; accepting any fate that was handed to him with open arms.

“I told you not to take your eyes off of him!” Vincent yelled at the agents angerly. Klaus knew that this entire investigation had gone sideways, and part other was his fault. “How the hell does someone walk into a police station with a gun and no one notice!?”

“Sean.” Klaus whispered as he pulled out his handcuffs. He moved Sean’s hands behind his back easily and put them on his wrists; Vincent still yelling in the background with such anger in his voice. “Why? Why do this? You just ruined your own life.”

“He killed Cami.” Sean told him, almost as though it was the easiest sentence to say in the world. There was a broken look in his eye that Klaus knew he would never recover from. “You told me once that you’d do it. You told me that if it was your sister, that you’d kill the bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So remember how I mentioned all the way back in chapter six (I think) that something changed in the story? That I had a lightbulb moment? 
> 
> This was it. So in my outline Matt actually kills himself in the bathroom by suffocating himself with a plastic bag. The logic behind that was that he wanted to be with his victims but something always felt off with that.
> 
> When I was writing the dialogue between Klaus and Sean..it hit me. Cami and Sean were really close, twins, and he would do anything to avenge the murder of his sister. When I had Klaus say "I'd kill the bastard", I was like.....oh!!!!!!!!! foreshadow. 
> 
> My own damn story foreshadowed me! Lmao.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

The Lockwood Manor was just as uninspiring as Klaus remembered. Perhaps it was the quiet disbelief that settled over the small town of Mystic Falls after the arrest and the murder of Matthew Donovan but he found that nothing seemed particularly special about the manor at all. At first chaos broke out, news reports scrambling to get a shot of the body of the newly discovered serial killer. Hundreds upon hundreds of questions were fired out on who exactly Matthew Donovan was. 

Who was he and what drove him to commit such heinous murders? Everyone wanted answers to a thousand questions that would be posed in the coming months. A reporter got a glimpse of Caroline and suddenly, she found that she couldn’t even go to the simplest places, like her mother’s home without being bombarded by reporters. Klaus was stuck at the police station, cleaning up a mess that would leave an everlasting stain. 

Once the chaos subsided and sun set; an eerily clam engulfed the town. Klaus sat in Liz’s office the entire night with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. He had planned to spend the night with Caroline; one last night with her before he headed towards New Orleans. However, he was listening to the director of the FBI ream Vincent and him out on the handling of this case. It turned out to be a bureaucratic nightmare. A part of Klaus felt guilty for leaving Vincent to deal with the fallout, but Klaus meant what he said, once this was solved, he was done with the FBI.  
One more task and he was no longer an agent of the bureau; almost one more task.

Klaus left the police station as the sun was just peaking over the trees. He escaped before the vultures descended; in search of a story. The town looked peaceful and idealic; that serene look that TV shows and movies like to portray small towns to be. For a moment, Klaus could look at this town and think that nothing bad could happen in Mystic Falls. He understood why someone would want to settle down here, get married and have children. Then he thought on Matt and how that opinion got warped and twisted and suddenly Mystic Falls held little appeal for him.

Except for Caroline. 

Klaus passed her house, knowing that she would not be there. After Matt was killed and Caroline ushered out of the police station, she found that she was not able to go to her home (not that she wanted to) or even her mother’s for the simple fact that some reporter would be waiting for her. Even though her monster was dead and had a long road ahead of her in the healing process, its infuriated Klaus that she could not even let her guard down without someone demanding her opinion. 

It was why Klaus found himself standing in the middle of a grand living room watching Tyler copy all the tapes he made a of himself having sex with various women onto flash drives that Klaus brought with him. It became clear, just by the setting of the bedroom on the tapes, that Hayley was not the only woman he cheated on Caroline with. The thought was disgusting to Klaus. If in the future their relationship gets to the point that he hoped it would, he would have no need to have other women in his bed. 

Fidelity was something very important to Klaus; both giving and receiving it. 

“Ensure that the videos with Caroline are on one of the drives alone. Put the rest on the other.” Klaus told him and Tyler wisely did not comment. “I’m turning the videos over to the Mystic Falls police. They will distribute them to the women who are on them. If it is discovered you have more tapes of women who do not realize that they are on camera when they slept with you, trust me that Liz Forbes will ensure that you go down for them as well.”

“What does it matter? I’m facing jail time already.” Tyler told Klaus in a broken tone. Klaus gazed at him and saw the stress, worry and fear lingering in each line of his face. Two metal splints were sitting across is nose, attempting to heal the nasal fracture that Klaus caused him when he slammed his face against the interrogation table. Seeing them gave Klaus a delighted sort of pleasure.

“Yes. You are.” Klaus told him and it was hard to keep the glee out of his tone. “You are being charged with aiding and abetting in the murder of a federal agent. Don’t worry though. I’m sure mommy will hire you a good lawyer and after a decade behind bars, less if you’re on your very best behavior, you’ll be out. Living back in the manor probably. You’ll never find a good job but then again you don’t work anyway. I’m sure your girlfriend will be here to welcome you with open arms. How is that going anyway? What was her name? Ah yes, Ms. Parker.”

“She dumped me.”

“Good for her.”

“Do you have to be such a dick about this?” Tyler snapped and narrowed his eyes at Klaus. It was clear that Tyler did not think highly on the agent; but seeing Tyler squirm brought a certain level of enjoyment to Klaus. “I’m doing what you ask. I’m going to give you the videos and doing everything my attorney tells me. Why are you being such an asshole?” 

“When I leave Mystic Falls, I’m going to New Orleans. There is a woman by the name of Celeste Dubois who lives there. She is an older woman in her seventies, and she is Marcel’s grandmother. She raised Marcel when his mother abandoned him. She didn’t have much. In fact, I think her entire house could fit in your living room and dining room combined.” Klaus told him, seeing how Tyler’s eyes scanned the room for its size. “The one thing she did have was a loving grandson. You helped take that from her. I will sit with her and listen to her cry. I will hold her hand as she buries the remarkable young man she raised. So, yes. I do have to be a dick about it.” 

Tyler said nothing in return, instead focusing on the remaining videos. Klaus watched him and could see the guilt passing through his mind. It was true that Tyler did not know exactly Matt’s plans the night he told Tyler to throw the rock through Caroline’s window and that would be factored into his sentence, but Tyler was going to jail. 

“Here. This is all of them.” Tyler handed Klaus the two black flash drives that he had brought with him. Klaus put the flash drives in his bag and walked over to Tyler and looked over his shoulder. Klaus reached down, unplugged the laptop and snapped it shut. “Hey! What are you doing?!” 

“Do you honestly believe that we would let you keep this? Oh no. This is property of Mystic Falls police now. Once they go through and ensure that everything is off it, it will be returned to Mayor Lockwood.” Klaus smirked at him and shoved the laptop in his bag. He walked towards the front of the house, calling at Tyler over his shoulder. “Have a good day, Tyler. I hope to never have to speak to you again.” 

“Wait!?” Tyler called and Klaus paused. “What is going to happen to Jeremy and Elena?”

“Elena will get off easy compared to the rest of you. She is looking at probation and probably will never be able to practice medicine, ever. The hospital she worked at is under investigation for taking Damon Salvatore’s bribe. He is also facing a few charges for that but with everything going on, he’ll get a slap on the wrist.” Klaus paused looking at Tyler. “Jeremy is looking at a similar sentence to yourself, about five or so years of jail time.”

“I was just trying to protect myself. Okay? Matt was blackmailing me and I didn’t….I didn’t want to be sitting in this exact position.” 

“Let me put something in prospective for you. Jeremy did what he did, because he loved Anna. He was convinced that she was going to be next. Its actions were wrong, and he should never have supplied Matt with the Dilaudid nor should he have continued to help bury the bodies; but I can at least understand why he did it. People do crazy things for the ones they love.” Klaus thought and his mind immediately flashed to Caroline. “You on the other hand, did everything because you’re selfish.”

“I was just trying to protect myself. Anyone else would have done the same. Jeremy did”

“There is no excuse Mr. Lockwood. None. Because if Matt never started killing those women, you still would have been making those sex tapes. One day it would have caught up with you and you still would have lost everything. Jeremy on the other hand, would have still gotten clean, lived his life and probably married that woman he loves so much. Think on that while you sleep in jail cell.” 

“One more thing.”

“What?”

“Is it true? What they found in Matt’s storage unit yesterday?” Klaus looked at Tyler. He shouldn’t have been surprised. It was all over the news that the FBI stormed Matt’s home and storage units, even after he had died. It was no secret and it would have been all over town by now what was found. 

“Yeah. It is.” Klaus turned around and left, hoping that it was the last time he would ever have to gaze upon Tyler’s face again. He walked back out into the sunlight and scowled at the sight. Reporters were starting to pull up to the Lockwood property, hoping to see Tyler; knowledge that the Mayor’s son was involved in the murder of four women was bound to be newsworthy. In his honest opinion, it was the least Tyler deserved to have his name plastered all over the country and in the most negative light possible.

Klaus walked briskly to his SUV, hoping to avoid being cornered. He heard a reporter or two shout the word ‘agent’, calling him in hopes of getting a word. Klaus ignored them. Within the hour, he knew the manor would be swarming with reporters. The thought made him smile; it was petty, but he could not help but enjoy the fall out. 

Klaus drove through town again, sending a quick text before leaving. The town seemed more alive; people milling about on the sidewalks and more cars seemed to be on their way to work. Klaus could see remains of a structure that used to hold this town up; but it was drowning in the memory that was Matthew Donovan. Mystic Falls would survive but it would forever follow that dark cloud that would never really go away.

He pulled up outside of Bonnie’s bakery, seeing Vincent sitting out front with a coffee in hand and what appeared to be a donut. Klaus was sure that Bonnie saw him and provided him with anything he wanted while he waited. He looked tired and Klaus could not blame him; they both had a very long night. Vincent wanted nothing more than to go back to D.C and put this town behind him. 

Taking a long deep breath, Klaus climbed out of his SUV and strolled over to the bench Vincent was sitting on; bag from the Lockwood Manor in hand. He sat down beside his former boss, who picked up a disposable cut beside him and handed it to Klaus. Coffee. Klaus smirked at Vincent and took the cup happily. It was good to see that even though Vincent would probably curse the remainder of Klaus’s existence, he didn’t hate him completely. 

“Thank you.” Klaus told him but Vincent didn’t reply. Klaus handed him the bag with the laptop and one of the flash drives. “Here is Tyler Lockwood’s laptop. There is a flash drive with copies of all the videos on there. I had him separate the videos of Caroline and I’ll ensure she gets it.”

“Good.” Vincent told him with a nod. “I’ll give the laptop to the DA and she will decide what charges to press. I told Slater that he was going to go through these videos and identify the women. We will ensure that each are made aware of the videos and that they get a copy. They can decide what to do with them. Keep them or burn them.”

“What about the copies that belong to the police and the FBI?” Klaus knew what he was asking, as did Vincent. He was not asking about the plethora of videos of Tyler having sex; he pitied Slater for having to watch those. The last thing Klaus would want to see is Tyler Lockwood thrusting into some woman who unknowingly was being filmed. Klaus was asking about the tapes of Caroline. He had a copy to give to her, but that did not mean they were gone forever.

“If Mr. Lockwood does not take the plea deal the DA, the video of him and Ms. Marshall will most likely be used in his trial.” Klaus nodded in understanding. “As for the rest, they will be under lock and key. No one will have access them to in order to protect the women. Including Ms. Forbes.”

“Good.” Klaus replied, a sickening thought in his stomach. The thought of Caroline on a video during an intimate moment made him feel ill. While it was one thing to take a video while have sex with both parties’ consent, it was a crime when one party was unaware of the fact that they were being filmed. “And what of the other one?”

“You mean the one of you and Ms. Forbes having sex in her bedroom that sent a serial killer with mommy issues on a downward spiral?” Vincent told him in a monotone that told Klaus that he was still bitter over it. Klaus rolled his eyes at him, showing him that he really did not care. “Trust me when I say the director wants that buried. The murder of Matthew Donovan already has made the FBI look like incompetent fools, the director does not want the public to know that the lead agent was screwing one of the victims.” 

“It was more than that.” Klaus told him. The director of the FBI reamed Klaus a new one the previous night on his conduct with a witness. While Klaus had enough pride to know that he deserved the scolding, he did not like how his relationship with Caroline painted as something trivial and dirty; Caroline meant more than that to him. “It wasn’t just about sex with her. It was so much more than that.”

“I believe you but at the end of the day, your actions with her set off a chain of events that I now have to clean up.” There was no malice or anger in Vincent’s voice. Klaus was sure that he just did not have it in him to be angry anymore. “It is a good thing you quit. Don’t take this the wrong way, you’re a good agent and I’ll give a reference if you need one, but if you stayed with the FBI, you would be facing some serious disciplinary action.”

“Yup.” Klaus smirked at him, not caring about what action the director would have taken if Klaus stayed. He wasn’t. He was done and knowing that he no longer was going to chase monsters, he felt this weight lift off his shoulders that he did not realize that he was carrying. “Once I am done in New Orleans, I want no part of that life anymore.” 

“Can you let me know when Marcel’s funeral will be? I’d like to attend.” Klaus nodded in agreement. It would be good for his grandmother to see that Marcel was a loved agent. “What are your plans once you’re done?”

“I’m not sure. I plan on staying in New Orleans for a bit. Help Marcel’s grandmother where I can but after that, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go back to England or find some city in the States. Look for work. I haven’t really thought that far.” Vincent nodded. “You? How much trouble are you in?”

“I’ll be fine. As long as a case does not go sideways like this one, I will keep my position until I decide to retire. Although, honestly, this case has given me enough grey hairs that maybe I can pass for retirement age early.” Klaus snorted at that, giving Vincent a look of disbelief. 

“You would lose your mind three days into retirement. No. You’ll never retire. In a few years, this mess will be forgotten, some new tragedy will emerge, and you’ll be offered a promotion. You’re on the fast track to becoming the director and you know it.” Klaus shook his head and drank from his coffee cup again. “Retirement. Please. You’ll probably die at your desk, found by the cleaning crew late one night.” 

“You’re a pain in my ass. You that know, that right?” Vincent just looked at Klaus with a mixture of annoyance and amusement; but could not contradict Klaus’s prediction. “If you were still my agent, I’d throttle you.” Klaus snorted again, his amusement growing with Vincent’s comments. Vincent just rolled his eyes at him and picked up the bag with the laptop inside it. “I’ll make a pit stop at the District Attorney’s office before overseeing Mr. O’Connell’s transportation to the prison that will be his home for a while. It’s a shame. A man like that, throwing his life away for scum like Matt Donovan.” 

“I’m not saying I would have done it, but I understand why he did.” Klaus told Vincent honestly, and his former boss nod; making Klaus wonder if he had any siblings. From everything Klaus knew, Vincent had an ex-wife and a daughter he saw six weeks each summer and on holidays. Other than that, he was married to his job and always would be. “I’ll see you at Marcel’s funeral.” 

“I’ll see you then.” Vincent stood from the bench and grabbed the bag. He walked over to the trashcan and tossed his now empty coffee cup into the bin. Klaus watched as he climbed into a SUV and pulled out of the spot; driving off into town. Klaus took another long drink of his coffee and tossed it into the same bin that Vincent discarded his. He looked around and there were several people moving to and from places, Klaus figured he would have to get out of dodge before long if he did not want to be cornered by a stray reporter. Hopefully, the reports all swarmed the Lockwood Manor and left the rest of the town in peace. 

Klaus walked over to the bakery door, seeing Bonnie moving around inside and knocked. The sign on the door indicated that the bakery was still closed, which Klaus found unusual. The bakery should be open at this time, eager for early morning customers. Bonnie looked up and moved around to let Klaus inside the bakery. 

“Closed?”

“Yeah. I don’t plan on opening for a few days. Anna is taking some personal time and frankly, Caroline needs a hide out with reporters hounding her at every turn. We left Enzo at Liz, hoping the barking dog would chance them off.” Bonnie told him bitterly. “You would think that her status as ‘victim’ would garner some sympathy from reporters; but nope, it was chaos yesterday once we left the station.”

“I believe that. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to be here.” Bonnie waved her hand, ignoring his apology. Both Caroline and Bonnie knew why he was stuck at the police station. Sean O’Connell murdering Matt in the middle of a police station on top of a confession was a perfect excuse as to why he did not stay with Caroline has he had originally planned. “How is she?”

“Annoyed. I think her frustration with the reports masked her shock over Matt and what happened yesterday. She took a sleeping pill but was up and about when I came down here.” Klaus nodded, his eyes looking towards the ceiling. He had learned, via text message, that Caroline would be staying at Bonnie’s until the media hype died down and that Bonnie lived in the flat above her bakery. Liz was pretty much living out of her office; writing citations towards any reporter who came within five feet of Caroline. “Is it true? About what they found in Matt’s storage unit?” 

“Yeah. It is.” He echoed the same words he had said to Tyler when he had asked that very same question. Klaus had not been with the agents who searched Matt’s house and units; having been already deep in a phone conference with Vincent and the director but what they had found came to no surprise to Klaus. “The body of Kelly Donovan was found locked in a freezer in Matt’s storage unit. She had been there, in freezer at least, for ten years? Matt had the storage unit for only a few years, so I have a suspicion he moved the freezer from his home at some point.” 

“I remember in when we were in school that Kelly would up and leave all the time. When Vicki and Matt were little, she would take them with her. God knows what they saw. When they were older, she would come and go, always having some new boyfriend and Matt would be forced to care for Vicki. When she stopped showing up, no really questioned it. Especially since Vicki was going down the same path. God. All those times he slept on Caroline’s couch because Kelly never came home; it was because he killed her.”

“We have no definite proof that Matt killed his mother.” Bonnie shot Klaus a disbelieving look which made him smirk. “But it does look like it. He probably flew into a rage and killed her, but not knowing what to do, stuffed her in a spare freezer. When Vicki was going to abandon Matt, much like Kelly had done most of their lives, he lost it. Killing her triggered something in Matt. From there, he kept devolving. Then April threatening to leave, it created a pattern.” 

“I just…. how is it that everything has changed?” Bonnie whispered, shaking her head. “None of us knew such evil existed right in front of our eyes. I just keep thinking about how this could have happened and how none of us saw it.” 

“That is how it goes.” Klaus told her. He reached out and squeezed Bonnie’s shoulder. “Monsters like Matt know how to keep themselves hidden. After killing his mother, it makes sense that he would want to become a cop. Everything was derived from her continuously leaving him and Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls became a part of his identity and he wanted to protect this town because it was protecting himself. Seeing Vicki leave and then April threatening to leave him, it all unraveled from there. Pushing him further and further into his delusions.” 

“It’s never going to be the same, is it?”

“No. It’s not.” Klaus replied in a soft tone. He thought on Matt and how his actions caused a domino effect to ripple through the town. His perversions touched each person differently; letting the town know that it was forever changed. Klaus knew that there would be psychologist over the years diving into Matt’s history to write theories on what exactly happened to him. Yet, it seemed obvious to Klaus. It all came down to abandonment and Matt’s desire to keep his mother and then Vicki as close to him as possible. 

His victims left Mystic Falls and therefore, him. He wanted them close and was terrified of abandonment. Killing his victims, he was able to keep their bodies with him; visiting them whenever he pleased. These women had all left him and rejected him and Mystic Falls in some form, thus their death making it impossible for them to leave and the desire to be as close to them as possible in that moment. He feared their abandonment when they were living, having sex with them when they were dead was the ultimate connection for him. 

“Right. Well, I guess we will have to take it day by day.” Bonnie muttered as she walked across the bakery. She picked up her purse and turned to look at Klaus. “Elena called. She wants to talk to me. I’m still insanely pissed at her, but I think she is actually going to try and make things right. The least I can do is hear her out. I know Caroline is far from ready for that and Elena said she understood. Whether or not she actually means it, we will see.”

“I’m never going to like Elena.”

“I wouldn’t expect you too.” Bonnie snorted. She searched Klaus’s face, looking for something; any sign that Klaus was in this for the long haul with Caroline. He gave nothing away; not without talking to Caroline first. “I’m going to be at the Boarding House. Caroline is upstairs, go through that door and up the stairs. She had mentioned that you were stopping by.” Klaus nodded, thanking her and Bonnie just smiled. “Oh, and if there is any funny business. Stay off my bed.”

Klaus laughed as Bonnie walked out the door, locking it behind her. Klaus turned and followed Bonnie’s instructions; finding the door that would lead him towards the upstairs apartment. The wooden stairs creaked as he made his way upstairs; not wanting to go quietly, in order to let Caroline, know that he was there; not wanting to scare her. He knocked on the only door at the top of the stairs and within seconds, Caroline opened the door.

She looked well rested and possibly the most at ease he had ever seen her. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore comfortable looking jeans and one of her simple pink tank-tops and a white cardigan to accommodate Bonnie’s AC that was turned up to freezing temperatures. Caroline’s blue eyes lit up at the sight of Klaus and quickly pulled him into her arms. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. 

He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Caroline. She pulled away and stepped aside so he could enter the apartment. It was small but he expected that seeing that it was over the bakery. It was an open floor plan, with the kitchen overlooking the living room. It had hardwood flooring, peach colored walls and a tall bookshelf on the other side of the living room. There was no dining table but an island that had bar stools on the one said. 

“Thank you for coming. I really wanted to see you before you left.” Caroline told him reaching for him again. Klaus pulled her into a light hug, Caroline wrapping her arms around his middle. “They swarmed mom’s house. It was suffocating. Like, why won’t they just leave me alone? Matt is dead. What else could they possibly want?”

“A story.” Klaus told her. “They want you to sit pretty for them and tell them in detail what happened to you.”

“Yeah, well, they can go fuck themselves.” 

“I agree.” Klaus gave her a light chuckle and he kissed the top of her head again. Caroline pulled away and walked over to the counter where he saw freshly made bagels on the counter. She pointed and he nodded; watching as she popped a few into the toaster. Klaus sat down at the bar stool. “How are you holding up? Knowing that Matt is dead I mean?” 

“I’m okay right now. It will catch up to me though. I think that I’m running on adrenaline or something because everything just seems so, surreal?” Klaus nodded understanding what she meant. “I just keep thinking about Matt. He was the sweet kid who would pick flowers for all the girls on the playground. In high school, he came and saw me in the hospital. He was just so kind and gentle.” Caroline pulled the cream cheese out of Bonnie’s fridge and sat it on the counter. “Then I think about how he was when I was in the cellar. He would rock me like he loved me, but he got so angry when he had me hostage at the house.”

“I think that when he had you down in that cell, he wasn’t seeing you.” Caroline looked at him in confusion. Klaus took a sigh and pulled out his phone, bringing up a photo of Kelly Donovan when she was young. She was tall, blonde hair with blue eyes. She bore a sticking resemblance to Vicki, only with softer coloring. “He was seeing his mother. Begging her to stay.”

“I don’t understand.”

“This is only a theory and with Matt dead, there is no real way to prove why he did this.” Caroline nodded, pulling the bagels from the toaster and handing Klaus half. “Kelly Donovan would often pack Matt and Vicki up, taking them all over the place as kids. It wasn’t until they were older that she would leave them behind. One day, we think he just snapped; not able to keep watching her walk away.” Klaus was right when he told Bonnie they had no proof that he killed Kelly Donovan, but the circumstantial evidence pointed to it. It was not unusual for serial killers to have large gaps between kills, especially early on. “Seeing Vicki follow down the same path, it was the trigger for him to start killing. April was going to leave him. Andi had already left him once. Cami, honestly looked like his mom and she refused to say in Mystic Falls. You resemble both Cami and Kelly, with the nature of your work taking you all over…”

“I was the perfect candidate.” Caroline paused. “But what about Elena? She broke up with him. Abandoned him just like the rest. Why not her?”

“Because she never really left Mystic Falls.” Klaus bit into the bagel, watching Caroline carefully. “She had no intentions on leaving this town. In Matt’s mind, Mystic Falls and himself became one identity. It was the place he felt safe and when someone, particularly a woman, left it, he felt as though she was abandoning him. Just like Kelly had done over and over again. I think that he replaced Kelly with Vicki a good bit, which is why he held you and the other women in the same manner that he did Vicki.”

Klaus thought on that small cell and the nightmares that they all had faced down there. He thought on how Matt abused their bodies. Logically he knew that necrophilia could stem from rejection and abandonment. Matt would want to be close to the women he kept in the most intimate way possible, but still feared their rejection. So, he killed them and sealed their permanency with him in the most intimate of acts. Sex. 

The thought made his stomach roll.

“I really don’t want to discuss Matt anymore.” Caroline muttered and Klaus understood. For the foreseeable future, her life would be defined by the fact that she survived. She would try and go back to normal, but this would always linger in her life. 

“We can discuss anything you want but there is one last thing I have to give you before we change topics.” Klaus reached into his pocket and slid the small flash drive across the counter. “On the drive are all the videos Tyler took of you and him. A copy will remain with the FBI, but no one will see them. Ever.” Caroline’s wide eyes flashed up to him and then down at the drive. “I didn’t watch them. I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that.” 

“And what about the one with us? What about that one?”

“It is also property of the FBI, but Vincent assures me that it will never see the light of day.” Caroline nodded and looked at the flash drive again; scowling as though it had offended her. She crossed her arms and walked around the counter, leaving her bagel untouched. Klaus opened his arms and pulled her into an embrace. “I had no idea. If I would have known that we were being watched, I never would have made love to you that night.” 

“No.” Caroline hissed. She looked up at him, her blue eyes staring at him as though a storm was echoing behind them. “I don’t regret it. That night, with you, I refuse to let Matt and Tyler take that from us. You’ve made me so happy. For a moment, I was just Caroline again and you made me feel something that wasn’t a pit of darkness. If they take that, if Matt ruins that moment, then he wins. He may be dead, but he wins in the end. I can’t let that happen.” 

“You are remarkable.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her. It was gentle but held so much promise in it. He poured everything he had into that kiss, knowing that in a few hours he would be driving to New Orleans and Caroline would still be in this small apartment, waiting for the reports to leave and the chaos Matt created to die down. Klaus pulled away but still held her to him. “There is so much I have to do. I have to pay my respect to Marcel. I owe him that.”

“Of course, Klaus. You should go. If the places were reversed, Marcel would have done the same for you.” Caroline told him; her voice hitched at the thought of Klaus’s body lying in the same way as Marcel. “I don’t want to hold you back in anyway.”

“You wouldn’t be holding me back.” Klaus kissed her forehead. “And I think I’m going to take your advice. Once I am done in New Orleans, I want to go and see my family. Maybe hold my brother’s daughter in my arms. I think I’ve avoided England for too long.” Klaus met Caroline’s eyes and there were tears pooling in them. Klaus reached up and wiped the stray tear away. “What you are thinking?”

“That you’re proof that there are still good people in the world.” Caroline kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger against his skin for a moment. “This isn’t goodbye you know. You going to New Orleans and then England, it isn’t a goodbye. We have so much to figure out in our lives. Where do we go from here? So much healing to do. I think it is time for you to go home and face your demons. Just like I have to face mine.”

“I don’t want to let you go Caroline.” She smiled at him and took his hands, kissing them. “I want to be in your life in any way that you let me.” 

With that, her one uninjured hand gripped his Henley and pulled him down into a deep kiss; this time more passionate than before. Their lips mingled together, fighting for dominance. Caroline poured everything she had into that kiss, telling Klaus exactly how she wanted him in her life. Klaus’s eyes fluttered shut, allowing himself to feel her arms wrap around his shoulders and her body press against his. 

“I want you Klaus. Here. Now. Let us have another moment just the two of us. Untainted and pure before you leave.” Klaus stood from the bar stool and pulled Caroline into his arms, kissing her harder. His hands traced the light pink top she wore before slipping his hands under the hem to feel her soft skin. Caroline broke the kiss, placing her finger on his lips. “And when we are together again, we can have more. Because Klaus, I don’t want to let you go either.” 

Caroline pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand. Just like the other night when Caroline led him to her bedroom, she pulled him towards a wooden door on the other side of the room. The spare bedroom in Bonnie’s apartment was small but had enough room for a double bed, a dresser and a small chair in the corner that Klaus saw Caroline’s pink suitcase resting on it. Caroline led him to the edge of the bed and pushed his chest lightly; telling him to sit on the bed.

Klaus obeyed her direction and watched as she walked over to her suitcase. He saw her pull out a small foil packet and he could not help but smirk. She walked over to the bed and tossed the packet on the bed; ignoring the rise of his eyebrow in question.

“Planning this, were we?” Klaus teased her and Caroline flushed slightly. She bit her lip and pulled her tank-top over her head, tossing it on the ground. All teasing left his face as his eyes took in her bra covered breasts and skin that was now exposed. 

“And if I was? Complaining?” Klaus shook his head and Caroline gave him a slight giggle. She straddled his lap, pressing her covered core against his now bulging pants. They both hissed at the contact; their lips mingling together gently. Klaus’s hands roamed her back; tracing her spine before unclasping her bra. Klaus pulled her bra from her chest, revealing her breasts and tossing the piece of clothing aside. He took in the sight of her erect nipples and mounds; groaning as she grinded down onto his lap. “Good.”

“You’re so beautiful.” He leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth; sucking and nipping at them lightly. Caroline moaned at the feeling of his lips on her skin. She gripped at his hair with her hand; pressing his face against her breasts. 

“Klaus.” Caroline whimpered his name as he continued to kiss and suck her breasts. They both knew that there would be marks and bruises on her skin from where his lips had been; neither minded much. Caroline began grinding down on him harder, trying to create some friction between them, while Klaus gripped her hips; helping her create a rhythm. “Stop. I need you.” 

She yanked on his hair and pulled his lips up to hers; pulling him into another bruising kiss. Klaus moved his hands from her hips and pulled his Henley over his shoulders; throwing it with the other forgotten clothing; breaking the kiss as he did so. Caroline pulled his lips back to hers again, dragging her nails down his chest. 

Caroline pulled her lips from his and gently pushed him to lie back against the bed. Caroline traced kisses down his jawbone and sucked on his neck. She sucked at his pulse point; her teeth grazing his skin. She made a trail with her lips down his collar bone, across the tattoo of birds on his shoulder and down his stomach. When she reached the top of his jeans, Caroline’s eyes flickered upward; catching his. Klaus groaned at the mischief in her eyes.

“Caroline. You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to.” She reached up and pulled at his belt. Klaus helped her undo his pants; sliding them down his hips enough that his erection was able to spring free. She gripped it gently, moving her hand up and down; causing Klaus to groan as she did so. Smirking, Caroline leaned forward and took a long lick of his shaft. 

“Christ, Sweetheart.” Caroline took him completely into her mouth, causing Klaus’s eyes to roll. He reached down and moved Caroline’s hair out of her face. She watched as she sucked on his shaft, bobbing her head up and down so his erection slid in and out of her mouth. Her free hand massaged his balls as her tongue swirled around the base of him. He knew that if she continued to do this, he would not last long. “Stop. Caroline, you need to stop. Please. I want you.” 

Caroline pulled her lips from his erection, sliding out of her mouth with a pop; sucking him one last time before she stood up straight. She undid the button on her jeans, pushing them down her legs along with her panties. She stepped out of them and stood before Klaus completely naked. His greedy eyes took in every inch of her, the morning sun illuminating her skin. He could see the red blush grace her skin; slight embarrassment as he took in her body. 

“Enjoying the sight?”

“Immensely.” 

“Then maybe you should take off your pants.” Caroline told him coyly and Klaus moved into action, sliding his jeans down his hips the rest of the way. He picked up the small foil packet and ripped it open; knowing that Caroline still would not be able to open it herself. He pulled the condom out and slid it over his erection, before lying back down against the bed. Caroline climbed onto his lap and aligned his erection with her entrance.

Slowly, Caroline sunk down onto him; both of them groaning at the sensation. Klaus filled her until their pelvises met. Klaus gazed up at the sight of Caroline straddling him as he was deep inside of her; the feeling of her warmth surrounding him. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands; their eyes locking onto one another. Caroline routed her hips in an achingly slow manner before moving upward; Klaus slipping out of her only slightly. 

Caroline rode him at a leisurely pace, neither of them needing more than that connection. Klaus gripped her hand tightly, not wanting to let go, while his free hand reached between them and touched her clit. Caroline hissed at the contact; Klaus’s finger rubbing her bundle of nerves. Caroline’s eyes fluttered shut, her head tossing back as she began to ride him harder. 

Klaus sat up, changing the angle and causing Caroline to cry out his name again. Klaus continued to rub her clit, letting go of her hand and pulled her body to his chest; her breast pressing against his naked skin. He kissed her passionately; refusing to be a passive partner in their love making any longer. His hips started to match the rhythm Caroline set.

“Klaus! I need you. Please.” She cried out as they broke the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wanting him as close to her as possible. Klaus rested one of his hands on her hips, helping her keep the pace of her thrusts. 

“I’m here Sweetheart.” Klaus breathed in her ear. “I want this Caroline. I want you. I want to feel you again. I want to wake up in the morning and make love to you. I want to hear you laugh and see that bright smile that lights up your face.” Caroline whimpered at the sweet nothings he whispered to her. “This isn’t goodbye. I can’t let this be goodbye. Because I want this. All of this. I want all of you.” 

“Klaus.” Caroline looked down at him and he could see the question in her eyes. She was terrified that he would leave and never return. He wanted to tell her that he was in this for the long haul; that he was going to be with her for as long as she would let him. The words could not form on her lips, so she kissed his instead; hoping that the emotion she felt reflected in the kiss. 

Klaus felt Caroline’s muscles clench around him and her body still. She arched her back and cried out his name. Watching her come apart with his name on her lips was enough for him to spill himself into the condom. 

Klaus fell backwards, landing on the bed with a soft thud; Caroline landing on top of him. She giggled lightly before pressing a kiss to his chest. She shifted, his penis slipping out of her; Caroline moaning at the feeling her sensitive skin gave. Klaus pulled the condom off him and wrapped it in the foil packet; making a note to toss it away later. 

Caroline curled up in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Absent mindedly, Klaus began to play with her hair as his listened to the sound of her breathing. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head while she drew small circles on his chest. Perhaps it was the knowledge that Caroline was safe and, in his arms, or the feel of her fingertips on his skin, Klaus found himself falling into a deep sleep.

Something he had not experienced in a very long time. 

Hours later after he was awake, showered and dressed, Klaus shared a small dinner with Caroline, Bonnie and Liz at Bonnie’s apartment. The four of the tried their best to ignore the chaos that was echoing through the town; whispers of Matt’s deviance and reporters trying to gather any semblance of a story they could find. Enzo, who Liz had brought with her from her house, sat at the foot of the table, begging for scraps. Klaus held Caroline close, knowing that their time was coming to a close. When the sun finally set and the they deemed it safe to leave the apartment for a few moments, Caroline walked Klaus to his car; kissing him goodbye.

As Klaus drove south down the interstate, he knew he meant every word he whispered to Caroline. In many ways this was a closing; an ending to a chapter in his life that he realized had become far too long; but it wasn’t a goodbye. Not to her.  
From the moment her picture hung on that board in the middle of bullpen of the FBI, Klaus knew that Caroline Forbes would always stick with him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter feels like an ending....and it is. But remember we till have the epilogue that will be posted next week. This gives a hint at what will happen to some characters. 
> 
> Announcement: Next Thursday, August 6, I will be doing a Q&A about Wanderlust.  
> I'll answer any questions, from clarifications on clues to what happens in the future with the characters.


	16. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Klaus walked down the streets of London, the city still waking from a deep sleep on an early Saturday morning. He weaved in and out of the few people he passed, his umbrella in hand; knowing that the skies could open at any given moment. A small smirk played on his lips as he saw the double decker bus drive past and stopped at the cross walk. He had forgotten just how much he missed this city when he fled it nearly sixteen years earlier. He took a deep breath, feeling the slight summer chill that only an early morning in England could bring; not able to stop the smile that spread across his face.

For the past eight months, Klaus found himself living in the city and found that he held no regrets on choosing to relocate. He found a decent sized terraced house in the middle of the city and for the first time in his adult life, Klaus touched his inheritance from his mother and Mikael in order to buy it. It was close enough to his siblings that he saw them more frequently than he had before; finding that both a blessing and a curse.

He saw Rebekah and Elijah the most. Rebekah worked in London and he discovered that being near her helped him grieve the loss of his friend. When Klaus was in New Orleans, helping a grieving Celeste mourn her grandson, Rebekah showed up on her doorstep; silently doing what she could to help. She arranged the funeral when Celeste broke down; even sitting quietly on the porch in the southern heat, listening as Celeste spoke about Marcel in excruciating detail. Klaus could hear Rebekah cry herself to sleep on those nights; doing something he had not don’t since Rebekah was a small child, Klaus went into her room and held her until she fell asleep. Neither spoke on it but the siblings held a silent agreement; Marcel was someone they both loved and lost. It was in that moment he knew that he wanted to be more involved with their family than he had been in the past.

Despite the fact that Elijah, his wife Katerina and their now eighteen-month-old daughter lived just outside the city limits, he would often make the drive to see them. His life had changed completely, and he honestly could not help but think back to where he was a year previously. He was in such a complete dark place that he thought that he would never be able to dig himself out. He would be lying if he said that he was completely healed but life was better now that he stopped diving into the mind of serial killers and stopped punishing himself for Mikael’s sins.

And then there was _her._

Klaus paused on a corner that stood before a small café that specialized in early morning tea. Despite being back in England, Klaus was still a coffee drinker and it was a habit that Elijah couldn’t break in him; not that he tried that hard, enjoying teasing his younger brother on his drink of choice rather than breaking it. Klaus gazed at the café and the woman who sat there with a brown dog that was waiting patiently at her feet.

Her hair was shorter than the last time he saw her; resting just above her chin. She was skinnier than he remembered but he knew that she was still having nightmares; more frequently as the one-year anniversary of Matt’s death approached. She was in a blue sundress, a white cardigan and sandals; she had never looked more beautiful to him, although he said that every time, he laid eyes on her after being apart for some time.

“Caroline!” Klaus called, not caring about the dirty looks he got by those who passed by him. He knew she hated being approached unexpectedly, with good reason, so Klaus always made sure to announce his presence when he saw her. Caroline popped her head up, a wide smile gracing her features. The dog perked his head up and started wagging his tail widely; unable to run to Klaus due to his leash.

He crossed the street and walked up to her; Caroline all but bounced out of her seat. She threw her arms around his neck and Klaus pulled her close to him. He inhaled her scent and just basked in the feeling of having her in his arms again; it had been three months since he had seen her last, a small weekend trip to Barcelona in order to celebrate being off his probationary period at his new job.

“I wondered when you would show your face.” Caroline teased him with a wide smile. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and mirth; something that he loved to see. While Caroline was always beautiful to him, happiness only enhanced that loveliness. “A woman does not like to be kept waiting.”

“My apologize. I had to kick my other girlfriend out of the townhouse.” Klaus teased, knowing perfectly well how empty his house typically was. Caroline rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, letting her lips linger against his. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Caroline whispered softly before pulling away and sitting down on the chair. Enzo, who was still wagging is tail and waiting to be acknowledged began to whine. Klaus smiled and bent down to pet the dog, who was now trying to lick Klaus’s face. “Enzo, down. Behave.” Enzo didn’t listen and if Klaus was honest, he didn’t mind. He would never mention it aloud, but he had grown rather fond of the mutt and whenever Caroline made the trip to London, he was just as excited to see the brown dog as he was the dog’s master. Klaus gave Enzo one last pat before taking a seat across from Caroline. “I ordered you a black coffee and got a really nasty look from the server. I think she mentioned about something being a bloody American?”

“Well, Love. She wouldn’t be wrong.” He reached across the table and gripped her hand; his eyes spying the never-ending pink suitcase that had been Caroline’s constant companion for the past year. It wasn’t that Caroline fled Mystic Falls but for the past several months, but she had taken every single work trip that was tossed her way; rarely staying in one place for a long period of time. The wanderlust that she always had resurfaced with full force. Klaus knew that she was trying to prove something, not just to herself, but to Matt as well. “It’s one of the many things I love about you.”

Caroline’s face flushed red and Klaus smiled so wide that his dimples became pronounced as the server came back with their two coffees and what looked like a muffin for Caroline. Klaus remembered the exact moment he knew for sure that he loved her. He had spent four months in New Orleans, helping Celeste and just trying to figure out where he was going in life. During that time, he spoke with Caroline almost on a daily basis. Three weeks after Marcel’s funeral, she made the trip down to see him; unable to stand Mystic Falls any longer and the chaos that was left in the wake of Matt’s death.

Celeste insisted on meeting the woman she claimed captured his heart; a fact that Rebekah had teased him mercilessly on. Although Rebekah refused to admit that she adored Caroline and the friendship that bloomed between them slightly terrified Klaus. Then one night he awoke alone in the bed, terrified that Caroline had another nightmare. She had but what he found broke his heart. In the middle of Celeste’s kitchen, he found Caroline comforting the old woman as she broke down over the loss of Marcel. Celeste spent the majority of her time in tears and its part of the reason why Klaus stayed in New Orleans for so long. Caroline was suffering and barely hanging on by a thread and yet, she spent her evening comforting someone else. Seeing her hold Celeste’s hand and just listening had an impact on Klaus that he never experienced.

The love he felt for her hit him like a tidal wave.

“I love you too.” Caroline leaned across the table and gave him another kiss. The kiss lingered for a bit longer than either one intended, but it had been three months since they last saw one another, and Klaus was unsure how long Caroline would be in London; for she did not give him an exact time frame. Caroline pulled away and went back to eating her muffin. “So, how is working treating you?”

“It’s good. Really good. The beauty about white collar crime is that it is never boring, but I’m home every day no later than six.” Caroline brightened at the news. When Klaus landed the job with Scotland Yard’s white-collar division, no one was more excited than Caroline. “And having the weekends off is nice too.”

“I agree.” They shared a small smile, knowing full well that Klaus would take a weekend and go to whatever country in Europe Caroline was in at the time; given that it was a train ride away. The memories they created, far away from Mystic Falls where some that he held dear. “Look at you, working nine to five and staying in one place. I’m proud of you.”

“Well, not all of us can jet set off around the world.” Klaus teased her back and Caroline laughed, a sound that he dearly loved to listen too. Klaus made a promise to himself that he would hear her laugh at least once every day, even when they were in different countries. After everything she had been through, Klaus thought it was only just that she had as much laughter in her life as possible. “How was the train ride in from Paris? I would have picked you up at the station.”

“I know but my train left early and plus, I like meeting you at a random café. It’s our thing.” It was their thing. Wherever she was, they would meet at a small café of her choosing and they would have coffee together in the morning before spending their weekend together; or longer depending on the trip she was on. “That and I might have told you a slight fib.”

“Oh?”

“Nothing major…well okay it is major, but I wanted to surprise you.” Caroline told him in a chipper voice that had him narrowing his eyes. “So, about a month ago my boss pulled me into her office. I was already set to do the Paris trip when she gave me an offer. The company wants to expand their London branch and she wanted to know if I would be interested in overseeing it. The job would be more nine to five than what I’m doing now and would require less travel. I mean I would still travel but-”

“What are you saying?” Klaus’s heart began to beat faster and wondered if she meant what he was thinking. He had made it no secret that he wanted to take the next step with Caroline but knew that she needed time to sort out her feelings. She had a rough year and the last thing he wanted to do was push her. “Caroline?”

“I’m moving to London-“ Klaus did not let her finish, having all but leapt across the table to kiss her with far more passion than the kiss they shared earlier had been. Caroline could not help but laugh into his lips nor the bright smile that was on his as they broke apart. “Well, if I was going to get that reaction, I might have told you sooner. You’re going to have to tell your other girlfriend that its over though.”

“There is no other woman, Caroline.” It was a small joke between the two of them and Klaus knew it was born out of the trust between them. Neither Klaus nor Caroline wanted to be with anyone else, but they acknowledged that they were not ready to be completely serious right away. Their friendship and eventual relationship blossomed out of late-night calls, video chats and frequent trips to random cities over Europe. “Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want to push you. I don’t want you to move to England just for me.”

“I’m not Klaus.” She took his hand. “You are a big incentive for me moving here. Not only that but this job is a big opportunity for me as well. I’m pretty much going to be the boss and that’s is something we both know I’ll excel at.” Klaus full on laughed at hearing her say that. If Caroline was good at anything, it was being in control. “And I don’t like being in Mystic Falls. It’s not home anymore and I just hate being there.”

“I know.” Klaus knew how hard it was for Caroline to be in the town that was home to her own personal monster. There were times when Klaus was getting ready to head to work some mornings and he would get a call from Caroline because she was suffering from a nightmare. Matt was always the center of them, either successful in killing her, her loved ones or even Klaus being the one killed instead of Marcel. The list went on and on; living in Mystic Falls only made it worse. “I just want to know you’re ready to settle. It’s only been a year, Sweetheart.”

“I’ve traveled more this past year than I ever had before. I’ve been to Bulgaria, Russia, Italy, France more times than I can count, and all over the United States. I’m tired and I am ready to stay in one place.” Caroline gave his hand a squeeze. “And I’m ready for more. I’m ready to really be with you. I love you and I’ve known that for a while. I just needed time and you gave that to me.”

“I intend to be your last love Caroline. Take all the time you need.” Klaus told her. He knew that she was it for him. While he hated the way they had met and wished he could take the scabbed over wounds away, he would not trade her for anything. He loved her. His family loved her. He wanted to do all the things a man did with a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; he just needed her to be ready.

“I’m ready. I promise.” They shared a smile and Enzo let out a groan; the two of them forgetting that he was there. They looked down at the impatient dog and Klaus nodded. They paid for their small breakfast and Caroline grabbed her suitcase while Klaus rounded up Enzo; the dog overly excited to be moving along somewhere else other than being tied to a chair. Caroline grabbed Klaus’s umbrella and faceted onto her suitcase while Klaus continued to try and calm Enzo down; who now realized he was going on another walk.

Caroline reached for his free hand, linking their fingers together before they headed off down the street. The city was becoming livelier than it had been previously and the pair passed a few people along the way that clearly appeared to be having a bad day; but Klaus did not care. The woman he loved was holding his hand and everything in his life seemed to shine just a tiny bit brighter.

Caroline was coming home.

They reached the house quickly, it only being a fifteen-minute walk from the café and Klaus eagerly let her inside the front door. The first thing to be seen upon walking into the house was a thin staircase that lead up to the second floor. There was an archway that lead into the living room and a long hallway that lead to the kitchen. Klaus bent down and unhooked the leash from Enzo’s collar; letting the dog run wild into the house.

Caroline made her way down to the kitchen, her laugh bouncing off the walls as she watched Enzo run around excitedly after having been on a train for a few hours. Klaus watched as she opened the back door and let the dog run wild in his fenced in back yard; something he had in mind when he bought the house because the idea of Caroline and her dog one day moving in with him was appealing, even if it was nothing more than a day dream at the time.

Klaus watched as Caroline moved around the kitchen, pulling a glass from the cabinet and filling it with the orange juice from the refrigerator. She was speaking to him. He heard her voice, but it was hard for him to focus on the words when she was in his home doing something so mundane as pouring a glass of orange juice and had every intention of staying there for the rest of her life.

“I sold my old house, well, in the middle of it. There is some negotiation on the buyers end but it’s as good as theirs. Mom and Bonnie helped me pack up everything and Mom is going to ship it here over the next few weeks. Now that she is retired, she doesn’t have much going on. Oh, she is coming for Christmas by the way.” Caroline took a drink of her orange juice and continued to prattle on. “The big-ticket items are being given away, except my couch. Yours sucks so whenever mine gets here, we are getting rid of-what are you doing?”

“I love you.” Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her again. He could listen to Caroline talk a mile a minute about everything under the sun but in that moment, he wanted to kiss her for the first time in their home. The kiss turned passionate and Caroline pressed her body as closely to Klaus as she possibly could. “I really love you.”

Klaus reached down and scooped her up into his arms; slowly lowering them to the ground. Caroline’s back rested against the fluffy rug, that Rebekah helped pick out, that was in front of his sink. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as their lips molded together again. She spread her legs in order for Klaus to rest between them; his covered erection making contact with Caroline’s core, her dress having rode up to her waist revealing a lacy white panty set that made Klaus wonder if there was a matching bra that went along with it.

“Klaus.” Caroline muttered out as his lips trailed from her lips down her jaw line. She hissed as his teeth nipped at her earlobe. “Are we really having sex on your kitchen floor? There is a bed upstairs.”

“Our kitchen.” Klaus lightly corrected. “And the beds too far. Next round.”

“Next round?”

“Oh Sweetheart, we’re not leaving this house until at least Monday morning.” With that Klaus leaned down and kissed her again; his hands pushing the white cardigan off her shoulders; Caroline slipping her arms of the of sleeves while Klaus trailed a line of kisses down her collarbone. Caroline moaned as his teeth nipped at the skin right above the bone. Klaus slowly dragged her blue sundress over her breasts revealing a matching strapless bra. He leaned in and kissed the tops of her breasts, his tongue peaking tracing the valley between her breasts. He knew it had been a few months since he last had been with her but having her beneath him again, only confirmed how much he desperately loved her.

His hand made its way up her toned legs and slipped his fingers onto the center of the panties and pulled them down, tossing them over his shoulder. He traced a finger up and down her slit, feeling how wet she was for him. He circled her entrance before slowly pushing a finger inside her. Caroline arched against the hardwood floor; moaning Klaus’s name as she did. He added another finger and then slowly began thrusting them in and out of her. His thumb pressed against the bundle of nerves; causing her to cry out.

“Klaus. Hmm. Don’t stop.” Caroline’s eyes were shut tight and Klaus watched her face with rapid attention. He took in each and every moment of her pleasure; how she bit her lip and how her one had grasped the wooden cabinet, digging her nails into it. He could see her eye fluttering behind her closed eyelids and when the moment the cord snapped inside her, her walls pulsing around his fingers, he watched as her mouth opened; forming an ‘O’ shape. As she slowly climbed down from her eye, a smile graced her lips.

Klaus pulled his fingers from her and Caroline gave a light chuckle. Caroline’s eyes locked with his and she tossed him a coy smile; Klaus only returning it with a dimpled one of his own. He quickly pulled his Henley over his head and tossed onto the ground. He reached down and unbuckled his pants enough for him to pull them just down over his thighs. Caroline opened her arms and Klaus crawled over her, allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She buried her fingers into his hair and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

Reaching between them, Klaus aligned himself with her entrance and slowly pushed in; not stopping for a condom as he knew that Caroline had an IUD inserted several months ago and neither one of them had any other sexual partners. Caroline whimpered into his ear while Klaus’s jaw slacked at the feeling of her surrounding him again. Allowing themselves a moment to adjust, Klaus pulled out before slowly thrusting back inside. His hips created a soft rhythm that teased and tantalized them both.

“I love you.” Klaus whispered in her ear; her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. “I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You are so beautiful, strong, and compassionate that I couldn’t help what I feel for you. You’ve took over my senses and brought so much light into my life.” He leaned down and kissed her on the lips again. “I want everything with you. I want to wake up next to you. I want you to be the first thing I see and the last before I go to sleep. I want to hear your laugh when I come home and for you to roll your eyes at me when I do something ridicules”.

“Klaus. Please. I love you too.” Caroline whispered, a series of happy tears pooling in her eyes. She brought his head down to hers, kissing him deeply as she wrapped her legs around his waist; changing the angle of his thrusts ever so slightly. “Don’t stop loving me. Please.”

“All I want to do is love you. I want to love you every day and every night. One day I want marry you and have children with you. I want to hold your hand and grow old with you. I want to build a life with you here or in Paris or anywhere. Pick a place and I’ll be there.” Klaus stilled over her, his orgasm coming on by surprise and spilled himself inside her. “Sorry...”

“Don’t be. I’m happy.” Caroline told him with happy tears still lingering in her eyes. Klaus leaned down and kissed her again before rolling off of her. He laid against the wood floor and pulled up his pants. Caroline propped her head up against the palm of her hand while her elbow rested on the wood flooring. Her finger reached out and traced a small line down his chest and then back up; biting her lip deep in thought. “I’ve thought long and hard about this and everything you said. I want it too. I want a home and yours is here now. Mine stopped being home a long time ago. I love you and want to build that life you described with you.”

He knew that she did. All those plans they had made over the last several months were slowly coming to fruition. Klaus just needed to know that she was ready. The last thing he wanted from her was regret that they moved too soon; but he knew that he needed to trust her. All of her wounds were not magically healed in the span of a year, but Klaus knew that he would be there to hold her when she needed it. He never wanted Caroline to face what she had during Matt’s reign in Mystic Falls again. Klaus wanted to hold her up high when she succeeds and catch her when she fell; he wanted to be her partner in all things, even in her darkest of moments. Klaus reached up to touch her face, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. All the words he wanted to say were dying on his lips, but he knew that she understood.

But before he could say anything at all, the two of them heard a series of barking outside the back door. Klaus and Caroline tilted their heads to see Enzo going crazy outside the door, his tail wagging wildly. They shared a quick glance at one another and broke out laughing.

“I suppose we should let him in.” Klaus said in a light manner and pulled himself off the floor, holding out his hand to Caroline. Without a second thought, she gripped it and he pulled her to her feet. With a final kiss on the top of her head, he moved to the back door in order to let Enzo inside. The dog burst through the door and all but ran into the living room; assuming to find the toys that Klaus still kept around the house during their visits.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Caroline standing in the hallway with a small smile on her lips. She tilted her head; gazing at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Slowly, she dropped the blue sundress that she was holding up around her body and let it fall to the floor. She reached behind her and tossed the bra on the ground as well. Klaus took a step forward, but Caroline held up a finger, stalling him. A saucy smile played on her lips and before Klaus could move, Caroline took off running up the stairs; her laughter ringing the entire way. Without a second thought, Klaus took off after her. When he caught up with her on the second landing, Caroline joyful squeal could be heard echoing throughout the house.

Caroline settled into London with ease and built a life for herself, but she was never fully able to let go of the wanderlust Matt so desperately wanted to stamp out of her. Yet, no matter where her travels took her, Klaus knew he would always be there to welcome her home.

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half asleep posting this and I'm just in shock honestly. I cannot believe that its done and over. 
> 
> A couple things:
> 
> First) I want to say thank you to everyone who read Wanderlust and fell in love with it. I've gotten so many positive comments, reviews and just support from the fandom, more than I could have ever thought of. I never imagined how this story would have turned out or the massive response I got. 
> 
> Second) I'm not doing a sequel. The last chapter and epilogue are pretty final. HOWEVER that does not mean I won't do an future outtake here or there if the mood strikes. I have nothing in the works BUT it could happen. If it does, I'll do what I did with the Just Good Business outtake and tack it onto the end of this story...
> 
> Finally) I'm doing a Q&A over on Tumblr tomorrow (feel free to send asks today if you feel like it). Basically, its all Wanderlust related and nothing is off limits with this story. You have questions, I'll answer. 
> 
> Again, I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this story and became invested. Thank you to Ella for creating the betting pool and to all those who participated. Thank you to Lottie for making the amazing banner I used when posting on Tumblr.
> 
> Just thank you.
> 
> Erica


	17. Autumn Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me around the time I was writing the epilogue but never had real plans to write because I was working on other things. 
> 
> The other night I was thinking on Wanderlust and had about three glasses of wine and BOOM I just HAD to write this. I looked at my bingo card, found a prompt that I could use to make it work and here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

**Prompt: Autumn Leaves**

Agent Niklaus Mikaelson had spent his fair amount of time in maximum security prisons interviewing the worst criminals the world had ever seen. Staring at pedophiles, murders and sex traffickers had become routine to him in the years he was profiler. It had been some time since he left the FBI and the States, but that part of his life would always stick with him. The memory of Matthew Donovan and his final days in Mystic Falls was sealed into his bones like a plague that would never be cured. 

Staring up at Her Majesty’s Prison, even though it was still half a mile down the road, made Klaus nervous. While he spent so much time with the type of criminals that were held behind those walls, none of them were like this one. The  **_autumn leaves_ ** lingered on the ground just outside the stone walls that surrounded the prison. The cool breeze of fall flowed around him. He leaned against his car, black take-away coffee in his hand, trying to gather the strength he needed to drive the remaining distance to the prison.

Klaus pulled the coat around him tighter and debated climbing back into the car, to head back to London. It was a three-hour drive from London to Wakefield and Klaus spent the entire drive going back and forth if he wanted to do this. For a long time, he had run as fast and as far as he could from this prison but the changes in his life made Klaus realize that he needed to find closure in his life if he was going to embrace this new role that was approaching soon. 

Taking one last drink of his coffee and climbing into his car. He drove down the lane and to the gate. He reached the box that held some guard that appeared to be completely bored behind the plexiglass, with a clipboard in hand. Klaus rattled off his name and handed him his badge. The guard read over the clipboard, eyed the badge and nodded Klaus through. Typically, such maximum-security prisons rarely saw visitors outside of lawyers and federal agents. Family members were permitted at times but seeing that capital punishment had been outlawed in England, they rarely even saw the protestors or those coming for a death bed visit. Seeing that Klaus worked for Scotland Yard in the white-collar crime unit, he was able to obtain a visit. It took some convincing from his superiors but once he was able to sway Lucian Castle, his boss, Klaus found himself heading towards his own personal demons. 

Klaus pulled into the visitors parking and took a deep breath. He stepped out of the car, walked towards the entrance before he lost his nerve; the crunch of the leaves beneath his feet sounded louder than they actually were. He pressed the button on the steril looking box hanging off the red stone and told the disembodied voice behind it his name when prompted. He pressed his badge on the screen, not bothering to put it away, knowing that he would show it at least six more times before reaching his destination. 

He heard the door unlock and open before he stepped inside the prison. Barrier after barrier he walked through, giving his name and showing his badge time after time until the colorful leaves of autumn were forgotten; all that was left was the stale feeling the prison brought with every step he took. He followed two guards down a windowless hallway, passing cells and terrifying looking monsters as he went. He could feel their cold and dead eyes upon him, causing the hairs on his skin to stand up in attention. He paid them no mind, knowing better than to draw their attention too closely. Klaus had someone to go home to now and he was not willing to risk that by becoming some monster’s obsession; even if they were locked behind plexiglass walls and a life sentence. 

The guards opened a locked door, the never ending buzzing of the locks ringing in his ears. Klaus wondered if he would be hearing that sound in his sleep that night. He tucked his badge way into his jacket and started twisting his wedding ring on his left hand; a nervous habit he picked up ever since it had been slipped onto his finger fourteen weeks previously. The guard opened the door and allowed Klaus to step inside, causing his heart to freeze at the sight of the empty room. 

The room was dark and not a single window in sight. This was not some police station in a small town or big city. This was a room reserved for the worst of the worst and Klaus had been in far to many rooms like this in his lifetime. A light hung from the ceiling, swaying ever so slightly in the non-existent breeze and a table lingering under it. Two chairs stationed on opposite sides and a large mirror hanging on the side. Klaus knew that guards would be on the other side of that mirror, watching and willing to step in if their prisoner got out of control. 

“Wait here. We will bring him in. There will be a guard behind both doors and he will be chained to the chair. Two guards will be behind that mirror. Unfortunately we cannot provide you with more privacy than that.” The guard explained and Klaus nodded. He was not an attorney and therefore, there were no privilege. While it took a serious amount of evil to terrify him, the idea of being in that seat alone, with his own personal demon on the other side was a bit too much to bear. “You’ll be safe.”

“I know. He can’t hurt me. Not anymore.” Klaus whispered more to himself than the guard and sunk down onto the unforgettable chair. He gazed across the table at the empty seat; waiting. He made sure to take any necklaces off and not to even wear a belt to be safe. He emptied his pockets before he made the drive, allowing the only piece of jewelry on his person to be his wedding ring. He counted the seconds before he heard the locks on the other door open. 

At first, Klaus only saw two guards in the doorway but hearing the scuffle of feet and slow footsteps told Klaus that they were not alone. A second later, the prisoner came into view. He was thinner than Klaus remembered. His blonde hair longer than he ever allowed it to grow when Klaus knew him and his grey eyes appeared lifeless with black bags underneath them. His face was gaunt and Klaus could see his cheekbones, looking far sharper than they had in his memory. He wore grey stretch pants with a long matching shirt. His hands were bound together, as were his feet and Klaus noticed how his shoulders tensed as he sat down across from him.

For the first since he was fifteen, Klaus was staring at Mikael Mikaelson.

_ “Boy _ what are you doing here?” Mikael hissed through clenched teeth, his hatred of Klaus still showing through after all those years. Klaus felt his insides go cold and his body freeze. For a moment, he felt like that fifteen year old boy who stood on the top of the stairs, listening to Mikael and his mother fight; commanding Kol to take their sister and run. “Come to laugh at the monster behind the bars.” 

“No. That isn’t why I’m here.” Klaus said, gazing at Mikael, studying him. He almost wanted to ask after his health, for the man did not look well, but refrained. After today, Klaus did not want Mikael to haunt him anymore and whether or not he died was not going to matter to him. “I spent my life studying men like you. Wonder what caused them to snap and commit such heinous crimes. I suppose I just wanted to see if my theories were correct.”

“You want to know why I killed that lying whore you called a mother.” Mikael taunted, trying to gage a fearful reaction out of him. Yet, seeing Mikael frail and chained down to a chair made Klaus realize that the man could never lay another finger on him, not again. The monster who haunted his nightmares was slowly dying, never able to gaze upon the changing of the seasons again or breathe in the sweet air of freedom. 

“No. I know why you killed her.” Klaus replied. “That much is obvious. She cheated on you, passed her third born son off as yours. She stayed despite your beatings and the general hell you put her through.” Klaus paused, wondering again why his mother never tried to leave after that one time but decided not to dwell on it. Not now. He knew how domestic violence worked. “I still remember the sound the baseball bat made as you continued to beat her with it. I still remember the pain as you tried to kill me. Kol never baseball after that.” 

“Your point?” 

“I know they don’t write to you. Not a single one of your children have come to see you. Finn and Sage are still married with two kids, happy despite the fact that you viewed Sage as nothing more than a whore. Elijah is happy and successful, working in London. He married a bulgairan woman and has a little girl. Kol runs around the world like it's his playground and Rebekah is making a name for herself in the fashion world. Yet you knew none of that because they have completely written you off.” 

Mikael remained silent, just glaring across the table and taking in everything Klaus just said. It was clear that Klaus was hitting the part of Mikael that hurt the worst. The one thing Klaus had learned over his many years in the FBI was that while monsters did horrible things most people could not imagine, they were still human and there were things they cared about. Staring into Mikael’s gaunt face, Klaus realized that it wasn’t his children he cared most about, it was the fact that they turned their backs on him. Killing their mother did not warrant such abandonment in his eyes. 

“I studied men like you and I realize that you’re as complex as I once thought.” Klaus muttered, a deep sigh escaping his lips. He leaned back into his uncomfortable chair and turned his ring absentmindedly on his finger. Mikeal zoned in on his finger and for a moment Klaus panicked. All the horrible things Mikael could do to his wife flowed through his mind but then he realized that Mikael couldn’t touch her. Two decades in a maximum security prison, wasting away stripped Miakel of any power he had. Once a member of a powerful and old family in England turned into something only few remembered. 

“Get to the point. You’re wasting my time, boy.”

“Why? Got somewhere to be?” Klaus laughed, shaking his head. The slow realization that he never needed to come here at all; closure was something he had already found at some point along the journey of his life. “My wife is pregnant. It was a shock for the both of us. We weren’t trying because we had just gotten married. Although the honeymoon probably had something to do with that.” 

A small smile crept onto his lips as he remembered the nights they spent in Paris just days after they had taken their vows. They rarely left the room, having spent several vacations together both before and after her move to London. Neither were concerned about Paris or the lights or the tower that tourists flocked too. All that mattered to them was spending time in each other's arms, and building a life together; leaving behind all the darkness Mystic Falls had brought them. 

“I found myself in a state of shock. We had discussed children, of course, and we knew we wanted them, just not so soon.” Klaus thought back to the moment he held that small stick in his hand, the word  _ pregnant  _ written in blue words. The shock radiated through his body, making him still until that joyful smile crossed his lips. His wife’s laughter still rang in his ears as he took her into his arms. “And then came the fear. Like it or not you are the only father figure I have ever known. For the first fifteen years of my life, I thought you were my father.”

“And I thought you were my son. A relief to know that a failure such as yourself could never belong to me.” Mikael slurred and Klaus rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from his wife. Hearing those words spoken across the courtroom stung, especially since his mother’s murder was so fresh in his mind. “You wanted to know if you’re going to be a father like me but you’re weak. You’ll fail as a father. Just like everything else. You will fail.” 

“No. I’m not. I’m not weak or a failure. I’ve become a man that I’m proud of and you have yourself to thank for that. For a long time I thought I needed your approval but not now. No, I’m going to be a better father than you, but then again that is not a high bar to reach. You see, if anyone is weak it's you.” Mikael scowled at him and moved to speak but Klaus cut him off. “You beat your wife in order to feel powerful. You murdered her in a blind rage because she betrayed you. You tried to kill me simply because I represented that betrayal. If anyone is weak, it's you. Real men do not hit those they love, no matter what they’ve done.” 

Klaus stood from the table and gazed down at Mikael, knowing that this would be the last time he saw the man alive. Whether or not he died tomorrow or in a year, Klaus would never look upon him again. Perhaps he would spare him a thought every now and then but he would never allow Mikael to have the control over his life as he had for so long. He fled England because of Mikael. He studied murderers and monsters because of Mikael. He wore himself out, proving to himself that he was not the weak child Mikeal claimed him to be with every beating. It wasn’t until he was in his thirties that he slowly began to let himself heal.

And it was because of  _ her.  _

“Goodbye Mikael. Enjoy prison.” 

“Boy! Don’t you turn your back on me boy!” Klaus turned on his heels and knocked on the door. The sound of the clicking and locks becoming undone greeted him. Mikael yelled again, trying to pull the chains from the chair off but Klaus ignored him. Both doors opened almost simultaneously and guards entered the room. Klaus was out of the door and it shut behind him before the guards even allowed Mikael out of the chair, screaming as they did. “Boy! You’ll fail boy!” 

Klaus walked down the dark corridor, listening to Mikael’s screaming for him as he did. It wasn’t long before he could no longer hear Mikael, the moans of the other inmates and the buzzing from the locks drowning out the words he could still be screaming. He nodded to the guards as he passed, no one really in the mood for chit chat and Klaus was anxious to get out of that prison; he never wanted to step foot inside one again. Perhaps white collar crime has spoiled him but taking down rich men embezzling money from their companies did not set his teeth on edge like chasing serial killers. 

Once Klaus made his way through the halls and was waiting for the final door to open, he started to feel antsy. It wasn’t that he had been an inmate and were moments away from being released but there was a sort of freedom that came with the final locks of that door coming undone. As though it knew Klaus’s desire to get out, the door slid open at an obnoxiously slow pace and when he finally breathed in the autumn air, seeing autumn leaves falling to the ground, Klaus couldn’t help but let out a wide grin.

He felt as though he was touching freedom or the first time. He knew that Mikael was the ghost of his past and the monster he had tried to find in every predator he put behind bars but he never realized just how strong the hold Mikael had over him for the majority of his life. Walking away from the penitentiary felt like his past had come full circle and he could enjoy the life he had built; finally no more running and looking for answers in all the wrong places. 

He opened the car door and sat down in the driver's seat before pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text, knowing that she would reply immediately. It took everything he and his mother-in-law had to convince her to stay behind, but he knew his wife well enough to know that she would be holding her phone with a tight grip, waiting for some word from him. 

_ Be safe. I love you. _

The drive from Wakefield to London due to traffic took Klaus over four hours to complete before he pulled alongside the terrace home he shared with his wife. He pulled the car into the driveway in the back, making his way through the lawn just as the sun was setting. The sound of a dog barking wildly as he opened the gate greeted him.

“Hey Enzo! Come here boy.” Klaus reached down to greet the mutt, who had picked up a stick from the yard. Klaus grabbed the stick and threw it, sending the brownish dog, who was getting grey around his temples and ears, running after it. Enzo picked up the stick and brought it back to Klaus, spreading the fallen leaves even further across the yard. “That's a good boy. Come on. Let's go inside and maybe I can convince your mama to give you a treat.” 

Enzo wagged his tail as he trailed behind Klaus, dropping the stick for the promise of a treat instead. Klaus ran up the steps of his back porch and let himself inside, the sight of his kitchen coming into view. Enzo burst through the door as though he owned the place, while his master searched the kitchen for the person he wanted to see most.

“Caroline?”

“She ran to the bathroom.” Liz replied, sitting on one of the stools behind the kitchen island. In the last few years since her daughter had left Mystic Falls and moved to England, Liz had grown closer to Klaus, viewing him as the son she never had. Klaus and Liz spoke often, mainly about Caroline, and developed a bond that he cherished. She had retired from the police force not long after the dust settled in the wake of Matthew Donovan’s death and Tyler Lockwood’s trial; Jeremey and Elena both taking plea deals for a lesser sentence. “How was it?”

“Quick. Honestly, I don’t think I needed to go at all but I’m glad I did.” Klaus replied as he reached for the treats that were still in the box on top of the refrigerator. Enzo sat down at Klaus’s feet, wagging his tail as Klaus held the treat just out of his reach. He dropped it and the dog caught it easily, quickly running off into the living room and out of sight. 

Klaus turned to see Liz staring at him, concern written all over her face. He remembered that late night during one of her London visits when she was fighting jet lag and he had trouble sleeping. He told her about Mikael and the only other person that had ever been so angry on his behalf to that degree was Caroline. Knowing that he had people in his corner, made him feel whole and loved again. Although, it took moving back to London and Caroline to really show him that he always had a family that cared deeply about him; he just needed to reach out more.

“Good. Then maybe you can put the bastard to rest and move on with your life.” Liz replied, eyeing him as though she was searching for a hint of dishonesty. She found none and Klaus saw the upturn of her lips, forming into a smile. “I spoke with the property manager of the apartment-”

“We call them flats on this side of the pond.”

“Same thing.” Liz brushed off his words with the wave of her hand. “I spoke to the property manager of the  _ flat  _ this morning and it should be ready to move in first thing Monday morning. Are you still able to help move my stuff from the storage unit? I really do not want Caroline lifting anything and you know she will.”

“Yes. I’ll call Lucian tomorrow and tell him that I’m taking a personal day Monday.” Klaus stated, thinking about his over the top boss that almost had him wishing Vincent was still the man he had to run everything by. “You know you’re more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like. Caroline is over the moon having you here.”

“I know but the two of you deserve your peace and quiet, especially since that is going to change in the next few months.” Liz gave him a happy smile. When Caroline and Klaus had a video call with Liz a few weeks after their honeymoon and announced her pregnancy, Liz was putting her house on the market and searching how to get her visa within the hour. Mystic Falls became less of a home to her with each passing day and knowing that she was going to be a grandmother was the push she needed to make the move across the pond; even though she had been there merely eight weeks earlier for their wedding. She had been staying with them for the last few weeks, searching for an apartment close by and recently found a two bedroom within her budget that would allow her to do all the grandmotherly duties she was excited about. 

“You’re excited.” Klaus told her with a sly grin. Liz just rolled her eyes, a trait he knew her daughter picked up for her. While he was sure that he would one day grow to find such a habit annoying because he was sure his children would also have a tendency to roll their eyes at him. 

“I moved across the ocean Klaus. Obviously I’m over the moon.” Liz shook her head and he chuckled. Her face grew somber and she reached out across the kitchen island to grip his hand. “You’re going to be a great dad, Klaus. Mikael can’t take that from you. You will love them so much that it hurts and you will do anything for them. Don’t doubt yourself, okay?” 

“You’re back!” Both Klaus and Liz turned to see Caroline standing in the archway that divided the kitchen from the entranceway. Her eyes were bright with happiness and worry; her hands resting on the small bump that was showing under her white shirt. Even though she was in nothing more than black leggings, a large shirt and a cardigan, Klaus never thought he saw anything more beautiful. 

“Just got back.” Klaus held out his hand and Caroline walked around the counter, linking her fingers together with his. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head, just wanting to feel her warmth and comfort. While there was a weight lifted off of his shoulders, Klaus still found that he wanted to hold Caroline, reassure himself that she was there.

“Well, I’m off to take a shower. Caroline popped a lasagna in the oven so take a break. I’ll make a salad when I’m done.” Liz told them, giving Klaus’s shoulder a tight squeeze before heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs, obviously trying to give the married couple some space to talk. While Klaus was not lying when he stated he enjoyed having his mother-in-law around, he did appreciate her tendency to give them their privacy, especially since they were still technically newlyweds. 

“How are you feeling?” Klaus asked, reaching down to touch the small bump that was her stomach. Ever since Caroline told him that she was pregnant, he found that his hands wandered down to rest upon her bulging belly. Caroline never commented on it but Klaus could see the way her lips turned upwards and how she would lay her head against his shoulder, allowing him that quiet moment. 

“Okay. I got a bit nauseous earlier. I wanted to cook that chicken chili you love to make you feel better but the idea of having to cook it turned my stomach so mom ran out and picked up a frozen lasagna. Sorry.” Caroline replied, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Klaus knew that Caroline would have been fretting all day and cooking something he loved was appreciated but he was more concerned about her comfort than chili. 

“Don’t apologize. Ever.” Klaus kissed the top of her head again and looked back down to her stomach, his thumb tracing little circles on the bump. While they both were excited to become parents, the pregnancy was hard on Caroline. She was sick more often than not and her entire body hurt most of the time. Not to mention she found herself in tears over the simplest of things and her nightmares were coming back in full swing. Even with all the little moments they enjoyed, they were already beginning to know that this pregnancy was going to be hard. “Listen up you two, stop giving your mother a hard time. Okay? There is plenty of time for that in the next eighteen years.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Caroline snorted and shook her head, Klaus knowing exactly what she was thinking; for they both had been contemplating it for the last few weeks. “Twins Klaus. Twins. I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around it. Not just twins but identical twins. How the hell are we going to tell them apart?” 

“No clue but we will figure something out.” Klaus replied, thinking back to that doctor’s appointment when they heard not one heartbeat, but two. They had not been expecting Caroline to be pregnant with identical twins because as far as they knew, neither had a family history of twins. Caroline theorized that perhaps Klaus’s biological father had twins in his family and therefore passed the trait down but they couldn’t prove it. The doctor also explained that sometimes the splitting of an embryo to create twins was just a happy happenstance. “Color code them maybe?”

“Now you’re just sucking up.” Caroline teased and Klaus laughed, knowing her obsessive organization skills that were already coming to play with how she was planning the nursery would make her smile. She turned in his arms and looked up at him, placing her hand on the side of his face. “How are you really? Did everything go okay? Did you hit him in the face? I really hope you were able to hit him in the face.” 

“There was no violence Sweetheart.” Klaus chuckled and kissed the top of her head again, amused by the slight pout that appeared on her lips. “And I’m okay. I feel…..relieved? Free? It's hard to explain but I know that I finally can put Mikael to rest and just live my life. We’ve built a life that I love and I’m just happy that he won’t be able to cast a dark shadow over our lives. I just hate that he made me doubt myself.” 

“Hey, look at me.” Caroline replied in a soft tone. Klaus looked down at her and he could see how much she loved him shining through her blue eyes. “The fact that you’re worried about turning into Mikael tells me that you never will. You’ve always been good to me and will be an amazing father. That being said, I’m glad you went today especially if it brought you closure. You can enjoy our babies without that monster hanging over your head.”

“I love you.” 

“And I love you.”

“I still think that Mikael will always be a part of me though. I can put him to rest but he will always linger in the back of my mind. I’ve been comparing myself to him for so long that I think I’ll still have moments when I wonder if I am turning into him.” 

“You will never be like Mikael. Ever.” Caroline leaned up and kissed his lips briefly. “But I do think you’re right. Mikael will always be with you in the same way Matt will be with me. I still have nightmares about him and I still think about him everyday, wondering what might have happened if I was unable to get out of that cell. As hard as I try, he still affects me and I’m slowly coming to terms that it will always be that way.”

“It's only been three years Caroline, give it time. You went through hell but it made you stronger.” He kissed her again as Caroline wrapped her arms around his middle. As much as they hated it, Matt was a common topic in their household, typically late at night when Caroline woke up in a fright from some nightmare. Klaus would pull her into his arms, promising her that she was safe. Over time, they grew less and less but the pregnancy brought them out in full force again. 

“On the bright side, in some way, Matt brought me you and you’re by far the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Caroline muttered into his chest and Klaus felt his heart skip a beat. He told Caroline often that she was the best thing to ever have come into his life, despite the dark origins of their meeting. To hear that she felt the same, made every horror he had faced seem worth it. “I do think we can agree that if the twins are boys, the names Matthew and Mikael are off the table.”

“Oh completely.” Klaus muttered, scowling at the names. He was sure that he wouldn’t even like the idea of their grandchildren holding those names. They had gone back and forth between names they did like, for both boys and girls, and they haven’t found exactly the right fit for two children. “Although, I do think if they are boys, I would like to name one after Marcel. Even if it is just a middle name.” 

“I think that. I think he would be honored.” 

“Or give me hell.” 

“That would be his way of telling you he is flattered.” Caroline replied, pressing her ear against his chest; listening to his heart beat. Klaus closed his eyes and tried to picture his best friend. He had a few photos that had been taken of him over the years but even as he tried to remember him, Marcel’s face was fuzzy. Strange how Klaus could remember vividly the bloody message Matt wrote on the wall but Marcel’s face was blurred. Sometimes time was cruel. “But I like it. Marcel Mikaelson.” 

“I like it too.” Klaus whispered, kissing the top of her head again. Part of him wanted to reach for his phone and text his sister, telling her their plans to name one of the twins, if a boy, after the man she had loved. While Rebekah had bounced back and moved on with her life, living it to the best of her ability, part of her still loved Marcel and always would. In the last three years, she had a string of romances and that never lasted; and they all knew it was because she was comparing them to the one she had lost. “One down, three to go. Are you sure you don’t want to know the genders?” 

“Nope. I want to be surprised.” Caroline replied with a cheery tone, trying to cut through the melecolly that had descended upon them. Klaus raised his eyebrow at her in question. While it was not something he would say to her, Klaus was willing to bet that her need to plan for everything, would have her breaking down at the doctor’s office, demanding to know what gender their babies were. “Oh! What about Arya! Arya Mikaelson! I like it.”   


“We are not naming one of our children after  _ Game of Thrones _ characters.” 

“You’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty of fun. What about Cassandra?”

  
“I kind of want my name to be a middle name for a girl so no ‘c’ names. Henry?”

“Finn’s son is named Henrik. Too close.” 

“Fair enough.” Caroline replied, playing the game they had been tossing back and forth since they learned she was pregnant. Neither could decide exactly what to name their children but they enjoyed tossing back and forth ideas. Eventually, the game turned ridiculous and they purposely chose the most outlandish names they could think of, Liz just shaking her head back and forth at the pair of them with a small smile on her lips. Eventually the autumn leaves turned into snow which faded into spring flowers. When the sun burned brightly into summer, Marcel and William Mikaelson were born. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Likes? Dislikes?


End file.
